Orden läser HP: De vises sten
by friday2220
Summary: ÖVERGIVEN. Harry & hans vänner transporteras på något sätt till Fenixordens högkvarter tillsammans med 7 böcker. En mystisk kvinna berättar för dem att Väktarna tillsammans kan rädda en viktig person från henne själv. Den innersta kretsen av Fenixorden läser böckerna i ett tidlöst rum Så vad är grejen med att läsa om Harrys skolår? Kommer det hjälpa dem i kampen mot Mörkrets herre?
1. Prolog

AN: Heej alla fanfiction-läsare. Man skulle väl kunna säga att jag fick idéen från min vän Elvira. Hennes berättelse är redan på bok fyra, så kolla gärna Lealover1.

Jag hoppas att min fantasi är stor nog att fortsätta till sista boken, men det går säkert.

Ibland så fungerar inte fanfiction på min iPad som jag ofta skriver på, så det kan vara därför det inte är mellanrum mellan text och sånt. Hoppas det inte stör er, men säg till om det gör det!

Om ni läser alla AN:s så kommer ni märka att jag pratar om att "inte känna karaktärerna". Tillskillnad från Elvira så känner inte jag karaktärerna. Än. Jag kommer lära mig deras beteende ett litet snäpp för varje gång jag skriver, och det är lite det jag är ute efter!

Jag kommer svara på alla reviews (om jag får några xD) i början av kapitlerna. Och om någon har något tips eller en idé kan man PM:a mig :)

Det var väl det jag tänkte säga tror jag, men första kapitlet kommer nog snart. C ya!

 _ooo_

* * *

"Molly, han är ingen pojke längre! Han har rätt att veta vad som binder honom till Voldemort och varför!" vrålade Sirius och slog näven i bordet. Smällen var hård och flera glas föll till golvet och slogs sönder, men han verkade inte bry sig om det.

"Du känner honom inte som jag gör, han skulle bara bli…" sade mrs Weasley, men avbröt sig och tog ett steg bakåt när mannen framför henne gjorde en ofrivillig rörelse mot sin innerficka. Han vände på sig och mumlade något ohörbart innan han dunkade huvudet i väggen.

Helt plötsligt började köket på Grimmaldiplan 12 att glöda. Det spred sig värme och ljus från kökets mitt och bländade både Sirius och mrs Weasley. Skenet började ta olika färger och spred sig rött, blått, silvergrå, mörklila, pärlemor och två olika gröna nyanser som liknade mossgrönt och malakit.

"Vad har du gjort Sirius?" skrek mrs Weasley gällt och såg sig vilt omkring.

Remus, Tonks, Kingsley och mr Weasley sprang in i rummet. Färgerna började avta och där de funnits fanns det nu sju olika böcker.

Tonks tog upp närmsta boken.

" _Harry Potter och Fången från_... Aj!" läste hon innan hon slängde ifrån sig boken. Hennes hand var illröd och blå rök rann och steg från den. Bokens färg ändrades till en klarblå färg, och de andra böckerna fick andra färger.

"Oookej, inte röra..."

Efter det såg hon på de andra i rummet. Alla var tysta och kollade på varandra, som om de väntade på att någon skulle säga något.

"Sååå... Folk skriver alltså böcker om Harry..."

Sirius sken upp.

"Vad väntar vi på? Säg åt Dumbles att komma hit så..."

Längre kom han inte. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Bill, Charlie, Moody och Hagrid gick in i rummet. Nykomlingarnas blickar vändes mot Remus.

"Vad var det som var så bråttom? Varför var vi tvungna att komma på en gång?" frågade Monsterögat skarpt och hans magiska öga snurrade ett helt varv så att ögats vita del syntes.

Ingen hann svara på hans fråga, för det gyllene ljuset började ännu en gång skina och flera gestalter dök upp bakom böckerna. Genast hade alla sina stavar riktade mot silhuetterna, beredda på att attackera eller försvara.

"Fred, vad har du gjort?" sade en röst alla kände igen.

 _Tack och lov, det är Harry och de andra_ … tänkte Sirius och kisade mot det starka ljuset.

"Harry, vad hände?"

"Jag vet inte, Ginny…"

Nu syntes tonåringarna tydligt och ljuset hade försvunnit helt. Där stod nu Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville och Luna. De såg sig förvirrat omkring, men efter att ha upptäckt var de var såg tvillingarna på varandra en kort sekund innan de sa det alla tänkte:

"Asgrymt!"

Dumbledore skrockade lågt och Sirius high fivade Remus.

Monsterögat harklade sig och alla såg på honom.

"Vad gör ni här?"

"Det där är Sirius Black."

Neville och Moody pratade i mun på varandra och Luna fnissade drömmande.

"Öh. Jo … såklart. Ja, jag är Sirius Black", sade familjen Blacks _vita_ får, "men jag svär på Dumbledores liv att jag är oskyldig!" lade han till innan någon hann säga något.

"Nev, han är okej", sade Ginny och ställde sig snett framför Neville.

"Hans kusin torterade mina föräldrar", spottade han ut, utan att sänka sin trollstav.

Sirius skrattade nervöst innan han svarade:

"Jo så är det väl. Men eftersom jag inte räknas in i min _kära mammas_ perfekta familj så ser jag henne inte som en släkting."

"Visst", mumlade Neville och satte sig på en stol och såg ner på sina fötter.

"Något mer, pojk?" frågade Moody barskt och såg åt de andra istället för att fråga dem samma sak. De skakade på huvud till svar.

"Någon som har en idé om hur man öppnar böckerna utan att bränna sig?" frågade Tonks och såg grimaserande på sin hand.

"Ja det med. Men kan någon berätta varför mitt namn står på _Harry Potter och De vises sten_ i mörklila?" frågade Neville och såg på de andra.

"Neville..." sade Hermione försiktigt, "det står inget där."

"Det gör det visst det, Mione. Det står ju där klart och tydligt. Jag menar, ditt namn står ju skrivet på Halvblodsprinsen..."

Medan Harry och Hermione diskuterade så sträckte sig Neville efter den första boken.

"Neville..!" ropade mrs Wealsey, orolig att pojkens hand skulle möta samma öde som Tonks.

Men Nevilles hand flammade inte upp. Istället så öppnade boken sig och en kvinnlig röst fyllde rummet.

" _Jag gratulerar, Väktare. Ni har listat ut böckernas hemlighet._

 _Med varje ny bok kommer nästa Väktare att få sin ring och nyckel. Ringen_

 _skyddar er från förbannelsen och era nycklar kombinerade låser upp skrinet._

 _Lägg märke till ljusen på böckerna och märket på den första ringen._

 _Ringarna skyddar inte mot svartkonster såsom Cruciatus förbannelsen och dementorer._

 _Bara Väktarna kan öppna den boken som är tilldelad just den_

 _personen. Om ni andra försöker kommer ni dela samma_

 _öde som Nymphadora_ ("Mitt namn är Tonks! Tonks!").

 _Jag hoppas ni kan gissa vem den första ringen tillhör. Och inga invändningar. Jag ser allt ni gör."_

"Vem är du?" frågade Ginny och såg sig häpet omkring.

" _Jag är gåtan, jag är svaret. Jag är sorgen, jag är glädjen. Jag är livet, jag är döden. Jag är allting_ ", sade rösten med en mycket dramatisk ton. Sedan försvann den tunga luften och ljusstyrkan ökade.

Det var tyst ett tag. Alla var i sina egna tankar.

"Tror du att... Cruciatus förbannelsen, Albus... Kommer han att..."

"Jag vet inte, kära professor... Vissa saker kan vi inte förhindra..."

"Harry? Tycker du att det är okej?" frågade Hermione med en ihopdragen min.

"Huh? Va? Det är väl okej, om det hjälper oss att stoppa Voldemort."

Ron drog till sig Harry med ett chockat ansiktsuttryck.

"Du går med på det? Bara sådär?"

"Alltså..."

"Det är dina tankar, Harry. Dina tankar."

"Jag vet det, Ron..."

"Men alltså..."

"Vet ni vad, läs bara. Läs det bara nu. Om vi kan förhindra saker som händer, då gör vi väl det!"

På Harrys min kunde man se att han var lätt irriterad och ville få det överstökat.

Tonåringarna kollade på Neville som fortfarande höll i första boken.

"Vad?" frågade han.

Ginny himlade med ögonen.

"Vi väntar på att du ska börja läsa, eftersom du måste vara den första Väktaren."

"Eh, aha. Okej. Första kapitlet heter..."


	2. Pojken som överlevde

**AN:** Haha, jag fick fler läsare än vad jag hade väntat mig, så ett stort tack till Elvira och alla som reviewade. Jag hoppas att det här kapitlet är bra och så.

* * *

 **Elvira:** Heej och tack underbara du! Alltså, nu förstår jag äntligen allt ditt slit med HLHP! Det är verkligen jättejobbigt och jag skrev ändå tre sidor ur boken per dag! Det lite roliga är faktiskt att jag själv inte vet vem kvinnan är, men jag har en liten idé. Faktum är att jag redan har skrivit en an hennes lite mer dramatiska scener som kommer dyka upp väääääldigt mycket senare i böckerna... :))Jag kan däremot säga att Sirius inte kommer få rampljuset i detta kapitel, men nästa lovar jag att han ska få glänsa på sitt egna _siri_ ösa (seriösa) sätt. Hoppas jag lever upp till dina förväntningar (om du har några).

 **Gryffindor01:** Alltså tack tack tack! Jag blir så glad av positiv reaktion och jag motiveras så mycket av det! Det är så kul att höra att du gillade början, för jag har försökt att få allt att vara sammanhängande från början. Haha, jag hade faktisk väldigt kul när jag kom på att Neville inte skulle vara så förtjust i Sirius, så jag lekte lite med de olika sätten Sirius kunde svara på. Och ta det lugnt, jag garvar hela tiden. Asså, jag hyperventilerade precis för att min Magnus Chase bok precis kom hit (OMG OMG OMG AHHHHH OMG!)... Så du är lika normal som jag :D

Du skrev två stycken reviews, så här är svaret på andra delen också. Och ja, jag har sett dina reviews på Leas HLHP. Jag följer själv den ficen, och det är typ den som jag blir inspirerad av. Och ja, faktiskt så är det bara en som kan läsa deras bok. Det var inte vad jag hade tänkt från början, men det blev så när jag tänkt efter. Och jag lovar, det blir fler kommentarer från Harry i detta kapitlet (mest för att du bad om det). Ha det bäst :D

 **Thalia:** För det första, Lea bad mig att tacka dig för något. Att du kom på att Harry nästan blir slagen av Sirius i hennes HLHP. Det var ett väldigt bra kapitel som jag typ älskade jättemycket! Tack för att du gillade den och reviewade! Och jag håller med om att det inte finns så många liknande på svenska. Men finns det fanfics där de ser på film? Jag har aldrig läst någon sån i alla fall. Jag kommer att skriva boktexten i fet stil, eftersom jag själv också tycker det blir bättre så. Hoppas att du gillar detta kapitlet :D

 **Aveline:** Bara en snabb fråga. Är du hon som skriver Lägret läser PJ? För jag tycker det är en jättebra idé och den är verkligen välskriven. Som jag sade till Gryffindor01, så var det inte planerat från början utan bara blev så. I Leas så är det väl Teddy Lupin som skickar böckerna? Det är väl undertecknat med T.L.? Och tack för att du förstår vad jag menar, för det är verkligen svårt då jag inte skapat karaktären själv. Men jag tänker kämpa på och sedan skriva om när jag "lärt känna dem". Jag uppdaterade inte på ett tag, men jag kan skylla på att det vart konsert med Kulturskolan så jag var tvungen att öva på låtarna. Hoppas kapitlet blir bra. Om jag ska spoila lite så blir det lite tjafs mot de vuxna. Men ha det grymt så hoppas jag att nästa kapitel går fortare att skriva :)

ooo

* * *

Neville tog upp boken och slog upp första kapitlet.

"Kapitel 1", läste han, " **Pojken som överlevde**."

" **Mr och mrs Dursley i nummer fyra Privet Drive var med rätta stolta över att kunna säga att de var helt normala.**

 **De var de sista man kunde tänka sig inblandade i något konstigt eller mystiskt, för de godtog verkligen inte sådana dumheter.** "

"Vad är det för slags människor som inte godtar sånt? Vid Merlins skägg, de måste vara de tråkigaste Mugglarna nånsin!" sade Tonks och grimaserade.

" **Mr Dursley var chef för en firma som hette Grunnings och som tillverkade borrar.** "

"Borrar? Vad har man det till?" frågade mr Weasley samtidigt som han vände sig mot Hermione.

"Kära du, tycker du inte att vi tar det någon annan gång?"

"Jo, men..."  
Med en besviken blick på sin fru så släppte han borrar.

" **Han var en stor, fläskig karl med nästan ingen hals, men däremot hade han en verkligt stor mustasch..** "

"Smickrande beskrivning, eller vad säger du, Gred?" sade George med ett leende som fick Tonks och Charlie att backa undan från tvillingarna.

"Det kan du ge dig på, Forge. Men påminner det dig inte om något? Vi måste skicka en låda godis till valrossens son som tack."

"Som tack för vad då?" frågade mrs Weasley och såg strängt på dem.

"För att han hjälpte oss med en sak..." svarade de i kör.  
Harry flinade och lutade sig mot Ron och viskade något till honom. Remus, som med hjälp av sin varulvshörsel hörde vad han sade, såg forskande på tvillingarna innan han skakade på huvudet och log för sig själv.

" **Mrs Dursley var smal och blond och hade nästan dubbelt så mycket hals som folk brukade, och den kom väl till pass eftersom hon tillbringade så stor del av sin tid med att spana över trädgårdsstaketet och spionerna på grannarna. Paret Dursley hade en liten son som hette Dudley och enligt deras åsikt fanns det ingen finare pojke någonstans.** "

Plötsligt gav Harry ifrån sig ett frustande skratt, som han försökte dölja utan framgång. Ron såg frågande på honom tills han märkte vad Harry skrattade åt och då började hela tonårsskaran som träffat Dudley rulla runt på golvet och flämta efter andan.

Till slut stod Sirius inte ut längre.  
"Vad i _helvete_ garvar ni åt?"

Det fick dem att skratta ännu mer, och när Harry lugnat ner sig tillräckligt för att kunna prata så sade han:

"Den … som ... kallar Dudley … liten och fin måste vara … ganska död..."

" **Mr och mrs Dursley hade allt de kunde önska sig, men de hade också en hemlighet, och deras största fruktan var att någon skulle avslöja den. De trodde inte att de skulle stå ut med om någon fick kännedom om familjen Potter.** "

"Ja tänk vad hemskt det skulle vara", sade Ginny och himlade med ögonen.

"Eller hur, världen skulle säkert gå under!" sade Hermione sarkastiskt och slog handen för munnen.

" **Mrs Potter var mrs Dursleys syster, men de hade inte träffats på flera år; i själva verket låtsades mrs Dursley att hon inte hade någon syster..,** "

"Hur kan man göra så?" frågade mrs Weasley förskräckt.

"Lily var den bästa, finaste, smartaste … dumma Mugglare..." morrade Sirius och knöt nävarna. "När jag får tag på er ska jag ta och ta din..."

"Sirius..."

"… och trycka upp den i..."

"SIRIUS!"

"Fortsätt läs, Neville. Snälla."

"… **därför att systern och hennes odugling till man var så lite Dursley-aktiga man någonsin kunde bli.** "

" **Mr och mrs Dursley ryste vid tanken på vad grannarna skulle säga om familjen Potter anlände till deras gata. Dursleys visste att Potters också hade en liten son, men de hade aldrig sett honom. Den pojken utgjorde ytterligare ett skäl till att hålla familjen Potter därifrån; de ville inte att Dudley skulle umgås med ett sådant barn.** "

"Mamma, är du säker på att Ron borde umgås med ett sådant barn..." sade Fred och såg slugt på sin tvillingbror.

"…han har säkert dålig inverkan på oss allihopa..." fortsatte George och besvarade sin brors leende.

"…du måste tro oss, vi skulle _aldrig_ ha fått straffkommendering annars!"

" **När mr och mrs Dursley vaknade den dystra, gråa tisdag då vår berättelse börjar, fanns det ingenting hos den molniga himlen utanför som antydde att konstiga och mystiska saker snart skulle hända runt omkring i landet. Mr Dursley gnolade medan han valde ut sin tråkigaste slips till dagens arbete...** "

"Vem väljer sin _tråkigaste_ slips med _vilje_?" frågade Tonks och slog till Charlie på armen. Genast började han gapskratta och mumlar sedan något till Tonks. Hon nickar flinande och besvarar sen de frågande blickarna som de andra ger dem.

"Under vårt sjätte år så bytte jag och Charlie kläder och han tyckte att Hufflepuff hade så tråkiga färger att han hellre hade gått runt i Mugglarkläder hela veckan."

"Vad hände?" frågade Sirius, benägen om att veta mer.

"Låt oss bara säga att Gryffindor förlorade många poäng den dagen..."

" **...och mrs Dursley pladdrade glatt medan hon tvingade ner en tjutande Dudley i hans barnstol.**

 **Ingen av dem lade märke till en stor gulspräcklig uggla som flaxade förbi fönstret.** "

"Snacka om ouppmärksamma", fnissade Ginny.

"Synd att dem är uppmärksamma när det passar som minst..." mumlade Harry mörkt och såg på alla platser utom där hans gudfar satt.

 **Klockan halv nio tog mr Dursley upp sin portfölj, gav mrs Dursley en hastig kyss på kinden och försökte pussa Dudley adjö men missade, för Dudley hade just ett raseriutbrott och slängde omkring flingorna i köket.**

"Jobbig unge."

" **Den lille rackarungen", skrockade mr Dursley på vägen ut ur huset. Han klev in i bilen och backade ut från nummer fyras uppfart.**

"Vad hände med att säga åt deras son? Vet de inte hur man uppfostrar ett barn?" frågade mrs Weasley bestört.

 **Det var i hörnet av gatan som han lade märke till det första tecknet på någonting besynnerligt – en katt som läste en karta. Under en sekund fattade inte mr Dursley vad han hade sett, sedan vred han hastigt på huvudet för att titta igen. Det stod en gulstrimmig katt i hörnet av Privet Drive, men någon karta syntes inte till. Vad kunde han ha tänkt på?**

"Åh jag vet inte, kanske en katt som läser kartor?"

 **Det måste ha varit ljuset som spelade honom ett spratt. Mr Dursley blinkade och stirrade på katten. Den stirrade tillbaka.**

"Professor McGonagall, vad gör du där?" frågade Hermione och såg på sin professor.

"Jag väntar nog på rektorn, om det är den dagen. Men det verkar vara den… Vi får se, miss Granger."

 **Då mr Dursley körde runt hörnet och uppför vägen, betraktade han katten i backspegeln. Den stod nu och läste skylten som det stod** ** _Privet Drive_** **på – nej, den** ** _tittade_** **på skylten: katter kunde inte läsa kartor** ** _eller_** **skyltar.**

"Professor McGonagall kan!"

 **Mr Dursley ruskade lite på sig och fördrev katten ur sina tankar. Medan han körde in mot stan tänkte han inte på någonting annat än en stor beställning på borrar som han hoppades få just den dagen.**

"Han är besatt av borrar."

"Sirius..."

" _Vad_? Jag konstaterar bara fakta!"

Remus fnös åt sin bästa vän.

"Du vet säkert inte ens vad konstatera betyder..."

 **Men alldeles i utkanten av stan fördrev någonting annat hans tankar på borrar. Där han satt i den vanliga morgontrafikstockningen kunde han inte undgå att lägga märke till att det verkade vara en massa besynnerligt klädda människor i rörelse. Folk i långa mantlar.**

"De e inge konstigt me de!" sade Hagrid högt.

"För Mugglarna är det konstigt, Hagrid", sade professor McGonagall och såg på honom.

 **Mr Dursley kunde inte tåla människor som klädde sig i konstiga kläder – tänk sådana utstyrslar man såg på ungdomar!**

"En tjej i min klass var punkare." sade Hermione helt plötsligt och alla kollade på henne. "Eh, inte för att det har med saken att göra!"

 **Han antog att det här var något nytt idiotiskt mode. Han trummade med fingrarna mot ratten och hans blick föll på en skock sådana där konstiga typer som stod alldeles i närheten. De viskade upphetsat till varandra. Mr Dursley blev uppretad när han såg att ett par av dem inte var unga alls; den där mannen måste rent av vara äldre än han själv, och han var iförd i en smaragdgrön mantel! En sådan fräckhet!**

"Fräckhet? Ska vi prata om fräckhet nu alltså?" mumlade Harry för sig själv och såg ner på sina knän.

 **Men sedan slog det mr Dursley att det förmodligen var någon idiotisk kampanj, de här människorna höll tydligen på att samla in pengar till någonting … ja så måste det förstås vara. Trafiken rörde sig vidare framåt och mr Dursley kom fram till Grunnings bilparkering med huvudet åter fyllt av tankar på borrar.**

"Borrar, borrar! Alltid borrar!" sjöng Sirius.

"Tramp… Äh, skit i det!"

 **Mr Dursley satt alltid med ryggen mot fönstret i sitt kontor på nionde våningen. Om han inte hade gjort det hade han kanske haft svårare att koncentrera sig på borrar den morgonen.** ** _Han_** **såg inte ugglorna som susade förbi mitt på ljusa dagen, fastän folk nere på gatan gjorde det; de pekade och stirrade med gapande munnar då uggla efter uggla flög i ilfart över huvudet på dem.**

"Lägg av. Har de aldrig sett ugglor?"

 **De flesta av dem hade aldrig sett en uggla ens nattetid.**

"Aha."

 **Mr Dursley däremot hade en helt normal, ugglefri förmiddag. Han skrek åt fem olika personer. Han ringde flera viktiga telefonsamtal och skrek lite till.**

"Jag tror närmare bestämt att han gillar att skrika på folk", sade Bill. "Lite som din mamma, Sirius."

"Jag undrar vem som skulle vinna, mrs Black eller Dursley..." sade Charlie med en röst som bubblade av ironi medan han låtsades tänka efter.

"Hmm… Min mamma skulle säkert vinna, eller vad säger du Harry?"

"Jag kan försäkra er allesammans om att Sirius mamma skulle vinna..." svarade han, "tror jag i alla fall..."

 **Han var på väldigt gott humör fram till lunchdags, då han tänkte sträcka lite på benen och promenera…**

"VA?"  
Både Ron och Harry blinkade flera gånger, som om de hört fel.

 **...tvärs över gatan och köpa sig en bulle från bageriet mitt emot.**

Harry fnös.

"Det förklarar ju saken."

 **Han hade glömt allt om människorna i mantlar tills han gick förbi en grupp av dem alldeles intill bageriet. Han gav dem en ilsken blick då han passerade.**

 **Han visste inte varför, men de ingav honom en känsla av obehag. Den här skaran viskade också upphetsat, och han kunde inte se en enda insamlingsbössa.**

"Kanske för att det inte är någon insamling", sade Charlie med en röst man ofta använder när man pratar med bebisar.

 **Det var när han gick förbi dem på vägen tillbaka, med ett hårt grepp om en påse med en stor munk i, som han uppfattade några ord som de sade.**

" **Mr och mrs Potter, just det, jag hörde talas om det..."**

"… **ja, deras son, Harry..."**

 **Mr Dursley tvärstannade. En våg av fruktan sköljde över honom.**

"Är han rädd för dig, Harry?" frågade Neville och såg chockat på hans klasskamrat.

"Jag skulle inte tro det. Inte nu i alla fall."

Något blixtrade till i Harrys ögon, men ingen var uppmärksam nog att se det.

 **Han såg sig om på de viskande människorna som om han ville säga något till dem, men sedan ändrade han sig.**

 **Han störtade tillbaka tvärs över gatan, skyndade sig upp till sitt kontor, fräste åt sekreteraren att hon inte fick störa honom, lyfte på telefonluren och hade nästan hunnit slå numret hem när han ändrade sig. Han lade på luren och strök sig över mustaschen medan han funderade… nej, han uppförde sig dumt.**

"Berätta något vi inte redan vet", muttrade Sirius och började trumma på bordet med sin trollstav. Han var uppenbarligen uttråkad.

 **Potter var inte något särskilt ovanligt namn. Han var säker på att det fanns massvis med människor med namnet Potter som hade en son som hette Harry.**

"Få se nu… Nope!"

 **Förresten, när han tänkte efter var han inte ens säker på att hans frus systerson verkligen** ** _hette_** **Harry. Han hade aldrig ens sett pojken.**

"Jag önskar att det fortsatt på det viset", viskade Sirius tyst. Remus hörde vad han sade, och log ett snett leende mot sin bästa vän.

 **Det kunde ha varit Harvey. Eller Harold. Det var ingen mening med att oroa mrs Dursley, hon blev alltid upprörd så fort man nämnde hennes syster. Han klandrade henne inte, om** ** _han_** **hade haft en sådan syster** **…**

"Säj de där igen..." mullrande Hagrid hotfullt.

 **Men i alla fall, de här människorna i mantlar…**

 **Han fann det mycket svårare att koncentrera sig på borrar den eftermiddagen…**

"ÄR DET SANT?!" skrek Sirius högt och fick vissa att hoppa till. Det ledde till att Monsterögat att vrålade:

"STÄNDIG VAKSAMHET!"

"Ta det lugnt båda två!" ropade Tonks och slog till sin kusin.

 _Aouww…_ ljudade han tyst och Remus skrattade åt honom.

 **...och när han lämnade byggnaden klockan fem, var han fortfarande så oroad att han gick rakt på någon alldeles utanför dörren.**

" **Förlåt", muttrade han då den pyttelille gubben snubblade och nästan ramlade omkull. Det tog några sekunder innan det gick upp för mr Dursley att mannen bar en lilafärgad mantel.**

"Oh no, det betyder att halvgudarna tar över!" sade Hermione och himlade med ögonen.

Ron såg på henne som om han tänkte fråga något, men sen avbröt han sig och suckade.

 **Han verkade inte det minsta upprörd över att ha nästan slagits till marken. Tvärtom sprack hans ansikte upp i ett brett leende och han sade med en pipig röst som fick de förbipasserande att stirra: "Ni behöver inte be om förlåtelse, min bäste herre, för ingenting kan göra mig ledsen idag! Jubla och var glad, för Ni-Vet-Vem är äntligen borta! Till och med Mugglare som ni borde fira den här lyckliga, lyckliga dagen!"**

Alla höjde på ögonbrynen i misstro. Professor McGonagall var den som bröt tystnaden.

"Det där var väldigt oförsiktigt av honom. Om Dursley hade vart någon annan kanske han hade berättat för Mugglarna om oss!" sade professor McGonagall missnöjt. "Det är helt otroligt hur korkad man kan vara."

"Vad skulle ha hänt om alla Mugglare fått reda på vår existens?" frågade Harry.

"Jag vet inte", svarade mr Weasley lätt bestört. "Varför frågar du?"

"För att vi kanske borde förstöra böckerna när vi har läst dem. Så att bara vi vet innehållet."

"Potter har rätt, för en gång skull", sade Snape och alla såg förvånat på honom. De hade glömt att han var där även om de som kom ihåg det inte trodde att han skulle prata, än mindre hålla med Harry Potter.

"Vad får dig att hålla med mr Potter, Severus?" frågade professor McGonagall och såg med lätt höjda ögonbryn på honom.

"Eftersom böckerna är en fara för trollkarlsvärlden skulle jag tro att det är det bästa."

 **Och den gamla mannen slog armarna om midjan på mr Dursley och kramade honom och vandrade sedan i väg.**

"Jag är förvånad om han nådde runt..." sade Luna och skrattade glatt.

 **Mr Dursley stod som förstenad. Han hade omfamnats av en total främling. Han tyckte sig också ha hört att främlingen kallat honom en Mugglare, vad det nu kunde vara. Han var förvirrad. Han skyndade fram till sin bil och körde i väg hemåt, medan han hoppades att han fantiserat ihop saker och ting, vilket han aldrig tidigare hoppats, eftersom han inte gillade fantasier.**

"Om han inte gillar fantasier så måste han ha ett tråkigt liv. Ett _väldigt_ tråkigt liv..." sade Ginny och fingrade på hennes trollstav. Hon log lite snett åt Fred och George, och det fick det att backa undan från sin lillasyster.

 **När han körde in på uppfarten till nummer fyra var det första han fick se – och det gjorde honom inte på bättre humör – den strimmiga katten som han hade upptäckt på morgonen. Den satt nu på trädgårdsmuren. Han var säker på att det var samma katt; den hade samma markeringar runt ögonen.**

" **Schas!" sade mr Dursley med hög röst.**

"Seriöst?" fnissade Tonks och såg på professor McGonagall. "Han försökte schasa bort dig?"

"Jadå, men det gick inte så bra för honom."

 **Katten rörde sig inte. Den gav honom bara en bister blick.**

"Förvånar mig inte att hon klöste dig", mumlade Sirius och gned sig på näsan.

 **Var det här normalt kattuppförande, undrade mr Dursley.**

"Nix, det är faktisk normalt McGonagalluppförande", viskade Ron till Harry som med viss svårighet kvävde ett skratt.

 **Han låste upp och gick in i huset medan han försökte ta sig samman. Han var fortfarande fast besluten att inte säga något till sin fru.**

"Fegis", muttrade Moody.

 **Mrs Dursley hade haft en trevlig, vanlig dag. Vid middagen berättade hon allt för honom om grannfruns problem med sin dotter och att Dudley hade lärt sig ett nytt uttryck ("Vill inte!").**

"Värsta dagen någonsin, när Ginny började säga emot", sade mrs Weasley och tittade menande på hennes dotter.

"Men hallå!" protesterade den rödhåriga flickan och vände sig mot sin mamma. "Varför just jag?"

"För att när Fred och George lärde dig det kunde _alla_ mina barn säga nej. Och det är nog det värsta i en mammas liv."

 **Mr Dursley försökte uppföra sig som vanligt. När de hade lagt Dudley för natten, gick han in i vardagsrummet just i tid för att höra det sista av kvällsnyheterna.**

" **Och slutligen kan vi berätta att fågelskådare över hela landet har rapporterat att landets ugglor har uppfört sig mycket ovanligt i dag. Fastän ugglor normalt jagar på natten och knappast någonsin visar sig i dagsljus, han man vid olika tillfällen iakttagit hur dessa fåglar flugit i alla möjliga riktningar allteftersom soluppgången. Experterna kan omöjligt förklara varför ugglorna plötsligt har ändrat sitt sovmönster."**

"Då tycker jag synd om experterna som måste förklara något de inte vet", sade Luna och

 **Nyhetsuppläsaren tillät sig ett brett leende.**

" **Ytterst märkligt. Och nu över till Jim McGuffin med väderleksrapporten. Kommer det bli några fler uggleskurar i kväll, Jim?"**

"Haha, uggleskurar låter som något pappa skulle säga", skrattade Tonks och flinade.

" **Jaa, Ted", sade väderleksmannen, "det vet jag faktiskt ingenting om, men det är inte bara ugglorna som uppfört sig konstigt i dag. Tevetittare ända bortifrån Kent, Yorkshire och Dundee har ringt hit och talat om att istället för regnet som jag utlovade i går har de haft ett skyfall av stjärnskott! Folk kanske har firat valborgsmässoafton i förväg – det är inte förrän nästa vecka, gott folk! Men jag kan utlova en mycket våt natt."**

"Det är säkert min pappa. Jag tror faktiskt att han jobbade med det när jag var typ sju eller åtta..."

 **Mr Dursley satt som fastfrusen i fåtöljen. Stjärnskott över hela Storbritannien? Ugglor som flög i dagsljus? Mystiska personer i mantlar överallt runt omkring? Och en viskning, en viskning om Potters…**

"Han var faktiskt smart nog att lägga ihop det. Jag kanske måste ändra min åsikt om hans dumskallighet!" sade Harry ironiskt och suckade åt sig själv. Varför var han tvungen att avslöja så mycket om sitt liv med Dursleys för _Sirius_? Tja, det sög om hans gudfar skulle lista ut det.

 **Mrs Dursley kom in i vardagsrummet med två koppar te på en bricka. Det kunde inte hjälpas. Han skulle bli tvungen att säga någonting till henne. Han harklade sig nervöst.**

" **Hrrm… Petunia, älskling … du har inte hört ifrån din syster på sistone?"**

"Buuurn!" skrek Ginny och Tonks och high fivade.

 **Som han hade väntat sig såg mrs Dursley arg och upprörd ut. När allt kom omkring brukade de ju låtsas att hon inte hade någon syster.**

" **Nej", sade hon skarpt. "Varför undrar du det?"**

"Åh jag vet inte, kanske för att någon pratar om ugglor och familjen Potter", sade Ginny ljust.

" **Konstiga saker på nyheterna", mumlade mr Dursley. "Ugglor … stjärnskott … och det var en massa människor som såg konstiga ut på stan i dag…"**

"Och?"

" **Än** ** _sen_** **då?" fräste mrs Dursley.**

" **Jo, jag tänkte bara att det … kanske … hade någonting att göra med … du vet …** ** _hennes familj_** **."**

Sirius gav ifrån sig ett morrande ljud från halsen.

 **Mrs Dursley smuttade på sitt te genom hopknipna läppar. Mr Dursley undrade om han vågade tala om för henne att han hade hört namnet "Potter". Han bestämde sig för att han inte vågade.**

"Att han inte vågar", mumlade Kingsley och log ett ganska dolt leende.

 **Istället sade han, så obesvärat han kunde:**

" **Deras son, han borde väl vara ungefär i samma ålder som Dudley nu?"**

" **Jag antar det", sade mrs Dursley stelt.**

" **Vad är det han heter nu igen? Howard, eller hur?"**

Fred reste sig och gick fram till Harry.

"Hej helt okända människa. Jag är Fred Weasley, du?"

George ställde sig bredvid hans tvillingbror.

"Fred! Ser du inte att det är Howard Potter?" sade han. Sen sänkte han rösten och sade:

"Jag kan se hans _ärr_..."

Harry log bara lite försiktigt åt dem, men hans tankar var på andra vägar. Hans fulla uppmärksamhet var riktad mot Sirius, så att han skulle märka hans reaktioner.

" **Harry. Ett fult, tarvligt namn, om du vill veta min mening."**

"Jag lovar att ingen vill veta det", sade professor McGonagall såg på sin elev, så tankspridd han var.

" **Javisst", sade mr Dursley medan hjärtat sjönk som en sten i bröstet på honom. "Ja, jag håller verkligen med dig."**

 **Han sade inte ett enda ord till om saken då de gick upp på övervåningen för att lägga sig. Medan mrs Dursley var i badrummet, smög mr Dursley fram till sovrumsfönstret och kikade ner i trädgården på framsidan. Katten var fortfarande där. Den satt och stirrade neråt Privet Drive som om den väntade på någonting.**

"Oooohh… Vad väntar McG på? Det får vi se i nästa avsnitt av _Katten på Privet Drive_..." viskade Charlie till Bill.

 **Inbillade han sig saker och ting? Kunde allt det här ha någonting med Potters att göra? Om det hade det … om det kom ut att de var släkt med ett par… nej, han skulle aldrig stå ut med det.**

"Stackars liten..." sade Ginny ironiskt och himlade med ögonen innan hon lade sig i soffan med huvudet i Harrys knä.

 **Mr och mrs Dursley gick till sängs. Mrs Dursley somnade fort men mr Dursley låg vaken och ältade alltsammans om och om igen. Hans sista, tröstande tanke var att även om Potters** ** _hade_** **med saken att göra, fanns det ingen anledning för dem att närma sig honom och mrs Dursley. Potters visste mycket väl vad han och Petunia tyckte om dem och deras sort…**

"Merlins kallingar asså, hur jobbig kan man vara egentligen?" frågade Ginny och fnös åt Mugglarna.

 **Han förstod inte hur han och Petunia skulle kunna bli inblandade i vad som än tänkas försiggå, han gäspade och vände sig om i sängen, det kunde inte röra** ** _dem_** **.**

 **Där misstog han sig verkligen.**

"Too bad, det..." mumlade Harry och Ginny såg upp på honom.

"Har de gjort något mot dig, Harry?"

"Inget farligt, det kommer säkert senare."

 **Även om mr Dursley för sin del kan ha varit på väg att glida in i en orolig sömn, visade katten inga tecken på sömnighet. Den satt stilla som en staty, med ögonen stadigt, utan så mycket som en blinkning, fästa på det bortersta hörnet av Privet Drive. Den darrade inte ens till när en bildörr smällde igen på gatan bredvid och inte heller när två ugglor svepte över huvudet på den. Det var faktiskt nästan midnatt innan katten över huvud taget rörde på sig.**

" _Hur_ i hela världen klarade du det?" frågade Sirius med ett imponerat ansiktsuttryck.

"Tja, jag hade ju dig och dina vänner i skolan. Och tålamod är nog det jag är känd för, inte sant?"

 **En man dök upp i hörnet som katten hade betraktat, dök upp så plötsligt och tyst att man kunde ha trott att han just sprungit fram ur marken. Det ryckte i kattens svans och ögonen smalnade på den.**

 **Ingenting som liknande den här mannen hade någonsin skådats på Privet Drive. Han var lång, mager och mycket gammal att döma av silvret i håret och skägget, som båda var långa nog att stoppa ner i bältet.**

" _Har_ ni någonsin stoppat ner skäggen i bältet?" frågade Sirius och när Dumbledore inte svarade så fortsatte Neville att läsa.

 **Han var iförd i en lång klädnad, en purpurfärgad mantel som sopade i marken och högklackade skor med spännen. Ögonen var ljusa, klara och gnistrade bakom halvmånformade glasögon och näsan var mycket lång och krokig, som om den blivit bruten minst två gånger.**

"Har du brutit din näsa?" frågade Fred rakt på sak.

"Fred!" väste mrs Weasley åt sin son.

"Så så Molly, det gör ingenting. Men faktum att jag faktiskt har brutit näsan några gånger", sade den gamle mannen ledsamt och skrockade lite lätt innan hans blick sänktes och återigen blev oläsbar.

 **Mannens namn var Albus Dumbledore.**

"No way?!"

 **Albus Dumbledore verkade inte uppfatta att han just anlänt till en gata där allt hos honom, från namnet till kängorna, var ovälkommet.**

"O ja, det var jag", sade han och log på sitt farfar-sätt.

 **Han var fullt upptagen med att vända och vrida på sin mantel på jakt efter något. Däremot verkade han uppfatta att någon betraktade honom, för han tittade plötsligt upp på katten, som fortfarande stirrade på honom från andra änden av gatan. Av någon anledning tycktes åsynen av katten roa honom. Han skrockade och muttrade:**

" **Jag borde ha förstått det."**

 **Han hade hittat det han letade efter i innerfickan. Det såg ut att vara en cigarettändare i silver.**

"Röker du, professorn?" frågade Hermione chockat.

"Nej, inte alls, miss Granger. Det är faktiskt en deluminator, en av mina egna uppfinningar. "

 **Han öppnade den med ett klickande, höll upp den i luften och knäppte med den. Den närmsta gatlyktan slocknade med en liten puff. Han knäppte med den igen – nästa lykta blinkade till och det blev mörk.**

"Coolt!" sade Fred och såg djupt imponerat på rektorn innan han viskade något till sin bror.

"Hur fungerar den?" frågade George.

"Det behöver ni inte alls veta", sade mrs Weasley och såg strängt på sina söner.

 **Tolv gånger knäppte han med Släckaren, tills de enda ljus som fanns kvar på hela gatan var två pyttesmå nålspetsar långt bort, nämligen ögonen på katten som betraktade honom. Om folk tittade ut från sina fönster nu, skulle de inte kunna se vad som hände nere på trottoaren, inte ens skarpögda mrs Dursley.**

Harry fnös och kastade med huvudet samtidigt som han frustade till. Hans glasögon föll ner på Ginnys ansikte och hon reste sig upp för att sätta tillbaka dem. Hon reste sig för snabbt och föll baklänges och skulle slagit i golvet om Harry inte fångat henne. Ginny satte försiktigt tillbaka glasögonen och log mot honom.

"Uh la la, I sense love in the air..." mumlade Sirius och flinade mot Remus.

"Lille Harry växer upp…" sjöng Tonks och kastade en blick på Remus.

"Är ni två seriösa?" frågade Remus och sedan skakade han på huvudet åt sin barnsliga bästa vän. Men i hemlighet log han för sig själv och tänkte på James.

 **Dumbledore lät Släckaren glida tillbaka in i manteln och satte av nerför gatan mot nummer fyra, där han slog sig ner på muren intill katten. Han såg inte på den, men efter ett ögonblick tilltalade han den.**

" **Tänk att träffa på er här, professor McGonagall."**

"STÄNDIG VAKSAMHET!" skrek Monsterögat för andra gången. Tonks gav honom en sur blick som sade ' _är du seriös?_ '

 **Han vände sig om för att le mot den strimmiga katten, men den hade försvunnit. I stället log han mot en kvinna med ganska strängt utseende som bar fyrkantiga glasögon med exakt samma form som markeringarna katten hade haft runt ögonen. Hon var också iförd en mantel, i smaragdgrön färg. Hennes svarta hår var hopdraget till en hård knut. Hon såg tydligen förargad ut.**

"Varför var du irriterad, professorn?" frågade Luna och vände sig mot hennes lärare.

"Jag kommer inte ihåg det, miss Lovegood, tyvärr", svarade professor McGonagall efter ett tag.

" **Hur visste ni att det jag jag?" frågade hon.**

" **Kära professor, jag har aldrig sett en katt sitta så stelt."**

" **Ni skulle säkert vara stel om ni hade suttit på en tegelmur hela dan", sade professor McGonagall.**

" **Hela dan? När ni kunde ha firat? Jag måste ha passerat minst ett dussin fester och glada tillställningar på vägen hit."**

"Du visste vad som hade hänt, och ändå firade du?" frågade Sirius anklagande, även om han redan visste svaret. Han skulle lika gärna kunna lägga hans gudson på trappan och sen sticka därifrån för att gå på fest...

 **Professor McGonagall fnös ilsket.**

" **Javisst, alla firar minsann", sade hon otåligt, "man kunde tycka att de skulle vara lite försiktigare, men nej – till och med Mugglarna har märkt att nånting är på gång. De talade om det i sina nyhetssändningar."**

 **Hon knyckte med huvudet bakåt Dursleys mörka vardagsrumsfönster.**

" **Jag hörde det. Flockar av ugglor … stjärnskott… Ja, de är ju inte helt obegåvade. De måste märka nånting. Stjärnfall nere i Kent – jag slår var om att det var Dedalus Diggle. Han har aldrig haft något vidare förstånd."**

" **Ni kan inte klandra dem", sade Dumbledore milt. "Vi har haft fasligt lite att fira på elva år."**

"Och min bäste väns död är något man kan fira, jaha det säger du alltså..." mumlade Sirius och Harry såg oroligt på honom. Om något hände Sirius … nej, han kunde inte tänka på det.

" **Det vet jag", sade professor McGonagall irriterat. "Det det är inget skäl till att tappa huvudet. Folk är riktigt oförsiktiga, visar sig ute på gatorna i klart dagsljus, inte ens klädda i Mugglarkläder, och skvallrar för varandra."**

"Vad konstigt det måste vara för de stackars Mugglarna", sade mrs Weasley och kom ihåg att hon själv firat tillsammans med Arthur och barnen, Pandora och Xenophilus Lovegood och deras dotter Luna.

 **Här kastade hon en skarp, förstulen blick på Dumbledore, som om hon hoppades att han skulle tala om något för henne, men det gjorde han inte, så hon fortsatte:**

" **Det skulle vara snyggt om Mugglarna avslöjade oss allesammans precis samma dag som Ni-Vet-Vem äntligen tycks ha försvunnit. Han** ** _är_** **väl verkligen borta, Dumbledore?"**

"Mm..." mumlade Ron och Hermione kollade konstigt på honom. Vänta nu lite, sov han?

"Ron? Ro-on? Ronald Weasley, vakna nu då!" väste hon och när han inte svarade suckade hon och såg på Ginny.

"Ron, akta dig! Spindlarna är tillbaks, SPINDLARNA!" skrek hans syster i örat på honom.

Han reste sig upp och fäktade vilt med armarna medan alla skrattade åt honom. Ginny satte sig nöjt och mötte Rons ilskna blick.

"Vaaad?" sade hon oskyldigt.

" **Det ser faktiskt ut så", sade Dumbledore. "Vi har mycket att vara tacksamma för. Skulle ni vilja ha en citronisglass?"**

"En vad då?" frågade Neville innan han hunnit läsa nästa rad. På en gång blev han alldeles röd i ansiktet. George som satt bredvid honom sträckte på sig och läste över axeln på honom.

" **En vad** ** _då_** **?"**

"HAHAHA Neville tänker likadant som professor McGonagall!" skrattade alla yngre(inklusive Sirius) och nämnda professor var vit i ansiktet med hopsnörpta läppar och ganska arga ögon.

" **En citronisglass. Det är en sorts Mugglargodis som jag är ganska förtjust i."**

"Har ni några med er, professorn?" frågade tvillingarna och såg hoppfullt på rektorn. Som svar slog han ihop händerna och en skål med citronisglassar dök upp framför dem.

"Kack, re-ckon!"

" **Nej tack", sade professor McGonagall kyligt, som om hon inte tyckte det här var det rätta ögonblicket för citronisglassar. "Som jag sade, även om Ni-Vet-Vem är borta…"**

" **Kära professor, nog kan väl en förnuftig person som ni kalla honom vid hans namn? Alla de här dumheterna med 'Ni-Vet-Vem' – i elva år har jag försökt övertala folk att kalla honom vid hans rätta namn: V-voldemort."**

Ginny log uppmuntrande mot sin vän och han kände ett sting av stolthet flöda i honom. Han skulle stå upp för sig själv och hjälpa till mot Lord Voldemort. Och han skulle börja här och nu, genom att säga hans namn.

 **Professor McGonagall ryggade tillbaka, men Dumbledore som höll på att ta isär två hopklibbade citronisglassar tycktes inte märka det.**

" **Allting blir så förvirrande om vi hela tiden säger 'Ni-Vet-Vem'. Jag har aldrig sett någon anledning att vara rädd för att uttala Voldemorts namn."**

"Haha, tänk om man inte vet vem 'Du-Vet-Vem' är, då blir det lite svårt!" sade Sirius och tyckte att han sagt något väldigt smart.

" **Det vet jag att ni inte har", sade professor McGonagall och lät halv förargad och halvt beundrande. "Men det är en annan sak med er. Alla vet att ni är den ände som Ni-Vet … å, låt gå för det då,** ** _Voldemort_** **var rädd för."**

" **Ni smickrar mig", sade Dumbledore lugnt. "Voldemort hade krafter som jag aldrig kommer att ha."**

"Är ni säker på det, professorn?"

"Å det är nog så, miss Granger."

" **Bara för att ni är alldeles för … ja … för** ** _storsint_** **för att använda dem."**

" **Det är tur att det är mörkt. Jag har inte rodnat så mycket sen madam Pomfrey talade om för mig att hon tyckte om mina nya öronskydd."**

"Eeeew..."

"Det behövde vi inte veta", sade Ginny och grimaserade.

 **Professor McGonagall kastade en skarp blick på Dumbledore och sade:**

" **Ugglorna är ingenting mot** ** _ryktena_** **som flyger omkring. Vet ni vad alla säger? Om varför han försvann? Om vad som till sist hejdade honom?"**

Allas ögon var på Harry som såg ut att vilja sjunka genom golvet. Han försökte le ett tappert leende, men misslyckades och gjorde mer av en obekväm grimas. Ron gav Neville en menade blick och när han äntligen fattade vinken började pojken att läsa.

 **Det verkade som om professor McGonagall hade kommit till den punkt som hon var mest angelägen att diskutera, den verkliga orsaken till att hon suttit och väntat på en kall hård mur hela dagen, för varken som katt eller som kvinna hade hon stirrat på Dumbledore med en sådan genomträngande blick som nu.**

"Jag kan fortfarande inte fatta att hon satt där hela dagen..." mumlade Kingsley till Sirius.

 **Det var tydligt att vad än "alla" sade, så ville hon inte tro på det förrän Dumbledore talade om för henne att det var sant. Men Dumbledore höll på att ta sig en ny citronisglass och svarade inte.**

"Han är säkert besatt av sånt Mugglargodis..." viskade Tonks till Ginny och de två fnissade lågt.

" **Vad folk** ** _säger_** **", fortsatte hon envist, "är att Voldemort dök upp i Godric's Hollow i går kväll. Att han sökte upp Potters. Ryktet säger att Lily och James Potter är … är … att de är …** ** _döda_** **."**

Alla i rummet sänkte huvudet till minnet av Lily och James Potter. Efter ett tag så sade Sirius med en sprucken röst och ett tappert leende:

"Är du snäll och-och fortsätter l-läsa, Neville."

 **Dumbledore böjde på huvudet. Professor McGonagall flämtade till.**

" **Lily och James … jag kan inte tro det … jag ville inte tro det… Å, Albus..."**

 **Dumbledore sträckte fram en hand och klappade henne på axeln.**

Professor McGonagall snyftade nu också, samtidigt som Sirius tillät en tår rinna nerför kinden.

" **Jag vet … jag vet...", sade han tungt.**

 **Professor McGonagall darrade på rösten då hon fortsatte:**

" **Det är inte allt. De säger att han försökte döda Potters son, Harry. Men … han kunde inte. Han kunde inte döda den där lille pojken. Ingen vet varför, eller hur, men de säger att när han inte kunde döda Harry Potter, bröts Voldemorts makt på nåt sätt – och det är därför han är borta."**

 **Dumbledore nickade dystert.**

"Undrar vad som hänt om han överlevt?"

"Det tror jag inte vi vill veta", svarade Sirius, vit i ansiktet av tanken att Harry kunde vart död flera gånger.

" **Är det … är det** ** _sant_** **?" stammade professor McGonagall. "Efter allt han gjort … alla han har dödat … så kunde han inte döda en liten pojke? Det är häpnadsväckande … av allt som kunnat stoppa honom … men hur i himlens namn överlevde Harry?"**

" **Vi kan bara gissa", sade Dumbledore. "Vi kanske aldrig får veta det."**

"Du vet det, eller hur Dumbledore?" sade Sirius tjockt och blängde på den gamle mannen.

"Jag har mina aningar, Sirius."

 **Professor McGonagall drog fram en spetsnäsduk och torkade sig i ögonen under glasen. Dumbledore gav till en kraftig snörvling medan han tog fram en guldklocka ur fickan och granskade den. Det var en mycket besynnerlig klocka.**

"Var det?" flämtade Charlie sarkastiskt.

 **Den hade tolv visare men inga siffror; istället rörde sig små planeter runt kanten. Dumbledore måste trots det ha begripit sig på den, för han stoppade tillbaka den i fickan och sade:**

" **Hagrid är sen. Apropå det var det väl han som talade om för er att jag skulle vara här?"**

"Ja de va de!" sade Hagrid och nickade åt Dumbledore.

" **Ja", sade professor McGonagall. "Och jag antar att ni inte tänker berätta för mig** ** _varför_** **ni är just här av alla ställen"**

" **Jag har kommit för att ta med mig Harry till hans moster och morbror. De är de enda släktingar han har kvar nu."**

"Du menar alltså att det var så du kom fram till att Harry skulle bo där? Vilken trollkarlsfamilj som helst skulle ta honom. Men nej juste, han måste bo med Mugglarna som _hatar_ magi!" ropade Remus irriterat.

"Det är det bästa för honom eftersom det skyddar honom. Ni kommer förstå varför det är viktigt att han bor där tills han fyller 17. Lilys dog för att skydda sin son och hennes skydd fungerar bara där."

" **Ni menar inte … ni** ** _kan_** **inte mena människorna som bor** ** _här_** **?" skrek professor McGonagall och hoppade upp och pekade på nummer fyra. "Dumbledore – det kan ni inte göra. Jag har iakttagit dem hela dan. Ni skulle inte kunna hitta två personer som är mer olika oss. Och den här sonen de har, jag såg hur han sparkade på sin mamma hela vägen uppför gatan och skrek efter godis. Skulle Harry Potter komma och bo här?"**

" **Det är det bästa stället för honom", sade Dumbledore bestämt.**

"Jo juste, bästa stället för mig..."

" **Hans moster och morbror kommer att kunna förklara allting för honom när han blir äldre, jag har skrivit ett brev till dem."**

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE DU GJORDE VAD?!" skrek mrs Weasley gällt och överraskat.

"DE KOMMER ALDRIG BERÄTTA SANNINGEN FÖR HONOM DIN IDIOT!" vrålade Sirius.

"ETT BREV ÄR MENINGSLÖST I DEN HÄR SITUATIONEN!"

"KAN DU INTE BERÄTTA PERSONLIGEN ISTÄLLET?!"

Efter flera anklagelser tystnade mrs Weasley och Sirius, mrs Weasley för att hon tappat rösten och Sirius för att någon kastat silencio på honom (Hermione såg dock lite skyldig ut).

" **Ett brev" upprepade professor McGonagall svagt och satte sig ner på muren igen. "Tror ni verkligen, Dumbledore, att ni kan förklara alltsammans i ett brev? Han kommer bli berömd – en legend – jag skulle inte bli förvånad om den här dan blev känd som Harry Potters Dag i framtiden, det kommer att skrivas böcker om Harry, vartenda barn i vår värld kommer att känna till hans namn!"**

"Ja tyvärr…" sade Hermione och rodnade lite när hon kom ihåg sitt första möte med Harry. Ron tog det uppenbarligen på fel sätt och sade surt:

"Säger hon som visste _allt_ om Harry första gången ni träffade varandra."

Han ångrade sig så fort han sagt det.

"Och det ska du säga, Ronald, du … du, är en sån idiot!"

Hon reste sig upp, gick bort till Fred, George, Luna och Nevilles soffa och satte sig bredvid Neville samtidigt som hon snyftade tyst.

"Det är bara att, att fortsätta."

" **Just det", sade Dumbledore och tittade mycket allvarligt upp över kanten på sina halvmånformade glasögon. "Det skulle räcka för att förvrida huvudet på vilken pojke som helst. Berömd innan han kan gå och tala! Berömd för nånting han inte ens kommer att minnas! Inser ni inte hur mycket bättre han kommer att ha det om han växer upp långt bort från allt det där tills han är redo att klara av det?"**

För att lätta stämningen i rummet sade George:

"Tänk om Harry inte skulle vart som han är nu… Ugh, det går inte att föreställa sig."

Det hjälpte inte precis och Ginny gav honom en blick som tydligt sade _senare_.

 **Professor McGonagall öppnade munnen, ändrade sig, svalde och sade sedan:**

" **Ja, ja, ni har förstås rätt. Men hur ska pojken komma hit, Dumbledore?"  
Hon såg plötsligt på hans mantel som om hon trodde att han kunde ha Harry gömd under den.**

"Hade ni Harry under manteln?" skrattade Tonks och såg på Dumbledore.

"Åh nej då, Hagrid tog honom med sig."

" **Hagrid tar honom med sig."**

" **Tror ni att det är …** ** _klokt_** **… att anförtro nåt så viktigt åt Hagrid?"**

Hagrid kollade på professor McGonagall med en nedslagen.

"Professorn, så kan ni inte säga!" sade Hermione bestört. "Hagrid är en jätteförsiktigt person när det gäller viktiga saker, såsom Harrys liv. Jag är säker på att flera i det här rummet skulle kunna lägga sitt liv i Hagrids händer. Han är godhjärtad och vill alla väl, och-och han är osjälvisk. Visst, han kanske råkar göra fel då och då, men det gör alla. Så professorn, snälla, du kan alltid lita på Hagrid."

"Miss Granger, jag menade inte..." sade professor McGonagall innan hon avbröt sig. Det hon sade var precis vad hon menat. "Förlåt mig, Hagrid."

"Å, Hermione..." sade Hagrid med tårar rinnande i sitt buskiga skägg, "de va väldigt snällt sagt."

" **Jag skulle anförtro mitt liv åt Hagrid", sade Dumbledore.**

"Jag med", sade Harry och Ron i kör.

"Jag med, Hagrid." log Hermione.

" **Jag vill inte påstå att han inte har hjärtat på det rätta stället", sade professor McGonagall motvilligt, "men ni kan inte blunda för att han bär sig oförsiktigt åt. Han har faktiskt en benägenhet att … vad var det där?"**

"Dun, dun, dun!"

"Fred…"

"Vaaad?"

 **Ett lågt mullrande ljud hade brutit tystnaden runt dem. Det ökade stadigt i styrka medan de spanade uppför och nerför gatan efter någon skymt av billyktor; det svällde ut till ett rytande då de båda tittade upp mot himlen – och en jättestor motorcykel föll ner ur luften och landade på gatan framför dem.**

"Hagrid…" sade Fred och George sakta.

"Nej. Jag säger bara nej. Jag har haft nog med flygande fordon." sade mrs Weasley och såg strängt på sin man.

"Hrrm… Älskling, det var bara _en_ bil!"

"Faktisk så skulle _jag_ vilja ha tillbaka min motorcykel", sade Sirius och log triumferande mot tvillingarna som såg med gapande munnar på honom.

"Vad ska _du_ ha den till? Du är ju instängd här." påpekade Tonks och lade huvudet på sned.

Sirius blängde på sin kusin till svar.

 **Om motorcykeln var jättelik var den ingenting jämfört med mannen som satt grensle över den. Han var nästan två gånger så lång som en normal man och åtminstone fem gånger så bred. Han såg helt enkelt otillåtet stor ut, och väldigt** ** _vild_** **– långa trassliga stripor av yvigt svart hår och skägg dolde det mesta av ansiktet, han hade händer stora som soptunnelock och fötterna i läderstövlar var som babydelfiner.**

"Hur stora är babydelfiner?"

"Neville, inte nu."

 **I sina väldiga, muskulösa armar höll han i ett filtbylte.**

" **Hagrid", sade Dumbledore med en ton av lättnad. "Äntligen. Och var har du fått den där motorcykeln ifrån?"**

"Mig", muttrade Sirius surt.

" **Lånat den, professor Dumbledore", sade jätten och klev försiktigt av motorcykeln medan han talade. "Unge herr Sirius Black lånade mig den. Jag har med honom, sir."**

" **Det var inga problem, hoppas jag?"**

" **Nej, sir, huset var nästan förstört, men jag lyckades få ut honom innan Mugglarna började strömma till. Han somnade då vi flög över Bristol."**

"Naaw, Harry är lite sömnig", retades Ginny och Harry gjorde det mogna och räckte ut tungan åt henne.

 **Dumbledore och professor McGonagall böjde sig fram över filtbyltet. Inuti, nätt och jämnt synligt, låg en babypojke i djup sömn.**

" _Aaww_!"

 **Under en tofs av kolsvart hår över pannan kunde de se ett jack med en besynnerlig form, precis som en blixt.**

" **Var det där som…?" viskade professor McGonagall.**

" **Ja", sade Dumbledore. "Han kommer alltid ha kvar det där ärret."**

" **Skulle ni inte kunna göra nånting åt det, Dumbledore?"**

" **Även om jag kunde, skulle jag inte vilja det. Ärr kan man få nytta av. Jag själv har ett ovanför vänstra knät och det är en perfekt karta över Londons tunnelbana."**

"Det där behövde vi inte veta..." mumlade Fred och George och grimaserade.

" **Ja, jag kan få honom nu, Hagrid, det är bäst att vi får det här överstökat."**

 **Dumbledore tog Harry i famnen och vände sig mot familjen Dursleys hus.**

" **Får jag … får jag säja ajö till honom, sir?" frågade Hagrid.**

 **Han böjde sitt väldiga, lurviga huvud över Harry och gav honom vad som måste ha varit en mycket rivig kyss med stickiga polisonger.**

"Åh Hagrid!" sade mrs Weasley och såg på Hagrid som rodnade bakom det svarta buskaget.

 **Sedan, helt plötsligt, gav Hagrid upp ett tjut som en sårad hund.**

Tonks och Remus tjöt av skratt när de hörde vad Neville läste.

"Stackars lilla, söta Tramptass", retades Tonks tyst. Men Sirius blev inte arg. Inte ens det minsta irriterad. Han hånlog lite åt henne, med huvudet på sned.

"Så så kusin, du glömmer väl att jag är en efterlyst mördare..."

" **Sssch!" väste professor McGonagall, "du väcker Mugglarna!"**

" **F-f-förlåt", snyftade Hagrid och tog fram en stor fläckig näsduk och begravde ansiktet i den.  
"Men jag s-s-står inte ut me de… Lily å James e döda … å stackars lille Harry som e tvungen å bo hos Mugglare..."**

" **Ja, ja, det är väldigt sorgligt alltihop, men skärp dig nu, Hagrid, annars upptäcker de oss", viskade professor McGonagall och klappade Hagrid försiktigt på armen medan Dumbledore klev över den låga trädgårdsmuren och gick fram till ytterdörren.**

"Ni kunde vart lite känsligare, professorn." sade Luna allvarligt.

"Ja, jag… Förlåt mig, Hagrid."

 **Han lade varsamt ner Harry på översta trappsteget, tog fram ett brev ur manteln, stoppade in det i Harrys filtar och kom sedan tillbaka till de andra två. En hel minut stod de där alla tre och tittade på det lilla byltet; Hagrids axlar skakade och professor McGonagall blinkade häftigt och det glittrande ljuset som brukade skina ur Dumbledores ögon verkade ha slocknat.**

"Jaha. Vad ska ni göra nu då?" frågade Ron och kollade på professor McGonagall och rektorn.

"Vi återgår till vårt. Det fanns inget mer att göra där", svarade professor Dumbledore kort.

" _Inget mer att göra där_ ", härmade Sirius och blängde på den gamle mannen.

" **Jaha", sade Dumbledore till sist, "de var det det. Vi har ingen anledning att stanna här längre. Vi kan lika gärna ge oss av och delta i firandet."**

"Ni vet vad som har hänt, men ni ska gå och fira _ändå_? Vad gjorde ni när Sirius greps och fördes till Azkaban? Varför gjorde ni inget åt det, ni måste väl ändå ha vetat vem deras hemlighetsväktare var!" sade Hermione upprört.

"Ni åkte dit, pratade, lämnade Harry på trappan och lade dit ett _brev_ för att Dursleys skulle få veta vad som hänt", fräste Ron besviket. "Har du ens träffat dem? De misshandlar Harry, svälter honom och låser in honom och Hedwig. Har ni aldrig undrat varför Harry inte alltid lämnar in sin sommarläxa? Eller ni kanske är för upptagna av att se det han inte har gjort! Han räddade skolan från att stängas, jag menar han dödade en _basilisk_ för i helvete! Han stoppade Ni-Vet-Vem från att ta den förbaskade stenen och fick kämpa mot honom när han återuppstod i somras. Jag tycker själv att ni vuxna gör jävligt lite åt saken."

"Harry är en jättebra vän och vänner ska man vara rädd om. Man hjälper dem och står upp för dem när det behövs. Och ni skulle kanske ta och skärpa er lite och öppna era ögon för verkligheten, för den är inte trevlig." sade Luna bestämt och hennes drömmande klang hade försvunnit helt. Hon skakade besviket på huvudet åt professorerna som såg skyldiga ut.

"Jag håller med Luna", sade Ginny lugnt, "ni får ta och göra något åt saken."

"Och ni", sade Hermione och vände sig mot rektorn alldeles rosenrasande, "ni får ta och stoppa Umbridge som vandaliserar eleverna. Ni borde se vad hon gjorde mot… Hamyyfafppim..!"

Harry höll för munnen på Hermione och vände sig mot sina kompisar.  
"Hörni, visst är det kul att ni ställer upp för mig, men det behövs inte. Jag klarar det..."

" _Alldeles själv_..." fortsatte tonåringarna. "Ja, vi vet."

"Neville, kan du inte fortsätta?" bad Harry och såg bedjande på honom.

"Harry… Skulle du vilja prata med mig efter det här kapitlet?" frågade Sirius tyst.

"Eh… Mm, visst. Fortsätt nu är du snäll, Neville."

" **Javisst", sade Hagrid med kvävd röst, "ja ska ta tillbaka cykeln till Sirius. Gonatt, professor, McGonagall, gonatt professor Dumbledore."**

 **Med strömmande tårar som han torkade av på jackärmen svingade sig Hagrid upp på motorcykeln och sparkade igång motorn; med ett vrål steg den upp i luften och for vidare in i natten.**

" **Er ser jag väl snart igen, professor McGonagall", sade Dumbledore och nickade åt henne. Professor McGonagall snöt sig om näsan till svar.**

Det var fortfarande väldigt stelt i köket på Grimmaldiplan 12 och de vuxna skruvade besvärat på sig medan mrs Weasley snyftade tyst mot mr Weasleys axel. Inte ens Fred och George försökte lyfta stämningen.

 **Dumbledore vände sig om och gick tillbaka uppför gatan. I hörnet stannade han och tog fram Släckaren av silver. Han knäppte med den en gång och tolv ljuskulor ilade tillbaka till sina gatlyktor så att Privet Drive plötsligt glödde i orange och han kunde urskilja en strimmig katt som slank runt hörnet i andra änden av gatan. Han kunde nätt och jämnt se filtbyltet på översta trappsteget till nummer fyra.**

" **Lycka till, Harry", mumlade han. Han vände på klacken och med ett svep av manteln var han försvunnen.**

 **Ett bris krusade de välskötta häckarna på Privet Drive, som låg tyst och prydlig under den becksvarta himlen, den sista plats i världen där man kunde vänta sig att häpnadsväckande saker skulle äga rum. Harry Potter vände sig runt inuti filtarna utan att vakna.**

Ginny fnissade tyst i sitt huvud när Harry som liten nämndes igen. Vad söt han måste ha vart! Och kanske ägt en liten låtsaskvast eller skrattat när mr och mrs Potter gjort små gnistor med trollstavarna.

 **Hans ena lilla hand slöt sig om brevet intill och han sov vidare, utan att veta att han var berömd, utan att veta att han skulle väckas om några timmar av mrs Dursleys skrik då hon öppnade ytterdörren för att sätta ut mjölkflaskorna, och inte heller visste han att under de följande veckorna skulle få tjuvnyp och knuffar av sin kusin Dudley … han kunde inte veta att folk, som möttes i hemlighet runt om i landet, i just detta ögonblick höjde sina glas och sade med dämpade röster:**

" **Skål för Harry Potter – pojken som överlevde!"** "

"Nej, _hur_ skulle jag veta det?" sade Harry sarkastiskt och följde efter Sirius mot trappan utanför köket. Det skulle bli en intressant och besvärlig pratstund.


	3. Glaset som försvann

**AN:** Alltså hej alla igen efter en lång tid. Men alltså seriöst, jag har inte uppdaterat på typ två månader! Hur hände det?! Men är är i alla fall det här kapitlet som jag är ganska nöjd med. Det var ganska svårt att skriva och de är säkert OOC någonstans. Men det gör nog inget...

Jag måste kanske varna för en ganska ledsen och arg Harry med humörsvängningar xD

* * *

 **Elvira:** Hej Lea!

Om du ska be om ursäkt för att det tog dig ett tag att reviewa så vet jag inte vad jag ska göra! Det tog mig två månader att uppdatera. TVÅ MÅNADER! Jag kan också skylla på lärarna som ger oss fyra olika prov och fem läxor under 2 veckor. Det är seriöst för lite tid. Sen så har jag också vart med på konserter med Kulturskolan och det tog lite av min tid det med. Sen så har jag också fått en till kusin! :D

Faktum är att jag har en idé om vem kvinnan är. En idé som kanske håller, vi får se. Och jag tror faktiskt att det är Harry själv som ligger bakom förbannelsen, som ett pris han måste betala för att skicka information bakåt i tiden (okej, okej... Jag _kan_ ha läst The Tales of a Modern Hero... xD). Men lämna ledtrådar, snääääääälla! Okok, ska inte tjata (bara lite).

Jag själv blev nöjd med den delen, både för att det känns som om Sirius skulle kunna säga så och för att jag tror att han och Lily faktiskt såg varandra som syskon i allt utom blod. Så räkna med fler såna kommentarer av både Remus och Sirius. Och du har helt rätt, det var mrs Weasley som försökte hindra honom.

Eftersom du verkar så sugen på att höra vad som hände under "Charlie incidenten" så kan jag lova att jag precis hittat ett perfekt ställe att ta upp det på! När Ron och Harry förvandlas till Crabbe och Goyle! Jag menar, Sirius kommer antagligen säga något i stil med "varför förlorade ni inte massa poäng åt Slytherin?" och då kommer kanske någon fråga vad som verkligen hände Charlie och Tonks... *känner mig smart* B)

Det som Harry kände speglades i hans ögon. Sorg, rädsla och kanske ilska också. Jag kan tro att han tänkte på hur han behandlats som liten, och det skulle inte förvåna mig. Och självklart så älskar jag när folk pekar ut vad de gillat mest, saker de skrattade åt och helt enkelt alla glada saker. Jag blir också glad när fel pekas ut.

Om Snape är en av dina favoriter kanske du kommer tycka mindre om det här kapitlet. Låt oss säga att Snape borde satsa på rosa... x)

Mrs Weasley är nog den personen förutom Harry som tagit mest ansvar för andra (kanske även McGonagall) och hon får ganska lite "beröm" för det. Därför kommer jag skriva dit små kommentarer om hur generös och snäll Molly Weasley är.

Haha, jag är säker på att de slog vad om vem Harry skulle sluta med. Unga Sirius verkade kunna göra vad som helst, bara det involverade tjejer. Och ja, du kan förvänta dig fler kommentarer från dem *host häääär host*.

Själv så älskar jag när folk står upp för andra, men jag hoppas att jag inte gör Harrys liv _för_ eländigt. Jag tror inte det kommer vara så dåligt som i din fanfic, En hjälpande hand, (alltså hans liv, inte din fanfic!) för där var det nästan något folk skulle kunna ta sitt liv för. Och de kommer inse det snart... Well, well... Dumbles, you are in some Sirius trouble...

Men ha det fantastiskt bra tills vi hörs igen och hoppas kapitlet lever upp till dina förväntningar. Det var svårare att skriva än vad jag hade trott.

\- Frida

 **Thalia:** Heeej Thals! Okej, jag har ingen aning varför det blev Thals, men men. Om jag gissar på att du gillar How to train your dragon, har jag rätt då? Jag sökte faktiskt på "characters watch" och då fick jag upp "characters watch A Very Potter Musical". Den var bra och så, även om jag inte shippar Dramione och Chon (eller vad Cho x Ron nu heter). Sen så tycker jag nog att Hagrid kan ha kvar motorcykeln... Tonks sa det jag tänkte när jag läste det (även om jag känner mig lite skyldig, för Sirius älskar ju den cykeln!).

Men ha det bra och så hoppas jag att kapitlet blir bra.

/Frida

 **Gryffindor01:** Haiii! Jag tror att du kan ha lämnat två reviews eftersom gästreviews inte dyker upp förrän jag har godkänt dem, och det gör jag så fort jag kan. Jag tog med lite extra Harry för din skull även om det kanske hade vart konstigt med OLHP utan Harry xD

Men Sirius är min favvo efter Hermione, så det är ganska mycket från honom... Men det gör säkert inget, alla älskar väl Sirius?

Åh, du frågar hur jag började med Harry Potter? VAD ROOOOLIGT :D (jag har velat svara på den här sen jag läste den och är sjukt taggad just nu!).

Det hela började när jag var åtta år och gick i tvåan. Jag tyckte om att läsa, det hade jag gjort sen i förskoleklass, men alla böcker vi fick var för lätta för mig. Men en dag så kom då min ex-bästis (som låtsas att jag inte finns :( ) och gav mig Harry Potter och den flammande bägaren. Jag läste halva boken innan jag märkte att det var bok fyra och då fick jag ettan och tvåan i julklapp. Så egentligen så ska jag tacka Frank för att han visade en helt ny värld för mig, men det går inte då jag inte betyder något för honom längre.

Den var ju inte lika sorgsen som din, men det var i alla fall en lång historia kort. Men det var kul att du undrade, och det gör absolut ingenting att den handlade om dig. Det är ju bara kul att lära känna nya personer!

Ha det bra så länge och hoppas att det inte tar mig två månader nästa gång *skäms*

Frida

 **LuxaPotter:** Hajjj! För det första, kan jag kalla dig Luxa? För det andra, taaack för att du lade till den i favoriter och allt det där! Jag kan gissa att du hittade hit tack vare Lea? Men tack till dig Elvira om du läser det här! :D

Och är det inte en väldigt "Sirius-sak" att haka upp sig på något. Jag har en liten idé för honom till nästa kapitel x)

Sen så tycker jag själv att Harry behöver stöd och att hans vänner är såna som ställer upp för andra. Och jag tänker definitivt inte hata på Ron (vilket jag inte fattar varför folk gör!), han är en av de bästa!

De är ju på Grimmaldiplan 12, vilket har tillhört familjen Black som måste ha satt upp massa skyddsförtrollningar. Jag kan se för mig själv att de övat svartkonster och då måste ha något som gör den mörka magin omärkbar. Plus att Fenixorden måste ha satt upp extra skyddsförtrollningar och Dumbledore är ju hemlighetsväktare. Då Sirius var familjen Potters hemlighetsväktare så måste ju James och Lily utövat magi och då borde ju Voldemort ha kunnat spåra dem. Därför tror jag att man inte kan spåra såna som gömmer sig med hjälp av hemlighetsväktare. Så därför kan de använda magi när de vill :))

Men ha det bra och tusen tack igen för reviewen och det andra! Virtuella kramar,

Frida

* * *

Hermione hörde hur Harry och Sirius gick uppför trappan. Hon oroade sig lite för hur Harry skulle ta sig ur det här. Hur skulle Sirius reagera? Och var det något Harry inte berättat för dem?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Så fort Harry hade kommit in i rummet hade Sirius stängt dörren. Precis som under hans tredje år, fast hans gudfar såg betydligt mer vårdad ut. Sirius ansiktsuttryck var bekymrat, men samtidigt argt och tomt.

"Harry..." sade han långsamt. Det var då Harry förstod att han var orolig för honom.

"Sirius, det är inte som du tror. Ron och Hermione bredde på väldigt mycket så att ni vuxna skulle…"

"Harry just nu bryr jag mig inte om vad Ron och Hermione säger. Jag vill höra på vad du har att berätta för mig."

"Sirius..."

"Harry, berätta för mig självmant. Det är det lättaste sättet. Jag skulle inte klara att använda legilimens, inte på dig."

Harry blev helt stum. Skulle Sirius, han som var som en far för Harry, överväga att använda legilimens på honom? Vad var legilimens, förresten? Det lät som något Sirius inte ville göra. Efter en stund av tänkande satte han sig ner på sängen. Det här skulle ta ett tag.

"Okej. Vad vill du veta?"

"Allt. Men du kan väl börja med den här sommaren?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luna var glad. Hon hoppades på att lära känna Harry Potter bättre och de andra också, även om Hermione Granger verkade lite fantasilös. Ginny kände hon redan, och hennes storebror Ron Weasley var lite oförskämd. Sirius Black (hon var inte säker på om det var den efterlyste massmördaren från Azkaban, men hon skulle fråga sin pappa när hon kom hem) verkade vara väldigt beskyddande när det gällde Harry och professor Lupin var nog vän med denne.

Att läsa om Harry Potter skulle nog vara kul, men hon längtade inte tills den andra boken (som antagligen handlade om Harrys andra år på Hogwarts), för då skulle Ginny få återuppleva Dolder, och det skulle hon tycka var jobbigt. Mest just nu så oroade hon sig lite för smygspurtarna i huset, för det var inte så väl städat. Om hon bara haft sina glasögon, då hade hon kunnat varna de andra innan de flög in i deras öron. En luddig hjärna var aldrig bra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jag har väl mest vart utomhus under sommarlovet. Gått lite vart som helst. Jag fick inte vara i huset, men om jag var det blev jag utkörd eller fick städa. Jag hängde mest på lekplatser..."

"Du gjorde _vad_? _Harry_! När Voldemort är tillbaka kan du inte hålla på med sånt!"

"Säger han som sprang runt i skogen med en varulv en gång i månaden..."

"Det där är en _helt_ annan sak!"

"Nähä!"

"Joho!"

"Nähä-e!"

"Släpp det bara!"

"Visst."

"Något mer? Ni sade något om Umbridge? Har hon gjort något?"

"Alltså inget särskilt. Bara några straffkommenderingar..." mumlade Harry och drog sin högra hand bakom ryggen.

"Vad behöver du göra?"

"Skriva meningar", svarade Harry alldeles för fort, "öh, jag behöver skriva meningar..."

Sirius såg skeptisk ut, men beslöt sig för att släppa ämnet.

"Hur var det hos Dursleys när du var mindre?"

"Tja… Jag sov i min skrubb, städade, lagade mat, fixade i trädgården… Sånt där vanligt, du vet."

Harry sade det fort och Sirius såg inte ut att hänga med.

"Öh… Okej… Kan du ta det igen?"

"Jag gjorde sysslor, och städade, strök kläder, lagade mat och sånt där. Jag fick rum och mat. _Efter ett tag_ ", sade han och lade tyst till det sista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ron!" väste Hermione. "Jag måste lista ut en sak."

"Vad då-å?" frågade Ron medan han gäspade.

"Om det nu är vi som är Väktarna så måste vi ha en speciell roll. Jag menar, _varför_ just vi? Och den där kvinnan är inte riktigt någon jag litar på! Liksom _hur_ kan man stoppa tiden?"

"Jaja bekymra dig om det du. Jag tänker mest på vad mamma kommer göra när hon upptäcker att jag och Ha-a-arry gick in i Den förbjudna skogen under vårt andra år..."

"Men det är inte lika viktigt… Vänta, ni gjorde _vad_?"

"Du vet. Du var förstenad", sade han tvekande, "och jag och Harry var… Vi var liksom _oss_ om du fattar vad jag menar. Sen så sade Hagrid att vi skulle följa efter..." Han avbröt sig och rös.

"Åh. Juste."

Alla i rummet hoppade till av ett plötsligt skrik från övervåningen.

"HAN SADE ATT JAG SKULLE LITA PÅ HONOM OCH SÅ SKICKAS DU TILL FOLK SOM KVÄ… DU KUNDE HA DÖTT!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry hade omedelbart rusat fram och försökt att hindra Sirius från skrika, men hade bara blivit hårt föst åt sidan.

"Sirius!" sade han högt från golvet.

Gudfadern slutade med svordomarna och såg för första gången på sin gudson sedan de gått in i rummet.

Då hände det otänkbara. Sirius sjönk ner på golvet och började _gråta_. Harry avbröt sig innan han hade börjat. Hur skulle man handskas med gråtande män? Och exakt _vad_ grät han för?

"Harry bara gå."

"Men Sirius..."

"Jag sade GÅ!"

Han snärtade till med staven så att dörren öppnades. Harry skyndade ut med en sista blick på den gråtande mannen han skulle kunna dö för.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Remus blev chockad när Harry kom in i rummet. Pojken grät, men tycktes inte märka det.

"Harry, vad är det?" frågade Tonks som nu hade milt, blått hår.

"Han sade att jag skulle gå", svarade han förtvivlat. Remus var inte säker på hur många som märkte det, men han var ändå varulv. Det låg i ett rovdjurs natur att läsa av offrets beteende.

"Blev han arg?"

"Nej..." mumlade Harry lätt irriterat.

"Blev han besviken?"

" _Nej_."

"Blev han..."

"Nej, nej och _NEJ_! Jag vet inte vad han blev, men antagligen något dåligt eftersom han sade åt mig att _GÅ_!" Inte förrän nu märkte Harry att det rann tårar nedför hans kinder.

Skulle han fråga vad som mer hänt? Nej, det var bättre att prata med Sirius.

 _'Jag svär högtidligt att detta är något privat som bara Sirius Orion Black har tillträde till_.'

Remus blev lite nedslagen då han kom att tänka på att Sirius försökt kontakta honom när han blivit skickad till Azkaban, men att han själv hade ignorerat honom.

' _Ta det lugnt, Måntand. Vad vill du så gärna prata om?_ ' fräste Sirius i hans huvud.

' _Tramptass, Harry kommer ner gråtande och vägrar prata med oss. Du stannar kvar på övervåningen… Vänta lite nu, gråter du?_ '

' _Merlin Remus, JA det gör jag. Det är bara det att om jag inte vart så dum och jagat den där råttan… Vänta, gråter Harry?_ '

Remus sneglade på Harry. ' _Inte längre. Men du borde komma ner och be om förlåtelse. Plus att vi ska börja läsa nu._ '

' _Visst._ ' muttrade Sirius innan han muttrade _'Färdig med fuffens'._

Remus ville skratta. De hade inte använt Marodörernas sammankoppling på jättelänge. De var blodsbröder, sen andra halvan av första året på Hogwarts. Det var så de hade känt när James dog. Remus suckade samtidigt som Sirius gick in i köket och satte sig i samma soffa som han själv, Tonks, Charlie och Bill.

"Okej alla är här, Neville kan du börja läsa?" frågade Remus.

"Mm. Kapitel 2, **Glaset som försvann**."

"Konstigt kapitelnamn", noterade Bill.

"Du får vänta och se", flinade Ron.

" **Närmare tio år hade gått sedan Dursleys vaknade och fann systersonen på trappsteget utanför dörren, men Privet Drive hade nästan inte alls förändrats.**

"Noterat", sade Tonks.

 **Solen steg upp över samma välvårdade trädgårdar framför husen och lyste upp mässingsfyran på Dursleys ytterdörr; den smög sig in i deras vardagsrum, som var nästan exakt likadant som det hade varit den kvällen då mr Dursley hade sett den ödesdigra nyhetsrapporten om ugglorna.**

"Ugglorna skrämmer mugglorna… Mugglarna… Eh, skit samma..."

 **Det var bara fotografierna på spiselhyllan som visade hur lång tid det verkligen hade gått. Tio år tidigare hade det funnits massor av bilder av något som såg ut som en stor skär badboll...** "

Fred och George frustade till och Harry gav ifrån sig ett dolt leende. Dudley var inte riktigt den finaste bebisen.

" **...iförd pösiga hattar i olika färger, men Dudley Dursley var inte längre någon baby, och nu visade fotografierna en stor, blond pojke som cyklade på sin första cykel, satt i en karusell på marknaden, spelade dataspel med sin pappa och blev kramad och kysst av sin mamma. Rummet visade inga som helst tecken på att det bodde en annan pojke i huset.**

"Så du var inte där..?" frågade Luna tyst.

"Tyvärr, ja, Luna..." mumlade Harry och såg ner i marken.

 **Men Harry Potter fanns fortfarande där, han låg och sov för ögonblicket, men det skulle han inte göra länge till.**

"Varför vaknar du?" frågade Ginny och vände sig till Harry.

"Min moster tyckte det var dags för frukost..."

 **Hans moster Petunia var vaken och det var hennes gälla röst som utgjorde dagens första oljud.**

" **Upp med dig! Kliv upp! Nu med det samma!"**

"Snacka om att vara _lite_ hård..." sade Tonks med ironi i rösten. Hon kom hur hennes mamma brukade väcka henne. Petunia Dursley var motsatsen till hennes mammas mjuka, försiktiga sätt att väckas på. Tonks log fåraktigt för sig själv och skratta. Varför tänkte hon på såna saker?

"Det säger du inte..."

 **Harry vaknade med ett ryck. Hans moster knackade hårt på dörren igen.**

" **Upp med dig!" skrek hon. Harry hörde hur hon gick mot köket och sedan ljudet av stekpannan när den sattes på spisen.**

"Vad ska du göra uppe då? Det är väl ingen idé att ha en tioåring i köket när man lagar mat?"

"Om det inte är den tioåringen som lagar maten?" sade Harry irriterat innan han kom på vad han sagt. Mrs Weasley och Hermione slog handen för munnen för att dölja en flämtning.

"Harry! Varför sa du inget?"

"För att det inte var viktigt..."

"Det är klart att det är viktigt!"

"Men varför blir ni i så fall arga på mig för att en femåring inte vågar säga emot sin moster och morbror Det är inte mitt fel att jag inte hade mod nog till att säga emot folk som misshandlar mig! Det är inte heller mitt fel att ni inte verkar bry er ett skit om vad jag tycker! Ni blir bara besvikna för att Den utvalde inte är som ni trodde! Ni är säkert besvikna på hur jag är mot Umbridge? Det skulle inte förvåna mig ETT DUGG! Jag är så trött på ALLT och ALLA! KAN NI INTE BARA LÅTA MIG VARA IFRED?!"

Det var inte första gången Harry förlorade sitt tålamod och allt rann av honom. Han stormade ut ur rummet.

"Visste ni om det här?" frågade Sirius och blängde på Ron och Hermione.

"Nej? Hur kan _du_ skylla det på oss, när det var _du_ som fick honom att känna sig dåligt idag? Han är inte James, din bästa vän, han är HARRY, _min_ bästa vän! Så lämna honom ifred era..."

Med det satte Ron fart upp för trapporna med Hermione hack i häl.

När de gått upp till vindsrummet de sett Harry besöka flera gånger under deras vistelser på Grimmaldiplan 12 möttes de av Vingfåle som lagt en skyddande vinge runt Harry.

"Vad kommer att hända?" snyftade han utan att kolla upp på dem. "Vad tror ni kommer hända sen?"

Hermione föll ner på knä bredvid Harry, och lade sin hand på hans axel.

"Det kommer bli bra, så småningom..." mumlade hon tröstande. Harry kollade trött upp på dem, med tunga, tomma ögon som fylldes med tvivel.

"Till slut kanske..." viskade han om och om igen. "Vad är meningen Ron? Varför ska allt hänga på vad jag gör? Ett enda _litet_ felsteg och hela trollkarlsvärlden kan vara dömd!"

"Harry. Vi tror på dig. Sirius tror på dig. Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore..."

Harry fnös ljudligt.

"...professor McGonagall, mamma, pappa…"

"Du är värdefull, modig, smart..."

"Ja ja, jag fattar..."

"...lojal mot dina vänner, du står upp för andra och bryr dig om dem, du hjälper..."

Något glittrade till i Harrys öga då han reste sig upp samtidigt som Hermione.

"Hermione..."

"...du är… Va?"

Han log åt Ron och högg tag i honom och drog till sig Hermione.

"Jag har en jävligt bra tur som har er", sade han och log.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

När tonåringarna väl kom ner var Sirius helt bedrövad. Först hade han rört ihop det när de pratade och sen hade han inte ens pratat med Harry ens försökt hjälpa honom. Han hade bara skyllt på Ron och Hermione. Om ändå James vart där och fixat det. Men allt ändrades när Harry inte såg arg eller ledsen ut.

"Öh, mr Potter?" frågade professor McGonagall försiktigt.

"Det är okej. På riktigt. Kan vi inte bara släppa det?" svarade han med ett sting av osäkerhet och kliade sig i nacken. Ron skrapade med foten i marken och Hermione rättade till sin kofta så många gånger att Sirius tappade räkningen. De var nervösa.

Som hund och som en Black hade han lärt sig att läsa andras kroppsspråk. Att läsa det var en lätt match, men det svåra var att få dem att erkänna. Han puttade bak det och lade på minnet att han skulle fråga dem någon annan gång, då de var mer avslappnade.

"Så jag ska läsa?" frågade Neville tyst.

"Ja."

"Okej… Vart var vi?"

"Eh, jag vaknade precis. Bok-jag, alltså."

 **Han rullade över på rygg och försökte komma ihåg drömmen han hade haft. Det hade varit en bra dröm. En flygande motorcykel hade varit med i den. Han hade en konstig känsla av att han hade haft samma dröm förut.**

"Det var ingen dröm, Harry", fnittrade Luna.

 **Mostern var tillbaka utanför hans dörr.**

" **Är du uppstigen än?" frågade hon.**

"Bara lite", frustade Fred och George samtidigt.

" **Nästan", sade Harry.**

" **Nå, raska på nu, jag vill att du ska se efter stekfläsket i pannan..."**

Sirius utlät ett morrande ljud som fick Bill och Tonks att blekna lite.

" **...Och våga bara inte låta det brännas vid, jag vill att allt ska vara perfekt på Duddys födelsedag."**

Ron stönade.

 **Harry stönade.**

" **Vad sa du?" fräste mostern genom dörren.**

"Nothiiiing!" skrek Ron i en bra imitation av Peeves. Neville rös då han kom och tänka på den gången han vaknat mitt i natten på grund av att Peeves hällt iskallt vatten över honom. Han ruskade lätt på huvudet för att tänka på annat och började läsa igen.

" **Ingenting, ingenting..."**

 **Dudleys födelsedag – hur kunde han ha glömt det?**

"Jaa, Harry -"

"- hur kunde du glömma den?" sade Fred och George och alla barnen Weasley skrattade åt hur Harry låtsades blänga på dem.

 **Harry klev långsamt ur sängen och började se sig om efter strumpor. Han hittade ett par under sängen, och sedan han befriat en av dem från en spindel…** "

Rons ansikte drog ihop sig och han gav ifrån sig ett underligt ljud. Hermione klappade honom på axeln och Fred och George tjöt av skratt.

" **...drog han på sig dem. Harry var van vid spindlar, för det trånga skrymslet under trappan var fullt av dem, och det var där han sov.** "

Neville sänkte sakta boken och kollade nervöst på de andras reaktioner. Sirius Black såg ut som om han skulle explodera och professor McGonagall blängde på rektorn.

"Ta det lugnt… få inte ett nytt utbrott… andas in, andas ut…"

Sakta men säkert hade alla lugnat ner sig och Harry kröp ut från sitt gömställe bakom soffan.

"Nu vet ni det också. Ni behöver väl inte döda mig? Snälla döda mig inte…."

"Nej då, mr Potter", sade professor McGonagall vasst. "Det finns en annan person i det här rummet som kommer få den äran att bli..." resten av orden försvann i mumlanden.

"Ska jag fortsätta?" frågade Neville ytterst tyst och tog upp boken igen. Utan ett svar tog han tystnaden som ett ja och fortsatte:

" **När han klätt sig gick han genom hallen in i köket. Bordet var nästan dolt under Dudleys alla födelsedagspresenter.** "

"Shit… Hur många var det?" frågade Tonks.

"Kommer inte ihåg..." mumlade Harry.

" **Det såg ut som om Dudley fått den nya datorn han önskade sig, för att inte nämna den nya teven, hans andra, och tävlingscykeln. Exakt varför Dudley ville ha en tävlingscykel var en gåta för Harry, eftersom Dudley var väldigt tjock och avskydde motion, såvida det inte gällde att dunka eller slå på någon förstås.** "

"Vilken gräslig unge!" utropade mrs Weasley argt. Hennes barn må vara upptågsmakare, men de skulle aldrig drömma om att mobba någon.

" **Dudleys älsklingsslagpåse var Harry, men det var inte ofta han fick tag i honom.** "

Arga vuxna och tonåringar knöt nävarna och svor tyst i sina tankar. Dursleys skulle få betala för allt de gjort mot Harry.

 **Harry såg inte ut så, men han var mycket snabb.**

"Mycket snabb?" frågade Fred som inte trodde vad han hörde.

"Mycket snabb?! Harry var den enda som klarade av Woods jogging runt skolan!" skrek George surt medan de andra skrattade åt dem.

Harry gjorde det mogna och räckte ut tungan åt dem och fick de andra att skratta ännu mer. Neville lugnade ner sig tillräckligt för att börja läsa och de andra tystnade när han började igen.

 **Det kanske hade något att göra med att bo i ett mörkt skrymsle, men Harry hade alltid vart liten och mager för sin ålder. Han såg mindre och magrare ut än han faktiskt var, för det ända han hade att sätta på sig var Dudleys gamla kläder och Dudley var ungefär fem gånger större än han.**

"Så det var därför du var klädd så första gången vi träffades?" frågade Hermione tyst, med ögon lika stora som Dobbys.

"Ja", svarade Harry och försökte sig på ett leende åt henne. Han misslyckades.

 **Harry hade ett smalt ansikte, knotiga knän, svart hår och klargröna ögon.**

" _Lily_ ", viskade Snape andlöst.

 **Han bar runda glasögon som hölls ihop av en massa tejpbitar som minne av alla de gånger då Dudley hade boxat honom på näsan.**

Dumbledore gjorde en ofrivillig rörelse mot sin sneda näsa. Han hade bara en person i tankarna. Aberforth.

 **Det ända Harry gillade i sitt eget utseende var ett mycket smalt ärr i pannan...** "

"Vääääänta lite nu… Läs det igen. Jag tror jag hörde fel."

" **Det ända Harry gillade i sitt eget utseende var ett mycket smalt ärr i pannan som hade...** "

Ron stängde munnen som tidigare hade hängt öppen.

"Du gillade ditt ärr?" sade han förvånat. "Du _tyckte om_ det? Du..."

"Ja, ja och _ja_ till vad du nu tänkte säga. Det fick mig att känna mig unik, speciell. Plus att moster Petunia inte gillade det. Det var inte förrän jag visste varför jag hade det och folk började stirra på mig jag blev obekväm."

Snape fnös misslynt. Det var tydligt att han inte trodde ett ord av vad Den utvalde sa. Sirius blängde på honom. Även om hans gudson var förargad på honom skulle han inte sluta bry sig, vare sig Harry ville eller inte.

"Åh. Right." sade Ron hämmat med tanke på att han inte vetat det innan. Det var så mycket Harry inte berättat. Så just nu var det bara positiva saker med läsningen, eller?

" **...som hade formen av en sicksackblixt. Han hade haft det så länge han kunde minnas och den första sak han kunde komma ihåg att han frågat sin moster Petunia om var hur han hade fått det.**

" **I bilolyckan när dina föräldrar dog", hade hon sagt.**

"Lägg av… Lägg AV!" skrek Sirius. "Finns det något värre sätt att vanära familjen Potter?! Att hennes egen syster ljuger om det..."

"Det finns det", viskade Harry kvävt. "Det finns ett värre sätt."

"Vem?" frågade Sirius befallande.

" _Han_."

Sirius satte sig ner.

" _Vad_ sa han?" väste gudfadern. Men Harry skakade bara på huvudet.

"Sirius, det kommer säkert upp sen. Eller hur, Harry?"

Nickning.

" **Och kom inte med några frågor."**

Professor McGonagall fnös. Dumbledore sade att det var för pojkens bästa. Men var verkligen Dursleys det bästa för honom?

 _ **Kom inte med några frågor**_ **–** **det var den första regeln för ett lugnt liv hos Dursleys.**

 **Morbror Vernon kom in i köket då Harry stod och vände fläsket i pannan.**

" **Kamma dig!" röt han till morgonhälsing.**

"Det fungerar inte på det berömda Potter-håret." muttrade Sirius och Remus var tvungen att trycka handen för munnen för att inte skratta. Sirius flinade mot sin bäste vän och han flinade trött tillbaka.

 **Ungefär en gång i veckan tittade morbror Vernon upp över kanten på tidningen och skrek att Harry behövde klippa håret. Harry måste ha klippt håret många fler gånger än resten av pojkarna i hans klass sammanlagt, men det spelade ingen roll, hans hår växte helt enkelt på det viset – över hela huvudet.**

De två återstående Marodörerna ville kasta sig skrattandes på golvet när de tänkte på hur olika James och Harry var när det gällde deras hår. Att bara tänka på det när de just fått reda på hur deras bäste väns son behandlats hos de som han kallade släktingar var bara skrattretande. Helt otroligt konstigt.

 **Harry höll på att steka ägg då Dudley till sist kom in i köket tillsammans med sin mamma. Dudley var mycket lik morbror Vernon. Han hade ett stort, skärt ansikte, just ingen hals, små vattniga blå ögon och kraftigt blont hår som låg slätt över hans tjocka, feta huvud.**

"Åh", sade Luna förvånat. "Kan man se ut så?"

"Ja Luna", sade Harry halvt trött, halvt uttråkad. "Man kan se ut så."

 **Moster Petunia sade ofta att Dudley såg ut som en babyängel – Harry sade ofta att Dudley såg ut som en gris i peruk.**

Sirius ställde sig upp och applåderade. Remus log trött. Tvillingarna hoppade runt som två galna apor.

"Du hade det i dig! Du _har_ det i dig! VI VISSTE DET! WOOOHOOOO!"

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Tio minuter senare._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"WOOOOHOOOOOO! UNGE HARRY ÄR NU VÅRAN LÄRLING! VI SKA LÄRA DIG ALLT VI KAN!"

"Öh… Tack Fred, George, men nej tack. Jag tror att jag har _lite_ viktigare saker att tänka på." sade Harry och drog ut i:et på lite.

 **Harry satte tallrikarna med ägg och bacon på bordet, vilket var svårt eftersom det inte fanns så mycket plats.**

Alla som inte vart på Privet Drive nummer fyra såg ut som levande frågetecken.

 **Under tiden var Dudley upptagen med att räkna sina presenter. Han blev lång i ansiktet.**

" **Trettiosex", sade han och tittade upp på sin mamma och pappa. "Det är två mindre än förra året."**

Hermione tappade hakan.

"Hur bortskämd får man vara? Jag är säker på att inte ens drottningen får så många presenter!"

"Och hur mycket fick _du_ , Harry?"

Harry som precis ställt sig upp suckade surt och kastade sig ner i soffan igen.

"Jag fick väl typ… öh… tre? Merlin Ron, du har sett mina presenter från morbror Vernon och moster Petunia vid jul."

" **Älskling, du har inte räknat faster Marges present, titta den är under den stora från mamma och pappa."**

" **Okej, trettiosju då", sade Dudley och blev röd i ansiktet.**

"Skämdes han för att ha räknat fel? Det är inget att skämmas för, alla kan göra fel. Man lär sig utav sina misstag och utan misstag skulle inget nytt finnas. Det är våra misstag som för oss framåt i livet", sade Luna med en viktig ton.

"Två poäng till Ravenclaw för dina visa ord, miss Lovegood." log professor Dumbledore.

"Men professorn?" frågade professor McGonagall förvånat. "Vi är ju inte i skolan..."

"Jag är rektorn på skolan. Jag tycker att jag borde få dela ut poäng." han kollade på Gryffindors elevhemsföreståndares snopna min och sade nöjt: "Tio poäng till Dumbledore!"

 **Harry, som kunde se ett stort Dudleyraserianfall var på väg, började glufsa i sig baconet så fort som möjligt för den händelse att Dudley skulle välta bordet.**

 **Moster Petunia vädrade tydligen fara hon också, för hon sade hastigt:**

" **Och vi ska köpa två presenter till åt dig när vi är ute idag. Vad säger du om det, gullungen min?** _ **Två**_ **presenter till. Blir det bra?"**

"Nej", muttrade Ron.

 **Dudley tänkte efter ett ögonblick. Det såg ut att vålla honom stor ansträngning. Till slut sade han långsamt:**

" **Så då får jag trettio… trettio…"**

"Det blir trettionio. Tre-tti-o-ni-o. Hur svårt kan det vara?"

" **Trettionio, hjärtat mitt", sade moster Petunia.**

" **Jaså." Dudley satte sig dumt ner och grep tag i det närmaste paketet. "Okej då."**

Sirius skrockade.

 **Morbror Vernon skrockade.**

Sirius slutade skrocka.

" **Den lille rackarn vill ha valuta för pengarna, precis som far sin. Så ska det låta, Dudley!" Han rufsade Dudley i håret.**

 **I samma ögonblick ringde telefonen och mopsen Petunia gick för att svara medan Harry och morbror Vernon såg på hur Dudley packade upp tävlingscykeln, en filmkamera, ett fjärrmanövrerat flygplan, sexton nya dataspel och en videobandspelare. Han höll just på att slita av pappret från ett guldarmbandsur…** "

"Han fick en klocka? Av guld?" frågade Ginny och kollade på rektorn.

"Jo miss Weasley, i Mugglarvärlden har de klockor även som barn."

"Aha", sade Ginny dumt.

" **...när moster Petunia kom tillbaka från telefonen med ett både ilsket och oroligt ansiktsuttryck.**

" **Dåliga nyheter, Vernon", sade hon. "Mrs Figg har brutit benet. Hon kan inte ta emot honom." Hon knyckte på huvudet i riktning mot Harry.**

Harry suckade djupt. Bara de inte gick igång på det med...

 **Dudley gapade i förfäran men Harrys hjärta tog ett skutt. Varje år på Dudleys födelsedag tog hans föräldrar med honom och en kamrat ut hela dagen, gick på nöjesfält, hamburgerbarer eller på bio. Varje år fick Harry lov att tillbringa dagen hos mrs Figg, en tokig gammal dam som bodde två gator längre bort. Harry avskydde att vara hemma hos henne. Hela huset luktade kål och mrs Figg tvingade honom att se fotografier av alla katter hon ägt.**

"Jag fattar vad du menar, Harry. Katter suger", sade Sirius och grimaserade. Hans min blev plötsligt till ett sträck då han kände professor McGonagalls stränga ögon på honom.

"Jaså, är det vad du tycker, mr Black?" sade den äldre häxan och fingrade oskyldigt på sin trollstav.

"Euhm… Nej, ma'am. De flesta katter är faktiskt helt okej..." sade han nervöst och Minerva kände för att skratta. Det var ett tag sen Sirius vart i alla fall lite rädd för henne.

" **Vad ska vi nu ta oss till?" sade moster Petunia och tittade ursinnigt på Harry som om han hade planerat det hela. Harry visste att han borde känna sig ledsen för att mrs Figg hade brutit benet, men det var inte lätt när han tänkte att det skulle dröja ett helt år innan han måste titta på Tibbles, Snowy, mr Paws och Tufty igen.**

"Mr _Paws…"_ fnissade Ginny och log mot Neville. Harry lyfte lätt på ögonbrynen för att sedan sänka dem snabbt igen då Sirius flinade mot honom.

" **Vi kunde ringa till Marge", föreslog morbror Vernon.**

"Marge?" frågade Tonks. "Var inte det hon där som du blåste upp?"

"Haha, jo det var det!" skrattade Ron och slog uppmuntrande till Harry på armen. "Det vill jag också göra någon gång!"

"Det ska du inte göra!" skriade mrs Weasley gällt.

" **Var inte dum Vernon, hon avskyr pojken."**

"Det kan man lugnt säga",

 **Dursleys pratade ofta om Harry på det viset, som om han inte var där – eller snarare som om han var något väldigt otrevligt som inte kunde förstå dem, som en snigel till exempel.**

"Du jämförde dig själv med en snigel! Inte ens Remus har gjort det, och då har jag hört allt från monster till krokodil!"

"Hallå! Det var ju James som..."

"Sak samma!"

" **Vad sägs om vad-är-det-nu-hon-heter, din väninna … Yvonne?"**

" **På semester på Mallorca", fräste moster Petunia.**

"Såklart..." mumlade Hermione som precis kom på vad kapitlet måste ta upp.

" **Ni kan väl bara lämna mig här", insköt Harry förhoppningsfullt (han skulle kunna titta på sådant som han ville se på teve som omväxling eller till och med försöka sig på Dudleys dator).**

"Att jag ens försökte", fnös Harry.

 **Moster Petunia såg ut som om hon just hade svalt en citron.**

" **Så att vi ska hitta huset i ruiner när vi kommer tillbaka?" brummade hon ilsket.**

"Bra idé..." mumlade tvillingarna och George skrev ner det.

"Ni ska _INTE_ spränga ett hus. Det är bra nog att ni inte skickade en Hogwartstoalett till Ginny. För det gjorde ni väl inte?"

"Det kan jag intyga att de inte gjorde, mrs Weasley." flinade Harry. Dumbledore skrockade lågt och tog fram en citronisglass ur manteln.

" **Jag ska inte spränga huset i bitar", sade Harry, men de lyssnade inte.**

"Jag ser ingen anledning för Potter att _inte_ spränga huset. Han tänker sig aldrig för, det missfostret som han är. Och stjäl från..."

Sirius reste sig hastigt och nästan flög fram mot Snape med trollstaven dragen.

"Avsluta det där och det kommer inte något gräsligt hår för dig att tvätta, Snorgärsen."

"Så så, Sirius. Ta det lilla lugna här. Och Severus, vi får ta och prata senare." sade Dumbledore och Sirius satte sig motvilligt.

" **Vi kunde kanske ta med honom till djurparken", sade moster Petunia långsamt, "… och lämna honom i bilen..."**

" **Bilen är ny, han får inte sitta i den ensam..."**

Ginny skrattade till. Det var för löjligt för att vara sant. Var bilen, enligt Dursleys åsikt, mer värd än Harry?

 **Dudley började gråta högljutt.**

"Gråter han?" frågade mrs Weasley förvånat.

"Han verkar inte vara den typen som gråter..." sade Tonks osäkert.

"Ni får se."

 **I själva verket grät han inte på riktigt, det hade gått många år sedan han verkligen grät, men han visste att om han rynkade ihop ansiktet och tjöt så skulle hans mamma ge honom vad han önskade.**

"Jaha, det förklarar saken", mumlade Kingsley.

" **Sötaste lilla Duddydums, gråt inte, Mamsen ska inte låta honom förstöra din alldeles speciella dag!" skrek hon och slog armarna om honom.**

"SÖTASTE LILLA DUDDYDUMS!" skrattade Bill, Charlie och Tonks.

"Jag tycker synd om honom", sade Luna försiktigt. "Inte ens jag blir kallad sådana namn när jag inte hör."

" **Jag … vill … inte … att … han … s-s-ska komma med!" tjöt Dudley mellan våldsamma låtsas snyftningar. "Han f-f-förstör alltid allting!"**

"Ma-mamma", tjöt George i en bra imitation av Dudley.

"Han f-f-förstör ju allting!" fortsatte Fred och de flesta skrattade.

 **Han flinade elakt mot Harry genom en springa i sin mammas famn.**

 **Just då ringde det på ytterdörren.**

"Tomten kommer!" sade Ginny med en tillgjord, mörk röst.

"Vad är tomten? För du pratar väl inte om den tomten man bor på?" frågade mr Weasley fundersamt.

"Nej, herregud pappa! Jag pratar om den där tjocka gubben i rött som kommer till mugglare på julen!"

"Hur vet du något om tomten?" frågade Hermione.

"Jo, jag delar sovsal med Enya Wance, och hon är mugglarfödd. Under vårt första år så pratade hon om hur rädd hennes lillasyster var för tomten. Vi ville såklart veta mer då och poff så visste vi allt om tomten!" berättade hon och lade tyst till: "han är säkert lik Dumbledore..."

"Åhå, miss Weasley, jag hörde allt det där", skrockade Dumbledore medan mrs Weasley försökte le ett ursäktande leende.

" **Å herregud, de är redan här!" sade moster Petunia alldeles utom sig – och ett ögonblick senare kom Dudleys bäste vän, Piers Polkiss, intravande med sin mamma.**

"Piers Polkiss?" frågade Sirius fundersamt. "Bor han vid utkanten av Magnoliagränden?"

"Ja..." svarade Harry långsamt, "hurså?"

"Jag kanske kan ha jagat honom och någon mer efter att de klått upp en blond åttaåring. De sprang in i ett hus vid Magnoliagränden och gömde sig."

Harry flinade.

"Rätt åt honom!" skrattade Ron och Hermione log i hemlighet.

 **Piers var en tanig pojke med råttliknande ansikte.**

Sirius och Remus slutade skratta och deras ansikten förändrades hastigt. En mörk slöja av hat hade dragits över dem och de knöt nävarna i vrede. Deras hat mot Peter Pettigrew, dödsätaren, var så stort att när det gällde nästa gång - för det skulle bli en nästa gång - så skulle inte ens Harry kunna stoppa dem.

 **Han var för det mesta den som höll fast armarna bakom ryggen på folk medan Dudley slog dem. Dudley slutade omedelbart att sluta låtsas gråta.**

"Oj, vilken överraskning!" muttrade Ginny ironiskt.

 **En halvtimme senare satt Harry, som inte kunde tro sin lycka, i baksätet på familjen Dursleys bil tillsammans med Piers och Dudley, på väg till djurparken för första gången i sitt liv.**

"Jag kan fortfarande inte fatta att de lämnade honom där..." mumlade Neville som inte sagt så mycket innan. Han såg en stund på Harry och gav honom ett leende fullt av medlidande. Men varför såg Harry så glad ut? Nästan som en femåring som fått godis av sin morfar… En fruktansvärd idé formades i hans huvud... Nej, så kunde det inte vara… Eller? Neville blinkade bort tanken och fortsatte att läsa.

 **Hans moster och morbror hade inte kommit på något annat att göra med honom, men innan de gav sig iväg hade morbror Vernon tagit Harry avsides.**

" **Jag varnar dig", sade han och lade sitt stora, blodröda ansikte tätt intill Harrys, "jag varnar dig nu, gosse lille, om du hittar på några konstigheter, vad det än är, så får du stanna i det där skrymslet från och med nu ända fram till jul."**

Sirius fräste och spottade som en uppretad katt – inte ett ord av vad han sa var tydligt. Det ända som antagligen stoppade honom från att stega ut genom dörren för att leta upp Dursleys och mörda dem var att Harry behövde honom. Att Harry antagligen inte skulle klara sig utan honom.

" **Jag tänker inte göra någonting", sade Harry. "På hedersord!"**

 **Men morbror Vernon trodde honom inte. Det var det aldrig någon som gjorde.**

Luna ställde sig upp och gick fram till Harry.

"Jag tror dig. Jag hoppas bara att ingen tycker du är konstig, för då kan du inte skylla på dem." sade hon och sänkte sedan rösten till en viskning. "Det måste vara det rödhalsade ekorrmolnet som förvirrat dem och tagit sig in i deras huvuden. Om du vill så kan du låna min rädisespray. Den hjälper mot ekorrmoln!"

"Öh… Tack, men nej tack, Luna..." mumlade Harry obekvämt. Vid Merlins skägg, vad var ett ekorrmoln?!

 **Problem var att underliga saker ofta hände runt Harry och det var ingen idé att tala om för Dursleys att det inte var han som fick dem att hända.**

"Dags att höra om Potters upptåg..." sade Moody med en ton av surhet samtidigt som han lät road.

 **En gång hade moster Petunia, som var trött på att Harry kom tillbaka från frisören och såg ut som om han inte varit där över huvud taget, tagit en kökssax och klippt hans hår så att han nästan blev skallig med undantag av luggen, som hon lämnade kvar "för att dölja det där hemska ärret".**

Tonåringarna försökte hålla sig för skratt, men Harry kunde inte klandra dem. Han hade faktiskt sett urlöjlig ut.

 **Dudley hade närapå skrattat ihjäl sig åt Harry, som tillbringade en sömnlös natt med att föreställa sig hur det skulle bli dagen därpå i skolan, där man redan skrattade åt honom för hans säckiga kläder och tejpade glasögon.**

Skrattet dog ut och alla skruvade besvärat på sig. Det var ändå saker om Harrys privatliv de läste om. Det kändes inkräktande att behöva veta saker han annars inte skulle ha berättat.

 **Men när han steg upp på morgonen hade han funnit sitt hår exakt likadant som det hade varit innan moster Petunia klippte av det.**

"COOLT!" ropade tvillingarna glatt.

 **Han hade fått en veckas förvisning till sitt skrymsle för det, trots att han försökt förklara att han** ** _inte kunde_** **förklara hur det vuxit tillbaka så fort.**

"Inte coolt… Inte coolt _alls_..."

 **En annan gång hade moster Petunia försökt kränga på honom en motbjudande gammal tröja som hade varit Dudleys (brun med orangegula prickar).**

Tonks låtsades spy och Ginny grimaserade äcklat. Att se Harry i grisens gamla kläder kändes konstigt, så hon var nästan glad att han hade sin quidditchtröja på loven då hon inte åkte hem.

 **Ju hårdare hon försökte pressa ner den över huvudet på honom, desto mindre verkade den bli, tills den till sist kunde ha passat en marionettdocka, men definitivt inte Harry. Moster Petunia hade kommit fram till att den krympt i tvätten och till sin stora lättnad slapp Harry något straff.**

"Tur för dig", flinade Charlie.

 **Å andra sidan hade han råkat verkligt illa ut när han upptäcktes på taket till skolköket.**

"Och exakt _vad_ gjorde du på taket?" skrattade Sirius.

"Det kommer säkert upp..."

 **Dudleys gäng hade som vanligt jagat honom, när Harry, lika mycket till sin egen förvåning som till någon annans, plötsligt befann sig sittandes på skorstenen.**

"Hörde jag fel, eller transfererade du just dig till skorstenen?"

"Du hörde väl rätt, gissar jag på..." svarade Harry. Han märkte det inte, men hans vänner såg på honom med både beundran och stolthet. Även några av de vuxna började viska upphetsat men en blick från rektorn tystade dem.

 **Dursleys hade fått ett mycket ilsket brev från Harrys rektor som meddelade dem att Harry klättrat upp på skolbyggnaderna. Men det ända han hade försökt göra (vilket han ropade till morbror Vernon genom den låsta dörren till sitt skrymsle) var att hoppa bakom de stora soptunnorna utanför köksdörrarna. Harry antog att vinden hade fångat honom mitt i språnget.**

"Vinden", sade Ron och stirrade på honom. "Du trodde att _vinden_ tog tag i dig?"

"Vad kan man säga? Jag var _nio_!"

Ron skrattade och skakade på huvudet medan Harry bara ryckte på axlarna med ett brett leende.

 **Men i dag skulle ingenting gå snett. Det var till och med värt att vara tillsammans med Dudley och Piers för att få tillbringa dagen på ett annat ställe än skolan, hans trånga krypin eller mrs Figgs kålstinkande vardagsrum.**

 **Medan morbror Vernon körde klagade han för moster Petunia. Han gillade att klaga över saker och ting: folk på jobbet, Harry, kommunalpolitikerna, Harry, banken och Harry var bara några av hans älsklingsämnen.**

"Jag tror att Harry är hans favoritämne!" ropade Charlie.

"Hey, det skulle jag säga!" sade Tonks och putade med läpparna. Charlie rufsade henne i det gula håret och hennes glada, glittrade ögon påminde om en vintermåne.

Var det meningen att Remus skulle känna sig avundsjuk? Att han ville knuffa undan någon han kommit bra överens med förut?

 **Den här morgonen var det motorcyklar.**

"… **dånar fram som galningar, de där unga ligisterna", sade han då en motorcykel körde om dem.**

" **Jag hade en dröm om en motorcykel", sade Harry, som plötsligt kom ihåg det.**

Allas blickar vände sig mot Harry som slog sig i pannan.

"Varför kan jag inte bara hålla tyst?" klagade han och log snett åt Ginny.

" **Den flög."**

"Tja, unge lärling. Jag kan intyga att det inte var en dröm", sade Sirius och log belåten med sig själv. Han flinade åt professor McGonagall som såg svimfärdig ut.

Harry som var med på noterna gjorde en liten bugning åt honom och sade sedan: "Jag har förstått det nu, mästare."

Rummet exploderade i skratt då McGonagall faktiskt svimmade på riktigt.

"Rennervate", sade professor Dumbledore roat.

"Stackars McG", viskade Sirius till hälften skrattande och hälften kippande efter andan.

 **Morbror Vernon var nära på att köra in i bilen framför. Han vände sig helt om i sätet och vrålade åt Harry med ett ansikte som såg ut som en jättelik rödbeta med mustasch:**

" **MOTORCYKLAR FLYGER INTE!"**

Fred och George fnissade. Neville fnissade då han läste nästa mening. George läste meningen över axeln på honom och slutade genast fnissa. Fred följde hans exempel.

 **Dudley och Piers fnissade.**

" **Jag vet att de inte gör det", sade Harry. "Det var bara en dröm."**

"Nej, nej. Inte alls en dröm", sade Luna med tankar på annat.

 **Han önskade att han inte hade sagt någonting. Om det fanns någonting som Dursleys avskydde ännu mer än när han kom med frågor, var det när han pratade om saker som betedde sig på ett sätt de inte borde, och det spelade ingen roll om det var i en dröm eller till och med en tecknad serie – de tycktes tro att han kunde få farliga idéer.**

"Och det är det inte bara dem som tror", muttrade Harry och kollade förrått på Sirius som lyfte ögonbrynen i en outtalad fråga. Harry skakade bara på huvudet till svar.

 **Det var en mycket solig lördag och det vimlade av familjer med barn i djurparken. Mr och mrs Dursley köpte stora chokladglassar åt Dudley och Piers vid ingången och eftersom den leende damen i glassvagnen hade frågat Harry vad han ville ha innan de hann dra honom därifrån, köpte de en billig isglass med citronsmak åt honom.**

Vad var det för fel på mugglarna? Harry var bara ett barn och han hade inte gjort dem något ont!

 **Den var faktiskt riktigt god, tänkte Harry, och slickade på den medan de tittade på en gorilla so kliade sig på huvudet och var anmärkningsvärt lik Dudley, frånsett att den inte var blond.**

Tvillingarna och alla andra som gärna hade ett gott skratt började skratta så att regnet utanför inte längre hördes. Efter att alla lugnat ner sig så frågade mrs Weasley var de var och då Neville läste meningen igen blev resultatet inte bättre.

 **Harry hade den bästa förmiddag han haft på länge. Han såg noga till att gå en liten bit ifrån Dursleys så att Dudley och Piers, som började bli uttråkade på djuren fram emot lunchdags, inte skulle återfalla i sin favoritsysselsättning att slå honom.**

"Det var väl ganska smart för en tioåring… Vi kanske har en blivande auror här..." tänkte Monsterögat högt. Han fick konstiga blickar av både mrs Weasley och Hermione.

 **De åt på djurparkens restaurang och när Dudley fick ett raseriutbrott för att hans efterrättsglass varvad med frukt inte var tillräckligt stor, köpte morbror Vernon en ny åt honom och Harry fick lov att göra slut på den första.**

"Det var väl… snällt?" sade Ginny osäkert. Harry hostade för att dölja ett skratt och Ginny lade en arm om honom. Det var väl ganska tur att de inte märkte hur två kusiner började slå vad om… ja, dem två.

 **Efteråt kände Harry att han borde vetat att alltsammans var alldeles för bra för att kunna hålla i sig.**

"Åh nej. Det är nu allt går snett, eller hur?" frågade Ron utan att vilja veta svaret. Harry nickade och alla i rummet suckade tungt.

 **Efter lunchen gick de till ormhuset.**

"Åh", sade Hermione. Hon hade en liten aning om vad som skulle hända.

 **Det var svalt och mörkt där inne, med upplysta glasburar hela vägen utmed väggarna. Bakom glaset krälade och slingrade sig alla möjliga sorters ödlor och ormar över bitar av trä och sten.**

"Stackars djur… De verkar inte så glada..." mumlade Luna och såg sorgset på ingenting.

 **Dudley och Piers ville se väldiga, giftiga kobror och tjocka människokrossande pytonormar. Dudley hittade snabbt den största ormen på hela stället.**

"Vem vet", sade Harry med en falsk fundersamhet, "stora saker kanske dras till varandra."

"Briljant, Harry!" skrek tvillingarna.

"Jag lärde dig väl", sade Sirius och låtsades torka bort en tår. Harry flinade åt dem och high fivade Ron.

 **Den kunde ha rullat sin kropp två gånger runt morbror Vernons bil och kramat ihop den till en soptunna, men just nu för ögonblicket såg den inte ut att vara på det humöret. I själva verket låg den försänkt i djup sömn.**

Harry såg forskande på ett av ljusen samtidigt som Ginny tittade konstigt på honom. Det där var väl inte normalt?

 **Dudley stod med näsan hårt tryckt mot glaset och stirrade på de glänsande bruna ringarna.**

" **Gör så att den rör på sig", sade han med gnällig röst till sin pappa. Morbror Vernon bultade på glaset, men ormen rörde sig inte ur fläcken.**

"Så elakt!" ropade Luna surt. "Man kan inte kräva sånt av djur. Man borde inte kräva det av någon."

" **Gör om det!" befallde Dudley. Morbror Vernon knackade häftigt med knogarna på glaset, men ormen snusade bara lugnt vidare.**

"Skulle inte förvåna mig om han bara låtsades sova", mumlade Ron. När Harry fnös för att kväva skrattet kollade Ron på honom med höjda ögonbryn som om han sa " _vad?_ ", men Harry viftade bara bort det. Hans blick sade tydligt " _sen_ ".

" **Usch, vad det här är tråkigt", gnällde Dudley.**

" _Du_ är tråkig", gäspade Tonks och fnissade.

 **Han masade sig långsamt därifrån.**

 **Harry ställde sig tätt intill glasburen och tittade uppmärksamt på ormen. Han skulle inte vara förvånad om den själv hade dött av tråkighet – inget sällskap förutom idiotiska människor som trummade med fingrarna mot glaset och försökte störa den dagarna i ända.**

Ginny började känna medlidande för reptilen, även om hon var livrädd för ormar efter basiliken. Hon rös. Vilken tur hon haft att Harry var ormviskare och sån tur att de bestämt sig för att föröka lära känna Myrtle. Ginny var faktiskt tacksam i hemlighet och hade börjat prata lite med henne. Ungefär som Luna och Grå Damen, bara att Myrtle var lite mer… missnöjd?

 **Det var värre än att ha ett skrymsle till sovrum, där den ända besökaren var moster Petunia som hamrade på dörren för att väcka en, för att åtminstone vistas i resten av huset ibland.**

 **Ormen lyfte plötsligt sina lysande små ögon. Långsamt, mycket långsamt, lyfte den på huvudet tills ögonen var i jämnhöjd med Harrys.**

"Öh… Inte alls konstigt..." sade Sirius tvekande och Ron blängde på honom ett tag. Han var så trött på personer som dömde Harry för att han kunde parselspråket eller efter vad de hört om honom. Sirius såg lite förvånad ut och Ron slutade blänga då han kom på att Sirius antagligen inte visste något om det.

 _ **Den blinkade**_ **.**

"Ooooookej..?" sade Tonks och försökte få en rak uppfattning om Harrys situation.

 **Harry stirrade. Sedan tittade han sig hastigt omkring för att se om det var någon som betraktade honom. Det var det inte. Han tittade tillbaka på ormen och blinkade han också.**

"Uppmuntra den inte, pojk!" skällde Moody och blev sur då Harry inte svarade. "Se på mig när jag pratar med dig!"

"Men förlåt då! Det är inte mitt fel att jag är en or..." sade Harry samtidigt som Neville avbröt honom.

"Men var tysta nu och avbryt inte SÅ ATT JAG KAN LÄ-SA.!"

Monsterögat ryckte på axlarna och de andra suckade ljudligt.

 **Ormen knyckte på huvudet i riktning mot morbror Vernon och Dudley och höjde sedan ögonen mot taket. Den gav Harry en blick som alldeles tydligt sade:**

" _ **Såna där råkar jag jämt ut för."**_

Snape öppnade munnen för att säga något, men avbröts av Dumbledores tydliga kroppsspråk.

 _Säg inget dumt nu._

" **Jag vet", mumlade Harry genom glaset, fastän han inte var säker på att ormen kunde höra honom. "Det måste vara väldigt irriterande."**

 **Ormen nickade häftigt.**

Fred och George fnissade när de tänkte på hur mycket de drivit med hela "Harry Potter är Slytherins arvtagare"-grejen. Harry verkade inte ha haft något emot det efter ett tag, så då hade de fortsatt. Den ända som verkligen ogillat det var Malfoy. Antagligen så var Harry Potter inte värdig titeln _Slytherins arvtagare_.

" **Varifrån kommer du förresten?" frågade Harry.**

 **Ormen slog med stjärten mot en liten skylt bredvid glaset. Harry kikade på den.**

 _ **Boa Constrictor, Brasilien.**_

" **Var det bra där?"**

 **Boaormen slog med stjärten mot skylten igen och Harry läste vidare:** ** _Det här exemplaret är fött i djurparken._**

" **Å, jag förstår, så du har aldrig varit i Brasilien?"**

Hermione skakade på huvudet och skrattade tyst. Bara Harry skulle fråga en orm om han aldrig vart i Brasilien.

 **Då ormen skakade på huvudet fick ett öronbedövande tjut bakom Harry dem båda att hoppa till:**

" **DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! KOM OCH TITTA PÅ DEN HÄR ORMEN! NI KAN ALDRIG GISSA VAD DEN GÖR!"**

"Åh nej… Varför?" klagade Ginny samtidig som hon suckade. Såklart att allt skulle förstöras.

 **Dudley kom vaggande mot dem så snabbt han förmådde.**

" **Ur vägen med dig", sade han och boxade Harry i revbenen.**

Harry högg tag i sin vänstra sida och kastades baklänges in i Ron och Hermione.

"Harry? Hur är det?" frågade Sirius bekymrat.

Innan Harry hann svara öppnade Hermione munnen, men blev avbruten av professor McGonagall.

"Mr Potter. Jag tror jag precis listat ut vad som kommer hända er, Väktare. Dessa ringar kvinnan pratade om ska nog skydda er mot det som händer i böckerna, men det kan inte skydda er mot allt. Men eftersom ni an-antagligen kommer utsättas för svår eller till och med mörk magi kommer ni inte vara helt skyddade. Har jag rätt, frun?"

Den konstiga känslan av att vara observerad slog Harry och alla såg sig omkring efter någon. Men det var bara rösten som hördes och den konstiga, tunga luften dök upp samtidigt som ljusen fladdrade till.

"Ni _är mycket smart, Minerva McGonagall. Det förvånar mig att Rowena inte tog in dig i hennes elevhem. Men din hypotes stämmer. Harry Potter kommer att känna allt, för i slutet kommer ändå all möda vara förgäves. Hans ring är låst och utan alla tappra hjärtan förloras han i mörker._ "

När hon försvunnit var det tyst ett tag. Mrs Weasley tog till orda och såg på tonåringarna, Bill och Charlie.

"Ni går och lägger er efter det här!" Hon fick flera ilskna blickar och alla protesterade högljutt.

"Men _mamma_!"

"Nej! Det är ett möte ikväll och ni får inte komma."

"Men _mamma_! Vi", Bill pekade på sig själv och Charlie, "är ju med i Fenixorden!"

"Molly älskling, de har rätt. Vi kan inte hindra Bill och Charlie..."

"Men ni andra, hopp i säng efter läsningen!"

"Jag är ledsen mrs Weasley, men vart ska vi sova?" frågade Neville och pekade på sig själv och Luna.

"Luna kan sova i samma rum som jag och Hermione", sade Ginny genast. "Och du kan säkert sova i samma rum som Ron och Harry. Eller hur?"

"Självklart", sade Ron trött.

"Vad bra!" ropade Luna glatt. "Det blir som ett pyjamasparty! Jag har aldrig vart på sådana förut."

 **Harry som var helt oförberedd föll hårt omkull på betonggolvet. Det som inträffade härnäst gick så fort att ingen såg hur det gick till – i ena sekunden stod Piers och Dudley lutande tätt intill glaset och i nästa hade de hoppat bakåt vrålande av skräck.**

"Vad hände nu?" frågade en av tvillingarna.

Harry skrattade. "Du får se..."

 **Harry satte sig upp och drog efter andan; glasfönstret på framsidan av boa constrictorns bur hade försvunnit.**

"Det är lysande!"

"Genialt, Harry!"

"Hur gjorde du det?"

"Tack, tack och ingen aning. Men det var ganska kul ett tag..." flinade Harry och gned sig i sidan.

 **Den väldiga ormen höll på att rulla ut sig i hela sin längd och slingrade sig ut på golvet - överallt inne i ormhuset började människor skrika och springa mot utgångarna.**

 **Då ormen hastigt gled förbi Harry kunde han ha svurit på att en låg väsande röst sade:**

" **Ssse upp Brasilien, för här kommer jag… Tack ssså mycket, amigo."**

"Det var en väldigt snäll orm", sade Luna. "Det är nog inte så många som skulle tackat för den tjänsten."

"Så du bryr dig inte om att jag är ormviskare?" frågade Harry, chockad över att ingen reagerat på det än.

"Varför skulle jag bry mig om det?"

"Men tycker du inte att det är… konstigt?"

"Tycker du att narglar och ekorrmoln är konstiga?"

"Eh… Kanske lite."

"Testralerna?"

"Nej."

"Eftersom du inte tycker att det jag kan se och tro på är konstigt så har jag ingen anledning till att tycka att du är konstigt för något du inte kan påverka. Det är bara ologiskt."

"Ytterligare två poäng till Ravenclaw, miss Lovegood", sade Dumbledore och Harry önskade att han inte sagt något. Nu visste han i alla fall vad de skulle diskutera på mötet senare."

 **Djurskötaren i ormhuset var alldeles chockad.**

" **Men glaset", sade han om och om igen, "vart tog glaset vägen?"**

"Stackars mugglare", mumlade mr Weasley.

 **Direktören för djurparken lagade själv en stor kopp starkt sött te till moster Petunia medan han bad om ursäkt gång på gång. Piers och Dudley kunde bara stamma osammanhängande. För såvitt Harry hade sett, hade inte ormen gjort någonting förutom att lekfullt nafsa efter deras hälar då den gled förbi...** "

"Lekfullt", skrattade Remus tyst.

" **...men när allesammans till sist var tillbaka i morbror Vernons bil berättade Dudley hur den nästan hade bitit av honom benet, medan Piers svor på att den hade försökt klämma honom till döds.**

"Mm… _Juste_ ", sade Tonks sarkastiskt och hela hennes soffa skrattade okontrollerbart.

 **Men det värsta av allt, åtminstone för Harry, var när Piers lugnade ner sig tillräckligt för att säga:**

" **Harry pratade med den, visst gjorde du det, Harry?"**

Harrys ansikte blev på ett sätt rädd och ett annat besviket. Var verkligen tioåriga Harry _rädd_ för hans morbror?

 **Morbror Vernon väntade tills Piers var ute ur huset innan han gav sig på Harry.**

Remus exploderade och avbröt Sirius mitt i ett vrål.

"Vadå GAV SIG PÅ DIG?!"

"Han låste in mig i skrymslet… Bara det."

Remus spottade ut flera svordomar som mrs Weasley inte gillade ("Remus Lupin, jag förväntade mig mer av dig! Det är _barn_ i rummet!"), även om hon själv svor att mugglarna skulle få vad de förtjänade.

 **Han var så arg att han knappt kunde tala.**

 **Han lyckades säga:**

" **Gå … ditt krypin … stanna … ingen mat", innan han föll ihop i en stol och moster Petunia måste springa efter en stor konjak åt honom.**

"De svalt dig. De svalt dig verkligen..." sade mrs Weasley blekt.

"Vad var det vi sa, mamma?" ropade Fred.

"Om du hade lyssnat på oss så hade du vetat!" sade George upproriskt.

"Och du straffade oss för att vi räddat honom från hans fängelse!" sade Ron surt.

"Jag är så ledsen pojkar, och förlåt mig Harry", sade hon medan hon reste sig och gick bort till Harry för att krama om honom.

"Det är okej, mrs Weasley..." mumlade Harry generat samtidig som resten av familjen Weasley log sorgset.

 **Harry låg i sitt mörka skrymsle mycket senare och önskade att han hade haft en klocka. Han visste inte hur mycket klockan var och han kunde inte vara säker på att Dursleys sov ännu. Innan de gjorde det kunde han inte ta risken att smyga sig in i köket för att få lite mat.**

Sirius och Remus log då de hörde vad Harry tänkte göra. Det påminde dem så mycket om James, och det var nästan bara bra saker att minnas. Men att Harry behövde smyga in i köket, för att få något att äta? Det var en tanke de helst inte ville ha och ännu mindre att behöva veta att det var sant.

 **Han hade bott hos Dursleys i nästan tio år, tio olyckliga år, så länge han kunde minnas, ända sen han var baby och hans föräldrar dog i bilolyckan. Han kunde inte minnas att han var med i bilen när hans föräldrar hade dött.**

"Åh kanske, jag vet inte, för att det inte var en bilolycka", muttrade mr Weasley, trött på Dursleys dumheter.

 **Ibland, när han riktigt ansträngde sitt minne under långa timmar i skrymslet, dök det upp en underlig bild för hans inre: en bländande blixt av grönt ljus och en brännande smärta i hans panna.**

Snape tänkte på Lily. Varför var hon så besluten att pojken skulle räddas? Varför hade hon inte bara låtit honom dö. Det hade kunnat vara dem två om inte Potter hade förstört allt. Allt, verkligen allt, var Potters fel.

 **Det var nog kraschen, trodde han, fastän han inte kunde föreställa sig var allt det gröna ljuset kom ifrån. Sina föräldrar kunde han inte alls komma ihåg.**

Flera böjde ner huvudet för att visa sitt stöd åt Harry.

"Hallå, det är okej. Jag fick ett grymt fotoalbum av Hagrid efter första året!" sade Harry ganska glatt och Sirius log ett jättestort leende åt halvjätten.

 **Hans morbror och moster talade aldrig om dem, och naturligtvis var han förbjuden att komma med några frågor. Det fanns inga fotografier av dem i huset, så han visste inte ens om han liknade dem.**

Remus öppnade munnen för att säga något, men Harry avbröt honom.

"Ja, jag vet. Jag är väldigt lik pappa, men jag har mammas ögon. Jag har hört det några gånger..."

 **När Harry var yngre hade han drömt och drömt om att någon okänd släkting skulle komma och ta honom med sig bort därifrån, men det hade aldrig inträffat; Dursleys var hans ända familj.**

"Inte nu längre. Du har oss!" sade Hermione och kramade om Harry. Ron var snart med och Ginny försökte också kramas, men hennes storebror knuffade bort henne (AN: AVPM fans någonstans? XD).

 **Ändå tyckte han ibland (eller hoppades kanske) att främlingar på gatan verkade känna honom. Mycket konstiga främlingar också för den delen. En pytteliten man i lilafärgad hög hatt hade bugat sig för honom en gång när han var ute och handlade med moster Petunia och Dudley.**

"Bugat sig? Asså bror, du har några fans alltid", skrattade Ron och rufsade sin bäste vän i håret. Harry försökte nervöst platta till det och Sirius skrattade åt dem. Det påminde honom om hur James rufsat till hans hår som han stått med i minst en timme och med hjälp av en hand var allt förstört!

 **Efter att ursinnigt frågat Harry om han kände mannen hade moster Petunia störtat ut med dem ur affären utan att köpa någonting. En gammal kvinna med virrigt utseende helt klädd i grönt hade vinkat glatt åt honom en gång på en buss.**

"Din farmor kanske?" skrattade Luna och Neville blev nästan lika röd som en Weasley i ansiktet.

"Farmor åker inte buss", mumlade han generat.

"Äh, skärp dig, Nev!" skrattade Ginny och pojken i fråga fortsatte läsa.

 **En skallig man i en mycket lång purpurröd kappa hade faktiskt skakat hans hand på gatan häromdagen och sedan gått sin väg utan ett ord. Det underligaste med alla de här människorna var deras sätt att verka försvinna i samma ögonblick som Harry försökte ta sig en närmare titt på dem.**

"De transfererade sig, Potter. Men du kanske är för tjockskallig för att veta det..." hånade Snape, men innan han pratat klart var hans långa, oljiga hår rosa.

"Ändra… tillbaka… nu… Black!"

"Hmm… Få se… Nix!"

"Mr Black, ändra nu tillbaka Severus hår." försökte McGonagall och hennes röst var darrig av små fnitter som hördes då och då.

"Du passar i rosa, professorn", sade Luna i ett försök att vara snäll, men Snape såg ut att explodera. Han öppnade munnen för att säga något, men det var bara ett bräkande som kom ut. Han såg ursinnigt på Sirius som skakade på huvudet då hans blick vändes mot Remus. Varulven skakade av skratt och Snape såg ut att vilja mörda honom.

"Daaaaaamböööööölldoooore", bräkte han och till och med rektorn fick ett leende på läpparna. Han höjde sin trollstav och Snape var vanlig igen. Han muttrade något om att han skulle ge igen på dem en dag. Neville fortsatte att läsa.

 **I skolan hade Harry ingen alls. Alla visste att Dudleys gäng avskydde den där konstige Harry Potter i sina säckiga gamla kläder och trasiga glasögon, och ingen ville sätta sig upp mot Dudleys gäng.**

"Åh Harry", sade Hermione och kramade sin bästa vän. "Du vet att vi är där för dig, eller hur?"

"Merlin, Hermione", sade Harry förvånat, "det är klart att jag gör.

Neville slog ihop boken och förklarade där med att kapitlet var slut. Mrs Weasley ställde sig upp och schasade ut alla minderåriga. Fenixorden hade ingen aning om vad tonåringarna pratade om på deras hemliga möte i tvillingarnas rum och barnen visste lika lite om vad som pågick i köket.


	4. Breven från ingen

AN: Det känns ganska bra att uppdatera efter en månad. Jag är inte den som skriver snabbast, plus att jag haft en läxa under lovet (vi skulle skriva en historia om vårt "liv" i antikens Grekland, och som tjej var jag tvungen att ha en kille som huvudperson). Men here I am med ett nytt kapitel! Det här kapitlet är ganska mycket kortare än de andra, så det kan ju ha påskyndat processen. Sen kanske det tar lite längre tid för nästa kapitel eftersom min gammelmorbror har dött. Jag ska även sjunga på min kusins namngivning, så om ni har någon bra och vacker doplåt kan ni tipsa mig om den (helst ingen psalm) :D

Sen så hoppas jag att alla har kollat på Fantastic Beasts trailern... Jag och en av mina bästa vänner satt typ och grät *.*

* * *

 **Elvira:** Hej Elvira! Gott nytt år och god fortsättning :)

Alltså du vet inte hur glad jag blir när jag får reviews från dig. De är så långa och roliga att läsa! :D

Tack för att du förstår vad jag menar. Jag älskar att skriva, men ibland går det bara inte! Sen så har min moster och morbror bett mig att sjunga på Oscars namngivning. Jag är jättenervös...

Och vad bra att du förstod att jag syftade på HLHP när jag pratade om förbannelsen i förra svaret, annars hade det vart lite konstigt. Och det är inte förrän nu jag förstår hur stor efterfrågan det var att fråga om ledtrådar. Det är självklart inget måste.

Åh, headcanons in my heart 4ever... Men har du sett den med att Draco var på Freds begravning, men den enda som visste att han var där var George?

Alltså igår (1/1-16) så var jag på min kusin Emmas kalas. Och min ena kusin Julia (som jag nämnt andra gånger) och jag hade en diskussion om Snape. Hon gillar honom och tycker att han är god, men jag tycker tvärtom. Visst, visst, han var på Dumbledores sida och så, men han är ingen hjälte för det! Men jag kan hålla med om att han är bra skriven och komplex.

När jag sa att Molly fick lite beröm syftade jag mest på böckerna. Men jag ser inte så ofta inlägg som säger att mrs Weasley är deras favoritkaraktär... :/

Jag vet inte hur jag ska göra för att få dem att bli arga på Dumbledore, men jag vill inte att dem ska hata honom. Sen så vill jag inte heller härma någon, men har du en bra idé? Sen vet jag inte hur jag ska göra med Harry och Dumbledore... Jag tror att Voldemort inte kommer åt Harry, då de är i ett tidlöst rum för tillfället. Men vi får se helt enkelt.

Och Marodörernas sammankoppling (eller vad det nu kan kallas) kan du få använda om du vill. Det är inget som är speciellt för min fanfic, jag är ganska säker på att det är ganska många som använt något liknande.

AVPM är typ bäst och jag älskar deras Draco. Lauren eller vad hon nu heter är grym som honom! Jag går runt och sjunger Going back to Hogwarts helt random när som helst. Och sen i A Very Potter Senior Year, att Evanna är med som Luna är bara bäst :)

Sen efter att ha skrivit dit Lunas kommentar satt jag och fnissade jättelänge... Det kändes som något oskyldig Luna skulle säga och att Snape skulle reagera på det sättet var självklart B)

Får jag fråga, vad tycker du om Star Wars? Jag har nämligen börjat gilla det ganska mycket efter att jag såg The Force Awakens...

Men ha en bra vecka innan skolan börjar igen och så får du snart en review på det nya kapitlet,

Frida

 **Thalia:** Hej Thalia och tack för att du hälsade gott nytt år och allt det där. Jag hade gärna skrivit tillbaka, men du har inget konto (tror jag), så du hade nog inte sett det. Men gott nytt år och god fortsättning på dig :))

Och jag _har_ sett HTTYD, men det var ett tag sen. Men jag tror jag tyckte den var bra, och tvåan var lite sorglig. Och skriver du också fanfics? Lägger du ut dem någonstans? Och ämnet handlar om allt du vill skriva... Men kanske också OLHP xD

Tack för berömmet eller vad man nu ska säga. Jag läser nästan bara fantasy jag med, så jag förstår vad du menar. Men jag kände att Sirius skulle reagera på ett annorlunda sätt, så då blev det ett annorlunda sätt.

Men ha det jättebra, så ses vi i nästa kapitel,

Frida

 **Gryffindor01:** Tack för ännu en review och ha en bra fortsättning och ett gott nytt år.

Om de läsare jag har frågar efter något så kommer jag att lägga till det. Men jag kommer inte ihåg om det är mycket Harry i det här kapitlet... Hehe...

Och Sirius är nog min favoritkaraktär... Siriusly... Jag hade säkert också haft en crush på honom. Om jag inte vart vän med Lily. Om jag gått på Hogwarts då så finns det ju en chans att jag delat sovsal med henne och Marlene McKinnon (som ofta blir Lilys bästa vän i fanfics och headcanons).

Åh, du säger att din bästa vän lekte det hela tiden... Det påminner mig om min ex-bästis och en annan kille jag lekte med i 2-3... Jag var Hermione, Frank var Harry och Andreas var Ron... Jag och Frank (min ex-bästis) gjorde till och med ett Harry Potter-quiz till resten av klassen...

1\. Du nämnde inte att du älskar att läsa i förra reviewen. 2. Nu vet jag det xD Jag kanske låter lite som en besserwisser, men jag har aldrig haft problem med läsning. Om jag inte är dötrött typ. Men vad kul att du läser snabbare och mer nu!

Läser din pappa fort? För det gör inte min... Han läser mindre än min lillasyster... Men jag läser nästan lika snabbt som min mamma, och hon är lärare (okej, nog med skryt nu xD).

Och ja, man kan säga att jag är bokslukare. Jag läser sjukt mycket, typ hela tiden. Jag fick typ sju, åtta böcker i julklapp O.O

Vad kul att hitta någon annan som gillar samma slags böcker som jag! Det är alltid roligt att diskutera med andra! Och vad bra att du hittade The Darkness Within... Den är helgrym! :D

Och när du pratar om "din story" tror jag att du syftar på Forever, Nymphadora... Har jag rätt? För den var mest menad att vara lite gullig och så, kanske lite hemsk ibland. Men kul att du kollat på den med :)

Och jag tycker också om att lära känna nya personer, även om jag kan vara lite blyg ibland. Och nu tog det ju i alla fall inte två månader. Men jag hoppas att en månad går bra... Men ha det bra och allt,

Frida

* * *

När Harry, Ron och Neville kom ner till köket morgonen därpå fann de mr Weasley, Bill och Remus i ett samtal om Gringotts, Hagrid och Charlie pratade om Norberta och Luna tillsammans med Ginny hjälpte mrs Weasley att laga frukost.

Så fort de ätit upp frukosten kom resten av gruppen in i köket och Neville tog upp boken för att läsa.

"Kapitel tre", läste han. " **Breven från ingen…"**

"Brev från ingen…?" frågade Sirius och krökte ena ögonbrynet.

"Du får se…" sade Harry glatt.

" **Den brasilianska boaormens rymning gav upphov till det längsta straff Harry någonsin fått.** "

"Vad…" började Sirius säga innan Harrys blick tystnade honom.

" **När han äntligen tilläts ut ur sitt skrymsle igen…** "

"Å…"

" **...hade sommarlovet börjat och Dudley hade redan haft sönder sin nya filmkamera, kvaddat sitt fjärrstyrda flygplan och, när han han för första gången gav sig ut på sin nya tävlingscykel, kört på gamla mrs Figg då hon gick över Privet Drive på sina kryckor.** "

"Stackars Arabella", sade professor McGonagall medlidsamt.

"Vänta lite… _Ni_ känner mrs Figg?" frågade Harry och såg häpet på professor McGonagall.

"De e klart, Harry. Hon e me i Fenixorden. De visste du väl?" sade Hagrid.

"Jo… juste..."

 **Harry var glad att skolan var slut, men det fanns ingen möjlighet att slippa undan Dudleys gäng som nu kom och hälsade på i huset varenda dag.**

Harry grimaserade när han tänkte på Dudleys gängmedlemmar. Stora och dumma, hela bunten.

 **Piers, Dennis, Malcolm och Gordon var allesammans storvuxna och dumma, men eftersom Dudley var den störste och dummaste i hela högen var det han som var ledaren.**

"För det är ju exakt så det ska vara..." muttrade Ron sarkastiskt.

 **Resten av dem deltog med stor förtjusning i Dudley älsklingssport: Hetsa Harry.**

"Hetsa Harry. Hetsa. Harry. Vem döper en lek, å förlåt mig, _sport_ till Hetsa Harry?" sade Ginny sockersött och höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Dudley", svarade Harry som om det var det mest självklara i hela världen. Tystnaden var pinsam, så Neville började läsa än en gång.

 **Det var därför Harry tillbringade så mycket tid som möjligt utomhus. Han vandrade omkring och tänkte på sommarlovets slut där han kunde skymta en liten, liten stråle av hopp. När det blev september skulle han börja i en ny skola, och för första gången i sitt liv skulle han inte vara tillsammans med Dudley.**

"Men om han nu ogillar dig så mycket, varför ber han inte sin pappa om att du ska få gå på en annan skola?" frågade Luna.

"Han gjorde ju det..?" svarade Hermione och suckade.

"Men varför gjorde han inte det tidigare?"

"Jag vet faktiskt inte, Luna..." sade Harry smått irriterat.

Ginny tappade tålamodet och skrek med samma kraft som hennes mamma:

" _Släpp det_!"

 **Dudley hade blivit antagen vid morbror Vernons gamla privatskola, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss skulle också gå där. Harry, å andra sidan, skulle gå i Stonewall High, den kommunala skolan. Dudley tyckte självklart att det var väldigt kul.**

"Klart han tyckte..." fnös Ron.

" **De doppar ner folks huvud i toaletten första dagen i Stonewall", talade han om för Harry. "Vill du komma upp till övervåningen och öva?"**

"Harry", sade Sirius strängt.

"Vad är det, mäster Sirius?" frågade Harry och skrattande.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att du kommer med en bra comeback, annars skulle jag bli mycket besviken på dig."

Innan Harry hann svara sade Ron leendes:

"Mäster Sirius, jag kan lova dig att jag kommer att lära honom allt jag kan om hans comeback inte är bra nog."

"Det är mycket bra, Ron", svarade Sirius och flinande ondskefullt medan Remus och mrs Weasley suckade uppgivet. "Mycket bra..."

" **Nej tack", sade Harry. "Den stackars toaletten där uppe har aldrig haft nåt så vidrigt som ditt huvud inuti sig – den kunde bli illamående."**

"BURN!" skrek tvillingarna och Sirius ställde sig upp och skakade hand med Harry.

"Det är nu lärjungen byter plats med sin mästare..."

"Så bra var den ändå inte..." sade Neville och alla som firade frös på platsen och stirrade på honom. "Vad?" Ingen svarade. "Jag tror nog att jag ska fortsätta läsa nu..."

 **Sedan sprang han innan Dudley hann fatta vad han hade sagt.**

 **En dag i juli tog moster Petunia med sig Dudley in till London för att köpa honom en skoluniform till Smeltings och lämnade Harry hos mrs Figg. Mrs Figg var inte fullt så tråkig som vanligt.**

"Det tror jag hon tar som en komplimang", fnissade Ginny och McGonagall hostade till. Ginny förstod professorns signal och tystnade.

 **Det visade sig att hon hade brutit benet då hon snavade över en av sina katter och hon verkade inte lika förtjust i dem som tidigare.**

Professor McGonagall såg ytterst missnöjd ut och muttrade något i stil med "tröttna på katter… ptff..." samtidigt som hon rynkade på näsan.

 **Hon lät Harry titta på teve och gav honom en bit chokladkaka som smakade som om hon hade haft den i åtskilliga år.**

Om mrs Weasley hade varit en metamorfmagus hade hennes hårfärg blivit grön. Men nu grimaserade hon bara äcklat.

"Jag ska baka en riktig chokladkaka till dig, Harry", sade hon som om det var den viktigaste saken i hela världen.

"Öh, tack, men det behövs in..."

"Då var det bestämt. Ginny, Hermione, ni hjälper mig med kakan efter kapitlets slut."

Flickorna stönade och Ginny protesterade snabbt:

"Men mamma! Jag vill inte hjälpa till med någon dum..."

"Det måste du, hjärtat."

Hon blängde på sin mamma och fnös ilsket samtidigt som Ron skrattade tyst åt henne.

"Jag kan få mamma att tvinga dig att baka också din…" fräste Ginny och stampade ilsket med fötterna. Ron räckte bara ut tungan och hans syster såg ut som om hon skulle explodera. Neville tog tillfället och började läsa igen.

" **Samma kväll struttade Dudley omkring i vardagsrummet och visade upp sig för familjen i sin splitternya skoluniform. Pojkarna på Smeltings bar rödbruna frackrockar, orangegula knickerbockers och platta halmhattar som kallades för roddarhattar.**

"Fint", fnissade Tonks.

 **De hade också grova käppar som de använde till att puckla på varandra med då lärarna inte såg på. Det ansågs vara god träning för deras framtida liv.**

"Om lärarna nu såg det som _god träning,_ varför slår de inte varandra när lärarna ser på? De kommer antagligen inte göra något åt det så..?" Hermione suckade åt hur dumma vissa människor kunde vara.

 **Morbror Vernon tittade på Dudley i hans nya knickerbockers och sade med skrovlig röst att det var det stoltaste ögonblicket i hans liv. Moster Petunia brast i gråt och sade att hon inte kunde tro att det var hennes lille söte Dudleyponke, att han såg så stilig och vuxen ut.**

"Tro mig", sade Harry skrattandes, "det gjorde han inte."

 **Harry vågade inte ta risken att säga något. Han trodde att två av hans revben nog redan var knäckta på grund av hans ansträngningar att hålla sig för skratt.**

Harry rullade ner på golvet och såg ut som om han skrattade även om det inte kom ett ljud ur hans mun.

"Harry, vad gör du?" frågade Neville.

"Mitt... bok-jag… gör… så..." flämtade han. "Fort-sätt..."

 **Det luktade förfärligt i köket morgonen därpå när Harry kom in till frukosten. Stanken verkade komma från en stor plåtbalja i diskhon. Han gick fram för att titta efter. Baljan var full av någonting som såg ut som smutsiga trasor som simmade i grått vatten.**

"Vem har smutsiga trasor i grått vatten?" frågade Ginny och hennes röst sa att hon tyckte det var konstigt.

" **Vad är det här?" frågade han moster Petunia. Hennes läppar stramades åt som de alltid gjorde om han vågade fråga om något.**

" **Din nya skoluniform", sade hon.**

"Harry i gråa trasor mot Harry i Hogwartsklädnad, vem vinner?" sade Fred och lät som Lee Jordan.

"Det är svårt att veta, min vän, men jag kan säga att klädnaden leder med femton – noll!" fortsatte George.

 **Harry tittade ner i baljan igen.**

" **Å", sade han, "jag fattade inte att den måste vara så våt."**

Innan Sirius, Ron, tvillingarna eller Harry hann säga något sade mrs Weasley:

"Inte ett ord om någon diss eller comeback! Okej?"

De andra nickade.

" **Var inte dum", fräste moster Petunia. "Jag håller på att färga några av Dudleys gamla saker gråa åt dig. Det kommer se ut precis som alla andras när jag är klar."**

"Precis som alla andra… Det tvivlar jag på", sade Hermione.

 **Det tvivlade Harry allvarligt på men han trodde att det var bäst att inte säga emot. Han slog sig ner vid bordet och försökte låta bli att tänka på hur han skulle se ut sin första dag i Stonewall High – förmodligen som om han var klädd i bitar av gammalt elefantskinn.**

Luna, som försökte se Harry klädd i elefantskinn, skrattade tyst. Hon tänkte att det kanske skulle vara bättre om Harry inte hörde henne, för att vara snäll. Han hade faktiskt försökt att lära känna henne till skillnad från andra. Folk i hennes eget elevhem var faktiskt lite elaka mot henne, men Luna brydde sig inte så mycket. Bara de inte tog hennes skor, som någon tyvärr redan gjorde varje år.

 **Dudley och morbror Vernon kom in, båda med rynkad näsa på grund av lukten från Harrys nya skoluniform. Morbror Vernon slog upp tidningen som vanligt och Dudley lade sin Smeltingkäpp, som han bar med sig överallt, med en smäll på bordet.**

 **De hörde rasslet från brevinkastet och dunsen av brev på dörrmattan.**

"Å nu vet jag!" sade Sirius glatt. "Du kommer få ditt brev! DITT BREV! Du kommer få lämna Dursleys!"

"Inte för att spoila eller så, men jag fick faktiskt inte mitt brev..." sade Harry och alla som hurrat såg ut som frågetecken.

"Men kapitlet heter 'Breven från ingen" och vi vet att du kommer till Hogwarts..." sade Tonks osäkert.

"Men det betyder inte att jag får mitt Hogwartsbrev."

"Jaha, okej då..."

" **Gå och hämta posten, Dudley", sade morbror Vernon.**

"Yeeeey!"

" **Säg åt Harry att hämta den."**

"Buuuuu!"

" **Hämta posten, Harry."**

"Buuuuu!"

" **Säg åt Dudley att hämta den."**

"Yeeeey!"

" **Peta på honom med din käpp, Dudley,"**

"Buuuuu!"

 **Harry hoppade åt sidan för käppen och gick ut för att hämta posten. Det låg tre saker på dörrmattan: ett vykort från morbror Vernons syster Marge, som var på semester på The Island of Wight, ett brunt kuvert som såg ut som en räkning och –** _ **ett brev till Harry**_ **.**

"Men du fick ju ett brev…"

"Men det måste inte vara mitt Hogwartsbrev, eller hur?" sade Harry chockat. Varför lät han chockad, frågade många i rummet sig själva.

"Nej, det måste det väl inte..."

 **Harry plockade upp det och stirrade på det med hjärtat dallrande som ett resårband. Ingen hade någonsin skrivit till honom i hela hans liv.**

Det förklarade varför Harry lät chockad.

 **Vem skulle göra det? Han hade inga vänner, inga andra släktingar – han hade inget lånekort på biblioteket så han hade aldrig ens fått några stränga meddelanden med uppmaning om att lämna tillbaka böcker.**

Det var sorgligt och om Luna känt Harry bättre hade hon kramat om honom. Även om Luna visste hur det var att inte ha så många vänner, så var det inget hon var van vid. Att inte ha några vänner och att folk tycker att man är konstig är det skillnad på.

 **Men här var det nu, ett brev, så tydligt adresserat att det inte kunde vara något misstag:**

 **Mr H. Potter**

 **Skrymslet under trappan**

 **Privet Drive 4**

 **Little Whinging**

 **Surrey**

"Om ni nu skriver på kuvertet att det ska till mr H. Potter som bor i SKRYMSLET UNDER TRAPPAN, varför skickar ni inte någon att fixa det?" frågade Sirius missnöjt.

"Det visste vi inte, breven skickas automatiskt. Det är bara när man inte får svar som det skrivs förhand och skickas med någon." svarade professor McGonagall.

Hermione rynkade på ögonbrynen.

"Det står det inget om det i _Hogwarts, en historisk beskrivning_..."

"Det är för att de kom på det för cirka femtio år sedan. Och den boken är gammal."

"Som om femtio inte är gammalt", fnös Ginny och tittade på Harry och sa: "Men du sa ju att brevet inte kom från Hogwarts..."

"Det, min vän, har jag inte sagt."

"Men..."

 **Kuvertet var tjockt och tungt, tillverkat av gulaktigt pergamentpapper och adressen var skriven med smaragdgrönt bläck. Det fanns inget frimärke.**

"Det låter ju som om det är ditt Hogwartsbrev..." sade Tonks, men Harry flinade bara.

 **När Harry med darrande hand vände på kuvertet, såg han ett blodrött sigill av vax med en vapensköld: ett lejon, en örn, en grävling och en orm som omgav ett stort "H".**

"Harry, det _är_ ditt Hogwartsbrev!"

"Jag vet."

"Men du sa att du inte fick det!" sade Ginny surt.

"För sista gången, det sa… Eller vänta, det sa jag faktiskt."

"Precis. Så förklara."

"Det är ganska lätt faktiskt..." började Harry, men slutade.

"Och..?" sade Ginny irriterat.

"Jag _fick_ det inte!"

Ginny såg ut som om hon skulle explodera när som helst, så Sirius vinkade till sig Harry.

"Jag skulle inte tänja så mycket på gränsen om jag var du", viskade han till sin gudson. "Det kommer bli svårare för dig senare. Och hon kommer hämnas, det kan jag försäkra dig om. En gång dejtade jag en Weasley. Esmeralda, som jag tror att hon hette, du förstår jag är inte hundra procent säker, blev rysligt arg kan ja. Så Lucy tänkte då hämnas på mig… Men till poängen, irritera henne inte för mycket… Det lärde jag mig när hon klippte av mitt hår efter att vi hade haft… öh… ja. Och såklart så ska James ha stöttat Felicia efteråt, nä fy vad det var svårt..."

Harry som varken hängde med eller förstod något av vad han menade såg på Tonks och Remus.

"Han menar att du inte ska förarga Ginny", sade Tonks.

"Plus att han har fel. Det var Crystal Weasley han dejtade", skrattade Remus.

" **Raska på där!" skrek morbror Vernon från köket. "Vad håller du på med, letar du efter brevbomber?" Han skrockade åt sitt eget skämt.**

"Det var ju inte ens bra", sade George surt.

"Att det ens klassas som skämt..." muttrade hans tvilling.

 **Harry gick tillbaka till köket medan han fortfarande stirrade på sitt brev. Han räckte över räkningen och vykortet till morbror Vernon, satte sig ner vid bordet och började långsamt öppna det gula kuvertet.**

"Harry! Vad tänkte du? De kommer att ta det ifrån dig… Jaha..." sade Ginny när Harry nickade åt det sista hon sa.

"Jag _fick_ det inte..."

"Så de tog ditt brev…" muttrade Sirius argt.

"Ja."

"De försökte få dig att inte upptäcka trollkarlsvärlden..."

"Ja."

"Jag kommer att mörda dem i sömnen… Nej vänta, det är för nådigt… Jag ska mörda dem framför varandra… En efter en..." mumlade Sirius mörk.

 **Morbror Vernon slet upp räkningen, fnös förargat och slängde över vykortet till Petunia.**

" **Marge är sjuk", meddelade han henne. "Åt något konstigt skaldjur…"**

" **Pappa!" sade Dudley plötsligt. "Pappa, Harry har nånting!"**

"Fan ta dig, Dudley", sade Ron plötsligt.

"Ronald Weasley, inte använda sådana ord!" skrek hans mamma gällt.

 **Harry var just på väg att veckla upp sitt brev, som var skrivet på samma tjocka pergamentpapper som kuvertet, när morbror Vernon häftigt ryckte det ur handen på honom.**

"Hallå, ge tillbaks det!" sade Sirius högt.

"Tramptass, du pratar med en _bok…_ Men jag förstår känslan..." muttrade Remus.

" **Det där är** _ **mitt**_ **!" sade Harry och försökte nappa åt sig det igen.**

"Kom igen Harry! Ta brevet och spring iväg!" skrek Ginny.

"Nej, ta det och göm dig på övervåningen!" sade Fred högt.

"Ta det och spring ut!" föreslog Ron.

"Jag kan intyga att jag inte fick tag på det."

" **Vem skulle skriva till dig?" sade morbror Vernon hånleende medan han skakade upp brevet med ena handen och kastade en blick på det. Hans ansikte växlade från grönt till rött fortare än ett trafikljus.**

"Trafikljus?" frågade Ron.

"En mugglaruppfinning", svarade Hermione trött.

 **På bara några sekunder hade det antagit samma gråvita färg som gammal gröt.**

" **P-P-Petunia!" flämtade han.**

"P-P-Petunia!" härmades Fred. "Vilken dramaqueen..."

 **Dudley försökte få tag i brevet för att läsa det, men morbror Vernon höll upp det i luften utom räckhåll för honom.**

"För första gången i hela hans lilla gris-liv?" frågade Ginny med bebisröst.

"Ja, det kan man säga", svarade Harry.

 **Moster Petunia tog det nyfiket och läste första raden. Ett ögonblick såg det ut som om hon skulle svimma. Hon grep sig om strupen och lät som om hon var på väg att kvävas.**

" **Vernon! Å, du store tid… Vernon!"**

"Vernon, min store klumpeduns, har du sett det här? Det är helt omöjligt!" sade Sirius i en bra imitation av Petunia. Han begravde ansiktet i händerna och låtsades sedan svimma, och landade med en duns i Remus knä. Alla skrattade åt hans lilla scen, men tystnade då de påmindes om att Harry inte skulle få sitt brev.

 **De stirrade på varandra och tycktes ha glömt bort att Harry och Dudley fortfarande var kvar i rummet. Dudley var inte van vid att man struntade i honom. Han knackade sin pappa hårt i huvudet med Smeltingkäppen.**

"Grisen slår valrossen… Synd att man inte fick se det!" skrattade George högt. Till och med mrs Weasley skrattade, fast tyst i sina händer.

" **Jag vill läsa det där brevet", sade han med hög röst.**

"Varför ska du läsa det?" frågade Tonks retsamt. "Det är Harrys brev."

" _ **Jag**_ **vill läsa det", sade Harry ursinnigt, "eftersom det är** _ **mitt**_ **!"**

Hermione, Ron och tvillingarna skrattade så mycket att de som satt bredvid hoppade iväg åt motsatt håll.

"Vad är det som är så roligt?" frågade Sirius, smått sur för att han inte förstod det roliga.

"Vi kan inte förklara", skrattade Ron.

"Det är liksom internt!" fnissade Hermione och skrattade ännu mer tillsammans med de andra.

" **Ut med er, båda två", kraxade morbror Vernon, och han tog både Harry och Dudley i nackskinnet och kastade ut dem i hallen och smällde igen köksdörren efter dem. Harry och Dudley påbörjade en tyst kamp om vem som skulle få lyssna vid nyckelhålet...** "

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry!" ropade tvillingarna i kör.

" **...Dudley vann..,** "

"Du borde lära dig boxas eller något..." sade Fred med en tillgjord sur röst.

" **...så Harry lade sig platt på magen med glasögonen dinglade från ena örat för att lyssna i springan mellan dörren och golvet.** "

"Går det ens?"

"Ja."

" **Vernon", sade moster Petunia med skälvande röst, "titta på adressen – hur i all världen kan de veta var han sover? Du tror väl inte att de bevakar huset?"**

"Som sagt, även om de inte vet det, så är det automatiskt. Det finns ganska många att skicka ut Hogwartsbrev till", upprepade professor McGonagall.

" **Bevakar… spionerar… kan tänkas följa efter oss", muttrade morbror Vernon uppjagat.**

"Just precis vad vi gör", skrattade Sirius.

" **Men vad ska vi göra, Vernon? Ska vi skriva tillbaka? Tala om för dem att vi inte vill..."**

"Det hade inte fungerat", sade Hogwarts rektor muntert.

 **Harry kunde se sin morbrors glänsande svarta skor stega fram och tillbaka i köket.**

" **Nej", sade han till sist. "Nej, vi låtsas inte om det. Om de inte får något svar… Ja, det är bäst… vi ska inte göra någonting..."**

"Fel val, idiot..." suckade Tonks.

" **Men..."**

'Till och med Petunia vet att det inte kommer att fungera. Hur dum får man vara?' tänkte Snape irriterat. Att Potter inte var en bortskämd unge var bevisat, men det skulle inte betyda att Severus skulle värmas upp. Nej. Harry Potter var skälet till att Lily var död. Och Lily var den enda han någonsin brytt sig om.

" **Jag tänker inte släppa in nån i mitt hus, Petunia! Svor vi inte på när vi tog emot honom att vi skulle göra slut på de där farliga dumheterna?"**

"Hur hade han tänkt att göra slut på dem?" fnös Ron. "Suga ut dem med en damsugare?"

"Ron, jag tror du menar dammsugare..." skrattade Hermione.

 **När morbror Vernon kom hem från arbetet det kvällen, gjorde han något han aldrig gjort förut; han hälsade på Harry i hans skrymsle.**

" **Var är mitt brev?" frågade Harry i samma ögonblick som morbror Vernon hade klämt in sig genom dörren.**

"Fick han ens plats?"

"Nästan… Hans bakdel var utanför, men huvudet och knäna var inne."

" **Vem är det som har skrivit till mig?"**

" **Ingen. Det adresserades till dig av misstag", sade morbror Vernon kort. "Jag har bränt det."**

" **Det var** _ **inte**_ **ett misstag", sade Harry ilsket, "det stod på det att det var till mitt skrymsle!"**

"Åh Harry..." viskade mrs Weasley ledsamt.

"Är det bara jag, eller känns det konstigt att höra dig säga 'mitt skrymsle'?" frågade Ron och kollade på sin bäste vän.

De andra nickade långsamt, men Harry blängde på honom.

"Jag bodde ju där, hur konstigt kan det vara?" fräste han.

Ron såg ut att vilja fräsa tillbaka, men Hermione lade en hand på hans axel.

"Bok-Harry är arg. Vår Harry blir också det då..." sade hon menande.

" **HÅLL TYST!" vrålade morbror Vernon, och ett par spindlar föll ner från taket.**

Ron låtsades som om han inte hade hört den delen om spindlarna… Hur kunde Harry ha sovit i samma rum?!

 **Han tog ett par djupa andetag och tvingade sitt ansikte till ett leende som såg ut att göra riktigt ont.**

"Typ som Snapes ansikte, när han inte fick relegera oss", viskade Harry till Ron. Om de inte hade vetat varför han betedde sig så konstigt så hade Harrys humörsvängningar vart roliga.

" **Hmm… jo, Harry… på tal om det här skrymslet. Din moster och jag har funderat… du håller faktiskt på att bli lite för stor för det… vi tänkte att det kunde vara trevligt om du flyttade in i Dudleys andra sovrum."**

"Han sa precis _vadå_?"

" _Va_?"

"Ni hörde rätt, folk", sade Harry lite förvånat, lite tvivlande.

" **Varför det?" frågade Harry.**

" **Kom inte med frågor!" fräste hans morbror. "Ta nu med dina saker härifrån upp på övervåningen."**

"Hej, du får ett rum, men du får inte veta varför. Gå nu dit, hej då."

 **Dursleys hus hade fyra sovrum: ett till morbror Vernon och moster Petunia, ett för gäster (vanligtvis morbror Vernons syster Marge), ett där Dudley sov och ett där Dudley hade alla leksaker och grejer som inte fick plats i hans första sovrum.**

"Om jag har fattat det hela så har din kusin två rum medan du sover under trappan?" sade McGonagall bestört.

" _Hade_ två rum", rättade Harry. " _Sov_ under trappan."

 **Harry behövde bara en vända upp till övervåningen för att flytta allt han ägde från skrymslet till sitt nya rum. Han slog sig ner på sängen och stirrade runt omkring sig.**

"Det var så mycket saker där inne… Men det var fortfarande jättestort jämfört med skrymslet", förklarade han.

 **Nästan allting här inne var sönder. Den en månad gamla filmkameran låg ovanpå en liten leksaksstridsvagn i användbart skick som Dudley en gång kört över grannens hund med; i hörnet stod Dudleys allra första teveapparat, som han hade kört foten igenom när hans älsklingsprogram upphört; där fanns en stor fågelbur som en gång innehållit en papegoja som Dudley hade bytt i skolan mot ett riktigt luftgevär, som nu låg uppe på en hylla alldeles böjt i änden eftersom Dudley hade suttit på det.**

"Så bortskämd!" sade mrs Weasley upprört. "Vet de inte hur man tar hand om barn?"

 **Andra hyllor var fulla med böcker. De var de enda sakerna i rummet som såg ut som om de aldrig hade blivit rörda.**

Hermione fnös. Såklart att han inte skulle röra böckerna. Han kunde säkert inte ens läsa!

 **Nerifrån kom ljudet av Dudley som bölade åt sin mamma:**

" **Jag vill inte** _ **ha**_ **honom där inne… Jag** _ **behöver**_ **det där rummet… kör ut honom därifrån…"**

"Vad ska han ha rummet till?" sade Charlie vasst.

 **Harry suckade och sträckte ut sig på sängen. Igår skulle han ha gett vad som helst för att få vara här uppe. I dag skulle han hellre vara i sitt skrymsle med det där brevet än här uppe utan det.**

"Det var tråkigt att höra ", sade Luna.

" **Morgonen därpå vid frukosten var alla ganska tysta. Dudley befann sig i chocktillstånd. Han hade vrålat, dunkat på sin pappa med Smeltingkäppen, kräkts med flit..,** "

"Usch!"

" **...sparkat sin mamma och kastat sin sköldpadda genom växthustaket, och han hade ändå inte fått tillbaka sitt rum. Harry tänkte på hur det hade varit vid den här tidpunkten dagen innan och önskade bittert att han hade öppnat brevet i hallen.**

"Det önskar jag inte längre", sade Harry och log.

"Inte?" frågade Sirius förvånat.

"Om jag hade öppnat brevet i hallen så tror jag att jag hade trott att Dudley försökte skämta med mig. Plus att jag inte hade lärt känna Hagrid. Och vem vet, jag hade kanske vart bästa vän med Malfoy."

 **Morbror Vernon och moster Petunia tittade ideligen dystert på varandra.**

 **När posten kom sade morbror Vernon, som visst försökte visa sig snäll mot Harry, att Dudley skulle gå och hämta den.**

"Det var… konstigt?"

 **De hörde hur han slog och bankade med sin Smeltingkäpp hela vägen ut i hallen. Sedan ropade han:**

" **Här är ett till!** _ **Mr H. Potter, Det minsta sovrummet, Privet Drive 4**_ …"

"Ta brevet, Harry!"

 **Med ett kvävt skrik hoppade morbror Vernon upp från sin plats och sprang ut i hallen med Harry tätt bakom sig. Morbror Vernon var tvungen att brotta ner Dudley på golvet på golvet för att ta brevet ifrån honom, vilket försvårades på grund av att Harry hade greppat tag om halsen på honom bakifrån.**

"Nådde du runt?" frågade Ginny och flinade likt sina äldre bröder.

"Ja, faktiskt. Fettet pressades liksom ihop..."

Ginny grimaserade och slog till Harry på armen.

"Det där behövde jag inte veta..." sade hon äcklat.

 **Efter en minuts förvirrat slagsmål, under vilket alla fick sin beskärda andel av Smeltingkäppen, rätade morbror Vernon på sig, flåsande efter andan, med Harrys brev hårt i handen.**

"Det är inte snällt av honom att ta ditt brev sådär..." sade Luna smått surt. Harry gav henne ett snett leende och ryckte på axlarna.

" **Gå till ditt skrymsle… ditt sovrum, menar jag…" väste han åt Harry. "Dudley… gå… ge dig iväg bara…"**

 **Harry gick runt och runt i sitt nya rum. Någon eller några visste att han hade flyttat ut ur sitt skrymsle och de tycktes veta att han inte hade fått sitt första brev. Visst skulle det betyda att de skulle försöka igen?**

"Ja!"

 **Och den här gången skulle han se till att de inte misslyckades. Han hade en plan.**

Hermione stönade.

"Hoppas den här planen är bättre än den du hade när du tänkte gå efter Voldemort själv..." väste Hermione till Harry och Ron.

"Jadå", sade Harry med en högtidlig röst. "Det är den helt klart."

 **Den lagade väckarklockan ringde klockan sex nästa morgon. Harry stängde kvickt av den och klädde tyst på sig. Han fick absolut inte väcka familjen Dursley. Han smög ner för trappan utan att tända någon av lamporna.**

"Harry the spy", fnissade Luna.

 **Han tänkte vänta på brevbäraren i hörnet av Privet Drive och få tag i breven till nummer fyra först.**

"Ganska smart", sade Moody. "Men du har inte tänkt på vad som kan få planen att misslyckas."

"Hallå konstapel Tänk-på-allt, han var _elva_ år!" sade Tonks och suckade.

 **Hjärtat bultade hårt då han smög sig från den mörka hallen mot ytterdörren…**

" **AAAAAJJJ!"**

"Va?"

"Din morbror", gissade Luna.

"Ja. Men hur visste du det?"

"Jag kände det på mig..."

 **Harry tog ett skutt upp i luften, han hade trampat på någonting stort och mosigt på dörrmattan – någonting** _ **levande**_ **!**

"Dun, dun, dun!"

 **Ljusen på övervåningen tändes och till sin fasa upptäckte Harry att det där stora mosiga var morbroderns ansikte. Morbror Vernon hade legat vid foten av ytterdörren i en sovsäck, säkert för att övertyga sig om att Harry inte gjorde exakt det som han hade försökt att göra.**

"Se", sade Luna glatt.

 **Han gapade och skrek åt Harry i ungefär en halvtimme och sade sedan åt honom att gå och laga en kopp te. Harry lunkade bedrövat ut i köket och när han kom tillbaka hade posten anlänt, rakt ner i morbror Vernons knä. Harry kunde se tre brev med adressen i grönt bläck.**

"Tre brev nu alltså. Men varför fortsatte ni inte bara med att skicka ett brev?"

"Bra fråga, miss Granger, men jag vet faktiskt inte..."

" **Jag vill...", började han, men morbror Vernon var redan i färd med att riva breven i bitar inför ögonen på honom.**

 **Morbror Vernon gick inte till arbetet den dagen. Han stannade hemma och spikade igen brevlådan.**

"För det kommer ju absolut att fungera", sade Ginny sarkastiskt.

" **Du förstår", förklarade han för moster Petunia, "att om de inte kan** _ **avlämna**_ **dem, så ger de helt enkelt upp."**

"Precis. Det är ju exakt så vi tänker", fortsatte Fred.

" **Jag är inte säker på att det kommer fungera, Vernon."**

" **Å, de här personernas hjärnor fungerar på ett besynnerligt sätt, Petunia, de är inte som du och jag", sade morbror Vernon och försökte slå in en spik med en bit fruktkaka som moster Petunia just gett honom.**

"För vi är inte alls som mugglare. Finns vi ens?" sade George.

 **På fredagen anlände inte mindre än tolv brev till Harry. Eftersom de inte kunde komma in genom brevinkastet hade de skjutits in under dörren, kilats in genom sidospringorna och några hade till och med pressats in genom det lilla fönstret på toaletten på bottenvåningen.**

"Gjorde ugglorna det?" frågade Harry.

"Och om de gjorde det, hur gjorde dem det?"

 **Morbror Vernon stannade hemma igen. Sedan han bränt upp alla breven, tog han fram hammare och spik och satte brädor för springorna runt dörrarna på framsidan och baksidan så att ingen kunde gå ut.**

"Så att ingen kom ut? Ni var inne hela sommaren?"

"Eh, inte hela, men typ."

 **Han gnolade "Trippa högt på tå genom tulpanerna" medan han arbetade, och han hoppade till vid minsta ljud.**

 **På lördagen började saker och ting bli helt oregerliga. Tjugofyra brev till Harry fann väg in i huset, hoprullade och gömda inuti vart och ett av de två dussin ägg som det mycket förvirrade mjölkbudet hade räckt moster Petunia genom vardagsrumsfönstret.**

"Det hade jag gärna sett", viskade Remus till Tonks.

"Stackars mugglare..." mumlade mr Weasley med tanke på hur trollkarlsvärlden ibland försvårat saker för mugglare.

 **Medan morbror Vernon ringde ursinniga telefonsamtal till postkontoret och mjölkaffären och försökte finna någon att framföra klagomål till, strimlade moster Petunia breven i sin matberedare.**

"Det låter inte så bra", sade mrs Weasley. "Då fastnar det papper i den och då kan det väl hamna i maten?"

"Mamma..." sade Bill långsamt. "Ingen bryr sig!"

" **Vem i all världen är så ivrig att få tala med** _ **dig**_ **?" frågade Dudley Harry med häpnad i rösten.**

"Ja, det undrade jag med..." skrattade Harry lite nervöst.

 **På söndagsmorgonen när morbror Vernon slog sig ner vid frukostbordet såg han trött och ganska dålig ut, men ändå lycklig.**

"Lycklig för att..?" frågade Charlie.

"Det är söndag", sade Hermione. När hon såg deras frågande blickar sade hon: "Mugglare får inte post på söndagar."

" **Ingen post på söndagarna", påminde han dem glatt medan han bredde marmelad på sina tidningar, "inga förbaskade brev** **i dag..."**

"Mår han riktigt bra?" frågade Ron. "Han låter som om han är på gränsen till galen."

"Det var han säkert", sade Harry nedlåtande.

 **Någonting kom svischande ner genom skorstenen i köket medan han talade och träffade honom hårt i nacken.**

"Åh nej!" ropade Luna plötsligt. "Jag trodde faktiskt inte att murrpular bosatte sig i mugglarhus! Jag måste få skicka ett brev till pappa nu!"

"Tyvärr, miss Lovegood, så går inte det," sade professor McGonagall. "Den där kvinnan som ibland pratar med oss, har visst fått Grimmaldiplan att bli tidlöst. Ingen kan lämna huset, eller komma in för den delen."

"Å..." sade Luna nedslaget. "Okej, professorn."

 **I nästa ögonblick kom trettio eller fyrtio brev utsusande ur spisen som kulor. Dursleys duckade, men Harry tog ett språng upp i luften och försökte fånga ett…**

"Harry, du är _sökare_!" sade Fred uppgivet.

"Hur svårt är det att fånga ett brev?" fortsatte hans tvilling en aning besviket.

"Men visst hade det vart ganska coolt med ett brevregn..."

" **Ut! UT!"**

 **Morbror Vernon grep tag runt midjan på Harry och slängde in honom i hallen.**

"Aouch!" sade Harry lågt och gned sina gängliga knän.

 **När moster Petunia och Dudley hade sprungit ut med armarna över ansiktet, smällde morbror Vernon igen dörren. De kunde höra hur breven fortfarande strömmade ut i rummet, studsande från väggar och golv.**

"Undrar hur de städade upp dem sen", skrattade Ginny.

" **Det avgör saken", sade morbror Vernon. Han försökte tala lugnt men drog samtidigt stora tussar ur mustaschen. "Jag vill att ni allesammans ska vara tillbaka här om fem minuter färdiga att ge er av. Vi ska fara härifrån. Packa bara lite kläder. Inga invändningar!"**

"Det där kallar jag att tappa tålamodet", viskade Tonks till Remus som nickade stelt.

 **Han såg så farlig ut med halva mustaschen borta att ingen vågade säga emot. Tio minuter senare hade de bänt sig ut genom de förspikade dörrarna och befann sig i bilen, som i full fart körde mot motorvägen. Dudley snorade och lipade i baksätet; hans pappa hade gett honom en örfil för att han uppehöll dem medan han försökte packa ner sin teve, video och dator i idrottsväskan.**

"Är det fel att tycka synd om honom?" frågade mrs Weasley sin man.

"Nej då, det är vanligt att människor med moderlig natur tycker det", svarade han tröstande.

 **De körde. Och körde. Inte ens moster Petunia vågade fråga vart de var på väg.**

"Då måste det ha vart ganska allvarligt..." muttrade Sirius.

 **Då och då gjorde morbror Vernon en skarp sväng och åkte i motsatt riktning en stund.**

"För att..?" sade Tonks och himlade med ögonen.

" **Skakar av mig dem… Skakar av mig dem", muttrade han varje gång han gjorde det.**

"Om jag hade vart där så hade jag nog tyckt det var läskigt", sade Neville innan han började läsa igen.

 **De stannade inte för att äta eller dricka på hela dagen.**

"Var ni inte hungriga?" frågade mrs Weasley förskräckt.

"Dudley var det, inte jag", svarade Harry lugnt.

 **När natten föll började Dudley stortjuta. Han hade aldrig vart med om en sån hemsk dag i hela sitt liv. Han var hungrig, han hade missat fem teveprogram som han hade velat se och det hade aldrig gått så länge utan att han hade fått spränga en utomjording i luften i sin dator.**

"Stackars lilla gubben…" sade Ginny sarkastiskt. Man kunde höra giftet i hennes röst och Harry var lite glad att hans kusin inte var där. Han hade nog tappat livsstyrkan om han blivit klådd av en tjej.

 **Morbror Vernon stannade till sist utanför ett dystert hotell i utkanten av en stor stad. Dudley och Harry delade ett rum med varsin säng och fuktiga, sjaskiga lakan. Dudley snarkade, men Harry somnade inte utan satt på fönsterbrädan och stirrade ner på ljusen från förbipasserande bilar och funderade…**

"Harry. Börja inte grubbla på olika saker nu. Snälla", sade Sirius.

"Varför inte?" skrattade Harry.

"För att James satt ibland i flera timmar och grubblade över Lily. Kommer du ihåg det, Remus?"

"Ja, det kommer jag ihåg. Och om vi störde honom blev han rasande."

De två återstående Marodörerna skrattade åt minnet och McGonagall log smått. Hennes gamla favoriter kunde alltid lätta stämningen.

 **De åt gamla torra flingor och kalla konserverade tomater på rostade bröd till frukosten dagen därpå. De hade just ätit färdigt när hotellägarinnan kom fram till deras bord.**

" **Ursäkta mig, men är nån av er mr H. Potter? Det är nämligen så att jag har fått ungefär hundra såna här till receptionen."**

"Hundra?" sade Ron som om han inte trodde sina öron.

 **Hon höll upp ett brev så att de kunde läsa adressen med grönt bläck:**

 **Mr H. Potter**

 **Rum 17**

 **Railview Hotel**

 **Cokeworth**

'Cokeworth…' tänkte Snape. 'Att pojken vart så nära Lilys gamla hem utan att veta det. Och att han bodde på Railveiw Hotel… Det var ju dock inte Eileen som var hotellägarinnan längre, men ändå….'

 **Harry försökte gripa tag i brevet men morbror Vernon slog undan hans hand. Kvinnan stirrade på dem.**

"Det måste sett konstigt ut", skrattade Ron en aning nervöst.

" **Jag tar dem", sade morbror Vernon och reste sig snabbt upp och följde efter henne ut ur matsalen.**

" **Skulle det inte vara bättre att åka hem, kära du?" föreslog moster Petunia försiktigt flera timmar senare, men morbror Vernon tycktes inte höra henne.**

"Han är officiellt galen", sade Bill.

 **Exakt vad han var på jakt efter visste ingen av dem. Han körde in mitt i en skog, klev ur, såg sig omkring, skakade på huvudet, klev tillbaka in i bilen och så bar det av igen. Samma sak hände mitt ute på ett nyplöjt fält, halvvägs över en hängbro och högst upp i ett parkeringshus.**

"Bara jag som tycker han borde söka doktor?" frågade Hermione.  
"Jag vet inte vad en doktor kan göra åt det, men han skulle kunna träffa en botare..."

" **Pappa har blivit galen, eller hur?" sade Dudley dystert till moster Petunia samma eftermiddag.**

"SE!" ropade Fred och George samtidigt. "Till och med Dudley fattar!"

 **Morbror Vernon hade parkerat nere vid kusten, låst in dem allesammans i bilen och försvunnit.**

"Han är psykiskt störd", mumlade Tonks.

 **Det började regna. Stora droppar slog mot biltaket. Dudley gnällde och lipade.**

" **Det är måndag", sade han till sin mamma. "'Den store Umberto' går ikväll. Jag vill bo någonstans där det finns en** _ **teve**_ **."**

"Stackars... lille... pojk..." sade Hermione med sarkastiskt bebisröst.

 **Måndag. Det fick Harry att tänka på en sak. Om det** _ **var**_ **måndag - och man brukade kunna lita på att Dudley kände till dagarna i veckan på grund av teveprogrammen - då var morgondagen, tisdagen, hans egen födelsedag då han skulle fylla elva år.**

"Inte den bästa födelsedagen, huh?" sade Ginny till Harry.

"Lite kallare än vanligt, men ganska bra faktiskt."

"Bra?"

"Jag fick träffa Hagrid och fick veta att jag var en trollkarl. Det är bra."

"Å… Javisst."

 **Hans födelsedagar brukade förstås aldrig vara särskilt roliga - förra året hade Dursleys gett honom en klädhängare och ett par av morbror Vernons gamla strumpor.**

"Wow…" sade Sirius stelt. "Påminn mig om att köpa en jättestor födelsedagspresent nästa år. Okej?"

"Visst", mumlade Harry.

"Jag påminner dig", sade Remus och log.

 **Men trots allt fyllde man ju inte elva år varje dag.**

"De va de ja sa", sade Hagrid stolt.

 **Morbror Vernon kom tillbaka, och han log faktiskt. Han bar dessutom på ett långt, smalt paket och svarade inte moster Petunia när hon frågade vad han hade köpt.**

"Vad hade han köpt?" frågade Kingsley med sin djupa röst.

"Ett gevär", svarade Harry. "Det är som en pistol, fast större." Tillade han när han såg vissa frågande ansikten.

" **Jag har hittat det perfekta stället!" sade han. "Kom med nu! Ut ur bilen med er allesammans!"**

 **Det var mycket kallt utanför bilen. Morbror Vernon pekade på någonting som såg ut som en stor klippa långt ut i havet.**

"Det _perfekta_ stället?"

 **Högst uppe på toppen av klippan låg det eländigaste lilla ruckel man kunde föreställa sig. En sak kunde man vara säker på, och det var att det inte fanns någon teve där.**

" **Det blir storm till kvällen säger de på väderleksrapporten!" sade morbror Vernon glatt och slog ihop händerna. "Och den här gentlemannen har vänligt nog gått med på att låna oss sin båt!"**

"Hur korkad får man vara?" frågade Bill.

"Jättekorkad?" föreslog Ginny.

"Vem vill vara ute på havet när det är storm?"

 **En tandlös gammal man kom lufsade emot dem och pekade med ett ganska elakt flin på en gammal roddbåt som låg och guppade i det järngrå vattnet nedanför dem.**

Mrs Weasley rynkade på näsan åt beskrivningen av mannen. Att folk inte kunde sköta sin hygien. Usch!

" **Jag har redan skaffat lite proviant", sade morbror Vernon, "så ombord med er nu allesammans!"**

 **Det var iskallt i båten. Isigt havsskum och regn kröp nedanför halsen på dem och en kylig vind piskade dem i ansiktet.**

Hermione råkade knuffa till Ron så att han landade på Harrys armar. Han rös då kylan fördes över från Harry.

"Merlins skägg Harry! Du är iskall!"

Hermione kände på hans hand.

"Ron har rätt! Varför har du inte sagt något?"

"För att-t-t-t jag trodd-de att det-t-t sku-skulle försvinna-a tidig-gare..."

Medan Sirius använde locka till sig-besvärjelsen för att ge Harry ett par filtar så Hermione Harry en liten burk med den blå elden hon ofta gör.

 **Efter vad som kändes som flera timmar kom de fram till klippan, där morbror Vernon snavandes och halkandes gick före dem upp till det förfallna huset.**

 **Inuti var det hemskt; det luktade fränt av tång, vinden ven genom springorna i träväggarna och spisen var tom och fuktig. Det fanns bara två rum.**

"Inte riktigt drömhuset, om du frågar mig", sade Remus.

"Det liknar faktiskt ett ställe jag var på när jag precis flytt från Azkaban", berättade Sirius. "Jag kan berätta någon gång om ni vill..."

"JA!" sade tonåringarna.

"Nej!" skrek mrs Weasley.

"Inte just nu, mr Black", sade professor McGonagall.

 **Morbror Vernons proviant visade sig vara en påse chips åt var och en och fyra bananer.**

"Vet han inte vad växande pojkar behöver äta?" frågade mrs Weasley förskräckt.

 **Han försökte tända en brasa, men de tomma chipspåsarna rykte bara och krympte ihop.**

" **Skulle inte vara dumt att ha några av de där breven nu, va?" sade han muntert.**

"Det är kallt… Maten är slut… Och han är _glad_?"

 **Han var på mycket gott humör. Tydligen trodde han inte att det fanns en ringa chans för någon att komma ut till dem här under en storm och avlämna post.**

"Hagrid kan", sade Harry bestämt och tog emot halvjättens glada leende som knappast syntes under skägget.

 **I sitt stilla sinne höll Harry med om det, fastän tanken inte gjorde honom det minsta glad.**

 **Medan natten föll blåste den utlovade stormen upp omkring dem. Skum från de höga vågorna stänkte mot rucklets väggar och en häftig vind fick de smutsiga fönsterrutorna att skallra.**

"Kom det in vatten i huset?" frågade Remus oroligt.

"Nej, det tror jag inte. Eller, jag märkte inget i alla fall..." svarade Harry.

 **Moster Petunia hittade några mögliga filtar i det andra rummet och gjorde en bädd åt Dudley på den malätna soffan. Hon och morbror Vernon gick och lade sig i den knöliga sängen i rummet intill och Harry fick på egen hand försöka hitta en så mjuk golvbit som möjligt, där han rullade ihop sig under den tunnaste, trasigaste filten.**

"Det var i alla fall den största filten", sade Harry i ett försök att se det positiva.

"Men du frös ändå", sade Sirius argt.

"Ja..."

"Om Dursleys gör ett fel till så blir det nog det sista dem gör!" muttrade Sirius ilsket för sig själv.

 **Stormen rasade allt häftigare allt eftersom natten framskred. Harry kunde inte sova. Han huttrade och vände och vred på sig för att få det bekvämare, medan magen knorrade av hunger.**

"Är du hungrig nu, vännen?" frågade mrs Weasley försiktigt.

"Nej, det är jag inte. Men tack ändå", svarade Harry och log uppskattande.

 **Dudleys snarkningar dränktes av det låga åskmullret som började nära midnatt. Den upplysta urtavlan på Dudleys klocka, som dinglade över soffkanten på hans feta handled, upplyste Harry om att han skulle bli elva år om tio minuter.**

"Och nu, mina damer och herrar", sade Ginny. "Låt mig presentera, Harry, elva år om _tio_ minuter!"

 **Han låg och såg på hur hans födelsedag tickade närmare och undrade om Dursleys över huvud taget skulle komma ihåg den, undrade var brevskrivaren nu befann sig.**

"Och undrade varför katter fanns, varför det regnade..." fortsatte George.

"...varför du inte kunde somna, om du skulle kunna få ditt brev någon gång..." sade Fred.

"...vad du skulle göra som vuxen…." började Ginny innan Neville avbröt henne.

"Förlåt för att jag störde er", sade han sockersött. "Men det är knappt tio meningar kvar, och ni ska baka kladdkaka efter kapitlet… Så jag fortsätter nog nu."

 **Fem minuter kvar. Harry hörde hur någonting knakade utanför. Han hoppades att taket inte skulle falla in, fastän han skulle bli varmare om det gjorde det.**

"Det tror jag inte", sade Luna meningsfullt. "Det är inte logiskt."

"Det är inte ekorrmoln eller narglar heller!" viskade Hermione irriterat för sig själv.

 **Fyra minuter kvar. Kanske huset på Privet Drive skulle vara så fullt av brev när de kom tillbaka att han på något vis kunde stjäla ett.**

"Jag hade rätt", flinade Fred och de andra suckade.

 **Tre minuter kvar. Var det havet som slog så hårt mot klippan?**

"Nu i efterhand", sade Harry, "så tror jag faktiskt att det var Hagrid."

 **Och (två minuter kvar) vad var det för konstigt krasande ljud? Höll klippan på att falla sönder ner i havet?**

"Nix", sade Hagrid. "De va ja som trampa på torra musselskal."

 **Bara en minut kvar, och sedan skulle han vara elva. Trettio sekunder… tjugo… tio… nio… kanske skulle han väcka Dudley, bara för att reta honom…**

"Gör det", skrattade Ron.

 **Tre… två… ett…**

 **BOM!**

"Vad hände?" frågade Sirius snabbt.

"Hagrid hände", log Harry.

 **Hela rucklet skakade och Harry satte sig tvärt upp och stirrade på dörren. Någon stod där utanför och knackade på dörren för att bli insläppt.**

"Är du klar?" frågade mrs Weasley.

"Ja", svarade Neville och smällde igen boken."

"Se så nu, tjejer nu ska vi baka chokladkaka", sade hon och så sjasades resten av människorna ut.


	5. Nyckelväktaren

**AN:** Nu undrar ni säkert om jag är död, men här är jag, livs levande. Jag har haft typ "writer's block" (någon som vet vad det är på svenska?!) så jag började lite på en ny one shot för att bli av med den. Det fungerade, fast nu har samma sak hänt med ' _Lärlingens fläta_ ' som den hittills heter. Det är ganska svårt att skriva kapitel som inte har med boktexten att göra (som början på det här), för jag är så dålig på att komma på saker... Ingen aning varför, men men. Jag har i alla fall ganska lite tid att lägga på att skriva fanfiction, så det kommer bli längre och längre mellan uppdateringarna. Man kan vänta sig minst två månader, tyvärr. Men gud, det här kapitlet var dubbelt så många ord som förra!

Och för folk som inte sett fanfilmerna The Greater Good och Severus Snape and the Marauders, gå och gör det (på youtube) direkt efter det här kapitlet!

* * *

 **Elvira:** Hej igen, hoppas jag inte vart halvdöd alldeles _för_ länge!

Jag måste säga TUSEN TACK FÖR FÖRSLAGEN! Vi valde Lilla Barn och min morbror grät lite (vet dock inte varför, men min moster sa att det var för att det var fint) under genrepet eller vad man nu ska kalla det. Så tusen tack för att du föreslog det!

Men din bror tycker Ron är ond? Det är lika löjligt som om Ron skulle vara Dumbledore... Varför tror folk sånt? -.-  
I det här kapitlet skulle man väl kunna säga att Dumbledore får lite skäll på ett ganska "bra" sätt. Alltså, det är svårt att förklara, men du fattar kanske när du läser det.

Och FINALLY, någon som inte _älskar_ Snape! Jag själv ogillar honom (hatar honom dock inte, den vinsten tilldelas Umbridge), men alla verkar tycka han är världes hjälte och bara bäst. Men jag kan ändå känna med honom lite när det gäller James och Sirius. Jag har ganska stort problem med att min favoritkaraktär (den gyllene trion räknas inte, för då hade Hermione haft den platsen!) mobbar någon. Det är nog en av två saker jag ogillar med Sirius. Det och i GoF när han säger "du är inte så lik James som jag trodde" eller något liknande... Jag blir alltid helt tom när jag läser det :(

Hahah, kul att veta att det inte bara är jag som läser fanfiction på natten. Sov över hos mormor igår, och somnade nog till minst 3 gånger (men vaknade av att mobilen föll ner i ansiktet... ouch...) och sen helt plötsligt så var klockan halv två på natten. Oopsie... Men ha det jättebra så hörs vi säkert snart på ditt kapitel (eller någon review, vem vet)!

\- Frida

 **Thalia:** Hej Thals! Tack och lov att jag motstod tanken på att kalla dig 'Tallkottsnylle' eller 'Pinecone Face' (du fattar nog bara om du läst Percy Jackson). Tack för alla hjärtans dag hälsingen förresten. Hade svarat, men du har inget konto och jag tänkte att du antagligen inte kollar reviewerna för svar :)

Så fort du får ett konto, PM:a mig så jag kan börja följa dig (om du nu tänker publicera dina verk (HAHAH det lät såååå vuxet xD)). Jag fick också tjata ett tag på mamma för att få ett konto här på fanfiction, för hon tyckte att det kanske inte var bästa sidan för en tolvåring (som jag var då, gud vad liten jag vart hahah). Men till slut fick jag ett konto och jag ångrar mig absolut inte! Vi håller tummarna på att du får ett. Säg till din mamma att man inte kan kopiera på fanfiction med copy and paste grejen, för man kan inte markera orden i själva berättelsen. Men man kan ju såklart sitta och slösa sin tid på att kopiera ord för ord (jag fattar inte ens hur någon skulle orka det xD) Och jag förstår precis hur du menar med att folk inte alltid är vem de säger att de är. Men det är oftast sant, och det gäller mig och mina två bästa vänner. Träffade dem på en svensk spelserver där vi spelade med varandra i över ett år innan vi faktiskt träffades irl. Men jag är glad att jag träffade dem, då jag inte har så många vänner hemma. Den enda nackdelen är väl att de inte bor i samma län eller så, men vad finns inte flyg och tåg till för?

Vad roligt att höra att du kan se sakerna framför dig... Jag önskar att jag kunnat måla det eller något sånt, för då hade inte bilden av det förändrats heeeeela tiden :/

Tusen tack för förslagen på dopsånger! Eftersom både du och Lea föreslog Lilla Barn så lyssnade jag och min syster på den, och så valde vi den. Det var jättekul att sjunga den med henne, och som tur är så skrek inte min kusin alls. Han somnade faktiskt innan mormor var klar med sitt långa tal (som bara innehöll massa namn som han INTE skulle heta... Jag trodde att jag också skulle somna) och skrek under mammas tal, men var tyst sen när min moster sjöng. Vem vet, han kanske är den nya Justin Bieber (hoppas dock inte det då jag inte gillar Bieber). Ha det jättebra tills vidare,

Frida

 **Gryffindor01:** Hii! Det är jag som ska tacka dig för reviewen och allt det där!

Marlene McKinnon nämns typ en gång i det här kapitlet, dock bara som 'McKinnon(s)'. Men det är nog allt tror jag. Resten, om att hon var bästa vän med Lily, är nog endast headcanons... Tyvärr :/

De böcker jag fick i julklapp var _The Infernal Devices -_ Cassandra Clare (3 böcker, på engelska), _Ondvinter_ (kommer inte ihåg författaren, bok 1 i Berättelsen om Blodet, svensk fantasyserie), _Four_ \- Veronica Roth (om Tobias från Divergent), _The Kane Chronicles_ \- Rick Riordan (tre böcker, jag fick dem på engelska men de finns på svenska), De vises sten (med bilder), några böcker ur _The Mortal Intruments_... Det är nog det jag kommer ihåg nu. Jag har även precis köpt Den femte vågen, Cinder, Dödens port, Eldbärare  & Lady Midnight.

Ha det jättebra och läs mycket,

Frida

* * *

"Arthur, älskling, skulle du kunna ta fram Evaline Portios kokbok för magiska bakverk?" frågade mrs Weasley när hon fått fram alla redskap som behövdes för bakning av chokladkaka.

"Molly, du kan redan receptet utantill! Du har bakat chokladkaka tusen gånger förut", svarade han, men gick ändå för att hämta Evaline Portios kokbok.

Samtidigt smög Harry och Ron iväg upp för trappan när Ginny började klaga högt på sin mamma. Att stå ut med en kvinna med häftigt temperament är en sak, men _två_? Omöjligt, enligt Ron.

Halvvägs upp för trappan stannade Harry så plötsligt att Ron gick in i honom.

"Aj", sade Ron och gnuggade sig i pannan, där ett rött märke efter Harrys armbåge bildats. "Vad var det bra för?"

"Förlåt", mumlade Harry, "men har du sett den dörren förut?" fortsatte han och pekade på en dörr bredvid ett av de många badrummen. Dörren lös i ett slags mörkt glitter och den sade mycket väl _'kom in, lilla vän'_ i en läskig röst. Harry flyttade sig sakta mot dörren som var på glänt och släppte den inte med blicken.

"Harry", sade Ron och försökte dra med honom till deras rum. Harry lyfte sin hand för att, som Ron trodde, luta sig mot väggen. Men Den utvalde vände sig bara halvt om samtidigt som hans knutna näve gjorde kontakt med Rons näsa. En brännande smärta formades i ansiktet på den rödhåriga tonåringen samtidigt som han vacklade bakåt och rände in i väggen.

"Helvete, Harry, vad håller du på med?" skrek han. Harry svarade inte utan sparkade honom mot trappan och ett krasande ljud hördes när Rons näsa knäcktes. Han såg upp i sin bästa väns ansikte, med en viss svårighet på grund av blodet som forsade från hans näsa, och rädsla spreds genom honom när han såg Harrys ögon. Den smaragdgröna färgen han kände igen var borta och i stället var de kolsvarta och hårda. Han hostade upp blod som runnit ner i halsen och Harry hånlog åt honom.

" _Cruc_..." hann den svarthåriga pojken säga innan en person nedanför trappar avväpnade honom.

"Harry, vad håller du på med?!" vrålade Sirius och rusade upp för trappan med Charlie och Moody tätt bakom sig. Harry gjorde ett utfall mot sin gudfar, men blev snabbt nerbrottad.

"Harry, skärp dig!" skrek Sirius samtidigt som han höll ner sin gudson mot golvet. Vad var hans problem? Och vad hade hänt med hans ögon… _Svarta_ ögon?! Han vände sig mot Tonks som precis rusat upp från vardagsrummet. "Hämta Molly och Dumbledore!"

Harry morrade ilsket och slogs som en vild puma.

"Förlåt mig, Harry", sade gudfadern mjukt. "Lamslå!"

Mörk energi fyllde rummet tillsammans med ett plågat skrik, likt ett strypt djur, fyllde deras öron. Monsterögat kastade sig mot dörren och all negativ energi försvann när Monsterögat stängde den.

"Vart kom den ifrån?" frågade Sirius chockat. "Jag har bott i det här huset, men _aldrig_ sett den där dörren.

"Det är någon slags uråldrig magi", svarade professor Dumbledore lugnt då han kom upp för trappan. "Min gissning är att den skapades för att få offret att hallucinera eller till och med tro att det den gör är rätt. Eller för att..."

"Harry har blivit besatt?!"

"Inte vad jag vet, Sirius, kanske påverkad av magin."

"Men hur får vi honom att bli normal?"

"Om han nu är besatt så skulle jag tro att det som tog honom i besittning är borta, men jag ska be Severus och Poppy att undersöka honom för säkerhetens skull."

Och med dem orden så bars Harry in på rummet han delade med Ron och Neville och lades varsamt på sin säng. Sirius satt bredvid honom, både för att vara med när han väl skulle vakna och för att hålla koll på Snape. Han kastade en orolig blick på sängen bredvid. Ron hade också vart där, med Harry. Vilken hemsk känsla det måste vara att bli slagen av sin bästa vän. Merlins underkläder, Harry hade nästan använt cruciatusförbannelsen på honom! Hans gudson kunde inte vara vid sinnets fulla bruk. Harry skulle aldrig slå Ron. Den rödhårige pojkens näsa hade slutat blöda, men den var rödaktig. Sirius bestämde sig för att han hade studerat Harrys bäste vän länge nog. Istället sade han:

"Ron, mår du bra?"

"Ja, jag tror det. Madam Pomfrey fixade min näsa på två minuter."

"Det var bra", svarade Sirius. "Jag tyckte bara att du såg fundersam ut. Är det Harry?"

"Både ja och nej. Jag undrar varför bara Harry påverkades. Jag var också där, men det var Harry som blev helt galen."

Bakom Sirius stönade Harry lite och satte sig upp, med vikten på armbågarna. Den första han såg var Ron och skulden speglades i hela hans ansikte.

"Ron, förlåt så mycket! Jag vet inte vad som flög i mig… Jag kände mig bara så avundsjuk plötsligt… Jag ville liksom hämnas… Jag tror att jag ville döda dig!" Harrys röst var plågad och svag, men det fanns fortfarande något mörk i tonen.

"Det gör inget, okej? Du är dig själv igen, det är allt som räknas."

Harrys ansiktsuttryck hårdnade och Sirius reagerade blixtsnabbt.

"Ron, hämta professor Dumbledore! NU!" skrek han samtidigt som han kastade sig över sin utmattade gudson. ' _Inte igen_...'

När Dumbledore kom in blev Harrys svarta ögon större och han slutade slåss och kröp undan in i hörnet av sängen.

"Vad vill du?" väste han i en omänsklig röst.

"Berätta vad du är!"

"Jag är Congeria", väste varelsen med Harrys röst och mun. "En av Chaos tretton döttrar och Hämndens Bärare."

Dumbledore borrade in hans ljusblå ögon i Congerias svarta. Han riktade sin trollstav mot demonen och sade tydligt:

" _να φύγει_."

" _Na fygi_? Vad betyder det?!" frågade Sirius då han panikslaget tog emot Harry som föll ihop igen.

"Känner du det inte, Sirius? Congeria lämnar honom."

Medan Harry låg på övervåningen och vilade samlades alla i köket.

"Vad hände med Harry?" frågade Hermione gällt när Dumbledore gick in i köket.

"Han var besatt av en kaotisk ande. Hämndbringaren, Congeria."

"Vad kan vi göra åt saken?" frågade Ginny häftigt.

"Det är redan klart. Han behöver bara vila. Vi kan lika gärna läsa under tiden. Neville?"

Neville nickade och tog upp boken medan alla satte sig i sofforna som dök upp igen.

"Är det säkert, Albus?" frågade professor McGonagall oroligt.

"Självklart, Minerva. Jag jagade iväg henne själv."

"Okej. Du kan börja läsa, mr Longbottom."

"Tack professorn. Kapitel fyra, **Nyckelväktaren…**

"De e ja de", sade Hagrid.

McGonagall skakade sakta på huvudet. Hon hoppades innerligt att Hagrid inte trasslade till något...

" **BOM. Det knackade igen. Dudley vaknade med ett ryck.**

" **Var är kanonen?" sade han dumt.**

Flera av de äldre började smått fnittra.

"Vad hade ni väntat er?" frågade George.

"Det är Dudley", avslutade Fred.

 **Det hördes ett** **brak bakom dem och morbror Vernon kom kanande in i rummet. Han höll ett gevär i händerna – nu förstod de vad som hade funnits i det långa, smala paketet han hade ta** **git med sig.**

Hermione fnös, som om hon försökte dölja ett skratt.

"Vad är det som är så roligt, Hermione? Du vet mycket att gevär är farliga," sade Remus smått irriterat.

"Jag skulle vilja se vad Vernon Dursley och ett gevär skulle kunna göra mot Hagrid. Plus att Harrys morbror inte är den modigaste personen heller..."

" **Vem där?" skrek han. "Jag varnar er, jag är beväpnad!"**

 **Det blev en lång paus. Sedan…**

"Dun, dun, duuun!"

 **PANG!**

"DUN!"

 **Dörren slogs till med en sådan** **kraft att den hoppade av gångjärnen och landade platt på golvet med ett öronbedövande brak.**

"Var du tvungen att slå ner dörren, Hagrid?" frågade Kingsley roat.

"Förlåt mej, men jag e inte så bra på Alohomora-förtrollningen."

"Det är inte ditt fel, Hagrid. Du skulle säkert vara utmärkt på den om du fått gå ut skolan", sade Dumbledore och klappade Hagrid på axeln. Jätten strålade av glädje och såg ut som om han skulle kunna krama rektorn närsomhelst.

"Det påminner mig om en sak, _varför_ var du relegerad?" frågade Sirius snabbt.

"Du får reda på det i nästa bok", svarade Ron minst lika snabbt och Hermione nickade instämmande.

"Ni vet?" frågade Sirius skeptiskt.

"Ja..."

"Äsch, jag frågar inte hur. Ni säger det ändå inte..."

 **En jättelik man stod i dörröppningen.** **Ansiktet** **var nästan helt dolt av en lång, lurvig hårman och ett vilt, trassligt skägg, men man kunde urskilja ögonen, som gnistrade som svarta skalbaggar under allt hår.**

"Harry beskriver personer så noga", sade Neville och avbröt sig själv. "Jag kan inte vänta tills jag får höra min beskrivning."

"Jag tror att han kan vänta..." viskade Ron till Ginny. Hon såg surt på honom och slog till honom på axeln.

"Håll käften. Jag tror inte att din beskrivning kommer vara så himla vacker den med..."

 **J** **ätten pressade sig in i det** **lilla rucklet,** **hukade sig djup** **t så att huvudet precis nuddade vid taket. Han böjde sig ner, lyfte upp dörren och satte lätt och ledigt tillbaka den i karmen. Dånet från stormen utanför avtog en aning. Han vände sig om och såg på dem allesammans.**

" **Man kanske kunde få sej en kopp te, va? De har inte vart nån lätt resa precis..."**

Sirius och Ron började skratta så mycket att de nästan föll av soffan.

"Så ... typiskt ... Hagrid", sade Ron mellan skrattattackerna.

 **Han lufsade fram till soffan där Dudley satt som förstenad av rädsla.**

" **Opp å hoppa, din stora luns", sade främlingen.**

"Go, Hagrid!" hejade tvillingarna och Hagrid mötte deras hejande med ett stort leende.

 **Dudley pep och sprang och gömde sig bakom sin mamma, som skräckslagen hukade sig bakom morbror Vernon.**

"Tripp, trapp, trull..." muttrade Hermione.

" **Å här e Harry!" sade jätten.**

 **Harry tittade upp i de skräckinjagande, vilda och mörka ansiktet och såg att de små skalbaggsögonen var hoprynkade i ett leende.**

"Typiskt Harry att inte vara rädd för något, förlåt mig Hagrid –"

"Gör inget."

"– stort, hårigt och starkt som precis brutit sig in i huset", skrattade Ron och Hermione slog till honom lätt på armen, men även hon fnissade lite.

" **Sist jag såg dej va du bara en baby", sade jätten. "Du e väldigt lik din pappa, men du har din mammas ögon."**

"Så det var första gången han hörde det..." suckade Remus samtidigt som han smålog när han tänkte på James bra utseende och Lilys vackra ögon.

"Ja tänkte direkt på de när jag såg han. De e inte många som har så klargröna ögon som Lily", sade Hagrid och snörvlade tyst.

"Såja Hagrid, vi vill fortsätta med historien nu, inte sant?" sade Dumbledore och leviterade ett paket med näsdukar åt skogsvaktaren.

"Jo-jo, sir. Fortsätt du, Neville."

 **Morbror Vernon gav ifrån sig ett konstigt raspande läte.**

" **Jag kräver att ni omedelbart ger av härifrån, min herre!" sade han. "Det är hemfridsbrott att bryta sig in på det här viset!"**

" **Äh, håll truten, Dursley; ditt stora tillgjorda sviskon", sade jätten. Han sträckte sig fram över soffryggen, slet geväret ur händerna på morbror Vernon, vred ihop det till en knut lika lätt som om det hade varit gjort av gummi och kastade in det i ett hörn av rummet.**

"Se! Det var exakt det jag trodde skulle hända!" ropade Hermione och såg sig omkring för att se om någon tänkte säga emot.

"Ingen sa att det _inte_ skulle hända..." viskade George till Fred.

 **Morbror Vernon gav ifrån sig ett nytt konstigt läte, som en mus man trampar på.**

"Att han skulle vara en mus är lika troligt som att Hagrid skulle äga en drake", muttrade Sirius och Charlie som råkade höra honom skulle precis säga att Hagrid faktiskt ägt en drake stängde snabbt munnen igen.

" _App, app, app… Ingen avslöjar något än… Då blir det inte lika kul att se era reaktioner!_ " sade den kvinnliga rösten och fnittrade så att hennes skratt fyllde hela rummet.

"Ugh..." mumlade Ron till Hermione. "Hon gör mig illa till mods..."

"Jag vet! Det är som om hon vet allt om oss, men vi vet inget om henne..."

" **Hur som helst Harry", sade jätten och vände ryggen åt Dursleys, "har den äran å gratulera på födelsedagen. Jag har me mej en sak åt dej här – jag kan ha suttit på den vid nåt tillfälle, men den smakar okej."**

"Fes du på den?" frågade Fred med en lite tillgjord, konstig röst.

"Öhh… kan ha hänt", mumlade Hagrid smått skyldig. Luna var inte säker, men rodnade han under allt skägg?

"Stackars Harry..." hördes det från Sirius håll. Det fick Hagrid att rodna ännu mer och nu syntes det tydligt.

"Bakade du tårtan helt själv, Hagrid?" frågade mrs Weasley varmt innan hon skickade arga blickar mot både Sirius och sin son.

Hagrid nickade till svar.

"Den var säkert jättegod", fortsatte hon, "och jag är säker på att Harry uppskattade den väldigt mycket."

Hagrid gav henne ett snett, tacksamt leende innan han drog handen genom skägget som rufsats till ännu mer när han gömt ögonen i hans stora händer.

 **Från en innerficka i sin svarta överrock drog han fram en lätt söndermosad ask. Harry öppnade den med darrade fingrar. Inuti fanns det en stor, kletig chokladtårta med** _ **Har Den Äran Harry**_ **skrivet på den med grön glasyr.**

"Han måste ha blivit jätteglad..." viskade Ron till Hermione. "Harry sa att han inte fått presenter på sin födelsedag innan."

 **Harry tittade upp på jätten. Han hade tänkt att säga tack så mycket, men orden försvann på vägen till munnen, och istället sade han:**

" **Vem är du?"**

'Klart att den otacksamma skitungen inte tackar för gåvor… Inte för att det var mycket till gåva dock', tänkte Snape, men hans ansiktsuttryck förblev detsamma.

 **Jätten skrockade.**

" **De e riktigt, jag har inte presenterat mej. Rubeus Hagrid, Nyckelväktare och Egendomsförvaltare på Hogwarts."**

 **Han höll fram en enorm hand och skakade hela armen på Harry.**

Tvillingarna skrattade så mycket att deras mamma trodde de skulle väcka den riktiga Harry:n som låg och sov där uppe.

"Tysta", fräste hon åt dem och med detsamma så satt de stilla i sin soffa, som de delade med Neville och Luna.

" **Hur blir'e me teet nu då?" sade han och gnuggade händerna mot varandra. "Å jag säjer förstås inte nej till något starkare om ni har det."**

"Du kom för att hämta mr Potter, men du frågar efter alkohol?" frågade McGonagall som helt tappat hakan. "Det är ett under att Harry går på skolan, må jag säga."

 **Hans blick föll på den tomma spishällen med de skrumpnade chipspåsarna och han fnös. Han böjde sig fram över den öppna spisen; de kunde inte se vad han gjorde men när han drog sig bakåt en sekund senare dånade en flammande brasa där. Den fyllde hela det fuktiga rucklet med fladdrade ljus och Harry kände hur värmen sköljde över honom som om han sjunkit ner i ett hett bad.**

"Tack Hagrid", sade mrs Weasley och Sirius samtidigt. De såg kort på varandra innan mrs Weasley smått rodnade och Sirius flinade stort, vilket fick dem båda att vända bort blicken.

 **Jätten slog sig åter ner på soffan, som sviktade under hans tyngd, och började plocka fram alla möjliga saker ur fickorna på sin rock: en kopparkittel, ett hopklämt korvpaket, en eldgaffel, en tekanna, flera kantstötta muggar och en flaska med någon bärnstensfärgad vätska i som han tog sig en klunk ur innan han började laga till teet.**

"Var det honungsöl eller eldwhiskey?" frågade George intresserat.

"Eldwhiskey, tror jag", sade Bill och Charlie nickade.

"Det sista", erkände Hagrid. Professor McGonagall skakade bara besviket på huvudet.

 **Inom kort var huset fyllt av lukten och ljudet av fräsande korv. Ingen yttrade ett ljud medan jätten arbetade, men då han lät de sex tjocka, saftiga, lätt brända korvarna glida av eldgaffeln skruvade Dudley lite på sig.**

"Jaså, är grisen hungrig?" sade Ginny sarkastiskt.

 **Morbror Vernon sade skarpt:**

" **Rör ingenting han ger dig, Dudley."**

"Som om han behöver mer att äta", fnissade Tonks och det ryckte lite i Remus mungipor.

 **Jätten skrockade tyst.**

" **Din stora, tjocka klumpeduns till son behöver då inte gödas nåt mer, Dursley, så va inte orolig."**

"Nä precis", sade tvillingarna. "Va inte orolig."

 **Han räckte över korvarna till Harry, som var så hungrig att han aldrig tyckte sig ha smakat något underbarare, men han kunde fortfarande inte slita blicken från jätten.**

"Kändes det inte konstigt att han stirrade på dig?" frågade Ron och vände sig till Hagrid. "Jag är så van att folk stirrar på honom att det känns lite konstigt att höra om att _han_ stirrar på någon annan…"

"Ronald", sade Hermione, utan att märka hur Bill, Charlie och Sirius' mungipor långsamt drogs mot taket. "Harry visste ingenting om trollkarlsvärlden då. Hur skulle du reagera om en jättestor, hårig man, förlåt Hagrid, kom in i ditt hus-"

"Det var inte hans hus..."

"- och var snäll mot dig, något ingen annan verkat vara?"

"Umm..."

"Trodde väl det."

 **Till sist, eftersom ingen verkade ha för avsikt att förklara någonting,** **sade han:**

" **Förlåt, men jag vet fortfarande inte vem du är."**

 **Jätten tog en klunk te och torkade sig om munnen med baksidan av handen.**

" **Kalla mej Hagrid", sade han, "de gör alla. Å som jag sa till dig, så e jag nyckelväktare på Hogwarts – men du vet allt om Hogwarts förstås."**

"Tyvärr inte, på grund av en valross, en häst och en gris."

" **Ähum… nej..." sade Harry.**

 **Hagrid såg chockad ut.**

" **Förlåt", sade Harry snabbt.**

Sirius skrattade inte längre. Det var helt otroligt. Att _hans_ gudson sa _förlåt_ för något han inte visste. Att han ens fått stanna med Dursleys. Blacks blick svartnade. De skulle få betala. Det skulle han se till.

" ** _Förlåt_?" röt Hagrid och vände sig om och stillade på Dursleys, som ryggade tillbaka in i skuggorna. "De e dom som borde säja förlåt! Jag visste att du inte fick dina brev, men jag kunde ju för tusan bövlar aldrig tro att du inte ens kände till Hogwarts. Har du aldrig undrat var dina föräldrar lärde sej allt?"**

"Uh-oh..."

" **Allt vadå?" frågade Harry tyst.**

"Hagrid..." sade McGonagall varnande.

"Va e de?" svarade han, och man hörde hur han nervöst svalde.

"Du exploderade väl inte nu? Snälla, mr Longbottom säg mig, han exploderade väl inte?"

Neville såg fort ner i boken.

"Jag hade gärna sagt så, professorn, men han gjorde det. Fast Harry blev inte rädd eller så, det var mest Dursleys."

Professor McGonagalls min var ett rakt streck, men hon nickade stelt åt Neville att fortsätta läsa.

" **ALLT VADÅ?" mullrade Hagrid som en åskmoln. "Nä, vänta nu lite, de kan inte va sant!"**

 **Han hade tagit ett stort språng upp ur soffan. I sitt ursinne verkade han uppfylla hela rucklet. Dursleys kröp ihop intill väggen.**

Flera i rummet frustade till av skratt.

"Jag hade betalt bra för att få se det där", fnissade Ginny.

" **Vill ni säja mej", brummade han åt Dursleys, "att den här pojken… den här pojken! … inte vet om… om NÅNTING?"**

"Varför känner jag på mig att Harry kommer ta det på fel sätt?" skrattade Ron.

 **Harry tyckte att det hade gått lite för långt. Han hade gått i skolan, när allt kom omkring, och hans betyg var långt ifrån dåliga.**

Nu skrockade även Dumbledore och mrs Weasley som inte skrattat tidigare. Hagrid satt röd som en tomat och McGonagall log smått.

" **Jag vet _vissa_ saker", sade han. "Jag kan faktiskt en del matte och sånt..."**

"Det är bra, må jag säga", sade mrs Weasley. "Varför lär ni inte ut sådant på Hogwarts?"

Rektorn hann inte svara innan Moody öppnade munnen.

"Vad väljer du? Att dina barn kan räkna pengar som svartalfer eller att de kan försvara sig mot dödsätare och svartkonster?"

"Att de kan försvara sig, självklart!"

"Där har du svaret, frun."

"Men talmagi liknar matematik… lite i alla fall..." sade Luna så tyst att bara Neville hörde henne. Han log åt henne innan han började läsa, för vad som kändes för tusende gången.

 **Men Hagrid bara viftade med handen och sade:**

" **Om _våran_ värld, menar jag. Din värld. Min värld. Dina föräldrars värld."**

" **Vilken värld?"**

"Nu märker jag hur konstigt det måste kännas för mugglarfödda att få reda på att de är häxor eller trollkarlar", sade Luna och lade huvudet på sned. "Jag är glad att jag visste allt från början. Men jag har märkt att jag vet mer än andra… Det är så konstigt, folk har nästan aldrig hört talas om de magiska djur som finns överallt. Inte ens du Hermione och alla som pratar med mig säger att du vet allt."

"Jag fortsätter nog nu..."

Hermiones ansikte hårdnade snabbt och hon skulle precis säga emot när Neville avbröt henne. Hennes dödande blickar landade på honom och han formade ordet _'förlåt'_ innan han började.

 **Hagrid såg ut som om han skulle explodera.**

" **DURSLEY!" dundrade han.**

 **Morbror Vernon, som hade blivit väldigt blek, viskade någonting som lät som "blubberiblubb".**

"Blubberiblubb… Det ska jag svara paddan nästa gång hon frågar mig en fråga..." viskade Ron till sin lillasyster.

 **Hagrid stirrade vilt på Harry.**

"Och det hade skrämt livet ur en vanlig person", sade Tonks och skrattade nervöst.

" **Men du måste känna till din mamma å pappa", sade han. "Dom är ju berömda, menar jag. Ni är _berömda_."**

" **Vadå? Inte var väl min … min mamma och pappa berömda?"**

"Jodå… Ni är allt berömda… Men på lite olika sätt just nu..." mumlade Remus modfällt.

" **Du vet inte… Du vet inte..." Hagrid körde fingrarna mellan håret och stirrade på Harry med en förvirrad blick.**

" **Du vet alltså inte vad du e för nåt?" sade han till sist.**

 **Morbror Vernon återfick plötsligt rösten.**

" **Stopp!" befallde han. "Stopp där på fläcken! Jag förbjuder dig att tala om någonting för pojken!"**

"Fel sak att säga", muttrade Snape och log för sig själv. Det var nästan roligare att höra Vernon Dursley göra bort sig än att skrämma elever.

 **En modigare man än Vernon Dursley skulle ha bävat för den ursinniga blick som Hagrid nu gav honom; när Hagrid öppnade för att tala darrade varenda stavelse av ilska.**

"Alltså skillnaden mot Kingsley!" viskade Tonks till Sirius som nickade utan att släppa Hagrid med blicken. Tanken på att det var Hagrid som välkomnade Harry till trollkarlsvärlden störde var inget fel med Hagrid eller så, men han hade själv velat göra det. Men egentligen hade han inte velat att det skulle behövas. Om bara allt hade blivit bra till sist… att någon kunnat stoppa Voldemort _innan_ allt skulle hänga på Harry. Innan hans bästa vän och hans fru mördats.

" **Har ni aldrig berättat de för han? Aldrig berättat för honom vad de stod i brevet som Dumbledore lämna åt han? Jag va där! Jag såg Dumbledore lämna de, Dursley! Och de har ni inte talat om för han på alla dom här åren?"**

" **Inte talat om _vad_ för mig?" sade Harry ivrigt.**

"Nu börjar han i alla fall förstå att _något_ händer. Nu kan Dursleys inte skylla det på något annat!"

" **STOPP! JAG FÖRBJUDER DIG!" vrålade morbror Vernon panikslagen.**

 **Moster Petunia gav till en flämtning av skräck.**

"Åh nej, jag dör!" imiterade Ginny och slängde sig bakåt så att hon hamnade i Hermiones knä och de två tjejerna skrattade tyst åt deras interna skämt. Det de andra inte visste var att det gällde både Harrys moster och Lavender Brown, någon de båda tyckte var mycket fånig.

" **Äh, gå å dra nåt gammalt över er, båda två", sade Hagrid. "Harry, du e en trollkarl."**

"Yer a wizard, Harry", sade Fred.

"Så gå å dra nåt gammalt över er, Dursleys", fortsatte George.

 **Det blev alldeles tyst inne i rucklet. Havet och den vinande vinden var det enda som hördes.**

" **Jag är _vadå_ för något?" flämtade Harry.**

"Som vi precis sa..." började tvillingarna innan de tystnade under deras mammas blick.

" **En trollkarl förstås", sade Hagrid och slog sig åter ner i soffan, som knakade och sjönk ännu längre ner, "å en rysligt duktig en, vill jag påstå, bara du får lite träning. Vad skulle du annars va, me en sån mamma å pappa? Å jag tycker att det nog kan va på tiden för dej å få läsa ditt brev."**

" _Woooohooo_!" hejade alla barnen i familjen Weasley tyst.

 **Harry sträckte fram handen för att äntligen få ta emot det gulaktiga kuvertet, adresserat i smaragdgrönt bläck till _Mr H. Potter, Golvet, Rucklet på klippa,_ _Havet_. Han drog ut brevet och läste:**

Neville avbröt sig och harklade sig två gånger.

" _Ingen_ och jag menar _INGEN_ avbryter mig nu. Förstått?"

De nickningar han fick räckte till svar.

 **HOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR HÄXKONSTER OCH TROLLDOM**

 **REKTOR: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

 **[INNEHAVARE AV MERLINORDEN AV FÖRSTA GRADEN, STORHÄXMÄSTARE, ÖVERSTETROLLKARL, HÖGSTE STORPAMP I HÄXMÄSTARNAS INTERNATIONELLA SAMBAND]**

 _ **Käre Mr Potter,**_

 _ **Vi har nöjet att meddela er att ni har tilldelats en plats vid Hogwarts Skola För Häxkonster Och Trolldom. Härmed bifogas en lista på alla böcker och all utrustning som behövs.**_

 _ **Terminen börjar den första september. Vi förväntar oss din uggla senast den 31 juli.**_

 _ **Er tillgivna,**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall  
Biträdande rektor**_

 **Frågor exploderade som fyrverkerier inne i huvudet på Harry och han kunde inte bestämma sig för vilken han skulle komma med först. Efter några minuter stammade han:**

" **Vad menas med att de förväntar sig min uggla?"**

"Av alla frågor han kunde frågat så frågar han det?" stönade Sirius och slog handen för pannan medan resten av rummet gapskrattade.

"Tyst", väser madam Pomfrey från övervåningen, "ni stör mr Potter."

Alla lugnade ner sig vid tanken på vad som hänt Harry. Och vad var det som kvinnan sa? Att ringarna skulle skydda dem mot mörk magi, mot förbannelsen. Var Congeria en del av förbannelsen? Rummet sjönk i djupa tankar innan Dumbledore störde tystnaden.

"Fortsätt, min pojke. Vi får tänka senare."

" **Vid alla galopperade Gorgoner, de påminner mej om en sak", sade Hagrid och slog sig för pannan med en sådan kraft att han kunnat slå omkull en draghäst, och ur en annan ficka i överrocken drog han fram en uggla – en riktig, levande, ganska tilltufsad uggla – och en lång gåspenna och en pergamentrulle.**

"Du hade en uggla… I _FICKAN_?!" nästan skrek Charlie. "Jag trodde du var bättre än så..."

"De va inte meningen att den skulle va i fickan, men de regnade så mycke ute och..."

 **Med tungan mellan tänderna krafsade han ner ett meddelande som Harry kunde läsa uppochner:**

"Han kunde läsa Hagrids handstil _uppochner_?!"

"Det är ju svårt att läsa hans handstil, även åt rätt håll! Inget illa menat, Hagrid!"

"De gör inget..." suckade Hagrid.

 **Käre Mr Dumbledore,  
Har gett Harry hans brev. Tar me han i morron för att köpa sakerna han behöver. Hemskt väder. Hoppas ni mår bra.  
Hagrid**

 **Hagrid rullade ihop meddelandet, gav det till ugglan som klämde fast det i näbben, gick fram till dörren och kastade ut ugglan i stormen.**

"Stackars uggla", viskade Luna tyst till Neville som gav henne ett litet leende.

 **Sedan kom han tillbaka och slog sig ner igen som om det han just hade gjort var lika normalt som att prata i telefon.**

"Det är typ så", flinade Tonks.

"Jag är nästan glad att Harry inte är här", mumlade Hermione till Ginny. "Annars hade alla retat honom..."

Ginny skrattade.

"Det skulle både du och jag också gjort!"

 **Harry upptäckte att han satt och gapade och stängde snabbt igen munnen.**

Flera bröt ut i skratt och Neville höjde rösten för att överrösta dem och var tvungen att anstränga sig för att inte brista ut i skratt.

" **Var va jag?" sade Hagrid, men i samma ögonblick trädde morbror Vernon, som fortfarande var askgrå i ansiktet men såg väldigt arg ut, fram i ljuset från brasan.**

" **Han ska inte till den där skolan", sade han.**

 **Hagrid grymtade.**

Och genast började tvillingarna grymta som grisar. Men den här gången tvekade inte mrs Weasley och kastade en silencio-förtrollning på dem.

" **Jag skulle vilja se en stor mugglare som dej hindra han", sade jätten.**

" **En vad?" frågade Harry intresserat.**

"Harry har börjat bli intresserad av allt… Jag kan inte ha ännu en Måntand i mitt liv..." sade Sirius uppgivet och slog handen för pannan. Remus höjde på ögonbrynen, men sa ingenting medan alla andra tyst skrattade åt dem. På Fred och Georges kroppsspråk såg man att de tyckte det var kul, men de fick inte fram ett ljud.

" **En mugglare", sade Hagrid. "De e va vi kallar såna som dom, folk som inte har några magiska krafter. Å du har haft den stora oturen å växa opp i en familj av dom värsta mugglare jag nånsin skådat."**

" **Vi svor på när vi tog hand om honom att vi skulle sätta stopp för de där dumheterna", sade morbror Vernon, "svor att vi skulle ta dem ur honom helt och hållet! Trollkarl, jo, jag tackar jag!"**

"De skulle ' _ta dem ur honom_ '? Hur om jag får fråga?!" vrålade Sirius. Han reste sig upp och tänkte rusa ut ur köket, till Privet Drive 4, och ta kål Dursleys.

"Sirius, vänta!" skrek Tonks samtidigt som Remus drog till sig hans arm.

"De har inte lyckats med det. Vi kan gå och titta till Harry precis _nu_. Följ med mig."

Och med dem orden gick Remus och Sirius upp för trappan och in i Harrys rum. Efter en lång tystnad fortsatte Neville med läsningen, efter en uppmaning från Dumbledore.

" **Visste _ni_?" skrek Harry. " _Visste_ ni att jag var en… en trollkarl!"**

" **Visste!" skrek moster Petunia plötsligt med en gäll röst. " _Visste_! Det är klart att vi visste! Hur skulle du kunna vara något annat, när min förbaskade syster var som hon var? Jo då, hon fick ett precis likadant brev som det där och försvann iväg till den där… den där _skolan_ … och kom hem varenda helg med fickorna fulla av grodyngel och förvandlade tekoppar till råttor."**

"Så är det ju inte..." mumlade Ginny för sig själv.

" **Jag var den enda som såg vad hon egentligen var – ett missfoster!"**

"Hur kan hon säga så om sin egna syster?" frågade professor McGonagall förskräckt.

"Jag är rädd att Petunia Dursley fortfarande avundas mrs Potter [AN: Det känns sjuuuukt konstigt att skriva 'mrs Potter'… Det får Lily att låta gammal!]."

"Det är hemskt..." viskade Luna.

"Eller hur..." mumlade Ginny.

" **Men vad min mamma och pappa beträffar, så nej då, för dem var det bara Lily för hela slanten, de var stolta över att ha en _häxa_ i familjen!"**

"Det är konstigt hur människor kan bete sig på grund av avundsjuka..." sade mrs Weasley mjukt och tog hennes makes hand.

 **Hon avbröt sig för att dra ett djupt andetag och fortsatte sedan att gorma och predika. Det verkade som om hon hade väntat i åratal på att få ösa ur sig alltsammans.**

"Hade hon säkert…." muttrade Snape.

" **Sen träffade hon den där Potter i skolan och de lämnade den och gifte sig och fick dig, och självfallet visste jag att du skulle bli precis likadan, precis lika konstig, precis lika … lika … _onormal_ … och sen, kan man tänka sig, gick hon och blev sprängd i luften och vi fick dig på halsen!"**

"Stackars Harry..." viskade Hermione blekt, torr i halsen och lite vitare i ansiktet. "Att få reda på det så där..."

 **Harry hade blivit mycket blek. Så snart han återfick talförmågan sade han:**

" **Sprängd i luften? Ni har ju sagt att de dog i en bilolycka!"**

"Bilolycka", muttrade Hagrid surt medan andra flämtade eller satte handen för munnen. "Kan inte fatta att de sa bilolycka..."

" **BILOLYCKA!" vrålade Hagrid och hoppade upp så ilsket att Dursleys skuttade tillbaka till sitt hörn. "Hur skulle Lily å James Potter kunna dö i en bilolycka? De e en skymf! En skandal! Att Harry Potter inte känner till sin egen historia när varenda unge i våran värld känner till hans namn!"**

"Ännu en sak på listan..." sade Ron uppgivet.

"Vilken lista?" frågade Charlie intresserat.

"Den listan jag och Ron har gjort om de saker saker Harry ogillar!" svarade Hermione smått roat.

"Vad ligger högst upp?" frågade Bill.

"Att man stirrar på ärret..." sade Ginny och smålog åt hennes bror som generat gned sig i bakhuvudet.

"Åh, jaså..."

" **Men varför? Vad hände?" frågade Harry ivrigt.**

 **Ilskan försvann ur Hagrids ansikte. Han såg plötsligt bekymrad ut.**

" **Jag vänta mej inte de här", sade han med låg, orolig röst. "Jag hade ingen aning om, när Dumbledore sa åt mej att de kunde bli besvärligt att få tag i dej, att de va så mycket du inte visste. Å, Harry, jag vet inte om jag e rätt person å tala om de för dej, men nån måste ju, du kan inte ge dej av till Hogwarts utan å veta."**

 **Han kastade en mördande blick på Dursleys.**

" **Nåja, de e väl bäst att du får veta så mycket jag kan tala om för dej – fast jag kan inte tala om allting, de e ett stort mysterium, en del av de..."**

Neville slutade läsa när Remus och Sirius kom in i rummet igen och satte sig ner i soffan igen.

"Är han okej?" viskade Tonks lite oroligt till Remus.

"Vem? Sirius?" frågade Remus innan han tog det för givet och fortsatte, "han är väl bättre än innan. Han skyller allt på sig själv – Harrys uppväxt med Dursleys, mordet på Lily och James… Allt det."

"Men han borde ändå förstå att han inte kunde gjort något åt det?"

Innan Remus hann svara gav Sirius dem en bister blick.

"Ni behöver inte viska om mig", sade han högt och irriterat. "Jag har lika bra hörsel som en hund. Det sitter kvar även som människa."

"Sirius…" började Remus.

"Det var inte så vi menade", fortsatte Tonks och de två såg på varandra ett tag innan Remus kollade bort och rodnade.

"Fortsätt bara läsa, Neville..." sade Sirius uppgivet.

 **Han satte sig ner, stirrade in i brasan i några sekunder och sade sedan:**

" **De börjar väl, antar jag, me … me en person som heter … men de e otroligt att du inte känner till hans namn, alla i våran värld känner till..."**

" **Vem?"**

" **Jaa… jag vill helst inte säja namnet om jag kan slippa. Ingen vill det."**

"Hagrid", sade Dumbledore strängt. "Du måste lära dig att säga Voldemort, precis som alla andra borde."

De flesta ryckte till eller flämtade tyst. Hermione log lite, om Harry vart där hade han himlat med ögonen åt allesammans.

" **Varför inte?"**

" **Vid alla vidriga vidunder, Harry, folk e fortfarande rädda. Jösses, vad de här va svårt. Jo, du förstår, de va den här trollkarln som blev … ond. Så ond som man kunde bli. Värre. Värre än värst. Han hette..."**

 **Hagrid svalde, men inga ord kom ut.**

"Du kan väl skriva ner det", sade Sirius med en ganska irriterad ton. Neville skrattade för sig själv, för han vågade inte skratta högt åt Sirius Black, inte när han var så här förargad. Men han svalde och läste nästa mening.

" **Kanske du kunde skriva ner det?" föreslog Harry.**

Remus skrockade lite åt sin bäste vän.

"Sådan gudfar, sådan gudson..." retades Tonks lite och till slut gav sig Sirius och hans uttryckslösa fasad föll och han började le som en galning.

" **Nää… jag kan inte stava de. Okej då… _Voldemort_." Hagrid ryste. "Tvinga mej inte å säja de igen. Hur som helst, för så där en tjugo år sen börja den här – den här trollkarln å se sej om efter anhängare. Fick såna också, en del va rädda och en del ville bara ha lite av hans makt, för han skaffa sig mer och mer makt. Mörka tider, Harry. Man visste inte vem man kunde lita på, våga inte bli vän me främmande trollkarlar eller häxor…"**

"Vad hemskt", viskade Luna ledsamt.

"Så var det", svarade mrs Weasley empatiskt.

" **Hemska saker hände. Han höll på att ta över. En del gjorde förstås motstånd mot han – å dom döda han. Grymt. Ett av dom enda säkra ställena som fanns kvar var Hogwarts. Skulle tro att Dumbledore va den ende som Du-Vet-Vem va rädd för. Han våga inte försöka ta över skolan, inte just då i alla fall."**

"Hade han säkert gjort sen ändå…" muttrade Sirius.

"Om inte Harry stoppat honom", fyllde Charlie in.

" **Nu va ju din mamma den finaste häxa och din pappa den skickligaste trollkarl jag någonsin känt. Båda två bäst i klassen på Hogwarts under sin tid! De konstiga e väl varför Du-vet-Vem aldrig försökte få över dom till sin sida tidigare … visste nog att dom stod för nära Dumbledore för å vilja ha nånting med den Mörka Sidan att göra."**

"Som om Lily och James skulle gå över till hans sida!" ropade Sirius hårt, men ingen brydde sig om honom. De ville höra vad Hagrid hade att säga.

" **Kanske trodde han att han kunde övertala dom … kanske ville han bara ha dom ur vägen. De enda man vet, de e att på allhelgonaafton för tio år sen dök han opp i byn där ni allihop bodde. Du va bara ett år. Han kom till erat hus å… å..."**

 **Hagrid drog plötsligt fram en mycket smutsig, prickig näsduk och snöt sig med ett ljud som en mistlur.**

"Vad är en mis..." började mr Weasley men avbröt sig när hans fru lade en hand på hans axel och gav honom en blick som tydligt sa ' _inte-läge-att-fråga-nu_ '.

"Mr Weasley, du kan skriva en lista på alla ord och saker du undrar över så kan jag försöka svara på det senare", sade Hermione och alla Weasley-barn suckade "pappa..." när han sken upp som en liten bebis som leker sin favoritlek.

"Tack så himla mycket, Hermione!" sade han glatt och började skriva på pappret som dök upp framför honom.

"Neville, kära du, kan du fortsätta med boken nu?" frågade mrs Weasley och pojken nickade till svar.

" **Förlåt", sade han. "Men de e så sorgligt… jag kände ju din mamma och pappa, å finare personer än dom kunde man inte hitta… någonstans…"**

"Håller verkligen med", viskade McGonagall sorgset. "Och jag bara skrek på honom och de andra marodörerna hela tiden..."

"Så, så Minerva", lugnade Kingsley henne. "Så kan det inte ha varit hela tiden. Jag lovar att det inte var så han såg dig. Eller hur?" sade han och vände sig mot Sirius och Remus.

"Absolut inte, professorn", försäkrade dem henne och hon log lite mellan tårarna.

"Tack pojkar", sade hon och snöt sig i en näsduk med Gryffindors vapensköld broderad i mitten.

 **Du-Vet-Vem döda dom. Å sen… och de e de verkligt mystiska med de hela… försökte han döda dej också. Ville göra rent hus, antar jag, eller kanske han bara gilla å döda vid de laget. Men han kunde inte göra de. Har du aldrig undrat hur du fått det där märket i pannan? De e ingen vanlig skåra. De e vad man får när man träffats av en kraftig, ond förbannelse – den gjorde verkan på din mamma å pappa å till och me på erat hus – men den verka inte på dej, och de e därför du e berömd, Harry. Ingen har nånsin överlevt sen han bestämt sej för å döda nån, ingen utom du, å han har dödat några av de bästa häxorna och trollkarlarna i våran tid – McKinnons, Bones, Prewetts – å du va bara en liten baby, å du överlevde."**

"Jag kommer aldrig förstå hur du gjorde det..." viskade Ron, men log efteråt. Det var bra att han hade gjort det. Inte för att Voldemort försvunnit, utan för att han fått en så bra bästa vän. Han undrade smått vem han skulle vart med om Harry inte fanns. Han skulle fortfarande bråkat med Hermione och inte blivit vän med henne. Han hade nog inte brytt sig så mycket om Neville. Vem hade vart hans bästa vän? Seamus Finnigan? Dean Thomas? Eller hade han vart med tvillingarna? Hade han ens _funnits_? Kanske hade Voldemort dödat hans föräldrar… Det hade kanske vart _han_ som växt upp hos en faster eller farmor… Nej, så skulle det inte vart. Men det var först då Ron insåg hur mycket Harry hade ändrat. Det hade kanske inte vart så som det var nu om han inte stoppat Voldemort. Han rös och bestämde sig för att än en gång lyssna på läsningen och undra vad som skulle hända näst.

 **Harry kände att någonting hände inuti hans huvud, någonting ytterst smärtsamt. Då Hagrid kom till slutet av sin berättelse, såg Harry åter den bländande blixten av grönt ljus, tydligare än han kunde minnas att han någonsin sett den förut, och han mindes någonting annat, för första gången i sitt liv – ett högt, kallt, grymt skratt.**

"Voldemort..." viskade mrs Weasley, vit som ett lakan.

"Han borde inte komma ihåg det..." mumlade Tonks och rynkade oroligt ögonbrynen.

 **Hagrid betraktade honom sorgset.**

Vilket alla andra också hade gjort om Harry var i rummet.

" **De va jag som tog dej från de förstörda huset, på Dumbledores order. Förde me dej till dom här typerna..."**

" **En massa struntprat", sade morbror Vernon.**

"Du är en massa struntprat!" sade Ginny häftigt.

 **Harry hoppade till, han hade nästan glömt att Dursleys var där. Morbror Vernon tycktes verkligen ha fått modet tillbaka. Han blängde ilsket på Hagrid med knutna nävar.**

"Jag tycker nästan synd om honom", skrattade Luna. "Det är inte många som har hans självförtroende…"

"Varför tycker du då synd om honom?" nästan skrek Ron.

"För att det kan vara farligt att ha så stor tro på sig själv. Han skulle kunna gå och bli dödad."

"Då hade jag dansat på hans grav", muttrade Sirius.

" **Hör nu på, gosse lille", brummade han. "Jag kan hålla med om att det är något konstigt med dig, förmodligen ingenting som inte ett gott kok stryk skulle ha botat",**

Sirius sa ingenting. Han reste sig snabbt upp och sprang upp för trappan ännu än gång. Hans gudson kanske var okej nu, men han var inte det. Det var hans fel att Harry fått leva med såna typer, att han blivit slagen. Han var tvungen att försäkra sig om att hans bäste väns son var okej. Annars skulle han själv aldrig bli det.

"De… slog honom?" frågade Hermione och skrattade nervöst. "Han berättade aldrig..."

Alla satt tysta, och Neville ville inte fortsätta. Harry hade haft en värre barndom än han själv. Han hade i alla fall vetat vad som hänt hans föräldrar. Harry fick veta allt på en och samma gång. Det var ett under att han inte fått panik än.

Efter några minuter sade Dumbledore tungt:

"Jag vet att det kan kännas jobbigt att få veta det här på en gång. Men vi måste fortsätta med böckerna så att vi vet vad som väntar oss. Det är prioriteringen nu."

"Så Harry betyder ingenting för dig?!" vrålande Ron argt. Samtidigt som Hermione drog efter andan.

"Ronald!" tjöt hans mamma.

"Snart är det bara för dig att säga att han ska dö ändå!" skrek Tonks.

"Är du helt från vettet, gamling?" ropade tvillingarna samtidigt.

"Jag förstår eran oro för mr Potter, men det kan ändras i fortsättningen genom att läsa klart böckerna. Det går att förhindra framtida saker..."

"Albus", sade professor McGonagall stelt och hennes ansikte ryckte av ansträngning att hålla kvar lugnet. "Det räcker nog nu. Mr Longbottom får fortsätta med läsningen."

Och Neville började åter igen läsa, men med en viss tvekan hördes innan varje mening.

"– **och vad allt det här pratet om dina föräldrar beträffar, ja så var de ena kufiska typer, det kan man inte förneka, och världen klarar sig bättre utan dem enligt min åsikt … fick precis vad de förtjänade, eftersom de syltade in sig med de där trollkarlstyperna, just vad jag väntade mig, visste alltid att det skulle sluta illa för dem..."**

Flera knöt sina nävar eller uttryckte sin ilska på andra sätt. Det var så overkligt för vissa, att Harry Potter, deras hjälte, Den utvalde, hade blivit både slagen och mobbad som liten, av sina egna släktingar!

 **Men i samma ögonblick tog Hagrid ett språng från soffan och drog fram ett skamfilat skärt paraply från insidan av rocken. Han riktade det som ett svärd mot morbror Vernon och sade:**

" **Jag varnar dej, Dursley, jag varnar dej. Ett enda ord till..."**

"Gör det ändå!" skrek tvillingarna och nu sade inte ens deras mamma till dem längre. Hon tänkte väl samma sak utan att säga det.

 **Inför risken att bli genomborrad av spetsen på ett paraply i handen på en skäggig jätte svek modet åter morbror Vernon; han tryckte sig tätt intill väggen och tystnade.**

" **Så där ja, de va bättre", sade Hagrid.**

 **Han andades tungt och satte sig åter i soffan som den här gången sjönk ända ner till golvet.**

"Stackars soffa", skrattade Ginny tyst med Ron innan Hermione slog till dem.

"Det är inte schysst mot Hagrid, även om han är medveten om det."

Båda syskonen muttrade förlåt och så var det med det.

 **Under tiden hade Harry fortfarande massor av frågor han ville ställa, hundratals frågor.**

" **Men vad hände med Vol… förlåt, jag menar Du-Vet-Vem?"**

"Så det var _därför_ Harry sa Du-Vet-Vem när jag träffade honom först", sade Ron och hans ansikte sade helt klart ' _SÅKLART_ _!_ '.

" **Bra fråga, Harry. Försvann. Gick opp i rök. Samma kväll som han försökte döda dej. Å de gör dej ännu mer berömd. De e de största mysteriet, förstår du… han va på väg å bli allt mäktigare – varför skulle han försvinna?**

"För att han var halvdöd?" föreslog Tonks.

" **En del säjer att han dog. Skitsnack, tycker jag. Vet inte om han hade tillräckligt me mänskligt kvar i sig för att dö."**

'Det är läskigt att det antagligen är sant', tänkte Hermione och tänkte att när hon väl var på Grimmaldiplan kunde hon smyga in i biblioteket och se om hon hittade något som kunde leda någonstans.

" **En del säjer att han fortfarande finns där ute å bidar sin tid liksom, men jag tror inte på de. Folk som va på hans sida kom tillbaka till våran. Nåra av dom vakna opp ur nån slags dvala. Tror inte dom kunde ha gjort det om han var på väg tillbaka.**

 **Dom flesta av oss tror att han fortfarande finns kvar där ute nånstans men att han förlorat all sin kraft. För svag för å fortsätta. För de va nånting me dej som tog kål på honom, Harry. De va nånting som hände den där natten som han inte räknat me – vet inte vad de va, ingen gör – men nånting me dej knäckte han ordentligt."**

Flera stycken såg stolta eller imponerade ut. Harry Potter var verkligen något speciellt.

 **Hagrid såg på Harry med ögon som strålade av värme och respekt, men i stället för att känna sig stolt och belåten var Harry helt övertygad av att det begåtts ett förfärligt misstag.**

"Va?", "vad menar han?", "hur då?", frågade flera stycken och Neville blev avbruten varje gång han försökte börja läsa igen.

"Om ni bara hade vart tysta så hade jag kunnat läsa det!" Det fick dem att tystna.

 **En trollkarl? Han? Hur skulle han kunna vara det? Han hade tillbringat hela sitt liv med att mörbultas av Dudley och illa behandlad av moster Petunia och morbror Vernon; om han verkligen var en trollkarl, varför hade de då inte blivit förvandlade till några vårtiga paddor varje gång de försökt låsa in honom i hans skrymsle?**

"Åh Harry", viskade mrs Weasley. "Det fungerar inte så..."

 **Om han en gång besegrat den störste häxmästaren i hela världen, hur kom det sig då att Dudley alltid kunnat sparka omkring med honom som en fotboll?**

" **Hagrid", sade han med låg röst, "jag tror att du måste ha gjort ett misstag. Jag kan inte vara en trollkarl."**

 **Till hans förvåning skrockade Hagrid.**

Vilket han och några andra gjorde nu också.

" **Ingen trollkarl, va? Aldrig fått saker å ting å hända när du varit arg eller rädd?"**

 **Harry såg in i brasan. Nu när han kom att tänka på det... Varenda konstig sak som hade gjort hans moster och morbror rasande på honom hade hänt när han, Harry, varit upprörd eller arg…**

"Det känns konstigt att Harry inte vetat sånt från födseln", sade Ron.

"Är det konstigt att jag inte visste det?" frågade Hermione, smått irriterat.

"Eh… Lite typ?" sade han och ryckte till när han fick en smäll på armen.

"Asså de måste sluta flörta med varandra", viskade Fred till George som nickade.

"Nu vet vi i alla fall att det finns en chans att lille Ronny-ponny skaffar flickvän..."

 **När han jagades av Dudleys gäng hade han rätt som det var funnits utom räckhåll för dem … när han bävade för att gå till skolan med den där löjliga klippningen hade han lyckats att få håret att växa ut igen … senaste gången Dudley hade slagit till honom, visst hade han tagit sin hämnd utan att ens förstå att det var det han gjorde? Hade han inte släppt lös en boaorm på honom?**

"Jo", skrattade de flesta när de påmindes om det förrförra kapitlet.

 **Harry tittade på Hagrid igen, med ett leende, och såg att Hagrid formligen strålade åt honom.**

" **Ser du?" sade Hagrid. "Harry Potter, skulle inte vara en trollkarl – vänta du bara, du kommer å bli verkligt berömd på Hogwarts."**

"Wohooo!" jublade tvillingarna och deras lillasyster.

"Mer än berömd i Ginnys ögon", lade Ron till och hans syster blev lika röd som hennes hår. Ron fick ännu ett blåmärke i ansiktet den dagen, men han ville inte erkänna att det hade gjort ont när Ginny boxat honom på kinden.

 **Men morbror Vernon tänkte inte ge med sig utan strid.**

"Och såklart så måste den otrevliga mannen förstöra för Harry", sade Luna försiktigt med en ganska sur ton som de inte hade hört innan.

" **Har jag inte sagt åt er att han inte ska gå där?" väste han. "Han ska gå på Stonewall High och det kommer han vara tacksam för. Jag har läst de där breven och han behöver en massa skräp – trolldomsböcker och trollstavar och..."**

"Att han inte ger sig..." suckade Kingsley.

" **Om han vill gå där, kan inte nån stor mugglare som dej hindra honom", brummade Hagrid.**

"Go Hagrid!" hejade ungdomarna och Hagrids skäggiga ansikte sprack upp i ett stort leende när han hörde dem.

" **Hindra Lily och James Potters son från å gå på Hogwarts! Du måste va galen."**

"Redan kollat det", sade professor McGonagall kallt. "Det stämmer ganska bra in på Vernon Dursley."

" **Han har varit inskriven där ända sen han föddes. Han ska till den finaste häxkonsts- och trolldomsskolan i hela världen."**

"Det bryr han sig inte om..." muttrade Snape.

" **Sju år där å han kommer inte känna igen sej själv."**

"Det kan jag allt hålla med om", sade Moody barskt. "Och sen kan han börja sin aurorträning. För visst tänker pojken bli auror, Minerva?"

"Vi har inte haft tid med att prata om framtida jobb än, Alastor, men jag kan gissa på att det är vad han vill bli."

" **Han kommer å vara me ungdomar av sin egen sort som omväxling, å han kommer ha den finaste rektorn som Hogwarts nånsin haft, Albus Dumbled..."**

" **JAG TÄNKER INTE BETALA FÖR ATT NÅN STOLLIG GAMMAL TOK SKA LÄRA HONOM TROLLKONSTER!" vrålade morbror Vernon.**

"Det där skulle han inte ha gjort", flinade Charlie och log som en tok mot Hagrid som försökte att se överallt förutom på Dumbledore.

 **Men han hade till sist gått för långt. Hagrid grep tag i sitt paraply och snurrade det över huvudet på honom.**

" **FÖRSÖK… ALDRIG...", dundrade han, "… Å … FÖROLÄMPA… ALBUS… DUMBLEDORE… INFÖR… MEJ!"**

 **Han lät paraplyet svepa ner genom luften tills det pekade på Dudley – det kom en blixt av violett ljus, ett ljud som från en smällare, ett högt pip och i nästa ögonblick dansade Dudley omkring på stället medan han tryckte händerna hårt över sin tjocka bak och tjöt av smärta. När han vände ryggen åt dem, såg Harry hur en knollrig grissvans stack fram genom ett hål i hans byxor.**

"Jag uppskattar din lojalitet, Hagrid, men den stackars pojken hade inte gjort något ont än. Du hade väl ändå kunnat undvika det?" sade Dumbledore strängt men vänligt.

"Förlåt mej, sir, men jag tappa kontrollen. Plus att de kändes rätt i stunden."

"Det förstår jag, Hagrid, men tror du inte att Dudley vart skräckslagen?"

"Det tycker jag att han förtjänade", sade Ginny och hela hennes ansikte log väldigt stort mot Hagrid.

"Äuhmmmm…." verkade vara det ändå Hagrid nu fick fram, så de släppte det och Neville fortsatte med boken.

 **Morbror Vernon gav till ett vrål. Han drog in moster Petunia och Dudley i det andra rummet med en sista skräckslagen blick på Hagrid och smällde igen dörren bakom dem.**

 **Hagrid tittade ner på sitt paraply och strök sig över skägget.**

" **Borde inte ha tappat humöret så där", sade han ångerfullt, "men de fungera i alla fall inte. Hade tänkt å förvandla han till en gris, men han va väl redan så lik en att de inte fanns mycke kvar å göra."**

Flera stycken skrattade åt det halvjätten precis sagt och Hagrid såg ut att vilja sjunka genom fåtöljen han satt i. Han hade ändå bett Harry att inte säga det till någon, och där kommer böckerna och alla i rummet får reda på det ändå…

 **Han sneglade på Harry under sina buskiga ögonbryn.**

" **Vore tacksam om du inte tala om de här för nån på Hogwarts", sade han. "Jag får egentligen … ähum … inte göra trollkonster. Jag fick tillåtelse å trolla lite grann för å följa efter dej å få fram breven till dej å såna saker – ett av skälen till att jag så gärna ville ta åt mig jobbet..."**

"Det var tråkigt att höra, Hagrid", sade Luna snällt men hennes ögon var fortfarande lika uttryckslösa som de alltid brukade vara.

" **Varför får du inte göra trollkonster?" frågade Harry.**

" **Joo … jag har själv gått på Hogwarts, men jag … ähum … jag blev relegerad, för å säja som de e. Under tredje året där. Dom bröt av min trollstav på mitten å sånt. Men Dumbledore lät mej stanna kvar som skogsvaktare. Han e en storartad man, Dumbledore."**

" **Varför blev du relegerad?"**

De som inte visste varför Hagrid blivit relegerad lutade sig framåt, ivriga på att få veta mer.

" **Det börjar bli sent å vi har massor å göra i morron", sade Hagrid med hög röst. "Måste iväg till stan, skaffa alla dina böcker å sånt."**

Alla suckade besviket.

"Såklart så var han tvungen att byta ämne..." suckade George men hans ögon spärrades upp samtidigt som han och hans tvilling vände sig mot Hermione och Ron.

"Ni vet varför, eller hur", sade Fred och det var inte en fråga. Då förstod Ginny vad de menade och log lite.

"Men om ni vet så betyder det att vi kommer få veta det!" sade hon glatt.

"När får ni reda på det?" frågade Remus och kollade på de två bästa vännerna som satt tillsammans bredvid varandra i soffan.

"Harry får reda på det under andra året..."

"Bra!" log Charlie.

"Då får vi reda på det i nästa bok..." mumlade Tonks.

 **Han tog av sin tjocka svarta rock och kastade över den till Harry.**

" **Du kan slafa under den där", sade han. "Bry dej inte om ifall den rör lite på sej, jag tror att jag fortfarande har ett par hasselmöss i en av fickorna."**

"Stackars möss", mumlade Charlie precis samtidigt som Harry och Sirius kom in i köket. Hermione reste sig upp på en gång och kramade om hennes bästa vän.

"Ta det lugnt, Hermione", skrattade Harry med en torr röst. "Jag är ganska ömtåligt vet du väl..."

"Är du helt okej nu, Harry?" frågade mrs Weasley och när Harry nickade till svar lade hon till: "Men då kan vi äta upp den där chokladkakan när du väl är här!"

Och med dem orden reste hon sig och svingade sitt trollspö och fick tallrikarna att flyga ner från hyllan, skedar dansa upp ur lådor och två knivar skära upp kakan. Harry skulle äntligen få smaka på en riktig chokladkaka.


	6. Diagongränden

**AN:** Hej alla! Det första jag borde säga: FÖRLÅT! Jag har vart borta väldigt länge och jag hoppas att ni ser mina anledningar som acceptabla. Jag har inte mått så bra under den första halvan av året (blev mycket bättre i juni, så började skriva igen då). Nej, jag har inte haft någon major depression, men jag har inte haft så bra självförtroende och inte orkat skriva. Jag har liksom inte mått tillräckligt bra för att orka skriva, och jag hoppas att ni förstår varför jag inte har skrivit. Det var väl det vanliga, dåligt med kompisar, dåligt självförtroende, blyghet... Väldigt dålig förklaring här då, men jag själv förstod inte vad det var, så det kan väl förklara en del. Så livet kom i vägen för skrivandet och jag hade ingen lust eller ork. Gud, vad tjatig jag är.

Men nu är jag i alla fall tillbaka, och hoppas på att kunna uppdatera mer under sommarlovet!

Jag fyllde år för en månad sen, så stort tack till alla som grattat mig (det kanske bara var Thalia och Elvira, men jaja xD). Sen så vill jag säga grattis till de som fyllt år!

 **Baby-Bat-1970:** Tack, då vet jag det :)

 **Thals:** Tänkte börja kalla dig det nu, även om det var ett tag sen vi "sågs". Hoppas det fortfarande är okej ^^

Nu var det ju evigheter sen jag var här, men tack än en gång för att du sa grattis! Grattis till dig också (såg på Elviras aka. Leas kapitel att du också fyllt år)!

Du har säkert läst ut The Kane Chronicles (vilket låter bättre än Kanekrönikan) vid det här laget, så jag tänkte fråga vad du tyckte om dem. Jag själv gillade den sista boken bäst, men de två första var ganska bra de med. Sen det som Sirius och Remus pratade om? Jag tror inte att det kommer tas upp, för jag har glömt vad de pratade om (kommer dock ihåg att det var Harry som var ämnet hahah), så tyvärr. Du kan säkert fantisera ut det själv eller något. Vissa saker är bättre lämnade för läsaren :)

Det din kompis sagt att man inte ska göra och lägga ut är typ _allt_ det jag gjort... Oopsie xD Men inget har hänt mig eller så, så jag tycker nog också att det är lite långsökt. Men säg gärna till om du skaffar ett konto så att jag kan följa det. Är väldigt nyfiken på vad du skrivit!

Hoppas du hänger kvar här, jag blir glad av dina reviews,

/Frida

 **Elvira:** Hej igen efter något som verkar vara hundra år!

Tänkte bara prata lite kort om fanfilmerna eftersom det var ett tag sen jag såg dem, och jag vill verkligen få ut kapitlet nu! Men jag gillade båda filmerna, älskade specialeffekterna och även det faktumet att de tog sig tiden att göra dem! Håller dock med dig när du säger att det är lite otroligt att Snape skulle kunna besegra alla fyra. Men annars var den bra.

Och nej, jag har ingen grym sångröst, den är väl bara okej (sjunger i Kulturskolan, skolan och en kyrkokör så jag har ju tid att öva upp mig). Sen så sjöng jag tillsammans med min lillasyster och tror mer på att det var sammanhanget än våra röster som fick honom att bli så rörd.

Eftersom jag inte har skrivit på evigheter så läste jag igenom mina gamla kapitel som är helt... Ugh, the horror, _the horror_! Jag undrar nästan om det är samma person (okej, kanske inte, men ändå). Men jag hade glömt av så mycket, och så kom alla minnen och planer tillbaka som en stor våg... Men jag är glad att jag kommer ihåg vad jag hade planerat för serien i alla fall!

Och jag är helt okej med korta reviews, är mest glad att jag får några. Jag känner mig som om någon uppskattar mitt arbete typ :)

Ha det bra,

Frida

 **Dora:** Det du skrev om att man först fick spoila och sen inte och sen så fick man spoila igen var nog bara jag som vart lite otydligt. "Kvinnan" tystar bara ner stora spoilers, du vet "major spoilers", som kanske inte alla vet. De flesta i Orden borde veta om det med Quirrell och Voldemort, men inte alla, och därför vill hon inte att det ska spoilas. Tack för tanken ändå!

/Frida

 **Speciellt tack** till **Elvira** som uppmuntrat mig (även om du inte vet det själv), **Thalia** som vart kvar och gett mig nytt hopp, **Dora** som erbjudit sig att hjälpa till och **Lisa** som inte ens läser detta (då hon inte är svensk), men inspirerat mig med hennes egna fanfics! Tack så mycket!

* * *

Efteråt sade Harry ofta att inget var bättre än mrs Weasleys chokladkaka. Nu sade han ingenting eftersom hans mun var fullproppad med just den.

"Vill du inte ha mer, Neville?" frågade mrs Weasley och såg uppmuntrande på pojken som delade sovsal med hennes son.

"Nej tack, mrs Weasley. Jag är väldigt mätt..." mumlade han och torkade sig om munnen med tröjärmen.

"Då kan du väl börja läsa?" föreslog Sirius medan han lassade på en femte bit chokladkaka på hans egna tallrik.

"Uhm… Ja, mr Black..."

Sirius ryggade tillbaka och suckade sedan.

"Det är bara att säga Sirius. Eller något annat. Bara inte alla små-", han stannade lite och skrattade åt elevernas miner, "- personer kallar mig mr Black. Det får mig att känna mig obekväm..."

"Åh, äh… Men då fortsätter jag läsa mr Bla… förlåt… eh... Sirius", sade Neville. Om och om igen så muttrade han namnet på den han så sent som igår trott ha varit en massmördare för sig själv, som för att testa och se om det kändes okej. Sedan tog han upp boken och började på det nya kapitel.

"Kapitel fem, **Diagongränden** ", läste Neville och såg sedan åt Harrys håll. "Du kommer äntligen att få dina skolgrejer?"

Harry nickade trött till svar och Neville fortsatte.

" **Harry vaknade tidigt nästa morgon. Fastän han märkte att det var dagsljus ute, höll han ögonen hårt slutna."**

"Du borde sova mer", sade mrs Weasley bestämt. Harry log fåraktigt.

"Inget jag kan hjälpa nu för tiden. Mardrömmarna väcker mig alltid."

Han fick flera sympatiska blickar som Harry genast vinkade bort.

" **Det var en dröm", sade han bestämt till sig själv. "Jag drömde att en jätte som hette Hagrid kom och talade om för mig att jag skulle fara till en skola för trollkarlar. När jag slår upp ögonen kommer jag att vara hemma i mitt skrymsle."**

Hermione skakade lite lätt på huvudet.

"Du var verkligen en pessimist, Harry."

"Fast det har väl ändå inte ändrats? Jag tycker att han fortfarande är pessimistisk", skrattade Ron.

 **Det hördes plötsligt ett högt, knackade ljud.**

 **Och där har vi moster Petunia som knackar på dörren, tänkte Harry medan hjärtat sjönk i bröstet på honom. Men han öppnade fortfarande inte öronen. Det hade varit en så bra dröm.**

"Vilken tur att det inte var en dröm", log Luna.

"Jag tror inte att jag hade orkat med om det var det..."

" **Knack. Knack. Knack.**

" **Okej då", mumlade Harry, "jag stiger upp nu."**

 **Han satte sig upp och Hagrid tunga rock föll av honom. Rucklet var fyllt av solljus, stormen var över. Hagrid själv sov på den nersjunkna soffan..."**

"Varför lät du inte Harry sova på soffan?" frågade Tonks och rynkade smått på ögonbrynen.

"Öhh… Jag vet inte riktigt… Det va inte meningen å få de att låta som om jag..."

"Det är säkert okej, Hagrid, jag undrade bara."

" **...och det var en uggla som knackade med klon på fönstret. I näbben höll den en tidning.**

 **Harry reste sig hastigt, han var så lycklig att det kändes som om en stor ballong svällde inuti honom. Han gick rakt fram till fönstret och ryckte upp det.**

"Och det gick inte sönder?" frågade Bill. "Med tanke på hur dåligt skick huset var i."

"Nej, men det förvånar mig faktiskt att huset stod kvar. Gjorde du något med det, Hagrid?" sade Harry.

"Jag la en ovädersavstötandeförtrollning på de, ganska användbart", svarade halvjätten.

 **Ugglan dök in och släppte tidningen ovanpå Hagrid, som inte vaknade. Då flaxade ugglan vidare ner på golvet och gick till attack mot Hagrids rock.**

"Ganska aggressiv för att vara en uggla från ett företag", sade Charlie. "Brukar de inte ha ugglor som är åtminstone lite tålmodiga?"

"Tja, om man kollar på deras anställda så skulle det inte förvåna mig om deras ugglor beter sig på samma sätt", sade Hermione.

" **Gör inte sådär."**

 **Harry försökte vifta bort ugglan, men den högg häftigt efter honom med näbben och fortsatte att gå lös på rocken.**

"Han vill ha betalt", sade mr Weasley.

" **Hagrid" sade Harry med hög röst. "Det är en uggla..."**

" **Betala han", grymtade Hagrid nere i soffan.**

"Som om Harry kommer förstå det där", skrattade Ginny och räckte ut tungan åt honom.

"Så korkad är jag inte!" försvarade Harry sig med en tillgjord stött röst.

"Sluta flörta med min lillasyster", sade Ron högt och fick ett ducka ett slag från Ginny.

" **Va?"**

" **Han vill ha betalt för att ha lämnat tidningen. Titta i rockfickorna."**

"Det kommer ju ta ett tag", sade Tonks. "Hagrid, hur hittar du i dina fickor?"

"De gör jag inte", flinade Hagrid till svar.

 **Hagrids rock verkade inte bestå av annat än fickor – nyckelknippor, luftgevärskulor, snörnystan, pepparmintskarameller, tepåsar … till sist drog Harry fram en handfull mynt med konstigt utseende.**

" **Ge honom fem knutingar", sade Hagrid sömnigt.**

"Hur skulle han kunna veta något om vår valuta?" frågade professor McGonagall och vände sig mot Hagrid.

"Jag va trött… Förlåt Harry."

"Inga problem."

" **Knutingar?"**

" **Dom små slantarna av brons."**

 **Harry räknade upp till fem små mynt och ugglan höll fram benet så att han kunde lägga pengarna i en läderpung som var fastbunden vid det. Sedan flög den i väg genom det öppna fönstret.**

"Hur kan den veta om man ger den tillräckligt med pengar?" frågade Harry.

"På samma sätt som de vet vart brevmottagaren befinner sig", svarade Remus. "Magi."

 **Hagrid gäspade högljutt, satte sig upp och sträckte på sig.**

" **Bäst å ge sig i väg, Harry, massor å göra i dag, måste fara opp till London å köpa alla dina saker till skolan."**

"Diagongränden", log Hermione.

 **Harry var sysselsatt med att vända och vrida på trollmynten och titta på dem. Han hade just kommit att tänka på någonting som fick det att kännas som om den lyckliga ballongen inuti honom hade fått punktering.**

Sirius såg lite oroligt på sin gudson. Vad var det han tänkt på?

" **Ähum… Hagrid?"**

" **Umm?" sade Hagrid som höll på att dra på sig sina väldiga stövlar.**

" **Jag har inga pengar, och du hörde ju vad morbror Vernon sa igår kväll, han tänker inte betala för att jag ska åka och lära mig trollkonster."**

Oron släppte och han småskrattade lite.

"Jag kan lova att Potter-valvet är fullt av massa pengar, och om det inte vart det hade du fått pengar av mig."

"Men du satt ju i Azkaban då..." kommenterade Tonks men tystnade fort då hon såg den mörka blicken som sändes åt hennes håll.

" **Oroa dej inte för de", sade Hagrid och reste sig upp medan han kliade sig i huvudet. "Tror du verkligen att din pappa å mamma inte lämna dej nånting?"**

"Eftersom jag inte hade pengar innan så förstod jag inte riktigt att _jag_ skulle få pengar. Det kändes liksom inte riktigt", förklarade Harry och ryckte på axlarna.

" **Men om deras hus blev förstört..."**

"Vem förvarar pengar i sitt hus?" sade Tonks och himlade med ögonen åt Harry.

"Jag börjar tro att ni använder detta till att reta mig...", muttrade den svarthåriga tonåringen och blängde på de som skrattade innan ett leende smög sig på hans läppar.

"Då tror du nog rätt, mannen", skrattade Ron.

" **Dom förvara inte sitt guld i huset, gosse lilla! Nä, första stället vi söker opp för bli Gringotts Trollkarlsbank. Ta en korv, dom smakar inte alls dumt när dom e kalla, å jag skulle inte säja nej till en bit av din födelsedagstårta heller."**

" **Har trollkarlar banker?"**

"Gringotts", sade Bill.

" **Bara en enda. Gringotts. Drivs av svartalfer."**

 **Harry tappade korvbiten som han höll i.**

" **Svartalfer?"**

"Första gången jag såg dem blev jag förvånad. Jag trodde de skulle vara mer som alver beskrivs i Sagan om ringen, fast med svart hår och vit hy", sade Hermione.

"Tro det eller ej, men Tolkien härstammar från en trollkarlsfamilj. Det kan vara lite av det som speglas i hans böcker", sade Remus och Hermione såg på honom med stora ögon.

"Jag avgudar honom, men jag hade ingen aning om det! Hur fick du reda på det?"

"Läste om det i en bok om kända mugglare, men jag kommer tyvärr inte ihåg vad den hette."

"Det borde vi kanske vara glada för", sade Dumbledore. "Ni förstår nog inte hur många gånger elever har frågat mig om jag är Gandalf..."

De flesta fnissade och professor McGonagall var tvungen att skicka en sträng blick åt tvillingarnas håll för att tysta ner dem. Hon vände sig mot Neville som på en gång förstod att han skulle börja läsa igen.

" **Javisst – så försöker man råna den, måste man vara galen, de kan jag tala om för dej. Akta dej för å ha nånting otalt med svartalfer, Harry. Gringotts e den säkraste platsen i hela världen för sånt du vill ha i tryggt förvar, förutom Hogwarts kanske."**

"Jag tvivlar lite på det påståendet", sade mrs Weasley strängt. "Ni borde ha högre säkerhet på skolan."

"Håller faktiskt med där", sade Hermione. "Sirius tog sig in, ingen visste något om Quirrell..."

Snape fnös tyst.

"…, Hemligheternas kammare öppnades utan någons vetskap om vart den låg", och så fortsatte hon räkna upp säkerhetsfel på Hogwarts.

"Albus, vi kanske borde...", började professor McGonagall med rektorn viftade bort hennes ord.

"Vi tar det senare, Minerva."

"Alltså _aldrig_ ", muttrade Harry.

" **Jag måste faktiskt till Gringotts ändå för å göra en sak. För Dumbledores räkning. Hogwartsärenden." Hagrid rätade stolt på sig.**

"Vad för saker?" frågade Sirius misstänksamt.

"Sirius. Titeln på boken är ' _Harry Potter och de vises sten_ ', vad _tror_ du att det är för sak som Hagrid ska hämta på _Gringotts_?"

Sirius fnös missnöjt.

" **Han brukar låta mig göra viktiga grejer åt honom. Fara å hämta dej, hämta ut saker från Gringotts, vet att han kan lita på mej, förstår du. Har du allting nu? Kom då."**

"Ja, kom då Harry-gubben, kom hit, ja _koooom hit_!" sade Ginny med en röst man ofta använder till hundar.

"Hey!" sade Harry och Sirius samtidigt innan de kollade på varandra och brast ut i skratt. Oförstående blickar fick Sirius att förklara varför han reagerat.

"James övertalade mig en gång att vara hund en hel skoldag", började han och sneglade lite på professor McGonagall. "Jag gjorde det och det mesta var roligt, alla tjejer ville klappa mig och allt, jag fick en fin utsikt från golvet om ni förstår vad jag menar..."

"Ett ord, eww!"

"Men eftersom man inte får ha hundar på Hogwarts blev jag beslagtagen innan jag hann förvandla mig tillbaka. Jag blev instängd på Minnie's kontor innan gänget kunde smyga ut mig den natten, men jag var ju fast som hund."

"Så Sirius reaktioner var lite hundlika dagen efter, och vi var tvungna att förklara för lärarna på flera olika sätt… Gamla goda tider", skrattade Remus.

"Så det var ni som var på mitt kontor den natten!" sade professor McGonagall förskräckt. "Men då var du… Du var inne på mitt privata rum..."

"Jag lovar, jag kollade inte! _Så_ perverterad är jag inte!"

"Fortfarande oacceptabelt. Straffkommendering mr Black."

"Men vi går ju inte..."

"Du också, mr Lupin."

Båda två suckade.

"Ja, professorn."

De andra som följt samtalet skrattade åt deras reaktioner.

"Mr Longbottom..."

"Jag börjar läsa nu, professorn!"

 **Harry följde efter Hagrid ut på klippan. Himlen var alldeles klar nu och havet glänste i solskenet.**

 **Båten som morbror Vernon hade hyrt låg fortfarande där, med en massa vatten på botten efter stormen.**

"Drog de inte upp den?" frågade mrs Weasley förskräckt. "Den hade kunnat flyta iväg, eller förstörts av vågorna. Ni hade vart fast på den ön utan riktig mat eller riktigt vatten!"

"Hagrid kom ju", sade Harry och log lätt åt halvjätten.

" _Hagrid kom ju_ ", muttrade mrs Weasley och skakade på huvudet.

" **Hur kom du hit?" frågade Harry och såg sig om efter ytterligare en båt.**

" **Flög", sade Hagrid.**

"Flög?"

" _Flög_?"

"Han gjorde vad?"

"Läste du rätt, Neville?"

Neville läste tveksamt om raden.

"Jag kan inte se Hagrid flyga på en kvast", sade Charlie. "Så, vad använde du?"

"En testral."

Charlie tänkte en stund och nickade sedan.

"Jo, det är ju möjligt. Okej Neville, du kan fortsätta."

" **Flög?"**

" **Javisst, men vi ska ta oss tillbaka i den här. Jag bör helst inte använda trolldom nu när jag fått tag på dej."**

 **De satte sig i båten, medan Harry fortfarande stirrade på Hagrid och försökte föreställa honom flygande genom luften.**

"Men om ni tar båten, hur kommer familjen Dursley hem då?" frågade mr Weasley och vände sig mot Hagrid.

"Jag skicka tillbaks den, du behöver inte oroa dej för dom", svarade halvjätten och skrattade ett mullrande skratt.

" **Fast det verkar synd å behöva ro", sade Hagrid och gav återigen Harry ett av sina sneda ögonkast. "Om jag skulle ta och … ähum … skynda på de hela lite grann, skulle du vilja va så snäll och inte nämna de för folk på Hogwarts?"**

"Hagrid..." muttrade professor McGonagall uppgivet.

" **Självfallet inte", sade Harry, som gärna ville se mer trolleri. Hagrid drog fram det skära paraplyet igen, slog det lätt två gånger mot båtsidan och de sköt i väg mot land med väldig fart.**

" **Varför vore man galen om man försökte råna Gringotts?" frågade Harry.**

"Finns det något dolt bakom lille Harrys oskyldiga fråga?" sade Fred.

"Harry-gubben har planerat att råna Gringotts..." fortsatte hans tvillingbror.

"Men frågan är; vad tänker han ta?"

" **Man kan bli förhäxad, de finns trollkraft där", sade Hagrid och slog upp tidningen medan han talade. "Dom säjer att de e drakar som vaktar säkerhetsvalven. Å sen måste man hitta vägen dit – Gringotts ligger hundratals kilometer under London, förstår du. Djupt ner under tunnelbanan."**

"Vad skulle hända om tunnelbanan rasade då?" frågade Harry.

"Vi har skyddsförtrollningar för just det", förklarade Kingsley. "Så inget hade hänt med valven."

" **Man skulle dö av hunger när man försökte ta sej ut, även om man faktiskt lyckades lägga vantarna på nåt."**

"Okej", sade Ginny. "Harry, Ron och Hermione kommer att bli de första som rånar Gringotts och _lyckas_ med det."

"Vad är grejen med att vi skulle göra alla farliga och korkade saker?" frågade Ron.

"Tre personer. Du som alltid täcker upp ryggen på dem, Harry som alltid hamnar i trubbel och Hermione som alltid får er _ur_ trubbel. Lätt."

De tre skrattade nervöst när nästan hela rummet nickade medhållande.

 **Harry satt och tänkte på vad han just hade fått höra medan Hagrid läste sin tidning, The Daily Prophet. Harry hade lärt sig av morbror Vernon att folk helst ville vara ostörda när de läste tidningen, men det var väldigt svårt, han hade aldrig haft så mycket att fråga om i hela sitt liv.**

"Det är bara att fråga, Harry", sade Remus. "Hur ska du annars lära dig allt du behöver veta?"

" **Trolldomsministeriet trasslar som vanligt till saker å ting", muttrade Hagrid och vände på sidan.**

"Mer nu än då", muttrade Hermione.

" **Finns det ett Trolldomsministerium?" frågade Harry innan han hann hejda sig.**

" **Självfallet", sade Hagrid. "Dom ville ha Dumbledore till minister, så klart, men han skulle aldrig lämna Hogwarts, så gamle Cornelius Fudge fick jobbet. En riktig klåpare. Så han bombarderar Dumbledore me ugglor varenda morron å ber honom om råd."**

"Om det bara hade fortsatt så..." mumlade Kingsley. "Ministern har börjat bli paranoid. Tror att allt och alla som har en hög position är ett hot mot hans post."

"Det är dock sant att höga positioner skulle kunna hota honom, men att Dumbledore skulle ha en elevarmé är bara korkat."

" **Men vad gör ett Trolldomsministerium?"**

" **Jo, deras främsta jobb e å dölja för mugglarna att de fortfarande finns häxor å trollkarlar runt om i landet."**

"Tänk om vi kunde leva i harmoni med mugglarna", sade Luna drömmande. "Det hade vart bra..."

"För att sedan bli attackerade och brända på bål? Då tar jag leva i hemlighet alla dagar på året", sade Ron.

"Ron...", sade Hermione. "De hade nog inte bränt oss på bål. Det hände för cirka femhundra år sedan. Lyssnar du inte på trolldomshistorian?"

"Nej."

Hermione suckade åt sin bäste vän.

" **Varför det?"**

" **Varför? För tusan, Harry, alla skulle ju vilja ha magiska lösningar på alla sina problem. Nää, vi vill helst va ifred."**

"Fast det hade vart lite kul om mugglarna visste att vi fanns", viskade Ginny till Hermione som långsamt nickade lite lätt. "Då hade man ju kunnat tjäna pengar på _riktig_ gatumagi eller sånt."

 **I samma ögonblick stötte båten mjukt emot hamnmuren. Hagrid vek ihop tidningen och de klättrade uppför stentrapporna upp på gatan.**

 **De förbipasserande stirrade väldigt mycket på Hagrid då de gick genom den lilla staden mot stationen. Harry kunde inte klandra dem.**

"De kan inte jag heller", mullrade Hagrid glatt.

 **Hagrid var inte bara dubbelt så lång som alla andra, utan han pekade ideligen på helt vanliga saker som parkeringsmätare och sade med hög röst:**

" **Har du sett, Harry? Vilka grejer dom där mugglarna kan hitta på, va?"**

"Hagrid!" suckade mrs Weasley högt. "Du hade väl kunnat vara lite diskretare än så? Du är nästan värre än Arthur..."

"Ingen är värre än pappa", sade Bill, "när det gäller mugglarsaker."

" **Hagrid", sade Harry lätt flåsande, eftersom han måste springa för att hinna med, "sa du verkligen att det finns drakar hos Gringotts?"**

" **Ja, dom säjer de", sade Hagrid. "Jösses, jag skulle gilla en drake!"**

" **Skulle du gilla en?"**

"Så det var därifrån du visste det?" frågade Ron och grimaserade medan han såg på sin hand som Norbert eller Norberta, han brydde sig inte om det, bitit honom i.

Harry nickade.

" **Har velat ha en ända sen jag va liten. Här e vi nu."**

 **De kom fram till stationen. Det gick ett tåg till London om fem minuter. Hagrid, som inte förstod sig på "mugglarpengar" som han kallade dem, gav sedlarna till Harry så att han kunde köpa biljetter åt dem.**

"Faktum är att jag inte var säker på hur jag skulle göra, men det gick bra ändå", sade Harry, men ingen brydde sig, så Neville fortsatte.

 **Folk stirrade mer än nånsin när de satt på tåget. Hagrid fyllde upp två säten och satt och stickade på något som såg ut som ett kanariegult cirkustält.**

"Vad var det?" frågade Luna intresserat.

"En filt till Fang."

" **Har du kvar brevet, Harry?" frågade han medan han räknade maskor.**

 **Harry tog upp pergamentkuvertet ur fickan.**

" **Bra", sade Hagrid. "De finns en lista där på allt du behöver."**

 **Harry vek upp ett papper till som han inte hade lagt märke till kvällen innan och läste:**

Neville avbröt sig själv och sade:

"Ingen avbryter mig nu, okej?"

Ingen svarade.

"Tack så mycket."

 **HOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR HÄXKONSTER OCH TROLLDOM**

 **Uniform**  
 **Förstaårselever behöver följande:**  
 **Tre ombyten av enkla arbetsklädnader (svarta)**  
 **En enkel spetsig hatt (svart) för dagsbruk**  
 **Ett par skyddshandskar (drakskinn eller liknande)**  
 **En vintermantel (svart, silverknäppen)**  
 **Var snäll att observera att alla elevkläder ska vara försedda med namnlappar.**

"Bara en snabb fråga!" sade Ginny och log ursäktande åt Neville. "Varför är allt svart?"

"Det beror på att svart är en neutral färg som inte stör vissas färgseende, det är lättare att tvätta än andra färger och det var också den färgen madam Malkin kom överens med oss om", förklarade professor McGonagall.

 **Kurslitteratur**  
 **Alla elever ska ha ett exemplar av var och en av följande böcker:**  
 **Grundhandboken om förtrollningar (1:a graden) av Miranda Goshawk**  
 **Trolldomskonstens historia av Bathilda Bagshot**  
 **Magisk teori av Adalbert Waffling**  
 **En nybörjarguide i förvandlingskonster av Emeric Switch**  
 **Ett tusen magiska örter och svampar av Phyllida Spore**

"Varför har vi inte bytt den?" frågade Hermione.

"Ni hinner inte göra klart hela den boken på sju år, så varför skulle det behövas en ny?" frågade professor Dumbledore.

"Jaha", sade Hermione. "Jo, det känns logiskt."

 **Trolldrycker och magiska brygder av Arsenius Jigger**  
 **Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem av Newt Scamander**

"Min favoritbok", viskade Charlie tyst.

 **De mörka krafterna: En vägledning i konsten att skydda sig själv av Quentin Trimble**

Övrig utrustning  
1 trollstav eller 1 trollspö

"Är inte det samma sak?" frågade Tonks.

"Tror det", sade Charlie.

 **1 kittel (tenn, standardstorlek 2)  
1 uppsättning glas- eller kristallflaskor  
1 stjärnkikare  
1 mässingsvåg**

 **Elever får även ta med sig en uggla eller en katt eller en padda.**

 **FÖRÄLDRAR ERINRAS OM ATT FÖRSTAÅRSELEVER INTE FÅR HA MED EGNA KVASTKÄPPAR.**

"Något både Harry och Minnie verkar vara överens om att det inte stämmer", sade Sirius med en självbelåten min.

Professor McGonagall öppnade munnen för att säga emot, men kom inte på något att säga, så hon stängde den igen.

" **Kan vi köpa allt det här i London?" undrade Harry högt.**

"Om man går till rätt ställe", log Ginny.

" **Om man vet vart man ska gå", svarade Hagrid.**

 **Harry hade aldrig förr vart i London. Trots att Hagrid verkade veta vart han skulle, var han tydligen inte van vid att ta sig dit på vanligt sätt. Han fastnade i biljettspärren i tunnelbanan och klagade högljutt över att sätena var för små och tågen för långsamma.**

"Det klagar mugglare också på, men inget gör något åt det", sade Hermione.

"Kan man inte öka farten på något sätt?" frågade mr Weasley.

"Mina föräldrar är tandläkare, så jag vet inget om det...", började Hermione men mr Weasley var redan på om tandläkare. "Jag tror att det är bättre om vi tar det senare… Och jag tror att de andra håller med om det."

" **Jag fattar inte hur mugglarna klarar sig utan å trolla", sade han då de klättrade uppför en strejkande rulltrappa som ledde upp till en livlig gata kantad med affärer. Hagrid var så jättelik att han lätt plöjde genom folkmassan, det enda Harry behövde göra var att hålla sig tätt bakom honom.**

"Lättaste sättet att ta sig fram på!"

"Hyr din alldeles egna halvjätte, endast 107 knutingar!"

"Extra pris idag!"

 **De gick förbi bokhandlar och musikaffärer, hamburgerbarer och biografer, men inget ställe såg ut att kunna sälja trollstavar och trollspön. Det här var bara en vanlig gata fylld med vanliga människor. Kunde det verkligen finns högar med trollkarlsguld begravda miltals under dem**

"Ja", sade Bill.

"Fast när man säger det på det sättet låter det faktiskt lite konstigt", sade Sirius.

 **Fanns det verkligen affärer som sålde böcker om förhäxningar och kvastskaft?**

"Såklart", sade Charlie.

 **Kanske allt det här bara var ett jättestort skämt som familjen Dursley hade kokat ihop?**

"De har ingen humor!" ropade tvillingarna.

 **Om Harry inte hade vetat att Dursleys helt saknade sinne för humor, kunde han ha trott det; men trots att allt som Hagrid dittills hade berättat för honom lät otroligt, kunde Harry inte låta bli att tro på honom i alla fall.**

"Plus att du såg honom använda magi och du har väl ingen bra förklaring på vad det annars kunnat vara?" sade Ron och dunkade till honom på axeln.

"Jag hade ju kunnat vara hög eller något", skrattade Harry.

"Som elvaåring?" sade Hermione oövertygad.

"Chilla Mione, vi skämtar bara", gapskrattade hennes två bästa vänner och hon slog till dem över huvudet och började fnissa hon själv.

"Om hon och din brorsa inte blir tillsammans snart äter jag upp min trollstav", sade Tonks till Charlie som flinade åt henne.

"De bråkar ganska ofta, men jag tror att de kommer sluta tillsammans ändå."

"Så, är vi överens om det då?"

"Vi är överens."

" **Här e de", sade Hagrid och gjorde halt. "Den Läckande Kitteln. De e ett berömt ställe."**

"För det har Harry hört om förut", sade Fred sarkastiskt.

"En _trollkarlspub_ ", lade George till och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag berätta bara lite om den...", mumlade Hagrid utan att förstå att de skämtade med honom. Luna sträckte på sig och lade en hand på hans stora axel och sade:

"De skojar bara med dig, Hagrid."

Hagrid tvingade fram ett leende.

"Det borde jag förstått, de e ändå Weasley-tvillingarna vi har å göra me."

 **Det var en mycket liten pub som såg förfallen ut. Om Hagrid inte hade pekat ut den, skulle Harry inte märkt att den fanns där. Folk som jäktade förbi kastade inte så mycket som en blick på den.**

"Vilket också är konstigt för oss som kan se den", påpekade Sirius.

"Fast det hade vart konstigt om mugglare _hade_ sett den", sade Remus. "De hade antagligen velat gå in, och ja, ni förstår nog vad som hade hänt."

"Inget bra", höll Tonks med.

 **Deras ögon gled från den stora bokhandeln på ena sidan till skivaffären på den andra som om de över huvud taget inte kunde se Den Läckande Kitteln. I själva verket hade Harry en ytterst besynnerlig känsla av att bara han och Hagrid kunde se den.**

"Anti-mugglar förtrollningar", förklarade Hermione.

"Har vi lärt oss någon sån?" frågade Neville.

"Jag har kan några, men jag vet inte om er andra. Vi har väl haft en teoretisk lektion om dem?"

Hon vände sig till Ron och Harry.

"Fråga inte mig", sade Ron och Harry ryckte på axlarna.

"Vi hade såna lektioner förra året", sade George. "Så ni kanske har några lite senare i år."

"Vi har inte haft en seriös lektion, utan vi har väl bara kommit in på det för att någon frågat om det", sade Ginny och kollade på Luna som nickade.

"Det känns bra att veta att våra elever kommer ihåg sina lektioner", sade professor McGonagall och Dumbledore nickade roat.

 **Innan han hann nämna det, hade Hagrid lotsat honom innanför dörren.**

 **För att vara ett berömt ställe var det mycket mörkt och sjaskigt. Några gamla kvinnor satt i ett hörn och drack sherry i pyttesmå glas. En av dem rökte en lång pipa. En liten man i hög hatt pratade med den gamle bartendern, som var alldeles skallig och såg ut som en svullen valnöt.**

"Vacker beskrivning", skrattade Sirius.

"Hur ser ens en svullen valnöt ut?" frågade Tonks utan svar.

 **Det låga surret av småprat upphörde när de kom inklivande. Alla tycktes känna Hagrid; de vinkade och log mot honom och bartendern sträckte sig efter ett glas och sade:**

" **Det gamla vanliga, Hagrid?"**

" **Kan inte, Tom, jag e här i Hogwartsärenden", sade Hagrid och klappade Harry på axeln med sin jättelika hand så att Harrys knän vek sig på honom.**

"Det är bara bra att han tränar quidditch", sade mrs Weasley till sin make som inte lyssnade på henne. "Han hade aldrig växt till den han är idag om han inte börjat äta mer och tränat med Gryffindorlaget."

"När det gäller Harry är det mer skador än det du räknade upp", skrattade tvillingarna. "Kan du räkna upp allt som hänt?"

Harry skakade på huvudet och log fåraktigt.

" **Du store tid", sade bartendern och kikade på Harry, "är det här … kan det här vara..?"**

 **Inne på Den Läckande Kitteln hade det plötsligt blivit alldeles stilla och tyst.**

" **Kors i alla mina dar", viskade den gamle bartendern. "Harry Potter … vilken ära."**

"Och så börjar det", suckade Harry.

 **Han skyndade fram från sin plats bakom baren, störtade emot Harry och grep hans hand med tårar i ögonen.**

"Var han verkligen så rörd av att du var i samma rum som honom?" frågade Ron.

"Ja", sade Harry ointresserad av ämnet.

"Lite överdrivet där om du frågar mig", sade Hermione. "Fast det förstås – jag växte ju inte upp med historier om den mäktiga Harry Potter, Pojken-som-överlevde."

"Inte vi heller, egentligen", sade Charlie.

"Visst vi hörde om Harry när vi var med andra trollkarlsfamiljer, men det var inte så stort ämne under vårat tak", fortsatte bild.

"Jag tyckte synd om dig, Harry", sade mrs Weasley, "så jag ville inte att vi skulle tränga oss in i din personliga sfär."

"Tack mrs Weasley", sade Harry. "Men jag gissar på att det bara var ni som försökte det."

"Förlåt Harry", sade Luna.

"Det är… egentligen inte okej, men det kan inte hjälpas. Men tack ändå."

" **Välkommen tillbaka, mr Potter, välkommen tillbaka."**

 **Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga. Alla tittade på honom. Den gamla kvinnan med pipan sög på den utan att märka att den slocknat. Hagrid strålade.**

 **Sedan blev det ett väldigt skrapande av stolar och i nästa ögonblick fann sig Harry i färd med att skaka hand med alla inne på Den Läckande Kitteln.**

Sirius slutade le. Harry var känd för något han inte ville vara igenkänd för, och det är inget som kunde att göras åt saken. Kunde inte människor förstå vad som hade hänt honom när de ändå visste _varför_ han var känd?

" **Doris Crockford, mr Potter, jag kan nästan inte tro att jag äntligen får möta er."**

" **Jag känner mig så hedrad, mr Potter, väldigt hedrad."**

" **Har alltid velat skaka er hand … jag är alldeles uppjagad."**

"Du blev ni:ad!" skrattade Ginny. "En gammal man eller kvinna, vem bryr sig, säger ni till en elvaåring… Och när man tänker efter så låter det väldigt konstigt. Som om du var någon slags kunglighet."

"Det var väl så folk såg mig, även om det är märkligt… Ugh, jag önskar att allt bara kunde vara vanligt!"

" **Det är mig ett nöje, mr Potter, kan bara inte säga hur glad jag är. Diggle var namnet, Dedalus Diggle."**

" **Jag har sett er förut!" sade Harry då Dedalus Diggles höga hatt trillade av honom i upphetsningen. "Ni bugade er för mig en gång i en affär."**

"Och det låter inte konstigt alls", skrattade Ron sarkastiskt och flera andra inklusive Harry stämde in.

" **Han kommer ihåg!" utropade Dedalus Diggle och såg sig omkring på alla de andra. "Hörde ni det? Han kommer ihåg mig!"**

 **Harry skakade hand om och om igen, Doris Crockford kom hela tiden tillbaka för att få göra det en gång till.**

"Och du tyckte inte att det var konstigt alls?" frågade Hermione och vände sig mot Harry.

"Jag hade precis accepterat att det fanns häxor och trollkarlar, så det var väl inte så jättekonstigt just då", svarade han efter en stund. "Men jo, det var fett märkligt."

 **En blek ung man banade sig fram, mycket nervöst. Det ryckte i hans ena öga.**

" **Professor Quirrell!" sade Hagrid. "Harry, professor Quirrell kommer å bli en av dina lärare på Hogwarts."**

" **P-P-Potter", stammade professor Quirrell och fattade Harrys hand, "j-jag k-kan inte s-säga hur glad jag är att få träffa er."**

Harry fnös ljudligt och blängde tydligt på rektorn som var upptagen med att dra fingrarna genom sitt silvriga skägg.

" **Vilken sorts trollkunskap undervisar ni i, professor Quirrell?"**

" **F-försvar Mot S-S-Svartkonster", mumlade professor Quirrell, som om han helst inte ville tänka på det. "Inte f-för att ni b-behöver det, eller hur, P-P-Potter?" Han skrattade nervöst. "Ni är v-väl på v-väg att s-skaffa er all utrustning, antar jag? Jag m-måste själv k-köpa en ny b-bok om v-vampyrer." Han såg skräckslagen ut vid blotta tanken.**

"Varför var en sådan lärare anställd inom ett så viktigt ämne?" frågade mrs Weasley.

"Han var den som passade bäst för tillfället..." började professor McGonagall. "Det var inte förrän senare som..."

"HAN HADE NI-VET…!" skrek mrs Weasley för full hals utan att kunna fortsätta meningen. Hon öppnade munnen, men fick inte ut ett ljud och blev illröd i ansiktet.

" _Ajdå_ … _Inga spoilers_!"

Sirius suckade och mrs Weasley blängde runt omkring sig som om hon skulle kunna hitta kvinnan.

"Ugh, inte hon igen", sade Tonks och himlade med ögonen. Hon tänkte säga något mer som inte hördes och hon såg ursinnigt på samma ställe som mrs Weasley när hon hörde kvinnan fnissa åt henne.

"Fortsätt läsa Neville så att hon inte kan göra mer skada", sade Remus fort.

 **Men de andra ville inte låta professor Quirrell behålla Harry för sig själv. Det tog nästan tio minuter att slippa undan från dem allesammans. Till slut lyckades Hagrid göra sig hörd ovanför det höga sorlet.**

"Äntligen Hagrid!" sade Sirius lättat. "Du skulle gjort så för länge sen."

"Faktiskt så hade jag inget emot att få så mycket uppmärksamhet på en gång. Men det var nog den enda gången jag faktiskt tyckt om det. Visst, det var väl inte så kul att vissa bara stirrade på mitt ärr, men vissa ville faktiskt hälsa på mig. Jag kände mig viktig och det var nästan första gången jag gjort det."

Sirius såg mållös ut.

"Förlåt…" viskade han ljudlöst. "Förlåt James". Han lät en enda tår rinna längs hans kind när han fortsatte viska. "Förlåt mig, Lily".

Tur för honom att lade ingen märkte till det.

" **Måste dra vidare … massor å köpa. Kom nu, Harry."**

 **Doris Crockford skakade Harrys hand en sista gång och Hagrid lotsade dem genom baren och ut på en liten kringbyggd gård, där det inte fanns någonting annat än en soptunna och några ogräsplantor.**

Ron flinade åt Harry.

"Vad?" frågade Harry och krökte ena ögonbrynet.

"Det var också Hermiones första intryck av Diagongränden. Det var i alla fall vad hon sa till mig."

"Sant", svarade hon.

"Lika barn leka bäst", sade Remus.

 **Hagrid grinade mot Harry.**

" **Jag tala ju om de för dej, eller hur? Tala om för dej att du va berömd. Till å me professor Quirrell darra när han träffa dej – fast han brukar ju darra förstås."**

"Jag får en bild av en chihuahua med lila turban som står och darrar", sade Luna sakta.

"Ugh Luna!" stönade Ginny. "Nu får jag inte ut den bilden ur huvudet!"

" **Är han alltid sådär nervös?"**

" **Javisst. Stackars sate. Väldigt begåvad. Han va okej medan han höll på å läste i böcker men sen tog han ledigt ett år för å få lite direkterfarenhet… Dom säjer att han stötte på vampyrer i Svarta Skogen...**

"Så det var därför hans klassrum stank vitlök?" frågade Fred.

"Och hans klädnad", lade Ron till.

"Glöm inte turbanen!"

"Antagligen", sade Harry, men Hermione hade en annan idé i huvudet. Innan hon hann säga det kom hon att tänka på vad som hänt mrs Weasley och Tonks, så hon bestämde sig för att säga det senare när allt var avslöjat.

 **...och de va nåt otrevligt bråk me en trollpacka, han har aldrig vart sej lik sen dess. Rädd för eleverna, rädd för sitt eget ämne… Var e paraplyt nu då?"**

 **Vampyrer? Trollpackor?**

"Vad är trollpackor egentligen?" frågade Neville och lade ner boken i sitt knä.

"Man skulle väl kunna beskriva dem som det som mugglare ser häxor som, fast de är mer som kvinnotroll. Vissa är otroligt vackra som nymfer, andra lika fula som bergstroll", svarade Remus och Hermione nickade.

"De har även en egen slags magi som de inte behöver trollspön för att använda. Ingen vet riktigt hur det fungerar, för de är ändå ganska ovanliga att träffa på i Storbritannien."

"Åh. Okej", sade Neville och började läsa igen.

 **Det gick runt i huvudet på Harry. Under tiden var Hagrid sysselsatt med att räkna tegelstenar i muren ovanför soptunnan.**

"K-kan jag prata igen? Tack å lov. Men i alla fall, det är ju inte alla som kan det _utantill_ ", sade Tonks och fnissade.

"Det var inte mitt fel, okej?" sade Charlie lätt stött.

"Det är vad du säger, ja!"

"Det var första gången jag skulle göra det själv, jag hade bara vart där med mina föräldrar innan!"

Mr Weasley såg på dem båda och sade efter ett tag:

"Får jag fråga vad ni två pratar om?"

Charlie svarade först.

"Du vet när jag sov över hos Tonks innan vi skulle börja fjärde året så åkte vi ju till Diagongränden själva innan vi skulle möta er där."

Hans pappa nickade.

"Jag hade skrytigt om att jag kunde vilken tegelsten det var hela morgonen och dagen innan och eftersom Tonks inte kunde den gjorde det hela saken mycket bättre."

Tonks fortsatte där han slutat meningen.

"Mamma lämnade oss på Den läckande kitteln eftersom Charlie då _kunde_ få in oss i Diagongränden. Faktiskt så visste han inte alls vilken ordning man skulle slå på tegelstenarna, så vi fick vänta tills några andra personer skulle in i Diagongränden eftersom han var för mallig för att låta mig gå tillbaka och fråga Tom om hjälp."

Charlie trutade med munnen och såg åt andra hållet med armarna i kors. Tonks skrattade åt honom.

"Haha, skärp dig!"

"Jag kan också prata?" frågade mrs Weasley och nöjde sig med ljudet av hennes röst. "Bra."

" **Tre uppåt… två tvärsöver...", mumlade han. "Okej, undan me dej, Harry."**

 **Han knackade lätt i väggen tre gånger med spetsen på sitt paraply.**

"Jag kan fortfarande inte komma över att han har gömt delarna av hans trollstav i ett rosa paraply", muttrade professor McGonagall och tryckte upp sina glasögon som ramlat ned.

"Det är farligt", sade Moody och lät sitt magiska öga stirra på Hagrid. "Den kan fatta eld närsomhelst och explodera."

Harry fångade Rons blick och grimaserade glatt. Båda två hade tänkt på Lockman och hur han hade använt Rons trasiga trollstav som slog slint. Det kändes konstigt att tänka på att de kanske hade förlorat sina minnen i Hemligheternas kammare. Hade de kunnat lämna kammaren i så fall? Tänk om de hade dött där inne tillsammans med Ginny. Nej, det hade inte hänt. Dumbledore hade säkert kommit efter dem, eller hur? Harry skakade av sig tanken och hans uppmärksamhet riktades till Neville igen.

 **Tegelstenen som han rört vid darrade till, den vickade, mitt i den dök det upp ett litet hål, det blev bredare och bredare, en sekund senare stod de framför en valvport som ledde ut till en kullerstensgata som slingrade sig och försvann utom synhåll.**

"Diagongränden", sade Hermione och log.

"Ett av mina favoritställen", sade Neville och skrattade lite nervöst.

"Det är fint där, jag håller med", sade Luna och lade en hand på sin nyfunne väns axel.

Tonks flinade åt Charlie och han skakade på huvudet. Tonks nickade och han höjde ena ögonbrynet innan han släppte saken med ett tyst skratt.

" **Välkommen", sade Hagrid, "till Diagongränden."**

 **Han flinade åt Harrys förvåning. De klev ut genom valvporten. Harry såg sig hastigt om över axeln och såg hur valvporten omedelbart krympte ihop igen till en stadig mur.**

"Magi", halvt viskade Ron och låtsades bli förbluffad. Ginny skrattade lite och boxade till honom på axeln.

"Vad?" utbrast han och spelade ovetande. Hans syster himlade med ögonen åt honom.

 **Solen lyste klart på en trave med kittlar som stod utanför den närmaste affären. 'Kittlar – I Alla Storlekar – Av Koppar, Mässing, Tenn Och Silver – Självkokande – Hopfällbara' stod det på en skylt ovanför dem.**

"Köp inte hopfällbara kittlar", varnade Bill. "De smälter mycket lättare och är mycket svårare att packa med, hur det än låter. Min vän hade en sådan och hans trolldryck rann ut på golvet och fräste sönder träet."

"Ingen skadades, hoppas jag", sade mrs Weasley och såg oroligt på sin son.

"Nej mamma, innehållet hamnade bara på golvet."

" **Ja, du behöver en kittel", sade Hagrid, "men vi måste ordna me pengar åt dej först."**

 **Harry önskade att han hade haft minst fyra par ögon till.**

"Så var det för mig också", sade Hermione och log så att ögonen lystes upp. "Det fanns så mycket att se på, men så lite tid."

Harry nickade och såg på Hagrid och log.

"Det tog lite längre tid för oss eftersom vi var tvungen att byta ut mugglarpengar mot våran valuta", började Hermione igen och syftade på sig själv och sina föräldrar.

Mr Weasley sken upp och såg ut som om han ville fråga något, men kom sedan ihåg att han skulle skriva ned det på hans lapp och gjorde det istället.

" **Han vred på huvudet åt alla håll och kanter, medan de gick längs...** "

"Hermione… Det är väl pund och penny? Eller var det pend och punny…"

"Ja, det är de brittiska mugglarnas valuta. Alltså pund och penny."

"Tack så mycket."

Hermione bet sig i läppen för att inte skratta rakt ut och sneglade på Harry som reagerat likadant. Mr Weasleys yngsta barn himlade bara med ögonen och suckade.

"Pappa, du är så pinsam!" sade Ginny med en anklagande ton.

"Jag kan väl vara lite för entusiastisk ibland… Men mugglare är intressanta, det måste du hålla med om! Det är få trollkarlar som förstår mugglarnas lagar och traditioner, och inte minst deras..."

"Arthur", sade hans fru och hennes ton var varnande. "Inte nu."

" **Han vred på huvudet åt alla håll och kanter, medan de gick längs gatan och försökte titta på allting samtidigt: butikerna, sakerna utanför dem, folk som var ute och handlade.**

"Jag kan inte vänta på att få höra din reaktion när du kommer till Förstklassiga Quidditch-Tillbehör..." mumlade Sirius och log lite när han kom ihåg sin egna reaktion. Han hade fått en ny kvast av sin pappa, en som var mycket bättre än hans äldre kusiners. Bellatrix använde inte sin kvast, hon hade den bara för att kunna skryta för alla andra. Även om man inte fick spela som förstaårselev så kunde han allt få sin lillebror att gapa där han flög omkring på baksidan av Grimmaldiplan. Det gjorde nästan ont att komma ihåg. De hade fötts i fel familj.

"Sirius", sade Harry till hälften obekvämt och hälften ivrigt. "Jag visste inget om quidditch då… Jag tror inte att jag reagerade på något speciellt sätt. För-"

"Säg inte förlåt!"

"-lå…"

Harry såg ut att vilja be om ursäkt för att han hade tänkt be om ursäkt, så Remus sade fort:

"Det är synd att det är så, men vi måste leva i nuet."

"Mr Lupin har rätt", sade Dumbledore och hans lugna röst fyllde rummet. "Man kan inte bo kvar i det förflutna i tider som dessa."

Rummet blev tyst en stund, alla var i sina egna tankar. Neville fortsatte med boken, efter en kort tanke på hans föräldrar.

 **En knubbig kvinna utanför en Apotekarbod skakade på huvudet när de gick förbi och sade:**

" **Draklever, sjutton siklar för ett skålpund, det är inte klokt..."**

"Men det är om man jämför med de gamla priserna", sade mrs Weasley. "Det har gått ned i pris sen den där veganska ersättningen hamnade på marknaden. Jag har inte provat den själv, men mrs Miller säger att den är minst lika bra."

"Det har börjat komma mer veganska varor till affärerna. Det är väl dags att uppdatera trolldrycksböckerna", sade Charlie. "Jag använder hellre veganska varor än att låta djur och varelser skadas."

"Säger han som jobbar med drakar..." muttrade Tonks för sig själv. Hennes vän hörde henne inte.

 **Ett lågt, mjukt hoande hördes inifrån en mörk butik med en skylt där det stod Eeylops Ugglemarknad – Kattugglor, Hornugglor, Tornugglor, Bruna & Snövita Ugglor.**

"Det var därifrån vi köpte Hedwig", sade Harry och tänkte glatt på sin fjäderklädda vän.

"Hon är så vacker", sade Luna.

 **Flera pojkar i Harrys ålder stod med näsorna tryckta mot ett skyltfönster med ett kvastskaft i.**

" **Titta", hörde Harry en av dem säga, "den nya Nimbus Tvåtusen – den hittills snabbaste..."**

"Och nu har du en Åskvigg", skrattade Ron tyst och drog lätt på munnen. "Fast det förvånar mig faktiskt att Malfoy inte har en likadan än. Fast det förstås – han kanske vill vänta tills det kommer en ny och bättre modell."

"Om vi känner Malfoy rätt så är det nog det han väntar på", sade Harry när han hörde vad hans bäste vän sa. "Han tänker antagligen inte köpa det som jag använder och jag tänker aldrig köpa något han gillar. That's it."

 **Där fanns affärer som sålde långa klädnader, affärer som sålde stjärnkikare och underliga silverinstrument som Harry aldrig hade sett förut, skyltfönster fyllda med högar av fladdermusmjältar och ålögon, vacklande staplar av böcker om trollkonst, fjäderpennor och pergamentrullar, flaskor med trolldrycker, månglober…**

"Vem använder en månglob?" frågade Ginny skeptisk. "Är du säker på att du såg rätt, Harry?"

"Det finns månglober!" sade Luna bestrött. "Pappa har en hemma. Jag vet inte vad han använder den till, men han har en i alla fall."

"Även professor Sinistra har en månglob, med det är inget som vanligtvis används på en lektion", sade professor McGonagall och med hennes ord avslutades det samtalet.

" **Gringotts", sade Hagrid.**

 **De hade kommit fram till en snövit byggnad som höjde sig över de andra små butikerna.**

"Ganska svårt att missa den", sade Fred.

 **Bredvid dess glänsande bronsdörrar, iförd en uniform i rött och guld stod…**

" **Ja, de e en svartalf", sade Hagrid tyst då de gick uppför den vita stentrappan mot honom. Alfen var ungefär ett huvud kortare än Harry.**

"Det är officiellt. Harry är jättekort", sade Ginny och skrattade.

"Hallå, det är jag inte!"

Ginny räckte ut tungan och log åt honom. Harry log tillbaka.

 **Han hade ett mörkt, slugt ansikte, ett spetsigt skägg och, noterade Harry särskilt, mycket långa fingrar och fötter. Han bugade då de gick in.**

"Han e tvungen till å buga för besökare", sade Hagrid. "Tror inte att en vanlig svartalf gärna gjort de, så han får nog bra me pengar."

 **Nu stod de mitt emot ett nytt par dörrar, av silver den här gången, med ord ingraverad på dem:**

 ** _Träd in här, främling, men ge akt uppå  
Det straff en syndig girighet kan få,_**

"Exakt vad för straff får man?" frågade Ron och vände sig till sin storebror i soffan bredvid.

"Tja..." sade han och tänkte en stund. "Det kan vara vad som helst. Det är efter svartalvernas regler. Så det kan vara från böter till Azkaban eller död, frivillig tjänstetid..."

" _Frivillig_ tjänstetid?" frågade Neville. "Hur kan det vara frivilligt om det är ett straff?"

"Du planerar väl inte på en karriär på Justitiedepartementet?" frågade professor McGonagall och suckade. Stackars pojke, det blir svårt för honom att skaffa jobb.

"Det förvånar mig inte om Longbottom blir arbetslös. Ingen skulle vilja anställa ett sådant misslyckande", hånade Snape.

McGonagalls ansikte blev rasande och innan Nevilles vänner han reagera skällde hon ut Snape.

"Inte undra på att Neville är rädd för honom", mumlade Remus och bet sig i läppen. Han vände sig till tonåringarna och sade oskyldigt: "Har ni lust att öva mer på boggarter senare?"

De nickade och Neville såg något gladare ut. Snape däremot såg ut som en arg varulv och han muttrade saker som tursamt nog inte hördes, för annars hade han fått flera personer över sig.

 _ **Ty den som något tar, men ej förtjänat det,  
Får ytterst dyrt betala för sin snikenhet,  
Så om du söker här, djupt ner vid spårets slut  
En skatt som aldrig nånsin varit din förut,  
Tjuv, tag dig i akt, du härmed är,  
om mer än bara rikedom du finner här.**_

" **Som jag sa förut, måste man va galen om man försöker råna den här banken", sade Hagrid.**

"Skulle inte förvåna mig om de tre gör det någon gång", sade Ginny och pekade på den gyllene trion.

"Jag säger inte att vi inte skulle kunna göra det", började Harry.

"Men det hade vi väl bara gjort för en särskild anledning", fortsatte Ron.

"Och det hade säkert vart planerat och inte spontant. Hoppas jag i alla fall", avslutade Hermione.

 **Ett par svartalfer bugade dem in genom silverdörrarna, och de befann sig nu i en väldig marmorsal. Ytterligare ett hundratal alfer satt på höga pallar bakom en avlång disk och klottrade i stora liggare, vägde mynt på mässingsvågar och undersökte dyrbara stenar genom lupp.**

"Det gör dem bara för syns skull", sade Bill. "De har en mycket större avdelning innanför en annan dörren där de räknar och väger på riktigt."

"Jaså", sade Sirius och låtsades gäspa. "Vad _intressant_."

 **Det fanns fler dörrar än det gick att räkna som ledde ut från salen, och ännu fler alfer visade folk in och ut genom dem. Hagrid och Harry styrde stegen mot disken.**

" **Gomorron", sade Hagrid till en ledig svartalf. "Vi har kommit för att ta ut lite pengar ur Harry Potters bankfack."**

"Det är bra att ni är tidiga", sade mrs Weasley. "Om man åker senare finns det ingen chans att man hinner med allt på några timmar. Man blir fast där hela dagen."

" **Har ni hans nyckel, sir?"**

" **Har den här nånstans", sade Hagrid och började tömma ut innehållet i sina fickor över disken och spred samtidigt en handfull mögliga hundkäx över svartalfens bok med siffror.**

"Det borde han inte gilla", skrattade Sirius. "Svartalver hatar när det är gammalt eller stökigt."

 **Alfen rynkade på näsan. Harry såg hur alfen till höger vägde en hög rubiner stora som glödande kol.**

"Som sagt, det är något de gör för syns skull eller för ädelstenar som är för små för att vägas i det större rummet intill."

" **Här har jag den", sade Hagrid till sist och höll upp en pytteliten guldnyckel.**

 **Svartalfen granskade den uppmärksamt.**

" **Den ser ut att vara i sin ordning."**

"Tänk om Hagrid hade tappat bort eller råkat förstöra nyckeln", sade Harry. "Vad hade hänt då?"

Kingsley svarade.

"Ni hade fått åka till Trolldomsministeriet och efter flera papper som behövts skrivas under av både dig, Hagrid och dina förmyndare så hade du fått en ny nyckel. Men det blir inte klart på någon minut, utan det kan ta flera timmar."

"Ugh, jag tänker aldrig tappa bort min nyckel", sade Ginny.

" **Å jag har ett brev här också, från professor Dumbledore", sade Hagrid och bröstade sig med viktig min. "De e om Ni-Vet-Vad i valv sjuhundratretton."**

 **Svartalfen läste brevet noggrant.**

" **Det är bra", sade han och lämnade tillbaka det till Hagrid.**

"Mycket bra, mycket bra", sade tvillingarna viktigt innan de fort tystnade.

" **Jag ska låta nån ta med er ner till båda valven. Griphook!"**

 **Griphook var ytterligare en svartalf. När Hagrid väl hade stoppat tillbaka alla hundkäxen i fickorna igen, följde han och Harry efter Griphook mot en av dörrarna som ledde ut från salen.**

"Om det inte fanns svartalver eller människor som jobbade där hade alla gått vilse. Det finns så många öppningar och dörrar överallt."

"Folk hade säkert gått in för att finna pengar och rikedom, men dött innan de hittat ut."

" **Vad är Ni-Vet-Vad i valv sjuhundratretton för nåt?" frågade Harry.**

"Ja, det undrar vi också Harry", sade en av tvillingarna.

"Men det betyder inte att någon kommer svara _oss_ ", sade den andre.

" **Kan inte tala om de för dej", sade Hagrid och såg mystisk ut. "Väldigt hemligt. Hogwartsaffärer. Dumbledore har anförtrott de åt mej. Riskerar jobbet om jag talar om de för dej."**

"Vad hade ni gjort om Hagrid hade sagt vad det var, rektorn?" frågade Luna och rynkade på ögonbrynen.

"Jag litade på att han inte skulle göra det, miss Lovegood", sade professor Dumbledore, "men om Hagrid inte hade behållet det för sig själv hade han troligen inte fått såna uppdrag i framtiden."

"Jo, det är logiskt", sade Ginny.

 **Griphook höll upp dörren för dem. Harry, som hade väntat sig mer marmor, blev överraskad. De befann sig i en trång stengång upplyst av flammande facklor.**

"Varför används inte lampor?" frågade Harry plötsligt. "Är det inte lättare än att behöva tända nya facklor hela tiden?"

"För det första", sade Sirius, "så fungerar inte elektronik och magi så bra tillsammans..."

"Hur vet du det?"

"Har jag inte sagt det? Jag tog mugglarstudier i skolan."

"Sen så är det också magiska facklor som används – de tar inte slut och de bränner inte upp något ifall de skulle ramla ner eller så", lade Remus till.

 **Den sluttade brant nerför och det fanns små järnvägsspår på golvet. Griphook visslade och en liten vagn kom susande uppför spåren mot dem. De klev in – Hagrid med en viss möda – och for iväg.**

"Mot oändligheten, och vidare!" sade Luna glatt och fick några osäkra blickar från Hermione och Tonks.

"Har du sett Toy Story?" frågade Tonks förvånat.

"Jag hade några mugglarvänner i byn som jag lekte med, det är klart att jag sett på film."

"Åh", sade Hermione mållöst. Luna bara log åt henne och hon försökte le tillbaka.

 **Först susade de bara genom en labyrint av slingrande gångar. Harry försökte komma ihåg, vänster, höger, höger, vänster, rakt fram i korsningen, höger, vänster, men det var omöjligt. Den skramlande vagnen tycktes hitta vägen av sig själv, för Griphook styrde inte.**

"Vilket skrämde livet ur mina föräldrar första gången vi var där", skrattade Hermione. "Vi öppnade ett nytt konto för mig då, och sen så var vi tvungna att åka ner till Gringotts växelvalv eftersom de inte hade tillräckligt uppe. Det var en trollkarl och en svartalf som åkte med oss eftersom, ni vet, de är mugglare. Han som jobbade där var tvungen att säga att den var inställd från början, typ automatiskt..."

"Mione?" sade Ginny långsamt och Hermione kollade upp på alla andra som stirrade på henne med olika ansiktsuttryck. "Kanske en annan gång..."

Hermione rodnade kraftigt och dolde ansiktet med hjälp av håret.

 **Det sved i Harrys ögon då den kalla luften rusade förbi dem, men han höll dem vidöppna. En gång tyckte han att han såg en uppflammande eld i slutet av en gång och vred sig om för att se om det var en drake…**

"Familjen Potters valv är inte på de djupaste nivåerna, så det finns inga drakar där. Men min pappas brors valv ligger där nere på en av de djupaste nivåerna och det fanns faktiskt en drake utanför. Det skulle inte förvåna mig om Bellatrix ärvt det valvet, och draken är säkert kvar – de lever ändå väldigt länge", förklarade Sirius och Harry nickade.

"De valven längst ned är de som är mest bevakade", sade Bill. "Det är oftast de äldsta renblodiga familjerna som äger ett valv där nere."

 **...men för sent – de dök ännu djupare ner och passerade en underjordisk sjö där väldiga stalaktiter och stalagmiter växte från taket och golvet.**

"Nu kommer det", sade Ron. "Harry frågar Hagrid vad skillnaden på en stalaktit och en stalagmit."

Neville fortsatte med nästa rad.

" **Jag har aldrig vetat vad det är för skillnad mellan en stalagmit och en stalaktit", ropade Harry till Hagrid över slamret från vagnen.**

"Hur visste du det, Ron?" frågade Fred.

"Slåss du och Ginny om titeln 'Potter-fan nummer ett?'" fortsatte hans tvilling.

"Käften", muttrade Ron och de yngre i rummet skrattade åt hans min.

" **Stalagmit har ett 'm' inuti", sade Hagrid. "Å fråga mej inte om nåt just nu, för jag tror jag måste kräkas."**

"Stalagmiter växer på marken och stalaktiter växer i taket..." sade både Hermione och Luna men slutade prata och såg på varandra. Hermione vände snabbt bort blicken och Luna gav ifrån sig ett litet 'hmpf!'.

"Vad har de emot varandra?" frågade Ron Harry.

"Jag har öron", väste Hermione och hennes båda bästa vänner hoppade sakta ifrån henne.

 **Han såg verkligen grön ut i ansiktet och när vagnen till slut stannade bredvid en liten väggdörr i gången, klev Hagrid ur och var tvungen att luta sig mot väggen för att få knäna att sluta skaka.**

"Nu e jag faktiskt glad att jag bara skaka", sade Hagrid och bet sig ganska hårt i läppen utan att märka det.

 **Griphook låste upp dörren. Massor av grön rök böljade ut, och då den skingrades flämtade Harry till. Inuti fanns höga drivor av guldmynt. Pelare av silver. Högar av små bronsknutingar.**

Neville lade ner boken.

"Wow Harry, du är rik!"

Ron och Ginny suckade längtande.

"Jag önskar att det inte var _mina_ pengar", sade Harry med en tom röst.

"Det borde vara din _familjs_ pengar", sade Sirius och sänkte huvudet

"Åh", sade Ginny samtidigt som Ron försökte ge Harry ett 'kan-du-förlåta-mig?-leende'.

" **De e bara ditt alltihop", sade Hagrid med ett brett leende.**

"Det var lite konstigt att få reda på att jag hade så mycket pengar så plötsligt", sade Harry förundrat. Sirius skrattade lite åt hans ton, men det fanns ju inget han kunde göra åt det. Kvinnan som skickat dit dem hade tagit det som ett pris för vad hon gjorde, att de skulle länkas ihop med deras förgångna. Men vilken häxa kan göra så? Inte ens Dumbledore har lyckats knäcka hennes formel och ingen vet hennes motiv heller. Vad ville hon egentligen? Det skulle nog ta ett tag att lista ut det, så Sirius släppte det för den här gången och gav sig själv en påminnelse om att inte glömma av det.

 **Bara Harrys alltihop – det var otroligt. Dursleys kunde inte ha vetat om det, för i så fall hade de tagit det ifrån honom fortare än man hann blinka.**

"Hade de verkligen gjort det?" frågade Luna storögt.

"Jaa..." sade Harry eftertänksamt. "Eller nej. Vad skulle de ha för användning av trollkarlsguld? De vet inte hur man växlar det till mugglarpengar, så det hade inte hjälpt dem alls."

"Det är lätt att vara efterklok", svarade Luna och nickade.

 **Hur ofta hade de inte klagat över hur mycket det kostade dem att ha Harry hos sig? Och hela tiden hade det funnits en liten förmögenhet som var hans, begravd djupt nere under London.**

"Vad händer om mugglarna tänker bygga nya tunnelbanor?" frågade Ginny och vände sig till sin pappa.

"Det skulle antagligen komma fram till Trolldomsministeriet på en gång då vi har folk som jobbar vid sådana ställen för just såna tillfällen", förklarade han. "Det hade skickats folk som jag till platsen för att utföra en..."

Han avbröts av Snape som muttrade något i stil med "de hade nog skickat kapabla trollkarlar".

"Severus!" utropade McGonagall förvånat.

"Kallar du mig okapab..." började mr Weasley men avbröts ännu en gång.

"Hur vågar du, Severus Snape?" fräste mrs Weasley medan hon ställde sig upp och sakta närmade sig Snape. "Hur vågar du, du din fege..."

"Molly, snälla du! Ni är vuxna människor, det här är nonsens!"

"...stornästa typ! Hur vågar du säga så om Arthur? Som om du skulle vara mer kapabel till hans jobb? Du som mobbar dina elever, favoriserar..."

Hon såg på Snapes smått förvånade min.

"Åh, tro inte att jag inte vet! Mina barn har fått ta mycket av dina missnöjen, tro inte att de inte klagar. Vem vet, du kanske hade vart en bättre arbetare på ministeriet än lärare", hennes min smalnade och hennes röst blev bitter. "Men det förstås – som om de hade anställt dig!"

Hennes barn ställde sig upp och hejade på deras mamma medan mr Weasley skrattade i bakgrunden.

"Molly, det är nog nu", sade professor Dumbledore och vände sig sedan mot Snape. "Severus, jag väntade mig inte det här. Du får be om ursäkt senare."

Mrs Weasley gav ifrån sig ett missnöjt ljud, men vände sig om och satte sig bredvid sin make.

"Jag visste att du hade det i dig!" ropade tvillingarna och skrattade. "Får vi också…"

"Nej."

"Men mamma!"

"Nej är nej, inget mer om det."

Neville tog chansen han fick och började läsa igen.

 **Hagrid hjälpte Harry att stoppa ner en del av det i en bag.**

" **Guldmynten kallas galleoner", förklarade han. "Det går sjutton silversiklar på en galleon å tjugonio knutingar på en sikel, de e lätt som en plätt."**

"Något jag fortfarande inte kommer ihåg", skrattade Harry som försökte få alla andra på bättre tankar. Hans vänner såg konstigt på honom och det fick honom att garva ännu mer än innan. "Jag och pengar? Ingen bra idé."

" **Okej, det här borde räcka till ett par terminer, vi låter resten vara kvar här i säkerhet åt dej." Han vände sig till Griphook. "Kan ni va snäll å ta me oss till valv sjuhundratretton nu, å skulle vi kunna åka lite långsammare?"**

"Bara en hastighet", flinade Bill.

"Hur vet du allt det där?" frågade Tonks. "Jag trodde du jobbade med de mer praktiska sakerna som förbannelsebrytningar och liknande."

"Man måste börja någonstans, vet du", svarade han och blinkade med ena ögat. Tonks fnös och slog till honom på armen.

" **Finns bara en hastighet", sade Griphook.**

 **De åkte ännu djupare ner nu och ökade hastighet.**

"Han sa väl precis att det bara fanns en hastighet?" sade Ginny och höjde på ögonbrynen.

"När man åker neråt ökar farten tack vare olika krafter som dragningskraften och tyngdkraften..." började Hermione innan Ginny avbröt henne.

"Okej, jag fattar. Typ."

 **Luften blev kallare och kallare då de susade runt trånga hörn. De for skramlande över en underjordisk ravin och Harry lutade sig ut över sidan för att försöka se vad som fanns nere på den mörka bottnen, men Hagrid stönade och drog honom tillbaka i nackskinnet.**

"Tack för det, Hagrid", sade Sirius och vände sig till Remus. "Var det inte en femåring som föll av vagnen och slog ihjäl sig när vi gick vårt sjätte år?"

"Jo", svarade han. "Melanie Smith eller något sådant var det va? Stackars liten..."

 **Valv sjuhundratretton hade inget nyckelhål.**

"Huh?"

" **Flytta er bakåt", sade Griphook med viktig min. Han strök försiktigt över dörren med ett av sina långa fingrar och den smälte helt enkelt bort.**

"Jag tänker inte fråga hur det fungerar", sade Tonks och skakade på huvudet.

" **Om någon annan än en Gringottsalf försökte sig på det här, skulle han bli insugen genom dörren och instängd där inne", sade Griphook.**

"Då är det bara att komma dit, använda imperiusförbannelsen på en av svartalverna och voilà, du kan sno vad du vill", sade Harry.

"Skulle inte förvåna mig om ni gjorde det", sade Ginny och log snett.

"Inte så länge jag lever", sade Sirius. "Det är inte värt risken."

"Vem har sagt att vi tänker göra det?" suckade Hermione och himlade med ögonen åt de ansikten som riktades åt hennes håll.

" **Hur ofta tittar ni efter om det finns nån innanför?" frågade Harry.**

" **Ungefär en gång vart tionde år", sade Griphook med ett ganska elakt grin.**

"Svartalfer är inte de snällaste varelserna", sade Luna och log lite.

 **Harry var övertygad om att det måste finnas något extra märkvärdigt inuti det här toppsäkra kassavalvet, så han lutade sig ivrigt fram och väntade sig allra minst att få se sagolika ädelstenar – men först trodde han att det var tomt.**

"Vi är överens om att det är De vises sten?" frågade Tonks.

"Varför skulle det vara den stenen?" frågade Charlie.

"Om du inte har märkt det, mr smarthead, så är bokens titel _Harry Potter och De vises sten_."

"Men det betyder inte att det är De vises sten."

Båda vände sig mot Harry.

"Förlåt. Ni borde väl ha förstått vad den där osynliga kvinnan tycker om spoilers!"

 **Sedan upptäckte han ett smutsigt litet paket inslaget i brunt papper som låg på golvet. Hagrid plockade upp det och stack in det djupt innanför rocken. Harry ville förfärligt gärna få veta vad det var, men aktade sig noga för att få fråga.**

"Fan ta er, Dursleys", muttrade Sirius. Hur kan de leva med sig själva. En hand lades på hans egna som skakade, han hade inte märkt det, och han såg upp på sin bäste väns ansikte.

"Kom ihåg vad jag sa, Sirius."

" **Kom nu, opp me dej igen i den här helvetesvagnen, å prata inte me mej på vägen tillbaks, för de e bäst om jag håller munnen stängd", sade Hagrid.**

"Mysigt", sade Ginny sarkastiskt.

"Ew, ew, ew..."

 **Efter en vild tillbakafärd i den skramlande vagnen stod de en stund senare och blinkade i solskenet utanför Gringotts. Harry visste inte vart han skulle störta iväg först, nu när han hade en väska full med pengar.**

"Alltid svårast att bestämma", skrattade Hermione. "Jag brukar dock gå till Apotekarboden sist då jag inte behöver släpa runt på ingredienser. Även Flourish & Blotts tar jag lite senare..."

"Jaja, du kan göra en lista på det sen va? Tror inte att någon riktigt bryr mig", sade Ron och låtsades att gäspa.

"Det gör du nog senare i livet Ronald, när vi är vuxna och har egna barn..."

Hon insåg vad hon sagt försent. Tvillingarna visslade och skrattade. Både Ron och Hermione blev illröda och Hermione stammade argt något som lät som "d-det var inte _så_ jag menade!".

Det fick dem att skratta ännu mer och flickan i fråga vägrade att se på någon.

 **Han behövde inte veta hur många galleoner det gick på ett pund för att veta att han bar på mer pengar än han haft i hela sitt liv – mer pengar än Dudley någonsin haft.**

"Det kändes väl bra", muttrade Hermione och sneglade på sin rödhåriga bästa vän. Inte för att hon hade haft något emot att vara hans flickvän, det var bara… Hon rynkade pannan i misstro om att det någonsin skulle hända. Hon var helt enkelt inte attraktiv nog.

" **Lika bra att vi tar å köper dej din skoluniform me en gång", sade Hagrid och nickade mot Madam Malkins Klädnader För Alla Tillfällen. "Hörru Harry, skulle du ha nåt emot att jag smet iväg å tog mej en styrketår på Den Läckande Kitteln? Jag avskyr dom där vagnarna dom har hos Gringotts."**

"Du tänker inte lämna honom ensam, även om det är hos madam Malkins?" frågade Sirius med en misstroende min. "Det är första gången han är i Diagongränden! Hagrid!"

"Det gick faktiskt bra, tack", sade Harry och ryckte på axlarna. "Skönt att veta att ni litar på att jag klarar mig själv."

Sirius suckade bara, men log åt Harrys ord.

 **Han såg faktiskt lite dålig ut fortfarande, så Harry klev ensam och lätt nervös in i madam Malkins butik.**

"Hon är trevlig, så du har inget att oroa dig för", sade mrs Weasley.

"Inte för att vara elak eller så mrs Weasley", sade Luna försiktigt. "Men det här har redan hänt. Du talar just nu med Harry som fanns och inte Harry som finns."

"Åh, jag vet. Ville bara att han skulle få höra det."

 **Madam Malkin var en liten tjock, leende häxa klädd i lila från topp till tå.**

 **"Hogwarts, lille vän?" sade hon när Harry började tala. "Jag har allting framme - en annan ung man är faktiskt här och ekiperar sig just nu."**

Harry gjorde en kräkreflex och fick flera frågande blickar.

"Malfoy", svarade han och blängde på luften framför sig.㈄4㈄4㈄4

 **Längst in i butiken stod en pojke med ett blekt, spetsigt ansikte uppflugen på en fotpall medan en häxa nålade upp hans långa svarta klädnad. Madam Malkins ställde Harry på en pall bredvid, lät en lång klädnad glida ner över huvudet på honom och började nåla upp den till rätt längd.**

"Måste ha fått förkortats rätt så mycket då eller?" retades Ginny.

"Oi, så kort är jag inte!"

"Inte _längre,_ nej, men då var du rätt så kort. Du måste vart lika lång som jag!"

 **"Hej", sade pojken. "Ska du också till Hogwarts?"**

 **"Ja", sade Harry.**

"Ja, sa Harry", härmades Fred.

"Inte så pratsamma är vi, huh?" fortsatte George.

 **"Min pappa är i affären intill och köper böcker och mamma är längre bort på gatan och tittar på trollstavar", sade pojken.**

"Det hjälper inte", sade Remus trött.

" _Det är trollstaven som väljer trollkarlen_ ", sade Sirius i en läskigt lik Ollivander-röst.

 **Han hade en uttråkad, släpig röst. "Sen ska jag släpa i väg dem båda och titta på racerkvastar. Jag fattar inte varför förstaårselever inte kan få ha sina egna. Jag tror jag ska tvinga pappa att köpa en åt mig och sen smuggla in den på nåt vis."**

"Hade inte kommit på fråga!" sade professor McGonagall. "Den hade konfiskerats på en gång. Tro inte att lärarna inte ser något, vi vet allt vad ni elever håller på med."

"Och hur skulle du kunna veta det?" frågade Ginny trotsigt.

"Tror du verkligen att Minnie aldrig har spelat spratt på andra?" frågade Sirius och flinade.

"Professor… McGonagall… spratt?" fick tvillingarna fram.

"Jag har allt spelat både spratt och quidditch. Hur skulle jag annars orka vara föreståndare för Gryffindor?"

"Åh. Såklart."

Lärarna skrattade åt Gryffindorelevernas snopna miner.

 **Han påminde starkt om Dudley, tyckte Harry.**

"Säg det nästa gång", sade Ron och skrattade åt tanken på att se Malfoys reaktion på att bli jämförd med en mugglare.

 **"Har du en egen kvast?" fortsatte pojken.**

 **"Nej", svarade Harry.**

 **"Spelar du quidditch?"**

 **"Nej", sade Harry igen och undrade vad i all världen quidditch kunde vara för något.**

Sirius pep till som en sorgsen hund och muttrade om att det är otroligt att man inte kan känna till quidditch.

 **"Det gör jag - pappa säger att det vore brottsligt om jag inte tas ut för att spela för mitt elevhem, och jag måste säga att jag håller med honom. Vet du vilket elevhem du kommer tillhöra?"**

"Gryffindor!" vrålade alla och Harry kände hur han krympte när han kom att tänka på vad alla skulle få reda på. Att han, Harry James Potter, nästan hade placerats i Slytherin. Vad skulle de tycka om honom efter att något så stort avslöjats? Ron och Hermione skulle säkert reagera som när de fått reda på att han var ormviskare, men Ron hade säkert blivit lite sur för att Harry inte sagt det tidigare. Att han inte frivilligt sagt det.

 **"Nej", sade Harry och kände sig dummare för varje ögonblick.**

"Du är inte dum, Harry", sade Luna uppriktigt.

"Öh, tack så mycket Luna", sade Harry.

 **"Nåja, ingen vet väl riktigt säkert förrän man kommer dit, men jag vet att jag kommer tillhöra Slytherin, hela vår familj har gjort det - tänka sig att hamna i Hufflepuff, då skulle jag lämna skolan, skulle inte du?"**

Tonks gav ifrån sig en hög, tillgjord harkling och viskade "jag tänker döda honom i sömnen" samtidigt som hennes hår ändrades till halva gult och halva svart.

"Du är typ Hufflepuff Trash nummer ett", skrattade Charlie och rufsade till henne i håret.

 **"Mmm", sade Harry och önskade att han kunde säga något intressantare.**

"Det är nu man önskar att han inte kunde säga något alls", sade Harry

 **"Nej, men titta på den där mannen!" sade pojken plötsligt och nickade mot fönstret på framsidan. Där stod Hagrid och flinade mot Harry och pekade på två stora glassar för att visa att han inte kunde komma in.**

"Ja, titta på Hagrid!" sade Ron. "En bättre människa än vad du någonsin kommer att bli."

"Åh, tack Ron", sade Hagrid och log ett vilt leende.

 **"Det är Hagrid" sade Harry, belåten över att veta någonting som pojken inte gjorde.**

"Såklart att du var", skrattade Ginny.

 **"Han arbetar på Hogwarts."**

"Och nu kommer Draco Malfoy säkert att säga något elakt om Hagrid som får Harry att försvara honom...", suckade Remus.

"Du måste väl ändå erkänna att du är glad att de inte blev vänner!" sade Sirius.

"Det kan jag inte undgå att medge, nej."

 **"Jaså", sade pojken, "ja, jag har hört talas om honom. Han är visst nån sorts tjänare, eller hur?"**

 **"Han är skogsvaktare", sade Harry. Han tyckte mindre och mindre om den här pojken för varje sekund som gick.**

"Det är bra Harry. Visa illern vad du går för!" ropade tvillingarna.

På deras äldre bröders frågande blickar förklarade de vad de menade.

"Så Moody förvandlade Malfoy till en iller?" skrattade Tonks.

"Inte riktiga Moody, men den _falske_ professor Moody gjorde det", sade Harry och betonade ordet 'falske'.

"Det hade Monsterögat också kunnat göra, så det spelar ingen roll om det var en bedragare eller inte!"

 **"Ja, just det. Jag har hört att han är nån slags vilde - bor i en koja på skolområdet och då och då super han sig full, försöker göra trollkonster och slutar med att tutta eld på sin egen säng."**

"Det hände en gång, och det var inte ens Hagrids fel!" ropade Charlie. "Det var jag och Tonks som råkade sätta eld på hans säng. Vi hjälpte honom att Halloweenpynta i stugan och så sprang Fang på Nymphie som tappade ett ljus på sängen."

"Hallå, vi kom överens om att inte prata om det!"

"Du såg så rolig ut, jag önskar att jag tagit en bild eller något!"

"Det har faktiskt hänt flera gånger", sade Sirius. "En gång satte jag eld på Hagrids säng, fast det var inte mitt fel utan James hade satt trollkarlstejp på min trollstavsspets. I alla fall så hade Peter", namnet var det enda ord som dröp av ilska, "tappat en kopp på golvet och så tänkte jag laga den… Såklart så slog trollformeln slint och Hagrids säng fattade eld."

"Även jag har satt eld på..." började Kingsley, men avbröts av professor McGonagall.

"Alla har säkert fina berättelser om hur och när de tände eld på Hagrids säng, men just nu är det meningen att vi ska läsa om mr Potter. Kan ni vara snälla att ta det senare? Bra. Mr Longbottom, var god och fortsätt."

 **"Jag tycker han är jättebegåvad", sade Harry kallt.**

 **"Gör du?" frågade pojken med ett lätt hånleende. "Varför är han tillsammans med dig? Var är dina föräldrar?"**

"Våga inte säga något nu Malfoy..." sade Ron och verkade inte medveten om att han hotade en bok.

 **"De är döda", sade Harry kort. Han hade ingen lust att gå närmare in på saken med den här pojken.**

"Jag förstår dig helt", sade Luna. "Det är inte roligt att prata om sina döda föräldrar med andra som tydligt inte bryr sig."

"Döda föräldrar?" frågade Hermione lite med en lite känsligare röst. "Du sa väl att du skulle skicka ett brev till din pappa?"

"Min mamma är död", sade Luna lugnt och suckade. "Hon dog när jag var nio. Det är inget jag vill prata om, så fortsätt snälla du." Det sista var riktat till Neville.

 **"Å, vad sorgligt", sade den andre utan att låta det minsta ledsen.**

"Typiskt Malfoys...", muttrade professor McGonagall ohörbart. "Ingen medkänsla alls."

 **"Men de var väl av vår sort, va?"**

"Att han vågar fråga det", sade mrs Weasley upprört. "Han har precis fått reda på att Harrys föräldrar inte är i livet och han frågar om deras blodstatus."

"Det är avskyvärt, men det är så de flesta renblodiga trollkarlsfamiljer beter sig", sade Sirius och tänkte på sina föräldrar. Han hade bestämt sig för att han inte ville bli som sina föräldrar redan som nioåring när han hade sett hans pappa misshandla en mugglarpojke som sprungit in i hans mamma. Han hade sprungit gråtandes hem och använt flampulvernätverket för att besöka Tonks mamma. Andromeda som hade börjatfemte året på Hogwarts hade redan börjat rebellera mot hennes föräldrar och hur mycket de än försökte dölja det för hennes släktingar hade både Sirius och hans bror märkt det. Hans dumme lillebror Regulus hade vart kritisk mot Andromeda, fast som sjuåring visste han väl inte bättre. Och det var det som fick honom att gå och bli dödad. Nej, Sirius ville inte tänka på det nu.

 **"Mamma var häxa och pappa var trollkarl, om det är det du menar."**

 **"Jag tycker verkligen inte att de skulle släppa in den andra sorten, eller hur? De är helt enkelt inte likadana, de har aldrig fått lära sig våra seder och bruk."**

"På sätt och vis har han rätt där..." började Charlie men blev genast defensiv då alla i rummet såg surt på honom. "Det är inte så att jag håller med honom, utan jag tänkte bara på det han sa om seder och bruk. Det är ingen som berättar för de mugglarfödda om det, eller hur?"

"Nej, det är bland de sakerna som inte tas upp när man lämnar över brevet..." sade professor McGonagall efter lite tvekan.

"Jag tycker att de borde ha en kurs om det under första året", sade Hermione. "Jag minns själv att jag läste alla mina böcker tills jag kunde dem utantill, men det fanns fortfarande saker som jag inte kunde när jag kom dit. Trollkarlsschack chockerade mig, om man ska ta ett litet exempel."

"Jag skall ge det en tanke, miss Granger", sade professor Dumbledore.

" **En del av dem har nog aldrig ens hört talat om Hogwarts förrän de får brevet. Jag tycker att de borde hålla det inom de gamla trollkarlsfamiljerna. Vad heter du i efternamn förresten?"**

"Svara inte...", muttrade Sirius.

"Gjorde jag inte heller", svarade Harry och lade huvudet på sne.

 **Men innan Harry hann svara sade madam Malkin:**

 **"Nu är du klar, lille vän", och Harry, som inte var ledsen för en förevändning att slippa prata med pojken, skuttade ner från fotpallen.**

"Varför var du klar innan Malfoy?" frågade Ron och petade på Harry.

"Hans pappa hade väl betalt för en _extra fin_ klädnad eller något", sade Harry och skrattade.

 **"Ja, vi ses väl på Hogwarts", sade pojken med sin släpiga röst.**

 **Harry var ganska tyst medan han åt glassen som Hagrid hade köpt åt honom (choklad och hallon med hackade nötter).**

"Din favoritsmak?" frågade Luna.

"Tror inte det, men den var väldigt god. Tack så mycket Hagrid!" svarade Harry.

"De va så lite så", svarade Hagrid.

 **"Va e de me dej?" frågade Hagrid.**

 **"Ingenting", ljög Harry.**

"Det lönar sig inte att ljuga, Harry", sade mr Weasley och såg lite nedstämt på honom.

"Om det är något som tynger dig är det bättre att säga det än att hålla tillbaka orden. Det blir bättre om man talar om det för någon man litar på", fortsatte Luna.

"Du talar väl om för mig i fortsättningen?" frågade Sirius. "Eller åtminstone Ron och Hermione", lade han till och blinkade åt dem med en lite mer lekfull blick.

"Jadå", suckade Harry, men han kunde inte låta bli att skratta.

 **De stannade för att köpa pergament och fjäderpennor. Harry blev lite gladare när han hittade en flaska bläck som ändrade färg medan man skrev. När de var ute ur butiken igen, sade han:**

 **"Hagrid, vad är quidditch för nåt?"**

"Var _det_ du tänkte på? Känns som något James hade kunnat göra", sade Remus och log åt den svarthåriga pojken.

"Säkert?" frågade Harry och sken upp lite med ett ynkligt försök att dölja det.

"Hundra procent", svarade hans gudfar.

 **"För tusan, Harry, jag glömmer hela tiden hur lite du vet - tänka sej, inte känna till quidditch!"**

"Du behöver inte få honom att känna sig värre, Hagrid", suckade professor McGonagall och såg smått ogillande på halvjätten.

 **"Du behöver väl inte göra det ännu värre", sade Harry. Han berättade för Harry om den bleke pojken i madam Malkins butik.**

 **"... och han sa att folk från mugglarfamiljer inte ens borde få komma in…"**

"Det är nästan synd om honom. Han kunde vart så mycket bättre med andra föräldrar", sade mrs Weasley.

"Det är dock inte alla som påverkas av renblodsmani. Till exempel Sirius och Tonks mamma!" påpekade Hermione.

"Det är en bra början", sade Luna. "Men det behövs göras mer om man ska ändra på det..."

"Kan ni ta det någon annan gång?" frågade Neville som hade kollat hur långt kvar det var på kapitlet. "Det är inte så långt kvar och jag har börjat tröttna på att läsa."

Han fick fortsätta.

 **"Du e inte från nån mugglarfamilj. Om han bara vetat om vem du va - han har säkert fått lära sej ditt namn om hans föräldrar är trollfolk - du såg ju dom på Den Läckande Kitteln. Vad vet han förresten om de, några av dom bästa jag nånsin träffat på va dom enda me magiska krafter i en lång rad av mugglare - titta bara på din mamma! Titta på vad hon hade för en syster!"**

"Ja, titta på vad hon hade för syster", viskade Remus mörkt.

 **"Vad är quidditch för nåt då?"**

"Åh, jag vet inte, bara världens bästa trollkarlssport!" ropade Sirius entusiastisk.

 **"Det är vår sport. Trollkarlssport. De e som... som fotboll i mugglarvärlden... alla följer me resultaten i quidditch, man spelar de högt opp i luften på kvastskaft å man har fyra bollar, de e liksom svårt å förklara reglerna."**

"Du vet nu i alla fall", sade Hagrid och kliade sig i nacken.

"Och Gryffindor har aldrig haft en bättre sökare!" ropade Ron och dunkade sin bäste vän i ryggen.

"Men jag då?" frågade Charlie och låtsades vara sårad.

"Åh, jag vet inte", sade Tonks. "Du är säkert på tjugonionde plats..."

"Hallå!"

"Vad? Det är en gammal skola!"

"Hon har faktiskt en poäng", sade Ginny och räckte ut tungan åt sin storebror.

 **"Och vad är Slyhterin och Hufflepuff?"**

 **"Elevhem. De finns fyra stycken. Alla säjer att dom i Hufflepuff e en hop fårskallar, men…"**

"Men _vadå_?" frågande Tonks med en sockersöt röst som blev giftig med sista ordet.

"Jag hade tänkt å säja att de säkert inte stämde, men Harry avbröt mig", försvarade sig Hagrid.

 **"Jag slår vad om att jag ska höra till Hufflepuff", sade Harry dystert.**

"Och det är inget fel med det!" sade Remus. "Alla elevhemmen är bra på sina egna sätt."

"Förutom Slytherin", lade Sirius till.

" _Även_ Slytherin", sade Remus.

"Precis. _Förutom_ Slytherin!"

"Du är helt omöjlig, Tramptass."

Sista ordet hördes inte för Neville började läsa igen.

 **"Hellre Hufflepuff än Slytherin", sade Hagrid bistert. "Varenda häxa å trollkarl som har gått och blivit fördärvad har tillhört Slytherin. Du-Vet-Vem va en av dom."**

"Det stämmer dock inte...", sade Hogwarts rektor.

"Inte? Du själv har sagt att Voldemort tillhörde Slytherin!" sade Tonks.

"Voldemort var en Slytherinelev, ja", svarade professor McGonagall i hans ställe.

"Det professor Dumbledore menar är att alla som har "gått och blivit fördärvade" har inte tillhört Slytherin. Det finns flera från Ravenclaw, till exempel Barty Crouch Jr. och även från Gryffindor. Det är bara Hufflepuff som inte har producerat några dödsätare."

"Och därför, damer och herrar, är Hufflepuff bäst!" nästan skrek Tonks.

 **"Har Vol... förlåt... Du-Vet-Vem gått på Hogwarts?"**

 **"För massor me år sen", sade Hagrid.**

"Du säger praktiskt taget att du är gammal, Hagrid", sade Harry och flinade.

 **De köpte Harrys böcker i en affär som hette Boklund och Alsters…**

"Boklund och Alsters?" frågade Hermione med en frågande min. "Det finns ingen sån bokhandel i hela Diagongränden, och tro mig, jag vet vad affärerna som säljer böcker heter."

"Jag är ganska säker på att vi var på Flourish & Blotts...", mumlade Harry.

"Det kanske är ett skrivfel?" föreslog Neville.

"Vem bryr sig", sade Sirius och så var det med det.

 **...där hyllorna var fyllda ända upp till taket med högar av böcker stora som gatstenar och inbundna i läder; böcker små som frimärken i sidenpärmar; böcker fulla med besynnerliga symboler och en del böcker med ingenting alls inuti.**

"Det måste ha vart Flourish & Blotts, för det var inte Academa och det finns inget som heter Boklund och Alsters", klargjorde Hermione.

 **Till och med Dudley, som aldrig läste någonting, skulle ha varit utom sig av iver att få lägga vantarna på några av dem.**

"Det förstår jag faktiskt", sade Remus. "Det finns många häftiga böcker där och vilken mugglare som helst hade antagligen velat äga något därifrån för att kunna skämta med vänner eller bara för att skryta."

"Det måste vara svårt för mugglarfödda att hålla en sån stor hemlighet hemlig", sade Sirius och vände sig sedan till Hermione. "Jag hade blivit frestad av att få säga det till mina mugglarvänner. Är det inte jobbigt att inte få säga något?"

Hermione bet sig i läppen och försökte att inte möta någons blick.

"Ja-jag ty-", började hon tvekande men blev avbruten av Luna.

"Du tycker att det borde vara svårare för dina föräldrar, inte sant?"

Den brunhåriga Gryffindoreleven såg lättad ut och nickade. Luna log åt henne.

"Tänkte väl det."

 **Hagrid var nästan tvungen att släpa i väg Harry från Besvärjelser och motbesvärjelser (Förhäxa dina vänner och omtöckna dina fiender med de senaste vedergällningsmedeln: hårlossning, darriga ben, tunghäfta och mycket, mycket mer) av professor Vindictus Viridian.**

"Och det där ska föreställa en boktitel?" frågade tvillingarna med en tillgjord förundrad röst och började garva.

 **"Jag försökte ta reda på hur jag skulle kunna kasta en förbannelse över Dudley."**

"Vilket jag inte har gjort", sade Harry fort innan han hann få missnöjda blickar från professorerna.

 **"Jag säjer inte att de inte e en bra idé, men du får inte använda dej av trolldom i mugglarvärlden utom vid mycket speciella tillfällen", sade Hagrid.**

"Som när man blir attackerad av dementorer", muttrade Sirius.

"Blev du attackerad av dementorer?" frågade Luna och lade huvudet på sned.

"Ja", svarade Harry kort.

"Merlins skägg, Luna, _hur_ har du inte lagt märke till det?" sade Ron.

"Hela skolan snackade om det, och de skrev om det minst fyra gånger i _The Daily Prophet_ ", lade Ginny till. "Hur har du missat det?"

"Jag läser inte skräptidningar som _The Daily Prophet_ ", svarade Luna med en lite _för_ behärskad röst. "Och som du borde ha märkt så interagerar jag inte med andra elever på det sättet. _Du_ av alla här _borde_ veta det."

"Jag menade det inte på det sä-..!"

"Jag förstår det, och därför ska jag se till att inte bli upprörd."

De flesta andra i rummet skruvade obekvämt på sig. Det kändes som om de gjorde intrång på ett privat område.

"Vad betyder interagera?" frågade Ron Harry. Harry ryckte på axlarna till svar, han hade andra tankar i huvudet vid ögonblicket.

"Jag börjar läsa igen", mumlade Neville och gjorde som han sagt.

 **"Å hur som helst skulle du inte kunna utföra nån av de där besvärjelserna än, du behöver lära dej mycke mer innan du kommer till den nivån."**

 **Hagrid ville inte låta Harry köpa en massiv guldkittel heller…**

"Tack för det med, Hagrid", sade Harry fåraktigt innan han bytte till en bittrare ton. " _Vissa_ _andra_ hade trott att det var för att skryta."

Elevernas blickar söktes till Snape som genast slutade mumla om den "bortskämda ungen".

 **...("De står tenn på listan!"), men de fick en fin våg att väga trolldrycksingredienser på och en hopfällbar mässingskikare. Sedan besökte de Apotekarboden, som var tillräckligt spännande för att uppväga den hemska lukten där inne, en blandning av skämda ägg och ruttna kålhuvuden.**

"Det luktar alltid så där inne", sade mrs Weasley.

"Tack för det mamma, men det var inte något som vi behövde veta", sade Charlie och himlade med ögonen.

 **Det stod tunnor med slemmigt innanmäte på golvet, krukor med örter, torkade rötter och pulver i klara färger stod uppradade utmed väggarna och buntar av fjädrar, snören med huggtänder och hoptrasslade klor hängde från taket.**

"Mysig atmosfär det ger", viskade Tonks till sin kusin som fnös.

 **Medan Hagrid bad mannen bakom disken om ett basförråd av trolldrycksingredienser åt Harry, undersökte Harry i sin tur förråd av enhörningshorn av silver för tjugoen galleoner styck och minimala svartglittrande skalbaggsögon (fem knutingar för en skopa).**

"Bara en snabb fråga!" avbröt Neville. "Det är ju inte tillåtet att döda en enhörning, det vet ju alla, men hur får man tag på deras horn?"

Nästan alla suckade åt Nevilles fråga vilket fick honom att försöka att göra sig mindre.

"Enhörningar tappar sina horn, precis som renar och andra hjortdjur. Det som används till trolldrycker är deras första eller andra horn – hornen som tappas normalt", förklarade Remus.

"Om man dock använder det tredje hornet, även om det inte var en själv som tog livet av en så godhjärtad varelse, blir man förbannad. Man har deltagit i ett mord, även om man inte var med i själva akten. Därför skall man aldrig köpa enhörningshorn av privatpersoner eller i Svartvändargränden", sade professor Dumbledore, och hans röst fyllde rummet.

Professor McGonagall bröt stämningen.

"Nu har ni lärt er något nytt. Tillbaks till läsningen så vi blir klara någon gång."

 **Utanför Apotekarboden gick Hagrid igenom Harrys lista igen.**

 **"Bara trollstaven kvar ... å, javisst, ja, jag har fortfarande inte köpt dej någon födelsedagspresent."**

"Tack Hagrid", viskade Sirius och bet sig i läppen.

"Det är då du får Hedwig, inte sant?" frågade Charlie och utan att få svar fortsatte han. "Det är en vacker uggla du har."

"Tack så mycket, Charlie", svarade Harry.

 **Harry kände hur han rodnande.**

 **"Du behöver inte…"**

"Var inte blyg Harry", sade mrs Weasley. "Du förtjänar det."

Harry rodnade ännu mer.

 **"Jag vet att jag inte behöver. Vet du va, jag ska ge dej ett djur. Inte en padda, paddor blev omodernt... för många... år... sen...,"**

Neville lade ner boken och började skratta lite nervöst.

"Det… Det är väl inte tack vare Trevor som jag inte är betraktad som… ni vet… cool?"

"Neville!" flämtade Hermione.

"Tro inte sånt om dig själv", sade Ginny. "Det är inte sant."

"Men varför är Malfoy och..."

"Malfoy är en skitstövel. Du är värd så mycket mer än honom."

"Åh."

"De va inte på de sättet jag mena, Neville, de har bara inte nån riktig funktion å de va mycke mer personer som hade paddor på min tid. Eller öh, inte jag, men ja...", sade Hagrid och kliade sig i håret.

Neville nickade tvekande, men började läsa igen.

" **...dom skulle bara skratta åt dej - å jag tycker inte om katter dom får mej å nysa. Jag ska ge dej en uggla. Alla ungar önskar sej ugglor, dom e väldigt användbara, tar me sej ens post å allt möjligt."**

 **Tjugo minuter senare lämnade de Eeylops Ugglemarknad som var mörk och fylld av prassel och fladder och ögon som glittrade som juveler. Harry bar nu på en stor bur som innehöll en vacker snövit uggla, försänkt i djupaste sömn med huvudet under vingen.**

"Hedwig är en väldigt lojal uggla, Harry", sade Sirius. "Hon påminner mig lite om James uggla, Puck. Fast hon var lite elakare och mörkbrun..."

"Passade allt James", skrattade Remus.

"Vi brukade skämta om att ifall han inte fick Lily kunde han alltid gifta sig med Puck. Inte uppskattat på hans sida, men det var värt det!"

 **Han ville aldrig sluta med sina stammande tacksägelser som fick honom att låta precis som professor Quirrell.**

 **"Äsch, ingenting å tacka för", sade Hagrid med skrovlig röst. "Du har väl knappast fått en massa presenter från dom där Dursleys, skulle jag tro. De e bara Ollivanders kvar nu - de enda stället som säljer trollstavar, å du måste ha den bästa staven som går å hitta."**

"Och så blev det", sade Harry och lade till ett tyst, "tror jag."

 **En trollstav ... det var vad Harry verkligen hade sett fram emot.**

"Så var det för mig också", log Hermione. "Mr Ollivander var lite läskig, men jag var för upphetsad för att tänka på det."

"Ollivander har alltid vart läskig", sade Tonks. "Han skrämde mig så mycket att mitt hår var svart en hel vecka efter det!"

 **Den sista butiken var trång och förfallen. I flagnande guldbokstäver ovanför dörren stod det Ollivanders: Tillverkare av fina trollspön och trollstavar sedan 382 f. Kr. En ensam stav låg på en urblekt purpurröd kudde i det dammiga fönstret.**

"Vems stav?" frågade Fred i en tillgjord pipig röst.

"Det är något vi inte talar om", svarade George i en spöklik röst.

"Äsch, skärp er!" sade Ginny irriterat.

 **En pinglade klocka hördes någonstans djupt inne i butiken då de klev in. Det var ett mycket litet ställe, tomt så när som på en ensam skranglig stol Hagrid slog sig ner på för att vänta. Harry hade en besynnerlig känsla av att ha kommit in i ett mycket allvarstyngt bibliotek; han svalde en massa nya frågor som just dök upp och tittade istället på de tusentals smala askar som låg prydligt staplade ända upp till taket.**

"Det finns stavar där från fjortonhundratalet", sade Luna.

"Hur vet du det?" frågade Hermione och vände sig mot henne.

"Jag frågade."

 **Av någon orsak kröp det bak i nacken på honom. Själva dammet och tystnaden här inne verkade skälva av någon hemlig magi.**

Det fick flera vuxna att lågmält viska med varandra. Det var inte vanligt att så unga trollkarlar och häxor märkte av stämningen i Garrick Ollivanders affär. Men Harry Potter var och förblev ett mysterium för många av dem.

 **"Godmiddag", sade en mjuk röst. Harry hoppade till. Hagrid måste också ha hoppat till, för det hördes ett högt knarrande ljud och han reste sig kvickt ur stolen.**

Stämningen lättade och nästan alla skrattade eller fnissade åt Hagrids handling.

 **En gammal man stod framför dem, och hans stora bleka ögon lyste som månar genom dunklet butiken.**

"Du liknar saker med så annorlunda saker", sade Ron och skrattade åt sin bäste vän. "Säg mig, vilken färg har Ginnys hår?"

"Vi har samma hårfärg, dummer!"

"Äh… Rött?"

Medan Ginny log sockersött himlade Ron med ögonen.

"Vad tråkig du var då..."

 **"Hej", sade Harry tafatt.**

 **"Å, javisst", sade mannen. "Visst, visst. Jag trodde nog att jag snart skulle få se er, Harry Potter."**

"Okeeeej… Inte läskigt alls", sade Tonks och Charlie nickade.

"Alltså, Harry är känd och allt det, men det där är bara läskigt", sade Hermione. "Jag hade flippat eller något."

" **Ni har er mors ögon. De är som om det bara var i går som hon själv stod här inne och köpte sitt första trollspö. Tio och en kvarts tum långt, lätt att svänga, tillverkat av pil. Ett fint spö att använda vid förtrollningar."**

"Han kommer ihåg sånt?" frågade Ron nervöst. "Han nämnde inget om det när jag var där."

"Det var nog bara för att Harry är Harry", sade Hermione.

"Välkommen till mitt liv", suckade Harry.

 **Mr Ollivander flyttade sig närmare Harry. Harry önskade att han kunde blinka. De där silvriga ögonen var lite kusliga.**

"Det är du inte själv om att tycka", erkände Bill och mrs Weasley nickade.

"Jag tycker inte om att han skrämmer barn", sade Tonks.

"Det är bra träning för framtiden. Om man tycker att en gammal trollstavsmakare är läskig så har man inget i Aurorbranschen å göra", sade Moody barskt.

"Sådant kan man inte förvänta sig av minderåriga, Alastor", sade McGonagall och visade tydligt sitt ogillande.

"Det borde man göra!"

"De är bara barn!"

"Barn som lever i krigstider! De bör tränas från början..."

Mrs Weasley var nu med i diskussionen och hennes ilska från diskussionen med Snape återvände.

"Vill du förvandla våra barn till soldater? Om du har sjunkit så lågt så är du inte bättre än Voldemort."

"Molly!"

"Ta det lugnt nu", sade Remus lite stressat. "Ni beter er som små barn."

 **"Er far däremot tyckte bäst om en mahognystav. Elva tum lång. Böjlig. Lite större kraft och utmärk till förvandlingskonster. Ja, det är riktigt att er far tyckte bäst om den, men i själva verket är det förstås staven som väljer trollkarlen."**

"Det måste vara hans favoritfras...", suckade mr Weasley.

"Eller hur", höll Tonks med.

 **Mr Ollivander hade kommit så nära att han och Harry nästan stod näsa mot näsa. Harry kunde se sig själv speglas i de dimma ögonen.**

Sirius skruvade obekvämt på sig. Att han inte fanns där för att hindra folk som fick Harry att känna sig illa till mods… Det fick honom att känna sig som om han inte var till hjälp.

 **"Och det var där som…"**

 **Mr Ollivander rörde vid blixtärret på Harrys panna med ett långt vitt finger.**

Harry hann inte hindra det och fick en bild från kyrkogården, när Voldemort kom tillbaka. Balansen försvann och utan att märka det sjönk han ner från soffan samtidig som han återupplevde minnet. Voldemorts hand rörde sig sakta mot hans panna och smärtan kom tillbaka…

"Harry! Harry?"

Någon ropade hans namn. Han ville tillbaka, men han var fastbunden på Tom Dolder Sr.'s grav.

Han öppnade ögonen och var tillbaka i köket på Grimmaldiplan 12. Oroliga ansikten stod över honom och han blinkade, men såg fortfarande fem stycken av Ginny. Hermione gick ned på knä bredvid honom och tog fram sitt trollspö.

"Oculus reparo!"

Hans syn var normal igen.

"Tack, Hermione."

Han fick hjälp att sätta sig upp och gnuggade sig i pannan där ärret satt. Den bekanta smärtan fanns kvar, som ett spår av vad som hänt den kvällen.

"Vad hände?" frågade Sirius oroligt.

"I boken… Ollivander rörde mitt ärr, precis som Voldemort…"

"Som i dina mardrömmar?"

"Ja."

"Vill du vila ett tag?" frågade Remus.

"Nej, det är okej", svarade Harry.

"Säkert?" frågade Hermione.

"Ja", suckade han.

"Vi får i alla fall ge dig en återställande trolldryck..." muttrade mrs Weasley och slet en flaska ifrån Dumbledores hand och gav den sedan till Harry. "Drick upp, så fortsätter vi."

Harry gjorde som hon sa och satte sig i soffan igen medan han kände hur värme spred sig genom kroppen och värken i ärret dämpades.

 **"Jag måste tyvärr säga att jag sålde trollstaven som åstadkom det", sade han stilla. "Tretton och en halv tum. Idegran. En kraftfull stav, mycket kraftfull, och i fel händer... Ja, om jag hade vetat vad den där staven skulle ge sig ut i världen och göra…"**

"Så hoppas jag att han inte hade sålt den!" sade professor McGonagall.

"Om vi visste vad som hade hänt så hade jag inte tagit med honom till Hogwarts", sade professor Dumbledore.

"Varför har ingen..." började Hermione men avbröt sig mitt i meningen. "Det var inget."

 **Han skakade på huvudet och fick sedan till Harrys lättnad syn på Hagrid.**

 **"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! Vad roligt att se dig igen... Ek, sexton tum, ganska böjlig, var det inte så?"**

"Sexton tum?" frågade Luna tydligt intresserad av längden på Hagrids trollstav. "Det betyder att den blev åtta tum när du blev relegerad."

Hagrid nickade nervöst.

"Så din trollstav var dubbelt så lång som Colin Creeveys är?"

"Öh, ja de är den väl. Men va har de me saken å göra?"

"Inget, jag undrade bara!"

"Okej..?"

 **"Jo, de va de, sir", sade Hagrid.**

 **"Det var en bra stav du hade. Men de bröt den väl mitt itu när du blev relegerad, antar jag?" sade mr Ollivander, plötsligt sträng.**

"Bara han hade vart reserverad mot en person som blivit relegerad på grund av att staven blivit förstörd...", skrattade Sirius, fortfarande med ögonen på Harry.

 **"Ähum ... ja, de gjorde dom", sade Hagrid och trampade nervöst med fötterna. "Men jag har fortfarande bitarna kvar", tillade han glatt.**

"Kanske inte det bästa att säga", sade Hermione med tanke på hur dålig lögnare Hagrid var.

"Nää, jag förstod de nu i efterhand", sade Hagrid.

 **"Men du använder dem väl inte?" sade mr Ollivander skarpt.**

 **"Nej, visst inte, sir", sade Hagrid hastigt. Harry lade märkte till att han tog ett väldigt hårt grepp om sitt skära paraply medan han talade.**

"Varför just ett skärt paraply?" frågade Luna. Om de hade känt henne bättre hade de känt igen den skämtande tonen i hennes röst, men det var ingen som märkte det nu.

"Öhh..."

"Jag skojar bara med dig, Hagrid."

 **"Hmm", sade mr Ollivander och gav Hagrid en genomträngande blick. "Då så, mr Potter. Låt mig se nu." Han drog fram ett långt måttband med silvermarkeringar ur fickan. "Vilken är er trollstavsarm?"**

 **"Ähum ... jo, jag är högerhänt", sade Harry.**

"Jag hade samma reaktion där", skrattade Tonks. "Inte för att jag inte visste vilken som var min trollstavsarm, utan för att han skrämde mig."

"Han borde verkligen sluta skrämma livet ur barn", sade Charlie. "Han kan öva bort det. Typ genom att ta sociala kurser eller något..."

"Jag tror nog att han har övat dit det", sade Ginny.

 **"Håll ut armen. Så där ja." Han mätte Harry från axeln till långfingret, sedan handleden till armbågen, från axeln till golvet, från knäet till armhålan och runt huvudet.**

"Och varför är det nödvändigt?" frågade Ron.

"Han behöver information om dig för att kunna skrämma dig mer", sade George.

"Han sparar den i en mapp med massa pergament fulla av personliga saker", fortsatte Fred.

"Glöm inte att han tar lite av ditt DNA genom att klippa av lite hår..." sade Sirius.

Mrs Weasley såg dock ogillande på dem.

"Sirius Black, jag vill inte att du uppmuntrar mina barn till detta beteende. Sluta nu på en gång."

Sirius flinade åt henne, men sa inget.

 **Medan han mätte, sade han:**

 **"Varenda Ollivanderstav har en kärna av en kraftfull magisk substans, mr Potter. Vi använder enhörningshår, fågel Fenix-stjärtfjädrar och hjärtesträngar från drakar."**

"Vad händer om en vegan ska köpa en trollstav då?" frågade Luna plötsligt.

"Det finns ett hörn med trollstavar som är veganvänliga", sade professor McGonagall. "Jag vet dock inte vad de har för kärnor."

"Man kan använda sig av viliehår och koraller", sade Charlie och lade snabbt till ett "tror jag".

"Jag tror att koraller är vanligast bland veganer", sade Hermione. "Jag har läst det någonstans..."

" **Det finns inte två Ollivanderstavar som är lika varandra, lika lite som det finns två enhörningar, drakar eller fågel Fenixar som är exakt lika varandra. Och ni får naturligtvis inte lika goda resultat med någon annan trollkarls trollstav."**

"Vilket gör mig glad att vi körde in i det förbannade trädet", viskade Ron till Harry. "Hade nog inte fått en egen stav annars..."

 **Harry upptäckte plötsligt att måttbandet, som nu mätte avstånden mellan hans näsborrar, gjorde det på egen hand. Mr Ollivander flaxade runt hyllorna och tog ner askar.**

"Chansar han bara, eller har han faktiskt en aning om vad som skulle passa?" frågade Neville och lade ner boken. Ingen svarade.

 **"Det räcker nu", sade han, och måttbandet krympte ihop i en hög på golvet. "Så där ja, mr Potter. Pröva den här. Bokträ med drakhjärtesträng inuti. Nio tum. Behaglig och smidig. Ta den och sväng runt den i luften."**

"Måste vart konstigt för dig eftersom du aldrig hållit i en stav innan", sade Ginny. "Men vad har jag att säga om det..."

"Vad hände?" frågade Harry.

Ginny blev smått röd i ansiktet.

"Jag blev så uppspelt att jag råkade vända upp och ned på hela butiken. Fast jag var inte den första, så det kändes lite bättre. Det var faktiskt Colin som gjort samma sak innan mig."

 **Harry (som kände sig rätt fånig) tog staven och viftade runt med den lite grand, men mr Ollivander slet den nästan genast ur handen på honom.**

"Smidigt", sade Sirius.

 **"Lönnträ och fågel Fenix-fjäder. Sju tum. Väldigt elastisk. Pröva med den…"**

 **Harry prövade, men han hade knappt höjt staven när också den slets tillbaka av mr Ollivander.**

"Han kommer att älska dig", skrattade Bill. "Svåra kunder är alltid bäst."

 **"Nej, nej - se här, ebenholts och enhörningshår, åtta och en halv tum, fjädrande. Sätt i gång, sätt i gång, försök med den."**

"Ja! Försök med den!"

 **Harry prövade. Och prövade. Han hade ingen aning om vad mr Ollivander väntade på.**

 **Högen med stavar som han hade prövat växte sig högre och högre på den skrangliga stolen, men ju fler stavar som mr Ollivander drog ned från hyllorna, desto lyckligare verkade han bli.**

"Vilket är väldigt konstigt om man tänker på det", sade Tonks. "Alltså, normalt konstigt."

 **"Besvärlig kund, va? Oroa er inte, vi kommer att hitta staven som passar er perfekt här nånstans ... jag undrar just ... ja, varför inte ... en ovanlig kombination - järnek och fågel Fenix-fjäder, elva tum, böjlig och fin."**

"Och den blir det", log Harry.

 **Harry tog staven. Han kände en plötslig värme i fingrarna. Han höjde staven ovanför huvudet, lät den svischa ner genom den dammiga luften och en skur av röda och gyllene gnistor sprutade ut från änden som ett fyrverkeri och kastade dansade ljusfläckar på väggarna.**

"Det är ju bestämt att du ska vara i Gryffindor", skrattade Ron.

"Till och med din trollstav förstod det", lade Ginny till och dunkade honom lite lätt i ryggen.

Harry nickade lite stelt med tankarna på hur deras reaktioner skulle vara när de fick reda på vad Sorteringshatten tyckt.

 **Hagrid tjöt och klappade i händerna och mr Ollivander skrek:**

 **"Å, bravo! Mycket bra, ja minsann! Ja, jag säger då det ... så märkligt ... så ytterst märkligt…"**

"Och återigen så blir han den där mystiska gubben som skrämmer livet ur folk", suckade Hermione.

Remus hade däremot andra tankar.

"Han pratar om Voldemort, inte sant?"

"Ja", andades Harry, knappt hörbart.

 **Han lade tillbaka Harrys trollstav i asken och slog in den i brunt papper, medan han fortfarande muttrade:**

 **"Märkligt ... märkligt…"**

"Om jag känner dig rätt så kommer du fråga vad som är märkligt", sade Hermione.

"Varför tror du det?" frågade Harry oskyldigt.

"För att du vill alltid ta reda på saker som folk pratar om. Hemligheternas kammare? Sirius? Dobby? Ringer det några klockor?"

"Ha-ha, jag förstår", svarade han och himlade med ögonen innan båda två började skratta lite.

 **"Förlåt", sade Harry, "men vad är det som är så märkligt?"**

 **Mr Ollivader fixerade Harry med sin bleka blick.**

"Något jag inte vill minnas", sade Tonks och rös medan hennes hår blev mörkgrått med mycket lugg. Hon märkte det nog inte ens själv, för hon gjorde ingen ansats för att morfa tillbaka.

 **"Jag kommer ihåg varenda trollstav och vartenda trollspö jag nånsin sålt, mr Potter. Varendaste en. Det råkar vara så att den fågel Fenix vars stjärtfjäder finns i er stav lämnade ifrån sig en fjäder till - bara en enda till. Det är faktiskt mycket märkligt att ni skulle vara ämnad för den här trollstaven när dess bror - ja, just dess bror, gav er det där ärret."**

"Han behöver inte vara så dramatisk", sade mrs Weasley smått orolig för elvaåringen. "Du ska inte vara orolig Harry", lade hon till och log åt honom.

"Det har redan hänt… Men tack..?"

 **Harry svalde.**

 **"Ja, tretton och en halv tum. Idegran. Verkligen mycket märkligt att det händer en sån här sak. Det är staven som väljer trollkarlen, kom ihåg det... Jag tror vi kan förvänta oss stora ting av er, mr Potter…"**

"Han skulle inte våga..." började Sirius, rädd för vad som skulle kunna sägas näst.

" **När allt kommer omkring gjorde Han-Som-Inte-Får-Nämnas storartade saker - fruktansvärda, ja, men storartade."**

"Han gjorde det… Hur _vågar_ han säga så till dig? Han… Han dödade för i helvete hans föräldrar! Att han vågar stå där!"

"Sirius..." mumlade Harry.

"Ja?"

"Det är okej. Jag blev inte riktigt..."

" _Ja_?"

"Jag blev inte riktigt förolämpad eller så… Kan vi inte bara släppa det?"

"Nej, det kan vi int-..."

Han avbröts av Remus som lade en hand på hans axel.

"Förlåt, Harry."

Harry log åt honom.

"Men tro inte att jag har förlåtit Ollivander!"

 **Harry rös. Han var inte säker på att han tyckte särskilt mycket om mr Ollivander.**

"Håller med dig där, kompis", sade Ron.

"Jag tror bara att han är missförstådd", sade Luna. "Han menade nog inget illa."

Sirius fnös.

"Hur illa han menade det eller inte menade det spelar ingen roll. Han sa något opassande, klart slut."

 **Han betalade sju galleoner för sin trollstav och mr Ollivander följde dem bugande ut ur butiken.**

 **Den sena eftermiddagssolen hängde lågt ner på himlen då Harry och Hagrid tog sig tillbaka genom Diagongränden, tillbaka genom muren, tillbaka genom Den Läckande Kitteln, som nu var tom på folk.**

"Det var ganska skönt", sade Harry. "Jag tror inte att jag hade orkat med fler personer efter Ollivander."

 **Harry sade inte ett ord medan de gick nerför gatan; han lade inte ens märke till hur många människor som glodde på dem i tunnelbanan, lastade som de var med alla sina paket i konstiga former och med den sovande snövita ugglan i Harrys knä.**

"Vilket måste sett väldigt konstigt ut för mugglarna...", muttrade mr Weasley och skakade på huvudet. Han hade fått allt för många fall av rapporter för att mugglare sett unga häxor och trollkarlar, även hela familjer, som inte transfererat sig eller använt flampulver. Om han fick bestämma hade det stiftats lagar om det, men såklart så ska Lucius Malfoy vara i vägen för det.

 **Uppför en rulltrappa till, ut på Paddington-stationen; Harry insåg inte vart de var förrän Hagrid klappade honom på axeln.**

 **"Vi hinner ta oss nåt litet att tugga på innan ditt tåg går", sade han.**

"Allt det här fick mig att glömma att han ska tillbaka _dit_ ", sade Sirius giftigt. Hans ansikte mörknade och Dursleys hade krympt till myror under den blicken.

 **Han köpte varsin hamburgare åt dem och de slog sig ner på plastsäten att den för att äta dem.**

 **Harry såg sig hela tiden omkring. Allting såg så konstigt ut på något sätt.**

"Mugglarvärlden såg konstig ut efter att ha vart i trollkarlsvärlden?" frågade Luna. "Men du hade väl bott i mugglarvärlden i hela ditt liv utan kunskap om magi?"

"Jo, så var det, men trollkarlsvärlden kändes så normal att det var konstigt att komma tillbaka… Eh, jag tror att jag kommer berätta för Hagrid."

 **"Hur e de me dej, Harry? Du e väldigt tyst", sade Hagrid.**

 **Harry var inte säker på att han kunde förklara det. Han hade just haft bästa födelsedagen i sitt liv... och ändå... han tuggade på hamburgaren och försökte hitta de rätta orden.**

"Svåraste saken som finns", klagade Ginny. "Alla tror att jag ska vara så himla karismatisk tack vare er."

Det sista var menat åt hennes äldre bröder som höll uppe händerna i försvar. De såg på varandra, och deras ögon sa tydligt "tänker du samma sak som jag?".

"Det är inte mitt fel att Harry och Mione drar med mig på allt!" sade Ron i försvar med ett flin fastklistrat på läpparna. "Men eftersom de gör det måste vi ju kunna prata oss ur det."

"Och tror du att vi skulle sluta spela spratt bara för att vi inte kunde komma på en vit lögn i tid?" sade tvillingarna och rufsade deras lillasyster i håret.

"Du kan väl inte klaga på att jag och Nymphie ofta hamnade på små äventyr i skolan?" sade Charlie änglalikt och gav henne en sockersöt blick tillsammans med Tonks.

Alla vände sig mot Bill som inte sagt något än.

"Öh… Vad vill ni att jag ska säga?"

Weasleybarnen slog sig för pannan och började skratta åt den äldste sonen.

 **"Alla tror att jag är speciell", sade han till sist. "Alla de där som var på Den Läckande Kitteln, professor Quirrell, mr Ollivander... Men jag vet ingenting alls om magi. Hur kan de vänta sig stora ting? Jag är berömd och jag kan inte ens minnas vad jag är berömd för. Jag vet inte vad som hände när Vol... förlåt... Jag menar kvällen då mina föräldrar dog."**

"Harry..." sade Hermione lugnt. "Du vet väl att du är den..."

"Nej… Nej, nej, nej, nej, nej. Tyst, tyst, tyst. Jag förstår, men alltså ni kan inte… vad heter det… komplimera mig? Nej, det låter konstigt. Eh… ge mig komplimanger." Han såg på deras tysta ansikten. "Tack för att ni lyssnade."

 **Hagrid lutade sig fram över bordet. Bakom det vilda skägget och de vilda ögonbrynen dolde sig ett mycket vänligt leende.**

"Jag ser fram emot att lära känna dig", sade Luna. "Hoppas vi blir bra vänner!"

"De ser jag också fram emot, Luna", sade Hagrid lite chockat, men glatt.

 **"Oroa dej inte, Harry. Du lär dej snart nog. Alla börjar från början på Hogwarts, de kommer att gå fint för dej. Va bara dej själv."**

"Åh, det är så snällt av dig att uppmuntra honom!" sade mrs Weasley och log åt halvjätten.

"Hehe, de kändes bara normalt å göra, så…", sade Hagrid smått generat.

" **Jag vet att de e svårt. Du har blivit särskilt utvald och de e alltid svårt. Men du kommer att trivas jättebra på Hogwarts, det gjorde jag, de gör jag faktiskt fortfarande."**

"Hogwarts är mitt hem", log Harry och Sirius kände hur det tryckte till i bröstet. Han var glad att Harry kände som han känt, att han hade kunnat ta tillflykt till skolan, men det var också det som oroade honom. Ett barn skulle inte behöva känna så. Ett barn skulle vilja åka hem på loven och inte be om att få stanna kvar i skolan. Han ville inte att Harry skulle ha det som han hade haft det. Men tack vare Slingersvans var det omöjligt. Peter hade tagit Harrys barndom ifrån honom, något som var oförlåtligt. Han skulle betala för det han gjort.

 **Hagrid hjälpte Harry upp på tåget som skulle ta honom tillbaka till Dursleys och gav honom sedan ett kuvert.**

 **"Din biljett till Hogwartsexpressen", sade han. "Första september, King's Cross station, alltihop står på biljetten. Om du får några problem me Dursleys, så skicka mej ett brev me din uggla, hon vet var hon kan hitta mej... Vi ses snart, Harry."**

"Kunde han inte fått följa med Hagrid eller något?" frågade mrs Weasley. "Ni kunde kontaktat oss eller något sånt!"

"Mamma, vi kände inte ens Harry då...", började Ron.

"Plus att det är skyddat hos _dem_ ", sade Remus, även om han inte gillade tanken på att Harry åkte tillbaka till mugglarna.

"Det har hänt, vare sig man vill det eller inte", sade Harry. "Men vi kan inte ändra det förflutna. Vi kan dock ändra framtiden och det kommer hända snarare om vi inte hakar upp oss på det som vart. Kan vi fortsätta?"

"Det är bara ett stycke kvar", sade Neville. "Jag läser det och sen så får någon annan faktiskt ta och läsa. Du får boken sen Harry."

 **Tåget körde ut från stationen. Harry ville titta på Hagrid tills han var utom synhåll; han reste sig upp i sätet och pressade näsan mot fönstret, men han blinkade och när han såg klart igen var Hagrid försvunnen.**

"Sådär, nu var det kapitlet slut. Har du lust att läsa nu, Harry?"

"Fine, ge mig boken."

"Harry, vänta! Glöm inte vad som hände med min hand!"

Men Harry hade redan tagit emot boken.

* * *

 **AN:** Det om att de ibland får spoila och ibland inte beror på hur _stor_ spoilern är och hur många som _inte_ vet det redan. Jag tänker att nya medlemmar i Fenixorden som Charlie, Tonks, Bill, Sirius (då han satt i Azkaban i 12 år) och även de elever som levt i skuggan (Luna, Neville, Ginny, tvillingarna) inte vet det mesta, utan det beror på vad Harry eller någon annan vetande person berättat för dem. Hoppas det förklarar lite!


	7. Resan från perrong nio och tre kvart

**AN:** Hej igen alla. Öh. Jag vet inte vad jag har gjort. Men här är ett nytt kapitel. Det kommer antagligen förklara några saker, men om det är något som fortfarande är lite svårt att förstå så är det bara att fråga, så ska jag försöka svara så bra som möjligt. Och jag ska faktiskt inte lova att försöka uppdatera oftare, för vi alla vet hur bra det gick. Ja. Heh. _Enjoy._

 **Thalia:** Hej Thalia! Först tänkte jag säga - tack för att du liksom trott på mig hela tiden jag inte uppdaterat. Även om det kanske inte är uppenbart så har alla små "god jul", "gott nytt år" och "glad alla hjärtans dag" uppskattats väldigt mycket. Vad roligt att du äntligen skaffat ett konto, och jag hoppas att fler av dina fanfics kommer upp där. Är inte så insatt i HTTYD, så kommer tyvärr inte läsa dem, men läser gärna om du skriver andra. Ska absolut ta upp mer om hur Sirius gick som hund en hel dag, och om du har fler önskemål är det bara att skriva dem i en review eller ett PM så ska jag tänka på att försöka få med något då och då. Hoppas du gillar detta kapitlet!

 **Elvira:** Hej Elvira! Även om det var evigheter sen du skickade din review på förra kapitlet så började jag le när jag kom ihåg den. Hoppas campingen var rolig, även om det var svinlänge sen. Kul att texten fick dig att skratta! Hoppas på samma reaktion i det här kapitlet, som kanske förklarar vissa saker...

 **Dora:** Hej Dora! Skickade precis ett PM till dig om kap 7, om du inte sett det. Tack för grattiset (eller hur man nu säger det), även om det nu var väldigt länge sen... jaja, skit i det. Kul att du tyckte om LOTR-referenser! Och det med att det inte riktig var sammanhängande pga de olika spoiler reglerna är så simpelt som att ifall det är något de flesta vet går det att säga - är det något kanske tre-fyra vet får man inte berätta (om det kan störa reaktioner). Dock så är jag väldigt glömsk och byter hela tiden riktning när jag skriver. Vi får hoppas att utvecklas mer där! Hoppas kapitlet är bra!

* * *

Harry släppte boken på en gång då Tonks ropat, och med en kort blick på hennes hand som fortfarande var röd med en grön ton fick Harry att kolla på sin egna efter samma symptom.

"Allt är bra?" frågade mrs Weasley oroligt och synade Harrys hand noga från sin plats.

"Ja, det verkar så...", sade Hermione som tagit Harrys hand i sin för att undersöka den.

"Ska vi be madam Pomfrey att komma tillbaka?" frågade Remus, smått orolig eftersom den choklad han hade i väskan inte skulle göra någon nytta för Harry.

"Nej, nej, det är lugnt", försäkrade Harry dem. "Det är inget fel med mig."

"Harry, ta upp boken igen", bad professor Dumbledore. Harry tittade med en konstig blick på den gamle mannen och tog upp boken igen, vilket inte skadade honom.

"Men jag får den då!" sade Tonks och sträckte sig efter den.

"Visst, du får den", sade Neville nästan automatiskt, vilket fick honom att bli målet för någras undrande blickar.

Harry räckte boken till Tonks och hon tog triumferande tag i den.

"Det måste vara något med att vi inte hade börjat läsa den boken som jag tog i!" sade hon och såg på de andra för att försöka få en konfirmation på hennes påstående. "Här håll den", sade hon och kastade boken till Charlie, som bara kunde fånga den med hjälp av de reflexer han fått genom att studera drakar. Han gav ifrån sig ett halvhjärtat vrål och släppte boken på direkten.

"Hur… kan du då… förklara… _detta_?" frågade han ilsket och höll upp sina händer, som båda två var lika röda som hans hår, med osande mörklila rök stigandes från dem.

Tonks stirrade mållöst på hans händer, sen på sina och sedan på Harrys.

"Nu vet jag!" sade Hermione plötsligt.

"Gör du?" frågade Harry frågande.

"Ja", sade Hermione. "Vill ni höra min teori?"

De andra i rummet nickade, och McGonagall hade en gillande min.

"Jag skulle gärna vilja att… eh, _du_ var… här? Det går att säga så, gissar jag på, så kan _du_ vara snäll att komma hit."

Och återigen fylldes rummet av en mystisk stämning de hade känt sig osäkra vid, ifall de inte hade vart där innan.

" _Jag förstår att du har listat ut min lilla gåta, flicka från Gryffindorhemmet. Låt mig höra._ "

"Det med Väktarna är ju lite skumt, tycker ni inte det?" började hon samtidigt som hon såg på Fenixordens medlemmar och på hennes vänner. "Det finns inte två Väktare till samma bok, eller hur?"

" _Det är korrekt_."

"Neville är uppenbarligen Väktare för De vises sten, eftersom han inte 'brändes' av boken. Harry verkar vara Väktare för hela serien, eftersom det inte finns två per bok. Vi andra har våra egna böcker, men det är inte klart vem som är tilldelad vilken bok än, men det kommer antagligen att visas på 'färgen', 'symbolen' eller på något sätt som vi inte listat ut än. Vem vet, kanske Neville eller Harry vet det!"

"Det stod ju Neville på den här boken..."

"Låt mig fortsätta."

"Men vad har det med min hand..."

"Tyst, Charlie, hon pratar ju", muttrade Ron.

"Jag tror att en Väktare måste ge tillåtelse för att hans eller hennes bok ska användas av en obehörig. I detta fall så behöver Neville eller Harry ge oss tillåtelse eftersom de verkar vara de behöriga för De vises sten."

" _Korrekt._ "

"Sen så gissar jag också på att dessa 'ringar' som du talade om aktiveras när den tillhörande boken är slut. Stämmer det?"

" _Jag svarar på ett villkor. Att ni kallar mig för Arche._ "

" _Arche_?" frågade professor McGonagall och vände sig till Dumbledore. "Jag känner igen det, gör inte du, Albus?"

"Jo, Minerva", svarade rektorn. "Men jag kommer inte på vart jag hört det. Min ålder börjar kanske ta tag i mig…" Det sista försvann i mummel.

"Kan du tala om för oss om miss Granger har rätt... Arche?" frågade professor McGonagall.

" _Åh, hon har allt rätt. Men jag tänker försvinna nu, för ni borde börja med nästa kapitel._ " Hon fnittrade. " _Lycka till, Harry_."

Harry svalde när de andra vände sig mot honom, då han mycket väl visste vad Arche pratade om.

"Jaha. Jag har inte lust att läsa. Vill någon annan?"

"Jag vill läsa", sade Sirius och professor McGonagall stirrade på honom. "Vad?"

"Jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle höra dig säga de orden, mr Black", sade hon och log lite självbelåtet. "Men nu när du väl sagt det så finns det ingen återvändo. Kan du vara snäll att… eh, ge honom tillåtelse, mr Longbottom?"

"Um, ja. Såklart. Du får läsa, eh, Sirius. Här har du", sade pojken och reste sig upp för att räcka boken till Harrys gudfar. Harry själv bet sig i läppen, men försökte slappna av, då han var omgiven av vänner som inte skulle döma honom för något som bara _kanske_ hänt. Sirius skulle aldrig såra honom med vilje, och lärarna skulle antagligen bara bli chockade eller något… hoppades han. Det var säkert inte ens i det här kapitlet heller, för han hade inte kommit till Hogwarts än, och om Harry gissade rätt så skulle det här kapitlet tas upp av tågresan med Ron, och första mötet med hans bästa vänner.

"Jag börjar, då", sade Sirius pompöst och harklade sig. "Okej, kapitel sex, **Resan från perrong nio och tre kvart**."

"Du kommer äntligen till Hogwarts", log Luna. De andra som börjat vänja sig vid hennes udda iakttagelser, som ofta var ganska uppenbara, kollade lite glatt på henne, men Hermione bet sig i läppen för att inte kommentera något självklart.

 **Harrys sista månad hos Dursleys var inte rolig. Visserligen var Dudley nu så rädd för Harry att han inte ville vistas i samma rum, och moster Petunia och morbror Vernon stängde inte längre in Harry i hans skrymsle, tvingade honom inte att göra någonting och skrek inte åt honom – i själva verket talade de inte alls till honom.**

"Hur hemskt kan det vara?" frågade Ron. "De lämnade dig ifred, eller hur?"

"Att gå från att vara skriken på till att bli helt ignorerad? Inte det roligaste, faktiskt. Det var väl smått bättre ibland, men efter ett tag blev det faktiskt lite mer ensamt än vad det redan var..."

Ron öppnade munnen halvt för att säga något, men ångrade sig, och log lite medlidande åt sin bäste vän.

 **Halvt skräckslagna och halvt ursinniga uppförde de sig som om varenda stol Harry satt i var tom. Trots att det på många sätt var en förbättring, blev det faktiskt lite deprimerande efter ett tag.**

Sirius slutade läsa ett litet tag och vände blicken mot Harry.

"Du fick väl..."

"Ja, jag fick mat. Du behöver inte fråga", svarade Harry, smått irriterat, innan Sirius ens hade hunnit ställa klart frågan.

"Jag var tvungen att kolla, hörru, du får ta och vänja dig med att ha någon som kollar hur du mår."

"Men tänk om jag inte behöver det?" sade Harry och suckade.

"Men tänk för att du gör det", svarade Sirius med nästan exakt samma ton, och log ett extra tillgjort leende. "Slut om det nu."

 **Harry höll sig på sitt rum, med sin nya uggla till sällskap. Han hade bestämt sig för att kalla henne Hedwig, ett namn som han hade hittat i** ** _Trolldomskonstens_** ** _historia_** **.**

"Så det var _därifrån_ du fick det!"

"Och du läste faktiskt skolböckerna!"

"För det första, 'Mione, så tyckte jag att det passade henne. Och det är klart att jag läste skolböckerna när jag var ignorerad av alla andra! Vad trodde du att jag skulle göra, Ron?"

Båda skrattade.

"Inte vet jag. Jag skulle säkert ha sovit… eller… något… hehe", svarade den rödhåriga pojken, men saktade av då hans mors stränga blick föll över honom.

 **Hans skolböcker var mycket intressanta.**

"Jag sa ju att han skulle vilja läsa dem!" viskade Remus triumferande till sin bäste vän.

"Käften, Måntand."

 **Han låg i sängen och läste till sent på kvällarna, medan Hedwig flög in och ut genom det öppna fönstret som hon behagade. Det var tur att moster Petunia inte kom in och dammsög längre, för Hedwig hade hela tiden med sig döda möss tillbaka.**

"Och vad gjorde _du_ med dem, unge man?" frågade mrs Weasley och såg på Harry.

"Jag slängde ut dem genom fönstret efter ett tag, för några av, eh, mössen började lukta."

"Du tvättade händerna efteråt?"

"Ja, mamma", suckade Harry, men flinade lite åt mrs Weasleys chockade min. "Det känns som om det här bara är _emot_ mig… Varför läser vi det nu igen?"

"Vi kanske behöver rädda världen i från din dumdristighet, Potter, och det skulle vara bra att veta när den är på maximal nivå", sade Snape och såg på Harry med iskalla, svarta ögon.

"Vem vet, Snorgärsen, kanske kommer dina _Dödsätarvänner_ att någon gång bli starkare än vad de redan är..."

Många flämtade.

"Sirius Black, Severus Snape! Nu lugnar ni ner er", började Remus att säga, men blev avbruten av Snape som vänt sin nedlåtande blick mot honom.

"Inte att jag låter en smutsig halvras säga åt mig..."

"Severus! Det räcker!" skrek professor McGonagall ursinnigt och ställde sig upp. "Du… Du går härifrån tills du är beredd att be om ursäkt!"

Snape ställde sig upp och blängde på henne, men gick ut ur köket, och det hördes ett högt ryckande då han nått dörren. Han kom tillbaka, och stod i dörren med ett missnöjt ansiktsuttryck.

"Det verkar som om dörren inte är öppningsbar", sade han och stirrade ut nästan alla i rummet.

" _Dumma människor, jag har ju redan sagt att ni inte kan lämna… Vad var det det hette? Grimmaldiplan_?"

"Ja", svarade Hermione.

" _Måste jag påminna er om_ allting?"

"Eh, nej..."

" _Och du där_ ", sade Arche och ljuset fokuserade på Snape som nu hade satt sig ned igen, " _var snäll_."

Flera av de i rummet fnissade lite åt hans utskällning, men tystnade då Sirius började igen.

 **Varje kväll innan han somnade, prickade Harry av ännu en dag på papperslappen som han hade fäst på väggen, och räknade ner dagarna till första september.**

"Första september...", suckade Sirius. "Min favoritdag."

"Min med", log Harry.

"Första september är en magisk dag", sade Dumbledore och skrockade åt tonåringarnas konstiga blickar.

 **Den sista dagen i augusti tänkte han att det var bäst att han pratade med sin moster och morbror om att han skulle till King's Cross-stationen dagen därpå…**

"Du hade inte pratat med dem innan?" frågade Remus och suckade. "Hur hade du tänkt att ta dig dit om de hade sagt nej?"

"Jag skulle alltid kunna gå..."

"Kofferten är för tung för det", påminde Hermione.

"Eh… Bussen?"

"Du hade ingen plan B, alltså", sade Remus och skakade på huvudet.

"Det är något man alltid ska ha", tipsade Sirius. "Hur tror du att vi skulle lyckas med våra spratt utan en plan B?"

"Okej, okej, sluta klaga på allt jag gör!" sade Harry, men kunde inte dölja sitt leende.

 **...så han gick ner till vardagsrummet där de satt och tittade på ett frågesportprogram på teve. Han harklade sig för att låta dem veta att han var där, och Dudley gav till ett skrik och sprang ut ur rummet.**

"Som en skrämd griskulting", flinade Hagrid.

"Precis", skrattade Ron.

 **"Ähum… morbror Vernon?"**

 **Morbror Vernon gav till ett grymtande för att visa att han lyssnade.**

Sirius gjorde ett grymtande ljud som skulle låta som Vernon, och rynkade på näsan.

" **Ähum… jag måste vara på King's Cross i morgon för att… för att åka till Hogwarts."**

 **Morbror Vernon grymtade igen.**

 **"Skulle du kunna köra mig dit?"**

 **En till grymtning. Harry antog att det betydde ja.**

"Han måste vara besläktad med bergstroll eller något", sade Luna och rynkade pannan. "Jag gillar inte hans sätt att vara. Han är väldigt otrevlig."

"Otrevlig är kanske inte rätt ord", sade Ron, "men jag håller definitivt med dig."

 **"Tack." Han var just på väg upp igen när morbror Vernon faktiskt sade någonting.**

"Jag älskar verkligen att du verkar förvånad av att han kan tala", fnissade Ginny och Tonks nickade.

"Han fick väl mer av trollets gener än de vanliga", skrattade hon och hennes hår blev en glad grön färg. "Nä, vet ni vad? Jag ska kolla i ministeriets register, han kanske finns med där. Dursley, Vernon?"

Harry nickade.

"Jag skickar en uggla när jag vet", log Tonks och blinkade åt honom.

 **"Konstigt sätt att ta sig till en trollkarlsskola på, med tåg. Alla de förtrollade mattorna har kanske fått punktering?"**

"Merlin, _punktering_? Hur dum får man vara?" sade Ron och fnös åt Vernon Dursleys dumhet.

"Tydligen, jätte", sade Hermione och blängde på en fantasiversion av Harrys morbror.

 **Harry sade ingenting.**

" **Var ligger den där skolan förresten?"**

"I Skottelandet vettö!" skojade Fred med en dialekt som fick de andra att skaka på huvudet.

"Förlåt Freddie, men det där lät inte alls bra", sade George och skrattade när Fred låtsades att bli sur, "tyvärr, du får hålla dig till vår egna _tråkiga_ dialekt."

"Skulle det inte vara kul att flytta till något annat ställe, öppna en skämtbutik?" frågade Fred och flinade mot sin tvillingbror. "Hade älskat att bo över en butik full av sprattsaker!"

"Vi får väl tänka på det sen när vi blir äldre", han sänkte rösten. "För vi ska ju hålla ihop, även som gamla gubbar."

Ingen hörde hur Arche fnissade.

 **"Jag vet inte", sade Harry, som för första gången insåg att så var det. Han drog fram biljetten som Hagrid hade gett honom ur fickan.**

 **"Jag ska bara ta tåget från perrong nio och tre kvart", läste han. Hans moster och morbror stirrade.**

"Oh no...", mumlade Neville. "Du kommer väl dit?"

Hermione himlade omärkbart med ögonen.

"Annars hade han väl inte vart här, Neville?"

"Åh. Såklart. Förlåt."

 **"Vadå för perrong?"**

 **"Nio och tre kvart."**

 **"Prata inte smörja", sade morbror Vernon. "Det finns ingen perrong nio och tre kvart."**

 **"Det står på min biljett."**

 **"Heltokiga", sade morbror Vernon. "Spritt språngande galna hela högen. Du ska få se. Vänta du bara. Som du vill, vi kör dig till King's Cross. Vi ska ändå in till London i morgon, annars skulle jag inte göra mig besväret."**

"Vad ska de göra i London?" frågade Bill.

"Fixa Dudley", skrattade Harry.

"Hur menar du?"

"Ni får se."

 **"Varför ska ni till London?" frågade Harry i ett försök att visa sig vänlig.**

 **"Vi ska med Dudley till sjukhuset", brummade morbror Vernon ilsket. "Måste få den där förbaskade svansen borttagen innan han börjar på Smeltings."**

Hela rummet började gapskratta, medan de lite _mognare_ vuxna försökte dölja sina tillfredsställda leenden.

"Tänk om han hade haft kvar den", vrålskrattade Ron.

"Hade gett vad som helst för det", skrattade tvillingarna.

"Om han någonsin stör dig igen, Bambi*, så ska jag ge honom något som är mycket värre än en grissvans", mumlade Sirius och Remus log sorgset för sig själv. Bambi var något som Sirius och James hade kallat Harry när han var liten efter att de sett filmen med samma namn tillsammans med Lily. Smeknamnet var något hon inte gillat, eftersom "Bambis mamma dör ju!", men James och Sirius hade bara skrattat. De hade sagt att det bara var ett smeknamn, och att mugglarfilmens händelser inte skulle kunna återspeglas i det verkliga livet, men alla visste vad som hade hänt… Remus ville inte tänka vidare på saken.

 **Harry vaknade klockan fem morgonen därpå och var för upphetsad och nervös för att kunna somna om. Han steg upp och drog på sig sina jeans för han ville inte gå in på stationen i sin trollkarlsklädnad – han skulle byta på tåget.**

"Vilket är mycket smart", berömde mrs Weasley.

"Jag önskar dock att andra förstaårselever tänkte som mr Potter", suckade professor McGonagall. "Vi får alltid in några rapporter om att folk kommer omklädda till stationen. Vi har såklart tjänstemän på mugglarnas sida, men det börjar bli lite tjatigt. Borde de inte ha lite sunt förnuft?"

"Varför skriver ni det inte på biljetten då?" undrade Luna. "Eller i brevet?"

"Det är en bra fråga, miss Lovegood", svarade föreståndarinnan för Gryffindors elevhem. "Det kanske borde göras. Jag ska kolla närmare på saken med mitt arbetslag sedan när vi är klara med detta."

 **Han gick igenom sin Hogwarts lista ännu en gång för att vara säker på att han hade allt han behövde, såg till att Hedwig var säkert instängd i sin bur och stegade sedan fram och tillbaka i rummet i väntan på att Dursleys skulle stiga upp. Två timmar senare hade Harry väldiga, tunga koffert lastas in i Dursleys bil, moster Petunia hade övertalat Dudley att sitta bredvid Harry och de hade kört väg.**

"Snart är du på Hogwarts!" ropade Sirius och avbröt sig själv medan såg ut som om han ville tacka någon gud. "Och då tar det allt ett tag innan _de där_ kommer tillbaka."

"Detta handlar om _Harry_ , Sirius. Tror du verkligen att han kommer att vara helt säker på Hogwarts?" frågade Ron och skrattade lite, medan Sirius stelnade till. Han kunde inte släppa att han inte funnits där för sin gudson, och det gjorde honom ännu mer nevös att han inte hade en aning om vad som hänt. Visst, folk i Fenixorden hade berättat om Hemligheternas kammare och De vises sten, men aldrig riktigt exakt vad som hänt.

"Jag börjar undra det..."

 **De kom fram till King's Cross halv elva. Morbror Vernon slängde ner Harrys koffert på en bagagekärra och rullade in den på stationen åt honom. Harry tyckte att det var besynnerligt snällt tills morbror Vernon tvärstannade mitt framför perrongerna med ett elakt grin i ansiktet.**

" _Nej_...", mumlade professor McGonagall för sig själv. "Den där hemska, hemska varelsen. Hur kan han göra så?"

Harry rörde sig obekvämt och försökte undvika allas medlidande blickar.

"Fortsätt. Sirius. Snälla."

Harrys bönfallande ton fick Sirius att fortsätta, men det hindrade honom inte från att försöka fånga sin gudsons nedsänkta blick.

 **"Jaha, här har du det nu, gosse lille. Perrong nio, perrong tio. Din perrong borde vara nånstans i mitten, men de har visst inte byggt den än, va?"**

 **Han hade förstås alldeles rätt. Det fanns en stor plastsiffra nio över den ena perrongen och en stor plastsiffra tio över perrongen bredvid och i mitten ingenting alls.**

"Åh, jag vill bara vara där och krama dig!" viskade Hermione och lade armarna om honom.

"Det… det är lugnt Hermione", sade hennes bästa vän och log ett uppenbarligen fejkat leende.

"Nej, det är det inte! Vi får prata om det här sen. Okej?"

Harry låtsades inte om henne.

" _Okej_?"

 **"Ha en trevlig termin", sade morbror Vernon med ännu ett elakare leende. Han gick därifrån utan ett ord till. Harry vände sig om och såg hur Dursleys körde sin väg. De skrattade alla tre.**

 _De ska få betala för det här_ , tänkte Sirius mörkt. Det här var något han aldrig skulle kunna släppa, och det störde honom att han inte funnits där för att kunna ändra det.

 **Harry blev alldeles torr i munnen, vad i all världen skulle han ta sig till? Han började dra till sig en massa konstiga blickar från folk, på grund av Hedwig. Han måste fråga någon.**

"Åh nej...", mumlade Neville innan han höjde rösten. "Du frågade väl inte en mugglare om perrongen?"

"Inte riktigt", sade Harry och log på riktigt. "Jag frågade min absoluta favoritfamilj i hela världen."

Familjen Weasleys alla medlemmar log åt Harry och om han inte hade haft ögonen på mr och mrs Weasley så hade han märkt att Ginny rodnade.

"Du är allt för snäll, Harry", sade mrs Weasley och hade kramat honom ifall hon hade suttit närmare. Sirius log för sig själv när han såg på Harry som också skaffat sig en _riktig_ familj. Familjen Weasley för hans gudson var som familjen Potter för honom själv, och det glädje honom att Harry hade så bra människor i sitt liv. Om han skulle dö under de närmare åren så skulle Harry klara sig, det skulle familjen Weasley se till, det visste Sirius, och därför kände han sig lugnare. Han skulle inte bli förvånad om han _faktiskt dog_ , för det fanns inte något han inte skulle göra för James son. Animagusen skulle ta vilken förbannelse som helst för honom, vad det än skulle kosta.

 **Han hejdade en vakt som gick förbi, men vågade inte nämna plattform nio och tre kvart. Vakten hade aldrig hört talas om Hogwarts och när Harry inte ens kunde tala om för honom i vilken del i landet det låg i, började han bli förargad, som om Harry gjorde sig dum med flit. Harry, som blev alltmer desperat, frågade efter tåget som avgick klockan elva, men vakten sade att det inte fanns något tåg som gick då.**

"Du höll i alla fall huvudet kallt", sade Kingsley. "Många ensamma elvaåringar hade fått panik, och kanske även utövat magi - vilket hade blandat in Trolldomsministeriet, och det hade blivit ett väldans liv."

"Skulle du fortfarande reagera så, pojk?" frågade Moody upphetsat, vilket såg mycket roligt ut. Båda hans ögon var fästa på Harry som såg väldigt förvirrad ut, och hans vanligtvis barska röst lät nästan som en femåring som precis fått sin favoritglass.

"Alastor! Vad har jag sagt om att försöka värva skolelever före framtidsmötena?! De kommer att tala om det här senare. Nu räcker det", sade professor McGonagall uppgivet innan Harry ens hann tänka efter.

 **Till slut stegade vakten i väg därifrån muttrande om folk som slösade bort ens tid. Harry kämpade hårt för att inte gripas utav panik. Enligt den stora klockan ovanför tavlan med ankomsttider hade han tio minuter på sig för att kliva på tåget till Hogwarts och han hade ingen aning om hur han skulle göra det; han var lämnad åt sitt öde mitt på stationen med en koffert som han knappt orkade lyfta, en ficka full med trollkarlspengar och en stor uggla.**

"Vad hade ni gjort om Harry inte hade kommit på tåget?" frågade Ron, plötsligt intresserad av vad personalen på Hogwarts hade att säga.

"Vi hade fått tag på mr Potter på andra sätt", sade Dumbledore med en irriterad underton. "Jag kan intyga att han fortfarande hade kommit till skolan."

"Jag sa inte att ni _inte_ skulle göra något...", mumlade Ron, men släppte det och ryckte uppgivet på axlarna.

 **Hagrid måste ha glömt att tala om någonting för honom som man måste göra, i stil med att knacka på den tredje tegelstenen på vänster sida för att komma in i Diagongränden. Han undrade om han skulle ta fram sin trollstav och börja knacka på biljettboxen mellan perrong nio och tio.**

"Nej, gör inte det!" sade Hermione utan att tänka sig för. Hon började rodna då hon kom ihåg att hennes bästa vän skulle träffa Ron innan han hunnit göra något dumt.

 **I samma ögonblick passerade en grupp med människor alldeles bakom honom och han uppfångade några ord av vad de sade.**

" **...fullpackat med mugglare förstås…".**

"Något du sa högt med mening?" frågade Remus och vände sig mot Molly.

"Ja", erkände hon. "Stackars Harry såg ut som en övergiven kattunge, så jag tänkte att han kanske behövde lite uppmuntran till att fråga om hjälp."

"Åh", sade Harry och log fåraktigt. "Tack mrs Weasley."

"Det är ingenting, Harry", svarade hon och log.

 **Harry svängde runt. Rösten han hade hört kom från en knubbig kvinna med som pratade med fyra pojkar, allesammans med eldrött hår. Var och en av dem sköt en likadan koffert som Harrys framför sig – och de hade en uggla.**

"Precis Harry", skrattade Sirius som släppt sin oro då familjen Weasley kom in i bilden. "Lita på dem, de har ju en _uggla_!"

"Ja", sade Harry och flinade. "Litar inte du på folk med ugglor?"

"Kanske inte på folket, men på ugglorna!"

Sirius fortsatte med boken.

 **Med bultande hjärta sköt Harry sin bagagekärra efter dem. De stannade och han gjorde samma sak, precis så nära dem att han kunde höra vad de sade.**

"Även om det var bra i det här sammanhanget", sade Remus, "så tycker jag inte att det är en bra idé att du tjuvlyssnar på folk."

"Men...", sade Harry.

"Bara om det är nödvändigt", fortsatte Remus och skrattade medan Harry nickade.

 **"Vad var det för nummer på perrongen nu igen?" sade pojkarnas mamma.**

 **"Nio och tre kvart!" pep en liten flicka, också rödhårig, som höll henne i handen. "Mamma, kan inte jag få åka…"**

"Förlåt mig, men _liten flicka_?!" sade Ginny förolämpat.

"Du var ganska liten då Gin", skrattade Fred och duckade när Ginny kastade en våt kökshandduk mot honom.

"Han har inte fel, lillasyster", skrattade Bill och flinade åt hennes tjuriga min.

"Det här ska ni allt få för", lovade hon, även om man märkte att hon själv skrattade under den irriterade fasaden. "Du också, Harry!"

 **"Du är inte tillräckligt gammal, Ginny, var tyst nu. Se så, Percy, gå först du."**

Mr Weasleys leende falnade och han fick en bister min. Hans son var tvungen att ta sig i skinnet någon gång, eller hur? Det var helt otroligt att Percy hade övergivit dem för ett jobb! Hur hamnade han inte i Slytherin? Men även om mr Weasley verkade sur och arg varje gång Percys namn nämndes så var han inte lika arg längre. Han saknade sin pompösa son, och han hoppades innerligt att Percy skulle ge honom en chans att förklara allt. Det skulle vara så bittert om något hände innan han tagit sitt förnuft till fånga.

 **Den av pojkarna som såg ut att vara äldst marscherade i väg mot perrongerna nio och tio. Harry följde honom med blicken och försökte låta bli att blinka så att han inte missade det, men just som pojken kom fram till skiljelinjen mellan de båda perrongerna, kom en stor skara turister insvärmande framför Harry och då den sista ryggsäcken äntligen dragit bort, hade pojken försvunnit.**

"Otur", skrattade Tonks och började viska med Charlie.

 **"Fred, du är näst i tur", sade den knubbiga kvinnan.**

 **"Jag är inte Fred, jag är George", sade pojken. "Hur i fridens namn, kvinna, kan du kalla dig själv mor? Kan du inte se att jag är George?"**

Mrs Weasley sköt en sträng blick mot sina söner, men dolde ett litet leende som visade att hon faktiskt uppskattade deras små skämt ibland.

 **"Förlåt mig, käraste George."**

 **"Jag skojar bara, jag är Fred", sade pojken, och så satte han i väg.**

"Åh, som jag skulle gjort det om jag hade haft en tvilling", skrattade Sirius och armbågade Remus lite hårdare än väntat i sidan, vilket fick honom att hosta.

"Vi ska nog vara glada att du inte har en tvillingbror", muttrade varulven och gned sig i sidan.

 **Hans tvillingbror ropade efter honom att han skulle skynda sig, och det måste han ha gjort, för en sekund senare var han borta – men hur hade han burit sig åt?**

"Ja, hur hade han burit sig åt?" frågade George i en överdramatisk röst och blinkade flera gånger mot köksdörren, som om han inte kunde förstå vart Fred hade tagit vägen. Hans tvilling var redan utom synhåll för personerna i rummet, och de flesta log åt deras lilla scen.

 **Nu gick den tredje brodern raskt mot biljettspärren, han var nästan framme, och sedan plötsligt, var han ingenstans.**

"Dun, dun, duuun!" ropade Luna och fnittrade.

 **Det fanns ingenting annat att göra.**

" **Ursäkta mig", sade Harry till den knubbiga kvinnan.**

 **"Hej, lille vän", sade hon. "Första gången du ska till Hogwarts? Ron är också ny."**

"Dags för en beskrivning av Ron", flinade Charlie. "Harry ser folk på ganska roliga sätt, så..."

"Om du vill höra Rons beskrivning så får du ta och hålla käft så kan Sirius läsa", skrattade Tonks.

 **Hon pekade på den siste och yngste av sina söner. Han var lång, mager och gänglig, med fräknar, stora händer och fötter och en lång näsa.**

"Stämmer bra in", skrattade Hermione och Ron räckte ut tungan åt henne.

"Jag längtar tills du blir beskriven, Mione!"

 **"Ja", sade Harry. "Saken är… saken är den att jag inte vet hur jag ska…"**

 **"Hur du ska komma till perrongen?" sade hon vänligt, och Harry nickade.**

"Jag tyckte att han såg ut som en vilsen hundvalp, och jag kände verkligen att jag behövde hjälpa honom", förklarade mrs Weasley. Hon vände sig mot Harry och log varmt. "Tänka sig att det var början till att få dig som en av mina egna."

"Öh, tack mrs Weasley", sade Harry fåraktigt och verkade inte veta hur han skulle svara. "Ni har alltid var så snälla mot mig och… eh, ja..."

"Det är klart Harry, du är en i familjen", sade Ron, "sno inte mammas kakor bara."

"Och inte bröden heller", lade tvillingarna till.

"Och våga inte lägga vantarna på kladdkakan. Jag håller ögonen på dig", sade Ginny och spände ögonen i den svarthårige tonåringen bredvid.

"Hon växer upp så fort", mumlade Bill till Charlie. "Stirrar redan som mamma..."

 **"Var inte orolig", sade hon. "Allt du behöver göra är att gå raka vägen fram mot spärren mellan perrongerna nio och tio. Stanna inte och var inte rädd för att du ska krascha in i den, det är väldigt viktigt. Bäst att göra det lite halvspringande om du är nervös. Sätt igång nu, gå nu före Ron."**

 **"Ähum… okej", sade Harry.**

"Alltså, inte så jättekonstig reaktion, egentligen", sade Neville tyst. "Om en främling som uppenbarligen tillhör en annan värld som jag knappt vetat något om sagt åt mig att _springa_ in i en _vägg_ av _tegel_ så hade jag också smått tvekat."

"När du säger det på det sättet", sade Hermione. "Harry, vad i hela världen fick dig att säga 'åh _jag_ _vet_! Vi gör som hon säger!', inget illa menat mrs Weasley."

Innan Harry hann svara skrattade Sirius till.

"Vadå, har ni inte förstått det? De hade ju _en uggla_!"

"Äsch, håll käften, Sirius."

 **Han svängde runt med bagagekärran och stirrade på spärren. Den såg väldigt stark och kraftig ut. Han började gå mot den. Folk som var på väg till perrongerna nio och tio trängde och skuffade honom. Harry gick fortare. Han skulle smälla rakt in i den där biljettspärren och då skulle han vara riktigt illa ute; han lutade sig fram över bagagekärran och började springa med väldigt fort, spärren kom närmare och närmare, han skulle inte kunna stanna, bagagekärran var utom kontroll, han var ett par decimeter bort, han slöt ögonen och beredde sig på kraschen…** **Den** **kom inte… Han fortsatte att springa… han slog upp ögonen.**

"Det är ett under att du fortsatte springa med de tankarna", suckade professor McGonagall.

"Du hade inte samma problem, Hermione?" frågade Remus.

"Inte jag, professor McGonagall hade förklarat allt innan, men mina föräldrar var fortfarande väldigt skeptiska, och jag var tvungen att gå ut igen för att försäkra dem att allt var okej", erkände hon och log åt Gryffindors föreståndarinna.

"Jag kan tänka mig att de blev väldigt lättade sen", sade Kingsley. "Förtrollningarna gör att mugglarna får det svårare att se hur man rör sig mot och genom spärren. Ganska användbart, men flera föräldrar till mugglarfödda har klagat, och vi har inte hittat något för att hjälpa dem. Vi kan inte gärna släppa igenom dem, och det finns ännu inte ett sätt att göra det möjligt

 **Ett mörkrött ånglok stod och väntade vid en perrong packad med folk. På en skylt stod det** ** _Hogwartsexpressen_** **, kl 11. Harry tittade bakom sig och såg ett portvalv i smidesjärn där biljettspärren hade varit, med orden** ** _Perrong nio och tre kvart_** **högst upp. Han hade klarat det.**

Harrys min när hans vänner började jubla och klappa honom på ryggen var det bästa Ron sett på länge.

"Detta är inte ' _Harry Potter och De vises sten_ '", sade han surt. "Det är ' _Harry Potter och Låt dina vänner reta dig_ '."

"Så hemska är vi inte", skrattade Ron och Harry kunde inte hålla masken längre.

"Det är klart."

 **Rök från loket drev över huvudet på folk i den tjattrande hopen, medan katter i alla upptänkliga färger snodde sig hit och dit mellan benen på dem. Ugglor hoade liksom misslynt till varandra ovanför sorlet och skrapet från tunga koffertar.**

 **De första vagnarna var redan packade med elever. Några av dem hängde ut genom fönstren och pratade med sina familjer och några slogs om sittplatserna. Harry sköt sin kärra utefter perrongen på jakt efter en tom sittplats.**

"Lycka till", skrattade Bill. "Man måste verkligen vara tidig om man ska ha de bästa sittplatserna."

"Sant, sant", sade Kingsley.

 **Han gick förbi en pojke med runt ansikte som just sade:**

 **"Farmor, jag har tappat bort min padda igen."**

Allas blickar vändes mot Neville som blivit helt röd i ansiktet.

"Han springer hela tiden iväg", försvarade han sig. "Det är svårt att hålla koll på honom."

"Har du testat att förtrolla honom?" frågade Luna.

"Jag hade nog bara skadat honom", suckade han.

"Tänk inte så lågt om dig själv", sade Ginny och log lite sorgset åt honom. Neville svarade inte.

 **"Å,** ** _Neville_** **", hörde han den gamla kvinnan sucka.**

 **En pojke med dreadlocks var omgiven av en liten skara.**

"Lee!" ropade tvillingarna.

"Vem är det?" frågade Sirius.

"Vår medbrottsling", flinade Fred och Sirius nickade gillande.

" **Vi kan väl få ta oss en titt, Lee. Var hygglig nu."**

 **Pojken lyfte upp locket på en ask han höll i famnen och folk omkring honom skrek och tjöt då någonting inuti den stack ut ett långt, hårigt ben.**

"Va de den spindeln han hade?"

Tvillingarna nickade glatt.

"Hon var dock inte så intressant tills vi förstorade henne!"

Ron såg ut som om han skulle spy.

"Snälla Sirius, fortsätt."

 **Harry pressade sig vidare genom trängseln tills han fann en tom kupé nära änden av tåget. Han satte först in Hedwig i den och började sedan skjuta och släppa sin koffert mot tågdörren. Han försökte dra upp den för fotsteget, men orkade knappt lyfta ena änden och tappade den två gånger på foten så att det gjorde ont.**

Harry ryckte till och bet sig i läppen.

"Är du okej, Harry?" frågade Remus, och Harry nickade.

"Det här kommer ta ett tag att vänja mig vid", suckade han.

 **"Vill du ha ett handtag?" Det var en av de rödhåriga tvillingarna som han hade följt efter genom biljettspärren.**

 **"Ja tack", flämtade Harry.**

 **"Ohoj, Fred! Kom hit och hjälp till!"**

"Det var snällt av er att fråga", sade mr Weasley.

"Att de faktiskt har en schysst sida chockar mig", sade professor McGonagall.

"Det är klart att vi hjälpe honom", sade tvillingarna exakt samtidigt.

"Äh, håll käften, mamma sade ju åt er att hjälpa till", sade Ginny och himlade med ögonen åt deras fejkade stötta miner.

 **Med tvillingarnas hjälp blev kofferten slutligen instuvad i ett hörn av kupén.**

 **"Tack så mycket", sade Harry och strök det svettiga håret ur ögonen.**

 **"Vad är det där?"sade en av tvillingarna plötsligt och pekade på Harrys ärr.**

"Det händer hela tiden, inte sant?" frågade Luna lite nedstämt.

"Ja, tyvärr", log Harry och Snape fnös ljudlöst. Kunde han inte bara erkänna att han älskade uppmärksamheten lika mycket som sin far? Potter - älskad av alla, avgudad av alla – som om han _inte_ skulle gilla uppvaktningen.

 **"Jösses", sade den andre tvillingen. "Är du…?"**

 **"Ja, det är han", sade den förste tvillingen. "Visst är du?" tillade han och vände sig till Harry.**

 **"Vad då?" sade Harry.**

"Ja, vad är du, Harry", skrattade Ron.

"Vänta bara tills de säger vem de snackar om."

"Innan du börjar Sirius, jag har en fråga till professor Dumbledore", sade Tonks.

"Fråga på Nymphadora."

Tonks grimaserade men fortsatte.

"Madam Pomfrey var här förut, eller hur? Hur kom hon hit? Är hon fortfarande kvar?"

"Ja, Poppy var här och såg efter Harry för några timmar sedan", började rektorn medan han strök sitt vita sammetslena skägg.

Arche fnissade.

" _Dumma man_! _Förstår du inte att tiden inte går i detta rum_? _Hur många gånger skall jag behöva förklara det_? _Ni är Tidslösa. Ni är Väktare. Ni är Utsatta. Ingen tid, men flera rum._ "

"Vad har det med madam Pomfrey att göra?" frågade Fred.

" _Poppy är inte här._ "

"Men vart är hon då?"

" _Avbryt mig inte! Hon är fortfarande här, men i ett annat rum_."

"Jamen då är det väl bara att hämta henne?" sade Tonks och reste sig.

" _Nej, era tröga idioter! Som jag sa, ingen tid, flera rum, hon är inte här..._ "

"Du menar alltså att hon är i samma tid som oss, men inte samma rum? Vad är ens rum i detta sammanhanget?" utbrast Hermione.

" _Nej. Hon är i samma rum, men i en annan tid. I den originala tiden. Men eftersom två tider inte kan existera samtidigt är hon fast emellan. Antingen skall hon tillbaks hit, eller så flyttar jag henne till Ingenstanshuset, för nu är den gamla tiden låst tills kistan öppnas_ ", ett svepande ljud hördes och en svart kista som gnistrade likt obsidian dök upp, " _och den öppnas inte förrän… Vänta, jag har nog sagt lite mycket. Skall jag ta tillbaka henne_?"

"Ja", sade professor McGonagall bestämt. "Hur kom Poppy hit från början då?"

" _Man kan lätt ta personen från den gamla tidslinjen, men att flytta tillbaka är svårt. Jag flyttar hellre er alla tillsammans med_ Nyckeln _, än en i taget, genom att bryta upp dörren_."

"Sure...", mumlade personerna i rummet och stirrade på varandra. Hur fungerade nu detta?

" _Försök inte att lista ut det. Tidens lagar går att bändas, men era dödliga hjärnor klarar inte av det. Ni hade dött på en gång. Lämna tänkandet och planerna till mig_."

De kände på sig att hon log ett obehagligt leende.

 **"Harry Potter!" utbrast tvillingarna i kör.**

 **"Jaså han", sade Harry.**

"Harry, hur lyckas du?" skrattade Hermione lite nervöst och försökte lätta på stämningen. De andra i rummet skrattade dem med, men till mestadels för att de fortfarande hade Arche ord i tankarna.

 **"Jo, det är jag, menar jag."**

 **De båda pojkarna stod och gapade på honom och Harry kände hur han rodnade.**

Harry gömde sitt ansikte bakom Ginnys hår, men det hindrade inte resten från att skratta åt honom.

"Vart tog Harry vägen?" frågade Neville och flinade. "Jag ser bara Ginnys röda hår."

Harry kollade fram och blängde på Neville.

"Ha, ha, ha. _Jätte_ kul."

 **Sedan kom till hans lättnad en röst svävande in genom den öppna tågdörren.**

 **"Fred? George? Är ni där?"**

" **Vi kommer, mamma."**

 **Med en sista blick på Harry hoppade tvillingarna ner från tåget.**

"Om vi hade vetat att du inte tyckte om att bli stirrad på så hade vi säkert försökt låta bli", sade Fred och såg smått obekväm ut under hans mammas sammanbitna blick.

"Ja", höll George med. "Även om du kanske inte visste om att du inte tyckte om det när du var en pluttig liten elvaåring..."

Ginny suckade.

"Och jag trodde faktiskt att ni skulle be om ursäkt på riktigt."

"Det behövs inte", sköt Harry in, och ett flin spred sig över hans läppar. "De får helt enkelt jobba ihop till att jag förlåter dem."

Tvillingarna stönade och vände sig mot Harry med exakt identiska ansiktsuttryck, och hela Harrys soffa kunde inte låta bli att hålla tillbaka skratt och fnissningar.

 **Harry slog sig ner närmast fönstret, där han hälften dold kunde betrakta den rödhåriga familjen på perrongen och höra vad de sade.**

"Harry?" sade mrs Weasley förvånat. "Tjuvlyssnade du verkligen?"

"Alltså… jag tyckte ni verkade snälla och så, och jag, eh, ville typ veta hur en riktigt familj betedde sig och sånt där..."

Mrs Weasley tog sig för hjärtat och snyftade lite. Hon tog fram sin näsduk, broderad med slingrande _MP_ , vilket Harry antog var för Molly Prewett, hennes flicknamn.

"Åh, Harry, du är så", hon snyftade lite högre och drog näsduken under ena ögat. "Kom hit så får jag krama dig."

Och Harry reste sig upp, och ställde sig mjukt i Molly Weasleys väntande famn. Medan han kramade henne satt resten av familjen Weasley och log åt deras mor och bror. Harry var en del av deras familj, vare sig han ville det eller inte, och det var något syskon Weasley var överens om.

Mrs Weasley släppte taget om honom och lade händerna på Harrys axlar istället. Hon log ett strängt leende.

"Även om det var en okej anledning att du tjuvlyssnade så bör det inte hända igen? Okej, Harry?"

Harry log fåraktigt och kom att tänka på när de bott på Den Läckande Kitteln under sommarlovet innan hans tredje år på Hogwarts.

"När du säger det så… jag kan tyvärr inte lova något..."

Och så smet han snabbt tillbaka till sin plats i soffan.

 **Mamman hade just tagit fram sin näsduk.**

 **"Ron, du har fått någonting på näsan."**

 **Den yngste pojken försökte slingra sig undan, men hon grep tag i honom och började gnida honom på nästippen.**

"Förresten mamma, du fick inte bort det", sade Ron och gned sig försiktigt på näsan som börjat bli lite röd. "Hermione var ganska snabb med att tala om det för mig."

Hermione gömde ansiktet i sina händer och skrattade.

"Åh, juste det gjorde jag!"

Ron tog upp händerna och gjorde en väntande gest.

"Tänker du inte be om ursäkt?"

"Få se… nope."

 **"** ** _Mamma_** **… släpp mig." Han vred sig loss.**

 **"Ååå, har söte lille Ronnie fått någonting på lilla nosen?" sade en av tvillingarna.**

 **"Håll klaffen", sade Ron.**

 **"Var är Percy?" sade deras mamma.**

Stämningen i rummet ändrades på en gång Percys namn lämnade Sirius läppar. Luften verkade bli grå och leendena suddades ut. Mrs Weasley såg ut som om hon skulle börja gråta närsomhelst, precis som under sommarlovet, och mr Weasley bet sig i läppen för att hålla sin min så oläsbar som möjligt. Bill stirrade intensivt på brasan i rummet och Charlie såg ut som om han skulle klå upp någon (möjligen hans bror). Tvillingarna muttrade för sig själva, men det verkade inte vara om Percy. Harry gissade på att de ville diskutera något annat för att inte påverka sina föräldrar. Ron himlade med ögonen och Ginny tog tag i en av hennes röda hårslingor och började leka smått med den.

Percys svek hade påverkat dem mycket, på olika sätt.

Sirius verkade inte riktigt veta om han skulle säga något, så han fortsatte läsa medan mr Weasley tog sin frus hand.

 **"Han kommer nu."**

 **Den äldste pojken kom klivande inom synhåll. Han hade redan bytt till sin böljande svarta Hogwartsklädnad och Harry lade märke till ett glänsande märke i rött och guld på hans bröst med bokstaven P på.**

Ron suckade.

"Det påminner mig om mitt egna prefektmärke, och det påminner i sin tur om det där jävla brevet han skickade...", muttrade Ron.

"Det där när han sade att jag...", började Harry och Ron nickade irriterat.

"Ski-skickade han ett brev till dig?" frågade hans mamma och tittade upp. Ron och Harry nickade.

"Han skickade ett brev med Hermes för några veckor sen, där han gratulerade mig för att jag blivit prefekt..."

"Åh", sade mrs Weasley. "Men då är han kanske inte helt..."

"Tyvärr, så var det inte allt", sade Hermione.

Mr och mrs Weasley bleknade en aning.

"Han skrev även att han tyckte jag borde bryta mina band med Harry, eftersom han är en 'sån dålig influens som ljuger och ljuger, och tycker att berömmelse är det bästa som finns.'"

"Det där var droppen", mumlade Ginny och stirrade på Harrys fötter.

 **"Kan inte stanna länge, mamma", sade han. "Jag sitter längst fram, prefekterna har två kupéer för sig själva…"**

"Något ni känner igen?" muttrade Harry till sina vänner som log lite ursäktande.

 **"Å, är du** ** _perfekt_** **, Percy?" sade en av tvillingarna och såg ytterst förvånad ut. "Du borde ha sagt något, vi hade ingen aning."**

 **"Vänta lite, jag tror att jag kommer ihåg att han sade nåt om det", sade den andra tvillingen. "En gång…"**

 **"Eller två gånger…"**

 **"En minut…"**

 **"Hela sommaren…"**

"Han kunde verkligen inte sluta snacka om det", förklarade Ron.

"Han kanske bara var glad? Stolt?" sade Luna och lade huvudet på sned. "Man måste ju inte ta allt man gör på fel sett bara för att han råkar låta lite uppblåst."

"Du har rätt på ett sätt, Luna", sade Ginny. "Men han rent av skröt. Med vilje."

 **"Ä, håll klaffen på er", sade prefekten Percy.**

"Sade prefekten Percy", skrattade Charlie.

"Ä, håll klaffen på dig", sade Bill tyst och härmade hans brors pompösa röst.

 **"Hur kommer det sig förresten att Percy har fått nya klädnader?" sade en av tvillingarna.**

 **"Därför att han är** ** _prefekt_** **", sade deras mamma ömt. "Då så, kära du, hoppas du får en fin termin. Skicka mig en uggla när du kommit fram."**

 **Hon kysste Percy på kinden och han gav sig i väg.**

Mrs Weasley brast i gråt och gömde sitt ansikte i sin mans varma armar. Hon kom att tänka på de sista orden Percy sagt till dem innan han stack, och det brände i hjärtat.

"Fortsätt ändå", sade hon till Sirius som fortsatte.

 **Sedan vände hon sig till tvillingarna.**

 **"Och ni båda, uppför er nu ordentligt det här året. Om jag får en enda uggla till som talar om för mig att ni har… att ni har sprängt en toalett i luften eller…"**

 **"Sprängt en toalett i luften? Vi har aldrig sprängt nån toalett."**

"Jaså...", började McGonagall menande, men en blick på mrs Weasley sade henne att hon inte lyssnade. Rörelser i ögonvrån gjorde att hennes ögon drogs till tvillingarnas smått skrämda miner. De ljudade "snälla" och Fred Weasley satte pekfingret för läppen i en bön om att professorn skulle vara tyst. McGonagall log mordiskt åt dem, men sade inget mer. Tvillingarna pustade ut, och Minerva log för sig själv. De skulle bli upptäckta när de minst anade det.

 **"Fin idé i alla fall, tack ska du ha mamma."**

 **"Det där var inte roligt. Och se efter Ron."**

"Det gjorde vi faktiskt!" ropade Fred.

"Ja!" instämde George. "Vi satte honom i samma vagn som Harry..."

"…inte för att det är så tryggt med _Harry_ , men ni vet."

"Vi hjälpte honom att skaffa vänner."

"Nja...", muttrade Ron.

"Vi hjälpte dig att förstå Hogwarts", sköt de tillbaka.

"Sant."

"Precis. Vi tog hand om dig, lille pluttis."

 **"Oroa dig inte, lilla rara Ronnieponken kan vara trygg med oss."**

 **"Håll klaffen", sade Ron igen. Han var nästan lika lång som tvillingarna redan och näsan var fortfarande skär där hans mamma hade gnidit den.**

 **"Mamma vill du höra en sak? Kan du gissa vem vi just mötte på tåget?"**

"Och nu börjar det", muttrade Remus. Sirius tittade upp från boken och hans ögon sade att han höll med.

 **Harry lutade sig hastigt tillbaka så att de inte kunde se att han tittade på dem.**

 **"Den där svarthåriga pojken, du vet, som stod alldeles intill oss på stationen? Vet du vem han är?"**

 **"Vem?"**

 **"Harry Potter!"**

 **Harry hörde den lilla flickans röst.**

Ginny blev röd i ansiktet.

" _Lilla flickan_? Ursäkta mig, mr Potter, men om du inte vet om det så är du bara ett år äldre än mig, men jag råkar visst vara lite längre än dig ändå. Ha!"

"Vad har min längd med det här å göra? Det där var för lågt, Gin!"

Hon fnös och slog till honom med året. Sirius skrattade, men inte åt det som hände framför honom.

 **"Å, mamma, får jag kliva på tåget och se honom, å mamma, snälla du…"**

Sirius sa meningen med en liten, pipig röst som skulle vara Ginnys.

"Åh", sade Ginny snopet. "Du hade kanske rätt Harry, heh."

Hon suckade inom sig. Hur lång tid skulle det ta för henne innan hon kom över honom? Skulle hon ens göra det?

Sirius och Tonks log sorgset, som om de kunde höra flickans tankar, och tänkte på sina egna älskade. Känslan av längtan och saknad drog snabbt över dem, men de ruskade på sig och låtsades inte om det.

 **"Du har redan sett honom, Ginny, och den stackars pojken är inte någonting man glor på som på zoo. Är det verkligen han, Fred? Hur vet du det?"**

 **"Frågade honom. Såg hans ärr. Det syns faktiskt tydligt, ser ut som en blixt."**

 **"Stackars liten, inte konstigt att han var ensam. Jag undrade just. Han var väldigt artig när han frågade hur man skulle komma till perrongen."**

"Vilket är ett under", muttrade professor McGonagall surt till rektorn som helt plötsligt verkade studera mattkanten. "Eller hur, Albus?"

"Hm, ja, kanske det", sade han buttert, och tog en citronsorbet från fickan.

 **"Strunt i det, tror du han kommer ihåg hur Ni-Vet-Vem ser ut?"**

Sirius lade snabbt ned boken. Hans röst lät upprörd.

"Det där frågade ni inte hoppas jag."

"Nej Sirius", sade tvillingarna fort. Sirius nöjde sig med det, och skrattade lite för sig själv över att ha skrämt dem.

"Varför blev de så rädda?" mumlade Neville till Luna.

"Jag vet inte", kvittrade Ravenclawflickan tillbaka. "Som jag ser det så verkar mr Black vara mycket beskyddande över Harry, och blir lätt arg om man skadar honom."

"Åh", sade Neville.

"Ja", sade Fred.

"Det är klart att man blir lite skrajsen", viskade George.

Den yngre tonåringen kom på att det var tvillingarna de hade pratat om.

"Åh, vi viskade visst inte så bra, Nev", fnissade Luna.

"Nej, _Nev_ ", sade tvillingarna i kör och flinade. "Det gjorde ni inte."

 **Deras mamma blev med ens mycket sträng på rösten.**

 **"Jag förbjuder dig att fråga honom, Fred. Nej, akta dig noga för det. Som om han behöver påminnas om det sin första dag i skolan."**

"Öh, tack mrs Weasley", sade Harry och log.

"Jag lovar! Vi hade inte frågat!"

"Eller, _vi_ hade i alla fall inte. Jag vet inte om Ron däremot..."

"Skit samma", sade Harry och himlade med ögonen.

 **"Okej, bli inte så upphetsad."**

 **En vissla tjöt.**

"Och nu åker ni äntligen!" sade Tonks.

"Mm", sade Hermione och grimaserade. Det skulle inte gå så lång tid tills hon kom in i bilden. Vilket första intryck hon måste ha gjort.

 **"Skynda er på nu!" sade deras mamma, och de tre pojkarna klättrade upp i tåget. De lutade sig ut genom fönstret så att hon kunde kyssa dem adjö och deras lillasyster började gråta.**

 **"Gråt inte Ginny, vi ska skicka dig med massvis med ugglor."**

 **"Vi ska skicka dig en Hogwartstoalett."**

"Hmphf… jag fick ingen", sade Ginny och stirrade på hennes bröder.

" _Du_ fick ingen", mumlade Fred.

"Harry fick."

"Vad sa ni?"

"Inget!"

Harry och Dumbledore skrattade samtidigt.

 **"** ** _George_** **!"**

 **"Jag skämtade bara, mamma."**

 **Tåget satte sig i rörelse. Harry såg hur pojkarnas mamma vinkade och deras syster sprang halvt skrattade och halvt gråtande för att hålla jämna steg med tåget tills det kom upp i för hög hastighet; då drog hon sig tillbaka och vinkade.**

"Vad gulligt då", fnissade Tonks och smålog åt den yngre häxan.

 **Harry såg flickan och hennes mamma försvinna då tåget rundade kröken. Hus blixtrade förbi fönstret. Harry kände hur det spratt till inom honom av upphetsning. Han visste inte vad han var på väg till – men det måste vara bättre än det som han lämnade bakom sig.**

Hermione tog Harrys hand och samtidigt kände han Rons hand på ryggen. De smålog åt varandra.

 **Dörren till kupén gled upp och den yngste rödhårige pojken kom in.**

"Äntligen något intressant", flinade Ginny. "Få se hur Ron och Harry nu blir vänner..."

 **"Är det någon som sitter där?" frågade han och pekade på sätet mitt emot Harry. "Det är fullt på alla andra ställen."**

 **Harry skakade på huvudet och pojken slog sig ner. Han kastade en hastig blick på Harry och tittade sedan kvickt ut genom fönstret och låtsades att han inte hade tittat. Harry såg att han fortfarande hade ett svart märke på näsan.**

"Se, jag hade kunnat få bort det, Ronald", sade mrs Weasley och Ron himlade med ögonen.

"Nej, mamma! Plus, jag tvättade bort det efter sorteringen."

 **"Hej Ron."**

 **Tvillingarna var tillbaka**

 **"Hörru, vi tänker gå till mitten av tåget, Lee Jordan har en jättespindel där. "**

 **"Okej", mumlade Ron.**

"Nu förstår jag varför du blev så tyst! För att de nämnde Lees jättespindel", sade Harry som om han alltid undrat över just det.

"Såklart, men du hade ju inte kunnat veta då", skrattade Ron.

 **"Harry", sade den andre tvillingen, "har vi presenterat oss? Fred och George Weasley. Och det här är Ron, vår bror. Ja, vi ses senare då."**

 **"Hej då", sade Harry och Ron.**

 **Tvillingarna lät dörren glida igen efter sig.**

"Så du presenterade dig inte ens dig själv?" utbrast Hermione. "Alltså, du är helt otrolig, Ronald."

"Tja, om du inte märkte det _miss_ _Besserwisser_ så presenterade mina kära bröder mig innan jag ens hade chansen att försöka."

Hermione rynkade på näsan åt hans kommentar, men log och suckade åt honom.

"Vad skulle du göra utan dina syskon?" sade hon och hela syskonskaran skrattade åt deras bror.

 **"Är du verkligen Harry Potter?" utbrast Ron.**

"Och det är det första du faktiskt säger!" utbrast Ginny.

"Du ska inte säga något, syrran", flinade Ron. "För du kunde inte ens prata med Harry sen under sommarlovet..."

Ginny blev alldeles röd, och Ron småskrattade åt sin seger.

 **Harry nickade.**

 **"Jaså, jaha, jag trodde att det kunde vara nåt av Freds och Georges skämt", sade Ron. "Och har du verklige fått, du vet…"**

 **Han pekade på Harrys panna.**

 **Harry drog tillbaka luggen och visade blixtärret. Ron stirrade.**

"Eh, sorry", sade Ron lite obekvämt och gned sig i nacken medan han bet sig i läppen.

"Lugnt, _mate_ ", log Harry.

 **"Så det var där som Du-Vet-Vem…?"**

 **"Ja", sade Harry, "men jag kommer inte ihåg det."**

 **"Ingenting?" sade Ron ivrigt.**

"Ron", sade både Sirius och mr Weasley strängt. Men det var inget jämfört med mrs Weasley.

"Ronald! Om jag förbjuder Fred och George så är det lika förbjudet för dig också! Visa lite hyfs och vett, och fråga inte om det igen!"

"Mamma, det var flera år sedan", började Ginny i ett ärligt försök att hjälpa sin bror.

"Det spelar ingen roll, Ginevra", hon vände sig till Ron, "och jag vill att du ber Harry om ursäkt och lovar att det inte händer igen."

"Jag är femton...", började Ron men avbröt sig då han såg sin mammas blick. Han harklade sig lite obekvämt. "Förlåt, Harry. Eh, det ska inte hända igen. Typ." Han vände sig mot mrs Weasley. "Nöjd?"

Hon nickade, men hennes ansiktsuttryck ändrades inte.

 **"Joo… Jag kommer ihåg en massa grönt ljus, men ingenting annat."**

 **"Vad häftigt", sade Ron. Han satt och stirrade på Harry några ögonblick och sedan, som om han plötsligt insåg vad han höll på med, tittade han hastigt ut genom fönstret igen.**

"Jag har ångrat mig", muttrade Ron till sina vänner. "Det är inte häftigt."

 **"Är alla i din familj trollkarlar?" frågade Harry, som fann Ron precis lika intressant som Ron fann honom.**

"Åh, det är ju ganska gulligt", sade Luna och log. "Jag förstår nu varför ni har blivit så goda vänner."

 **"Ähum, jag tror det", sade Ron. "Jag tror att mamma har en syssling som är revisor, men vi talar aldrig om honom."**

"Varför inte?" frågade Remus intresserat.

"Det är inte vi som inte vill ha med honom att göra, utan det är han. Han har åkt till Förenta staterna och håller inte kontakten längre."

"Om vi hade hållit kontakt skulle ni nog kunna gissa vad som hade hänt", sade Bill och sneglade på sin pappa.

"Ursäkta mig?" sade mr Weasley med en fejkad förolämpad ton.

"Ni förstår säkert vad jag menar."

De andra log och nickade.

 **"Så du måste känna till massor av trollkonster redan."**

 **Weasleys var tydligen en av de gamla trollkarlsfamiljerna som den bleke pojken hade talat om.**

 **"Jag hörde att du har bott hos mugglare", sade Ron. "Hurdana är de?"**

 **"Hemska – nej, förresten, inte allesammans. Fast min moster och morbror och kusin är det, önskar att jag hade haft tre trollkarlsbröder i stället."**

"Åh nej, Harry", flinade Charlie. "Vi är allt fler."

"Och varför räknade du inte med mig? Är du sexistisk eller?" sade Ginny och spände ögonen i Harry.

"Nej, nej, uh, alltså jag..." stammade han, men Weasleydottern skrattade bara.

"Merlin, Harry, jag skojar med dig. Är du inte van med att tjejer skämtar med dig eller?"

"Inte söta tjejer i alla fall", svarade han och Ginnys bruna ögon spärrades upp, men hon tog snabbt kontroll över hennes ansiktsmuskler och lät dem inte se förvånade ut. Harry som inte direkt verkade bry sig om vad han hade sagt lutade sig bak i soffan, och mötte Sirius ögon som höjde sina ögonbryn och blinkade. Inte förrän Ron vänt sig om för att stirra på sin bäste vän förstod han vad han sagt och började rodna.

 **"Fem", sade Ron. Av någon anledning såg han dyster ut. "Jag är den sjätte i min familj som går på Hogwarts. Man skulle kunna säga att jag har en massa att leva upp till. Bill och Charlie har redan gått ut skolan – Bill var förste ordningsman och Charlie var quidditchkapten. Nu är Percy prefekt. Fred och George gör en hel del bus, men de får ändå riktigt bra betyg och alla tycker att de är jätteroliga. Alla väntar sig att jag ska lyckas lika bra som de andra, men om jag gör det, är det ingen större sak, eftersom de har gjort det först. Man får aldrig nått nytt heller, med fem bröder. Jag har Bills gamla klädnad, Charlies gamla trollstav och Percys gamla råtta."**

"Jag tycker du är fantastisk", mumlade Hermione och klappade honom på axeln.

"En av de mest lojala jag känner", sade Harry och spände ögonen i honom, även om han fortfarande rodnade. "Fattar du?"

 **Ron stack in handen i jackan och drog fram en tjock grå råtta, som låg och sov.**

Sirius började skratta, men det var inte för att han tyckte det var komiskt. De flesta brukar skratta för att hantera smärta och svek, och Sirius Black var en av dem. Peters var en av hans bästa vänner, och att tänka på honom som en mördare, Dödsätare och förrädare gjorde ont ända in i hjärtat. Att tänka på gamla Slingersvans gjorde inte heller saken bättre, för att komma ihåg någon som han var när han inte är så längre är hemskt. Sirius kunde inte tänka på deras upptåg, och alla gånger Peter tagit på sig skulden för deras upptåg när han och James hade gömt sig under osynlighetsmanteln fick hans underläpp att darra. Den svarthårige mannen skulle inte gråta över en förrädare, nej, men han kunde sörja sin gamla vän. Peter Pettigrew dog den natten han talade om för Lord Voldemort vart familjen Potter gömde sig, och han hann inte ens säga adjö till honom. Sirius kunde inte längre se honom som Peter eller Slingersvans, utan han var bara en smutsig råtta nu, och det smärtade honom att tänka på hur Harry hade berättat att Voldemort använt deras gamla smeknamn på honom. Och om de mötte varandra igen skulle Sirius inte tveka att ta hans liv. Ett förrädare för hans förräderi. Hans liv för James.

 **"Han heter Scabbers och han duger ingenting till, han vaknar nästan aldrig. Percy fick en uggla av pappa när han blev utnämnd till prefekt, men de hade inte rå… jag fick Scabbers istället, menar jag."**

 **Rons öron blev skära. Han såg ut att tycka att han hade sagt för mycket, för han återgick till att stirra ut genom fönstret.**

 **Harry tyckte inte det var någonting fel med att inte ha råd med en uggla. När allt kom omkring hade han aldrig haft några pengar i hela sitt liv förrän en månad sedan, och det berättade han för Ron, allting om att vara tvungen att ha på sig Dudleys gamla kläder och aldrig få några riktiga födelsedagspresenter. Det tycktes muntra upp Ron.**

"Inte för att jag blev glad att du inte haft det så bra", förklarade Ron. "Jag tyckte bara det var skönt att träffa en annan kille i min ålder som inte heller fått allting han velat ha eller haft så mycket pengar.

 **"… och innan Hagrid berättade det för mig, visste jag ingenting om att jag var en trollkarl eller om mina föräldrar eller om Voldemort…"**

 **Ron flämtade till.**

 **"Vad är det?" sade Harry.**

 **"** ** _Du sa Du-Vet-Vems namn_** **!" sade Ron och lät både chockad och imponerad. "Jag skulle ha trott att du, av alla…"**

"Något jag tycker är intressant är att alla verkar ha sin egna bild om hur mr Potter är innan de lär känna honom", sade professor McGonagall till Dumbledore. "Mr Weasley verkade se honom som en av de modigaste personerna i Storbritannien, miss Granger såg honom som en väldigt mäktig trollkarl, mr Longbottom verkade se mr Potter som en hjälte och miss Weasley verkade avguda honom. Jag säger inte att han inte beundransvärd, mäktig eller modig, men det är så mycket mer i pojken. Han hade kunnat platsa i nästan alla elevhem. Det är inte så vanligt."

"Du har förstås rätt, kära professor", svarade rektorn. "Jag har mycket höga tankar om Harry och jag förväntar mig stora saker av honom."

"Ha bara inte för höga krav, Albus. Du vill inte förstöra honom."

Hans gamla professors ord präglade sig i Sirius hjärna.

 **"Jag försöker inte visa mig** ** _modig_** **eller någonting sånt genom att säga namnet", sade Harry, "jag visste bara inte att man inte borde göra det. Fattar du vad jag menar? Jag har massor att lära mig… och jag slår vad om", tillade han och gav för första gången uttryck åt någonting som hade oroat honom på sista tiden, "jag slår vad om att jag är sämst i klassen."**

"Det kan jag då säga att du inte är, mr Potter", sade professor McGonagall och såg nöjt på hennes elev. "Du ligger fortfarande på topp i Försvar mot svartkonster..."

"Inte länge till", muttrade Harry.

"Och jag kan intyga om att du är mer än godkänd i de andra ämnena vid undantag av Trolldryckskonst", McGonagall blängde på Snape, "och överlag klarar du dig bra när miss Granger får er att faktiskt göra läxorna.

 **"Det kommer du inte att vara. Det finns massvis med elever från mugglarfamiljer, och de brukar lära sig väldigt fort."**

 **Medan de pratade hade tåget fört dem ut ur London. Nu rusade de i hög hastighet förbi fält fulla av kor och får. De satt tysta en stund och såg hur fälten och vägarna susade förbi.**

 **Vid halv tolvtiden…**

"Satt ni tysta i nästan en timme?" frågade Sirius och grimaserade.

"Nej", sade Harry och Ron samtidigt och kollade på varandra. "Vi pratade, men det står antagligen inte i boken. Ni vet, diskuterade magi och mugglare och sånt där", fortsatte Harry.

"Seriöst?" frågade Hermione häpet.

"Nej", skrattade Ron. "Vi snackade om er." Han vände sig mot sina syskon och blinkade retsamt med ena ögat. "Harry tyckte ni var, hm, _intressanta_."

"Jag vill inte ens veta vad han sa...", muttrade Charlie

 **...hördes ett väldigt skrammel utanför i korridoren och en leende kvinna med gropar i kinderna sköt upp dörren och sade:**

 **"Vill ni ha någonting från vagnen, små vänner?"**

"Detta är min absoluta favoritperson i hela världen", flinade Sirius. "Men en dag tänker jag allt ta min revansch..."

"Vill vi ens veta?" suckade professor McGonagall. Sirius flinade.

"Ja, det vill vi!" ropade tvillingarna upphetsat.

"Jo, ni förstår", började Sirius. "Under vårt femte år började vi få slut på idéer. Så jag och James bestämde oss för att..."

"Vi tar det en annan gång", sade mr Weasley. "Jag tycker vi fokuserar på boken just nu."

"Eller så tar vi det inte alls", sade hans fru och log ett framtvingat leende. Hon spände ögonen i Sirius. "Vi vill ju inte ge mina söner några idéer."

Sirius blinkade.

"Öh… nej, såklart inte..."

 **Harry, som inte hade fått någon frukost, hoppade upp från sätet, men Ron blev skär om öronen igen och mumlade att han hade smörgåsar med sig… Harry gick ut i korridoren.**

 **Han hade aldrig haft några pengar till godis när han bodde hos Dursleys och nu när han hade fickorna fulla med guld och silver var han beredd att köpa så många Marsstänger han kunde bära, men kvinnan hade inga Mars.**

"Vad är Mars?" frågade mr Weasley. Hans familj suckade. "För det är väl inte planeten du talar om?"

"Mars är en av alla olika sorters mugglargodis som finns. Synd att jag inte har något på mig nu, men jag hade..."

Svart rök samlades i ett moln mitt på bordet i rummet, och en skål av glas, fylld med Marsstänger, dök upp.

" _Varsågod, Arthur_ ", sade Arche. " _Smaka ni som vill. Den är oändligt fylld._ "

Några tog en Mars smått nervöst. Hermione bet sig i läppen.

"Är det inte stöld? Vart fick du dem ifrån?"

" _Ja, det skulle du allt vilja veta, flicka lilla..._ ", skrattade hon. " _Tyvärr klarar inte era hjärnor av det._ "

Ingen svarade.

"Vi hörs!"

"Okej… det var inte alls konstigt", muttrade Neville sarkastiskt.

"'Tyvärr klarar inte era hjärnor av det'", upprepade Hermione. "Vad är det hon menar?"

 **Däremot hade hon Bertie Botts Bönor I Alla Smaker, Droobles Bästa Bubbelgum, Chokladgrodor, Pumpapastejer, Kittelkakor, Lakritstavar och en massa konstiga godsaker som Harry aldrig hade sett i hela sitt liv. Eftersom han inte ville gå miste om någonting köpte han av alla sorterna och betalade kvinnan elva silversiklar och sju bronsknutingar.**

"Vi har allt köpt godis för mer än det", log Sirius och Remus skrattade.

"Det var bara för att ni ville att den där kvinnan skulle tycka om er igen efter att ni försökte...", han avbröt sig och sneglade på mrs Weasley.

"Åh, Remus, fortsätt prata. _I dare you_."

"Eller så fortsätter jag läsa", log Sirius.

"Tack", väste Remus.

"Lugnt, Måntand. Ibland skrämmer Molly mig..."

 **Ron stirrade då Harry kom tillbaka till kupén med alltsammans och tippade ut det på ett tomt säte.**

 **"Du är visst hungrig?"**

 **"Utsvulten", sade Harry och tog en stor tugga på en pumpapastej.**

 **Ron hade tagit fram ett knöligt paket och vecklat upp det. Inuti låg fyra dubbelsmörgåsar han särade på en av dem och sade:**

 **"Hon glömmer alltid att jag inte gillar saltkött."**

"Jag är ledsen Ron… Det är så ont om tid, förstår du. Jag ska försöka..."

"Mamma, det är okej. Vem vet, jag kanske lär mig att tycka om saltkött efter ett tag."

"Saltkött är bäst", muttrade Bill.

Hans mamma log åt Ron.

"Är det någon annan som också får fel pålägg?"

"Jag får alltid salami, men jag tycker mer om vanlig ost. Luna får alltid min macka", mumlade hon lite fåraktigt.

"Jag tycker i alla fall mycket om den, mrs Weasley", log Luna uppriktigt.

"Det… det var lättande att höra, kära Luna. Och jag ska försöka fixa så att ni får rätt nu, Ron, Ginny."

"Alltså, det är okej...", muttrade dem, men deras mor hade redan bestämt sig. Och när Molly Weasley hade bestämt sig kunde man inte få henne att ändra sig på första försöket.

 **"Jag byter gärna mot en av de här", sade Harry och höll upp en pastej. "Varsågod, ta den…"**

 **"Du vill nog inte ha den här, den är alldeles torr", sade Ron. "Hon har ont om tid, förstår du", tillade han hastigt, "eftersom vi är hela fem stycken.**

 **"Äsch, ta en pastej nu, hör du", sade Harry, som aldrig hade haft något att dela förut eller, vad det beträffar, någon att dela med. Det kändes trevligt att sitta där med Ron och glufsa i sig alla pastejerna och kakorna tillsammans (smörgåsarna låg bortglömda kvar).**

"Bästa sättet att träffa vänner på", flinade Tonks.

"Genom godis och fika", fortsatte Charlie och armbågade sin bästa vän.

 **"Vad är det här för nåt?" frågade Harry och höll upp ett paket med Chokladgrodor. "Det är inte grodor på** ** _riktigt_** **,** **va?" Det började kännas som om ingenting skulle förvåna honom längre.**

 **"Nej", sade Ron. "Men titta efter vad det är för kort, jag har inte nån Agrippa."**

 **"Va?"**

"Du kanske ska förklara grejen innan du frågar efter korten", fnös Hagrid.

"Jaja, detta har redan hänt", muttrade Ron.

 **"Nej visst, det kan du förstås inte veta, det finns kort inuti Chokladgrodorna, förstår du, som man samlar på – berömda häxor och trollkarlar. Jag har ungefär fem hundra, men jag har inte Agrippa eller Ptolemaios."**

"Jag slår vad om att ni tre kommer få varsitt kort", sade Neville och nickade mot Gyllene trion.

"Vad får dig att tro det?" frågade Hermione. "Jag och Ron har ju inte gjort något särskilt..."

"Har ni ju visst!" ropade Harry och efter flera argument blev deras diskussion tyst och man kunde höra Hermione sucka flera gånger innan hon nickade.

"Om du säger det så", mumlade Ron.

"Jag tror fortfarande inte att vi kommer få egna kort", sade Hermione.

"Men det hade varit coolt om vi fick", flinade Ron.

Sirius avbröt dem och fortsatte läsa.

 **Harry vecklade upp pappret på sin chokladgroda och plockade ut kortet. Det visade ansiktet på en man. Han bar halvmåneformade glasögon, hade en lång krokig näsa och böljande silverfärgat hår och skägg och silvriga mustascher. Under bilden stod namnet** ** _Albus_** ** _Dumbledore_** **.**

 **"Så det** ** _här_** **är Dumbledore!" sade Harry.**

"Är jag ett så vanligt kort?" muttrade rektorn. "Jag trodde allt att jag ändå var lite ovanligare än så…"

"Jag har kanske tjugo kort med dig, professorn", sade Ginny, "och Ron har säkert mer."

"Åh", sade rektorn snopet. "Jaha, tack miss Weasley."

 **"Kom inte och säg att du aldrig har hört talas om Dumbledore!" sade Ron. "Kan jag ta en groda? Jag kanske får en Agrippa – tack…"**

 **Harry vände på kortet och läste:**

 **Albus Dumbledore.  
NÄRVARANDE rektor för Hogwarts.  
Dumbledore, av många ansedd som den störste trollkarlen i modern tid, är särskilt berömd för sin seger över den onde trollkarlen Grindelwald 1945, för upptäckten av de tolv användningssätten av drakblod och verket om alkemi i samarbete med kollegan Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore tycker om kammarmusik och bowling med tio käglor.**

"Det stämmer bra det", log den gamle mannen. "Bowling är mycket underhållande."

"Du måste erkänna, att hur mäktigt och klok Dumbledore än är, så beter han sig ibland som ett litet barn", muttrade Kingsley till mrs Weasley som nickade till svar.

 **Harry vände fram andra sidan av kortet igen och såg till sin förvåning att Dumbledores ansikte hade försvunnit.**

 **"Han är borta!"**

"Det var min reaktion med!" skrattade Hermione. "Neville och Susan var tvungna att förklara vad som var grejen med att fotografierna rörde sig, och jag blev väldigt defensiv… ni vet hur jag inte tycker om att ha fel, och än mindre låta andra förklara för mig. Det påminner mig om att jag inte bett om ursäkt. Förlåt för att jag var så elak efter det, Neville."

"Erkände 'Mione just att hon inte vetat om något?" frågade Ron.

"Och att hon var tvungen att be Neville om _hjälp_?" lade Harry till.

"Och så bad hon om ursäkt utan att någon tjatade på henne?" sade Ginny. "Skandalöst."

"Hörni, så hemsk är jag väl inte?"

"Nah", sade Ron. "Bara ibland."

"Dummer", skrattade Hermione och skrattade mot hans axel.

 **"Ja, du kan ju inte vänta dig att han ska hänga där hela dan", sade Ron. "Han kommer tillbaka. Nej, jag fick Morgana igen och jag har redan sex kort på henne… Vill du ha det? Du kan börja samla."**

 **Rons blickar vandrade iväg mot högen med chokladgrodor som väntade på att vecklas upp ur sina höljen.  
"Varsågod och ta för dig", sade Harry. "Fast i mugglarvärlden, förstår du, där stannar folk kvar på fotografierna."**

"Vad konstigt", sade Tonks och skrattade för sig själv.

"Du är Auror, miss Tonks", sade professor McGonagall. "Visste du inte om det?"

"Alltså...", började hon.

"Nymphie får inte utryckningarna med mugglare involverade, utan det lämnas åt Kingsley, Kendra Proudfoot och Maxwell Savage", sade Moody och flinade åt Tonks vars hår blivit längre med en tjock, svart lugg som snabbt växte över ögonen som Harry kände på sig blängde på Monsterögat.

 **"Gör de? Va, rör de sig inte alls?" Ron lät häpen. "Vad** ** _konstigt_** **!"**

 **Harry stirrade då Dumbledore smög sig tillbaka in i bilden på hans kort och gav honom ett litet leende. Ron var mer intresserad av att äta grodorna än att titta på korten med berömda häxor och trollkarlar, men Harry kunde inte ta ögonen ifrån dem.**

 **Snart hade han inte bara Dumbledore och Morgana utan också Hengist av Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Kirke, Paracelsus och Merlin.**

"Vad gjorde Merlin egentligen som var så bra?" frågade Harry. "Jag har undrat det länge."

"Men professor Binns tog ju upp det förra året", sade Hermione. "Lyssnade du inte?"

Harry skakade på huvudet.

"Professor Binns lektioner kommer man ju inte ihåg", sade han. "Plus att det ändå var _förra året._ "

"Merlin var en trollkarl i kung Arthurs hov. Han räddade kungen flera gånger från hans halvsyster, prinsessan Morgana**, även kallad Morgan le Fay. Morgana var från början en mycket omsorgsfull och älskvärd dam, en utmärkt helare, men hennes goda gärningar förvreds och mörknade när Arthur, lät döda en häxa vid namn Morgause, vilket var hennes älskade moster och i andra historier, syster, för att hon mördat kung Urien. Arthur blev kung och hon flydde från hovet och bodde i skogen med andra magiker, som även dem delade hennes brinnande hat mot mugglare… Hon träffade på en liten pojke vid namn Mordred, vars familj hade mördats av hennes far och bror. Hon utbildade Mordred i magins och svärdets vägar och han var till slut mäktig nog att kunna möta Arthur i strid..."

"Eh, Hermione, jag frågade om Merlin, inte om hela histo..."

"Avbryt mig inte! Okej, vart var jag..."

"Något om Mordred..."

"Juste! Okej, så Morgana hade då Mordred för att ta Arthurs liv, men hon hade inte väntat sig att Merlin fanns vid Arthurs sida. Det blev en stor strid vid Camlann, där Merlin lyckades besegra Morgana… Allt såg bra ut, men utan att Merlin märkt det så hade Mordred smugit sig fram och lyckats såra Arthur. Det var dödligt för honom, och det fanns inget Merlin kunde göra, så hans kung och vän stupade för Mordreds hand. I sin vrede dödade Merlin alla som vågade komma nära hans konung, och bakom honom bildades en väg av döda kroppar. Merlin lade Arthur att vila i Avalon, de dödas rike där det sades att Morgana regerade, och än idag skall han vänta på att få se sina vänner igen."

"Miss Granger", sade professor McGonagall förvånat. "Jag visste att du tyckte det var intressant med gamla sagor och mytologi, men att du kan det utantill? Det gör inte ens jag!"

"Det är inte det enda jag kan utantill… Jag kan allt om de grekiska gudarna, romerska, nordiska och till och med de bibliska sagorna. Jag… jag tycker det är kul och intressant… Alltså, det mesta är ju ändå sagor, så ta inte allt jag säger som fakta, men det mesta bör faktiskt stämma… eh..."

"Jag ska allt tala med professor Binns… Det är så många elever som klagar på att hans lektioner är så tröttsamma och sega. Du kanske kan få hålla i några för att se om det gör någon skillnad – om du vill förstås."

"Åh, det hade varit roligt", sade Hermione och log blekt. "Men vi har bara ganska många läxor just nu..."

"Jag ser till att du blir ursäktad", försäkrade McGonagall.

"Va?!" ropade Ron och Harry samtidigt. "Det är orättvist att _hon_ , som ändå tycker om läxor, ska befrias från dem!"

"Ni kan säkert också få hålla i varsin lektion, Potter, Weasley", sade deras mentor bistert och rynkade på näsan. "Seså, vilket ämne tänker ni er?" Hon flinade omärkbart. "Trolldryckskonst?"

"Eh..."

"Jag tänkte väl det. Nu får ni allt ta och unna miss Granger detta."

Hermione skrattade smått åt sina bästa vänner.

"Tack, professorn. Jag ser fram emot det här!"

"Jag tror att vi gör alla en tjänst genom att ni elever får en omväxling. Dock så kommer en _behörig_ lärare vara närvarande av säkerhetsskäl." Hennes ton och min fick dem att förstå att hon inte talade om Umbridge.

 **Han slet till sist blicken från druidprästinnan Cliodna, som kliade sig på näsan, och öppnade en påse med Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker.**

 **"Du måste se upp med de där", varnade Ron. "När de säger alla smaker, så** ** _menar_** **de det verkligen – du får alla de vanliga, du vet, som choklad och pepparmint och marmeladsmak, men du kan också få spenat och lever och komage. George tror att han fick en med snorgubbesmak en gång."**

"Kan intyga om att den finns", sade Charlie och skrattade tillsammans med Tonks.

"Hur vet du det?" frågade hans mamma misstänksamt.

"För det var vi som gav honom den", fnissade Tonks samtidigt som hennes lugg försvann.

"Jag tar itu med er senare...", muttrade mrs Weasley.

"Mamma, det var typ sex år sen!" klagade Charlie.

"Spelar ingen roll."

Båda två suckade samtidigt som George muttrade:

"Det var en av de äckligaste smakerna jag någonsin fått."

 **Ron tog en grön böna, tittade noga på den och bet i ett hörn.**

 **"Bläää… ser du? Brysselkål!"**

"Nej, det är inte en av mina favoriter", sade Dumbledore. "Det var ett tag sen jag tog en… Senast var när jag fick en av Harry."

"Vilken smak var det då, professorn?" frågade tvillingarna.

"Öronvax, men jag hade hoppats på att få kola. Ska vi ta varsin nu kanske..?"

"Det får ni ta senare, Albus", suckade professor McGonagall. "Vi _måste_ faktiskt bli klara så fort som möjligt."

 **Det var trevligt att sitta där och äta bönor i alla smaker. De som Harry fick smakade rostat bröd, kokos, vita bönor i tomatsås, jordgubbar, curry, gräs, kaffe, sardiner, och han var till och med modig nog att knapra av änden på en konstig grå böna som Ron inte ville röra och som visade sig vara peppar.**

"Den är för stark", sade Luna och grimaserade.

"Men du tar ju chilisås till glass!" sade Ginny förvirrat.

"Det är för att chilisås passar till den söta vaniljglassen, du får smaka själv."

"Tack, men nej tack."

"Det är du som går miste om något", sade Luna och ryckte på axlarna.

 **Landskapet som nu flög förbi fönstret blev allt vildare. De prydliga fälten var borta. Nu syntes skogar, slingrande floder och mörkgröna kullar.**

 **Det hördes en knakning på dörren till deras kupé och pojken med det runda ansiktet som Harry hade passerat på perrong nio och tre kvart kom in. Han såg gråtfärdig ut.**

 **"Förlåt", sade han, "men har ni sett en padda nånstans?"**

"Nej, gud, fick jag dig att gråta?" frågade Hermione och slog handen för munnen.

"Eh...", mumlade Neville. "Det var inte bara därför… Plus att du har bett om ursäkt."

"Hermione?" frågade Ron. "Vad sade du egentligen?"

"Eh...", muttrade hon. "Jag förolämpade Neville och sade att om jag hade haft en padda så hade jag tappat bort den med flit på en gång, och att jag aldrig varit klantig nog att ens tappa bort ett djur."

"Åh… det låter inte som dig...", sade Ginny.

"Nej, och jag är glad att jag inte är sån längre. Harry och Ron har kanske gott inflytande trots allt."

"Jag är väldigt ledsen, Nev", sade Hermione igen.

"Du, det är lugnt", sade han och skrattade nervöst.

 **När de skakade på huvudet gnällde han:**

 **"Jag har tappat bort honom! Han smiter ifrån mig hela tiden!"**

 **"Han dyker säkert upp", sade Harry.**

 **"Jaa", sade pojken olyckligt. "Ja, om ni ser honom…"**

 **Han försvann därifrån.**

"Men du hittade honom i alla fall, eller hur?" frågade Luna.

"Ja", sade Neville. "Hagrid hittade honom åt mig."

 **"Fattar inte varför han är så bekymrad", sade Ron. "Om jag hade haft med mig en padda skulle jag tappa bort den så fort jag kunde. Fast jag tog förstås med mig Scabbers, så jag borde inte säga något."**

"Nej, det borde du inte", skrattade Harry, men det fanns ingen glädje i det.

"Jag kan fortfarande inte fatta att min råtta var Peter Pettigrew", muttrade Ron och knöt sina nävar. "Den jäveln..."

 **Råttan snusade fortfarande i Rons knä.**

 **"Han kunde ha dött utan att nån märkt nån skillnad", sade Ron upprört. "Jag försökte förvandla honom till gul i går för att göra honom mer intressant, men förtrollningen fungerade inte. Jag ska visa dig, titta här…"**

 **Han grävde runt i sin koffert och drog fram en stav som såg väldigt sliten ut. Den hade stora hack här och var och någonting vitt glittrade i änden.**

Ron tog upp sin nya trollstav och såg på den.

"Jag är glad att jag fick en ny."

 **"Enhörningshåret håller nästan på att sticka fram. Hur som helst…"**

 **Han hade just höjt trollstaven när kupédörren gled upp igen. Pojken som hade förlorat sin padda var tillbaka, men den här gången hade han en flicka med sig. Hon var redan klädd i sin nya Hogwartsklädnad.**

"Äntligen, Hermione!" flinade Ginny.

"Jag har längtat efter detta", skrattade Ron.

"Jag kommer dö", stönade Harry.

 **"Har ni sett en padda? Neville har tappat bort en", sade hon. Hon lät dominerande på rösten, hade massor med yvigt brunt hår och ganska stora framtänder.**

"Så stora framtänder har du väl inte?" frågade Tonks och Hermione log stort åt henne.

"Inte längre, jag lät krympa dem förra året. Fast mitt hår är fortfarande yvigt och stort, men jag har faktiskt lärt mig att tycka om det."

"Och du är definitivt inte lika bossig som förut", skrattade Ginny. "Även om du är det ibland, men det är bara en bra sak, vet du."

"Tack så mycket hörni", sade Hermione och drog sig smått i håret medan hon log lite nervöst åt sina vänner. "Alltså, jag var väldigt taskig under förta året. Typ på Pansy-nivå."

Ginny och Luna flämtade.

"Så dålig var du väl inte?" sade Neville.

"Jo", muttrade Hermione.

"Inte riktigt", försökte Ron och Harry.

"Jo! Säg inte emot mig nu."

"Hon har fortfarande inte kommit över den där grejen om att man kan ha fel ibland", muttrade Harry.

"Jag är inte döv, Potter", fräste hon till svar.

De vuxna bara stirrade på dem.

" **Vi har redan talat om för honom att vi inte har sett den", sade Ron, men flickan lyssnade inte, hon tittade intensivt på staven i hans hand.**

 **"Åh, håller du på att trolla? Får vi höra då?"**

 **Hon satte sig ner. Ron såg häpen ut.**

"Hermione på intåg", sade tvillingarna och skrattade.

 **"Ähum… som du vill."**

 **Han harklade sig.**

 **"Tusensköna, solsken, fina lena smör. Denna dumma, feta råtta gul nu gör."**

Tvillingarna började gapskratta när hörde hur Ron hade försökt sig på den trollformeln de gav honom när han fått sin första trollstav två veckor tidigare.

"Du försökte dig faktiskt på den?" skrattade George.

"Och framför Hermione? Det här är guld!" fortsatte Fred.

"Jag visste väl att ni log bakom det", skrattade Hermione. "Förlåt Ronald, men det var ganska kul om man tänker efter."

"Precis! Vi kunde gett dig en riktig trollformel, eller hur?"

"En riktigt trollformel som kanske tagit bort all hans päls, eller till och med kanske svett av hans morrhår..."

De kom av sig.

"När jag tänker efter", sade Sirius mörkt. "Så önskar jag att ni gjort det."

 **Han svängde med staven, men ingenting hände. Scabbers förblev grå och djup insomnad.**

 **"Är du säker på att det där är en riktig trollformel?" sade flickan. "Den är ju inte särskilt bra, eller hur? Jag har prövat ett par enkla trollformler bara för övningens skull och alltsammans har fungerat för mig. Ingen i min familj har några som helst magiska krafter, så det var en jättestor överraskning när jag fick mitt brev, men jag blev jätteglad förstås, för det är ju den allra bästa trolldomsskola som finns, har jag hört – jag har förstås lärt mig alla våra kursböcker utantill, hoppas bara att det ska räcka – jag är förresten Hermione Granger, vilka är ni?"**

"Hade du redan lärt dig allt utantill?" utbrast Sirius. "Du är är till och med bättre än Remus på pluggning i så fall!"

"Jag blir lite entusiastisk när jag tycker något är intressant", sade Hermione och log.

"Ja, man märker det", skrattade Remus. "Du är väldigt smart, Hermione."

Hermione rodnade.

"Tack, professorn."

"Du vet att jag inte är..."

"Sch, vi vet", sade Harry.

"Vi kommer fortfarande kalla dig professor", flinade Ron.

Remus suckade, men log lite ändå

 **Allt det här sa hon väldigt fort.**

 **Harry tittade på Ron och blev lättad då han såg hans häpna ansiktsuttryck och förstod att inte han heller hade lärt sig alla kursböcker utantill.**

"Wow, Harry", skrattade Ron. "Jag vet att vi precis lärt känna varandra då, men jag är ganska säker på att jag inte verkar som en sån person."

"Vet inte varför jag ens trodde det", sade Harry och fnös. "Du gör knappt dina läxor."

 **"Jag är Ron Weasley", muttrade Ron.**

 **"Harry Potter", sade Harry.**

 **"Är det verkligen du?" sade Hermione. "Jag vet förstås allt om dig – jag skaffade några extra böcker till bakgrundsläsning, och du står i** ** _Den moderna magins historia_** **och i** ** _Svartkonsternas uppgång och fall_** **och i** ** _Nittonhundratalets största händelser inom trollkarlsvärlden_** **."**

"Stalker much?" frågade Ginny.

"Du ska inte säga något, Gin", muttrade Hermione och log elakt mot sin vän.

"Du skulle bara våga… inte igen."

"Då tycker jag att vi båda är tysta."

Harry vände sig mot dem.

"Vad snackar ni om då?" frågade han och log ett leende som hade fått Ginny att smälta om hon fortfarande hade en crush på honom. Vilket hon självklart inte hade… Varför skulle det ens finnas en sån tanke?

"Att du som elvaåring var i fler böcker än trolldomsministern...", sade Hermione fort och Ginny väste "bra räddning."

"Åh", sade Harry. "Jo, jo, det är väl sant."

Han vände sig bort.

"Tack", viskade Ginny.

"Jag trodde att du inte gillade honom längre", muttrade Hermione. Den rödhåriga flickan stelnade till.

"Det gör jag inte, men har du haft en crush förut? Den går inte över så lätt!"

Hermione rodnade.

"Nej, det har jag inte… Okej, jag ska sluta retas."

De hörde inte hur Sirius självsäkert skrattade för sig själv.

"Jag tänker allt få dem tillsammans, om det så blir det sista jag gör..."

 **"Gör jag?" sade Harry och kände sig förvirrad.**

 **"Milda makter, visste du inte det, jag skulle då ha tagit reda på allt jag kunde om jag hade varit du", sade Hermione. "Vet någon av er vilket elevhem ni ska tillhöra? Jag har frågat runt lite och jag hoppas jag hamnar i Gryffindor, det låter absolut bäst, jag har hört att Dumbledore själv var elev där, men Ravenclaw skulle nog inte vara så dumt det heller… hur som helst är det bäst att vi går och letar efter Nevilles padda. Ni båda borde byta kläder, för jag tror vi är framme snart."**

"Förlåt för att jag var så otrevlig", sade Ron, "men du kändes som en miniversion av mamma."

"Och det gör jag inte längre?"

"Jo, men nu har jag vant mig."

 **Och hon gick sin väg och tog med sig pojken som hade förlorat sin padda.**

" **Vilket elevhem jag än ska tillhöra, så hoppas jag att hon inte hör till samma", sade Ron.**

"Ångrar att jag sa det med", muttrade Ron till Hermione och hon log smått åt honom.

 **Han slängde ner sin trollstav i kofferten igen. "En sån idiotiskt trollformel – George gav den till mig, han visste säkert att den inte dög någonting till."**

"Såklart jag visste", skrattade sagda bror.

"Varför trodde du ens på honom?" frågade Ginny och flinade. "Vi vet ju hur mycket våra kära bröder gillar skämt."

 **"Vilket elevhem hör dina bröder till?" frågade Harry.**

"Gryffindor!" ropade Ginny.

"Där folk med mod i bröstet lever", fortsatte tvillingarna.

"Vars djärvhet, kraft och tapperhet", sade Charlie och log.

"Dem skiljer ut från mängden av elever", avslutade Bill och flinade åt Ron som just nu såg på dem som ett levande frågetecken.

"Hur kan ni den?" frågade han och stirrade ut dem en och en. "Eller, er förstår jag, men ni två?" Han pekade på Bill och Charlie.

"Well, det är så att jag, Charlie, Fred och George har haft en tävling om vem som kommer ihåg flest sorteringssånger enda sen de började på Hogwarts", började Bill förklara.

"Men det slutar alltid med att det enda vi kommer ihåg är Gryffindor-verserna, och den här har liksom fastnat", sade Charlie.

"Det var en rolig idé", sade Luna. "Jag tror jag ska be pappa om att göra något liknande med mig. Det hade varit roligt."

"Hade det säkert, vännen", log mrs Weasley.

 **"Gryffindor", sade Ron. Dysterheten tycktes falla över honom igen. "Mamma och pappa tillhörde också det elevhemmet. Jag vet inte vad de kommer säga om jag inte gör det. Jag tror faktiskt inte att Ravenclaw skulle vara så illa, men tänk om jag hamnar i Slytherin."**

"Du hade _inte_ hamnat i Slytherin, Weasley", sade Snape tonlöst. "Lika _heroisk_ som Potter… vet inte ert egna bästa..."

Harry bet sig i läppen. Varför var Snape tvungen att ta upp just honom inom detta?

"Kanske hade Hufflepuff varit något för dig då, Ronny-ponny?" frågade tvillingarna retsamt. De bemöttes av en dödsblick från Tonks som låtit sitt hår ändra färg till svart, och hennes elektriska gula ögon såg ut att verkligen skicka blixtar.

"Och vad har ni för problem med Hufflepuff?"

"Åh, inget alls."

"Ja, det är ju bäst för er."

"Precis."

"Bra."

"Ja, bra."

Tonks räckte ut tungan.

Tvillingarna svarade på samma sätt.

"Vad mogna ni är, _barn_ ", suckade professor McGonagall. Alla tre satte sig genast raka i ryggarna och gjorde honnör.

"Ja, ma'am. Självfallet."

 **"Är det huset som Vol… jag menar Du-Vet-Vem tillhörde?"**

 **"Just det", sade Ron. Han slängde sig bakåt i sätet med ett nedslaget uttryck i ansiktet.**

 **"Vet du, jag tycker att Scabbers morrhår är lite ljusare i ändarna", sade Harry i ett försök att avleda Rons tankar från elevhem. "Vad gör förresten dina äldsta bröder nu när de har lämnat skolan?"**

 **Harry undrade vad trollkarlar sysslade med när de väl hade slutat skolan.**

"Ja, det undrar väl de flesta, mugglarfödda som renblodiga", skrattade Bill. "Det finns så himla många jobb, och alla är inte ens med på listan man får av skolan."

"Är det ett jobb?" undrade Luna.

"Vadå? Att dela ut listor till elever?" frågade Hermione och gjorde en "är-hon-seriös?-min".

"Nej. Att skriva listor med jobb på", förklarade Luna.

"Skulle det allt kunna vara", sade Fred. "Eller hur?"

"Ja, för husalfer då eller?" skrattade Ron.

"Om det är ett jobb för husalfer tänker jag...", började Hermione, men hon var snabbt avbruten av att alla började tala i mun på varandra.

"Men finns det ingen trollformel till det?" frågade Tonks medan tvillingarna verkade prata om ifall de skulle anställa husalfer i deras framtida skämtbutik. Hermione och Ron kivades om husalfer igen och Luna och Neville verkade beslutna att få ett svar av professorerna.

"Så, är det ett jobb, professorn?"

"Det skulle det mycket väl kunna vara, miss Lovegood", svarade rektorn och hans ögon glimtade till när han såg ut över rummet.

"Äh, Albus, säg inte något du inte vet ett dugg om som om det hade varit fakta alla borde veta om. Du vet ingenting om alla jobb i trollkarlsvärlden, och det vet du själv", sade professor McGonagall. "Okej alla", fortsatte hon. "Om vi låter mr Black läsa klart så kan jag lova att vi tar reda på om det är ett jobb sen. Alla nöjda?"

Nästan alla skakade på huvudet.

"Men vi låter mr Black läsa ändå. Var tysta nu."

Sirius fortsatte, även om han också undrade över alla trollkarlsjobben som diskuterats.

 **"Charlie är i Rumänien och studerar drakar..."**

Sagda mans ögon lös av glädje när Sirius nämnde ordet "drakar" och Tonks suckade, men hennes tatuering av en kinesisk eldboll blänkte till. Hennes röda tatuering hade hon haft sedan de slutade skolan, som en påminnelse av Charlie när han inte var hemma. För vad är inte bättre än en drake i rött när man ska komma ihåg en viss rödhårig drakskötare?

" **...och Bill är i Afrika och arbetar med någonting för Gringotts", sade Ron. "Har du hört om Gringotts? Det har stått massor om det i** ** _The Daily Prophet_** **, men du får väl inte den hos mugglarna – några försökte råna ett säkerhetsvalv."**

 **Harry stirrade.**

 **"Är det sant? Vad hände med dem?"**

"Ja, det undrar jag också", muttrade Sirius.

"Och det får du nog reda på om du fortsätter läsa", viskade Remus tillbaka och log retsamt.

 **"Ingenting, det är därför som det är en så stor nyhet. Man har inte fått fast dem. Pappa säger att det måste ha varit en mäktig ond trollkarl som kunde överlista Gringotts, men man tror inte att de tog nånting, det är det som är det konstiga. Det är klart att alla blir skrämda när nånting sån här händer ifall Du-Vet-Vem skulle ligga bakom det."**

"Men det var väl ändå inte han?" frågade Neville.

"Var det ingen som berättade det?" frågade Harry. De vuxna skakade på huvudet. "Jaha. Då får vi nog inte berätta det för _miss Arche_."

" _Korrekt, Harry_!"

 **Harry funderade tyst fram och tillbaka på nyheten. Han började få en stickande känsla av rädsla varenda gång Du-Vet-Vem nämndes. Han antog att allt det här ingick när man trädde in i den magiska världen, men det skulle ha varit betydligt angenämare att säga "Voldemort" utan att bekymra sig.**

"Vilket är ännu ett skäl till att säga hans namn!" utbrast Harry.

"En rädsla för ett namn...", började Hermione.

"...ökar rädslan för själva saken, ja Hermione, vi vet", suckade nästan hela bunten. Hennes kinder blev svagt röda.

"Men det stämmer, inte sant, professor Dumbledore?" försvarade hon sig själv.

"Jovisst gör det det, miss Granger", svarade han. "Och det är därför det är bra att säga hans namn. Voldemort."

Rektorn brydde sig inte om att flera av hans vänner och elever ryggade tillbaka eller stelnade till. Det var dags för dem att vänja sig.

 **"Vilka är med i ert quidditchlag?" Frågade Ron.**

 **"Ähum… jag känner inte till några", erkände Harry.**

"Kan fortfarande inte fatta att jag inte visste vad quidditch var", muttrade Harry till Ron.

"Fast det kanske bara var bra. Vem vet, vi hade kanske inte blivit vänner om det inte var för det", svarade den rödhåriga tonåringen.

"Säg inte så, Ron", viskade Harry med en liten röst.

"Huh?" sade Ron förvånat. "Åh, nej, det är klart vi blivit vänner ändå… du vet väl att jag bara skämtade..."

Harry nickade och bet sig i läppen. Hur mycket han än visste att Ron inte skulle lämna honom så kom tankarna på förra året och innan han börjat på Hogwarts upp… det var inte ens meningen, och det spelade ingen roll längre, men han kunde inte hjälpa det. Speciellt inte nu när det precis togs upp.

" **Va?" Ron såg förbluffad ut. "Å, vänta bara, det är det bästa spelet i världen", och han satte i gång att förklara allt om de fyra bollarna och de sju spelarnas placeringar, beskrev berömda matcher han varit på tillsammans med sina bröder och kvasten han gärna ville köpa om han hade pengar. Han höll just på att gå igenom de finare poängerna med spelet för Harry när kupédörren sköts upp ytterligare en gång, men det var inte Neville, pojken som hade förlorat sin padda, eller Hermione Granger den här gången.**

"Låt mig gissa...", sade Ginny. "Malfoy?"

"Hur visste du..?" frågade Ron.

"Gick på känsla och deras fiendskap måste ju ha börjat någonstans..."

 **Tre pojkar steg in och Harry kände omedelbart igen den i mitten: det var den bleke pojken från Madam Malkins klädbutik. Han tittade på Harry med betydligt större intresse än han hade visat borta i Diagongränden.**

"Äh, såklart han gjorde", suckade Sirius. "Alla jävla Malfoys och deras statusmani."

 **"Är det sant?" sade han. "Alla på tåget säger att Harry Potter sitter i den här kupén. Det är alltså du?"**

 **"Ja", sade Harry.**

"Hur sa du det?" frågade Hermione.

"Typ 'ja', utan ton", svarade Harry. "Alltså, jag kommer inte riktigt ihåg, lite misstänksamt kanske efter som Ron reagerade som han gjorde." Han såg Hermiones blick. "Han ville inte se på Malfoy."

 **Han betraktade de andra pojkarna. Båda två var tjocka och satta och såg oerhört elaka ut. Där de stod på varsin sida om den bleka pojken såg den ut som livvakter.**

"Ganska värdelösa livvakter i så fall", fnös Ginny. "Alldeles för lätta att förhäxa..."

"Jag tänker låtsas att jag inte hörde det där!" sade professor McGonagall blinkade åt sin elev.

 **"Ja, det här är Crabbe och det där är Goyle", sade den bleka pojken vårdslöst då han märkte vart Harry tittade. "Och jag heter Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.**

 **Ron gav ifrån sig en lätt hostning som kunde ha dolt en fnissning. Draco Malfoy såg på honom.**

"Om han så mycket som säger något dåligt om min pojke så kommer de allt få med mig att göra", muttrade mrs Weasley ilsket.

"Lugna dig, Molly, min sköna", sade mr Weasley och lade en hand på sin frus.

 **"Du tycker kanske att mitt namn är lustigt? Vem du är behöver man i varje fall inte fråga. Pappa talade om för mig att alla Weasleys har rött hår, fräknar och fler barn än de har råd med."**

 **Han vände sig till Harry igen.**

 **"Du kommer snart att upptäcka att vissa trollkarlsfamiljer är bättre än andra, Potter. Du måste se till att du inte skaffar dig vänner av fel sort. Jag kan hjälpa dig med det."**

 **Han höll fram handen för att skaka Harrys, men Harry tog den inte.**

"That's my boy!" utbrast Sirius, men ingen annan sade något.

 **"Tack, men jag tror att jag alldeles själv kan se vilka som är av fel sort", sa han kyligt.**

"Tack, Harry", log mrs Weasley.

"Det… det var inget", sade Harry och blev röd i ansiktet, men han log svagt åt tacket han fick.

 **Draco Malfoy blev inte röd, men en skär skiftning visade sig på hans bleka kinder.**

 **"Jag skulle vara försiktig om jag var du, Potter", sade han släpigt. "Om du inte är lite hövligare kommer du gå samma väg som dina föräldrar. De visste inte heller vad som var bra för dem. Om du drar omkring i sällskap med slödder som Weasley och den där Hagrid kommer det färga av sig på dig."**

Sirius reste sig upp.

"Det där ormynglet ska allt få..." Han kom på att de inte kunde lämna rummet, och satte sig ned igen. "Men inte nu på en gång."

 **Både Harry och Ron reste sig upp. Rons ansikte var lika rött som hans hår.**

 **"Säg om det där", sade han.**

 **"Jaså, tänker ni slåss med oss, va?" hånlog Malfoy.**

"Tänk för att vi tänkte det ja!" fräste Harry utan att tänka på att Malfoy inte kunde höra honom nu.

 **"Ja, om ni inte ger er i väg härifrån med detsamma", sade Harry, morskare än han kände sig, för Crabbe och Goyle var mycket större än både han och Ron.**

"Men de är fortfarande mycket dummare", muttrade Ginny och gned sina knogar.

 **"Men vi har ingen lust att ge oss iväg, eller hur grabbar? Vi har ätit upp all vår mat och ni verkar fortfarande ha en del kvar."**

 **Goyle sträckte sig efter chokladgrodorna bredvid Ron – Ron tog ett språng framåt, men innan han hade så mycket som petat på Goyle, gav Goyle ifrån sig ett fruktansvärt tjut.**

Ron såg smått förvånad ut, för han hade glömt att Scabbers… nej, Pettigrew faktiskt hade gjort en bra sak i sitt dumma liv som råtta.

 **Råttan Scabbers hängde från hans finger, med de vassa små tänderna djupt begravda i Goyles knoge – Crabbe och Malfoy backade undan medan Goyle vrålande svängde runt, runt med Scabbers, och när Scabbers till slut flög av fingret och slog i fönstret, försvann de alla tre samtidigt.**

"Det där hade jag så velat se", skrattade Sirius. "Så han gjorde faktiskt en godtagbar sak – inte för att det väger upp allt annat, inget kan göra det – men att han faktiskt bet Goyle."

"Om du inte förlorat din råtta eller om din råtta varit Peter Pettigrew så hade jag beslagtagit den", sade Snape med sin monotona röst.

"Du, jag hade allt gett den till dig, bara du bett om honom", muttrade Ron.

 **Kanske de trodde att det fanns fler råttor på lur bland godsakerna, eller kanske de hade hört steg, för en sekund senare stod Hermione Granger inne i kupén**

 **"Vad har ni haft för er här?" sade hon och tittade på godiset som låg utspritt över hela golvet och Ron som lyfte upp Scabbers i svansen.**

 **"Jag tror att han har tuppat av efter smällen han fick", sade Ron till Harry. Han tittade närmare på Scabbers. "Nej, jag kan inte tro det, han har somnat igen." Och det hade han. "Har du träffat Malfoy förut?"**

 **Harry berättade om deras möte i Diagongränden.**

"Inte det roligaste samtalsämnet", sade Ron smått bistert.

"Men jag fick ändå vet mer om olika sorters trollkarlsfamiljer", påpekade Harry. "Men jag håller med, Malfoys lilla tal var kanske inte det roligaste."

"Varför har ni inte gjort något åt det han går runt och säger?" frågade Tonks och kolla på Dumbledore och McGonagall.

"Jag är ledsen, miss Tonks, men det är inte min uppgift, även om han förolämpat en av mina elever. Det är professor Snape som _ska_ se till att ta itu med bråka Slytherinelever." Hennes ton sade tydligt att hon inte var nöjd med hennes kollegas handlingar.

"Om inte Potter hade varit så stöddig så hade mr Malfoy inte haft en anledning att...", började Snape, men Gryffindors föreståndarinna avbröt honom.

"Du ska inte säga något om det, Severus. Din bistra syn på mina elever är inte en ursäkt för att dina Slytherins ska få komma undan med vadsomhelst."

De stirrade på varandra, och Snape vek undan blicken först.

"Varför säger något mig att de har den här diskussionen ofta?" frågade Ginny och hennes vänner ryckte på axlarna till svar.

 **"Jag har hört talas om hans familj", sade Ron bistert. "De var bland de första som kom tillbaka till vår sida efter att Du-Vet-Vem hade försvunnit. Sa att de hade blivit förhäxade. Min pappa tror inte på det. Han säger att Malfoys pappa inte behövde nån förevändning för att gå över på den mörka sidan." Han vände sig till Hermione. "Kan vi göra nånting för dig?"**

 **"Det är bäst ni skyndar er att ta på era klädnader, jag har just varit längst fram i tåget för att fråga föraren och han säger att vi nästan är framme. Ni har väl inte slagits? Ni kommer att sitta illa till innan vi ens kommer dit!"**

"Förlåt Mione", sade Ron, "men du förstår väl varför jag fick ett dåligt intryck av dig?"

Hans kvinnliga bästa vän nickade förstående (men smått irriterad var hon allt).

"Men det är fortfarande inte en ursäkt för att döma henne så fort", sade Luna och stirra intensivt på Ron med sina blå ögon.

"Själ-självklart inte", sade han nervöst och bet sig i läppen.

 **"Scabbers har slagits, inte vi", sade Ron och gjorde en grimas åt henne. "Skulle du vilja vara vänlig och lämna oss medan vi klär om?"**

 **"Visst, jag kom bara in hit för att folk utanför uppför sig väldigt barnsligt och rusar fram och tillbaka i korridorerna", sade Hermione med överlägsen röst. "Och du är förresten smutsig på näsan, vet du om det?"**

"Ow, det skulle du inte ha sagt, Hermione", sade tvillingarna och skrattade.

"Ja, nu kommer det vara det enda Ron tänker på när han ser dig den närmaste månaden", lade Bill till.

"Så jobbig är jag väl inte?" frågade Ron.

Alla hans syskon kollade på honom med höjda ögonbryn.

"Jo, _så_ jobbig är du", skrattade Charlie.

 **Ron blängde på henne då hon gick.**

 **Harry kikade ut genom fönstret. Det började bli mörkt. Han kunde se berg och skogar under en djupröd himmel. Tåget verkade mycket riktigt sakta farten.**

 **Harry och Ron tog av sig jackorna och drog på sig sina långa svarta klädnader. Rons var lite för kort för honom, man kunde se hans gymnastikskor under den.**

"Hur märker du allt sånt?" frågade Neville.

"Det gäller att vara uppmärksam", log Luna.

"Jag vet faktiskt inte hur jag lägger märke till små detaljer, men jag är väl ganska uppmärksam", sade Harry. "Ingen aning varför, men jag antar att jag bara blev det."

 **En röst ekade i tåget:**

 **"Vi kommer fram till Hogwarts om fem minuter. Vill ni vara så vänliga och lämna ert bagage på tåget, det transporteras för sig till skolan."**

 **Harrys mage drog ihop sig till en knut av nervositet och han såg att Ron såg blek ut under fräknarna. De proppade fickorna fulla med det sista utav godiset och anslöt sig till skaran som trängdes i korridoren.**

"Ingen ramlade ner på spåret, antar jag?" frågade Charlie och flinade.

"Nej, hurså?" frågade Hermione.

Charlies flin blev ännu bredare när han vände sig mot Tonks.

"Min fina rosahåriga vän här...", Tonks bytte hårfärg. "Eh, grönhåriga… lilahåriga… skit samma, miss Nymphie här föll ner på spåret och det var alldeles blött eftersom det regnade så mycket. Kommer du ihåg det? Alla frågade om du ramlat i sjön!"

"Jag trodde vi kom överens om att aldrig ta upp det igen", sade Tonks mellan sina sammanbitna tänder. "Hagrid sa ja. Jailan sa ja. Kyp sa ja. _Du_ sa ja. Tyst nu Weasley, säg inget mer."

 **Tåget saktade in och stannade slutligen. Folk banade sig fram mot dörren och ut på en liten, mörk perrong. Harry huttrade i den kalla nattluften. Sedan kom en lykta guppande över huvudet på eleverna och Harry hörde en välbekant röst:**

 **"Förstaårselever hitåt! E allt som de ska, Harry?" Hagrids stora håriga ansikte log strålande mot honom över havet av huvuden.**

"Du är sån bra vän", sade Luna och såg på halvjätten.

"Instämmer", sade Harry och fångade Hagrids blick.

"Ni e allt för snälla", sade han och nickade uppskattande mot Luna och Harry.

 **"Kom me här, följ efter mej – några fler förstaåringar? Se opp me var ni går nu! Förstaårseleverna följer efter mej!"**

 **Snavande och halkande följde de efter Hagrid nerför något som verkade bara en brant, smal stig. Det var mörkt på båda sidorna om dem och Harry tänkte att det måste finnas tjocka träd där. Ingen sade just något. Neville, pojken som ideligen tappade bort sin padda, snörvlade till ett par gånger.**

"Förkyld, eller grät du?" frågade Ginny.

"Både och, typ", sade Neville och bet sig i läppen.

"Men du fick tillbaka honom i alla fall", sade Hermione.

"Förstår bara inte hur han kan rymma hela tiden..."

 **"Ni får strax se er första skymt av Hogwarts", ropade Hagrid över axeln, "bara runt kröken här.**

 **Det hördes ett högt "åååhh!"**

"Alltid samma varje år", sade Hagrid stolt. "De små förstisarna e verkligen söta."

 **Den smala stigen hade plötsligt mynnat ut vid kanten av en väldigt svart sjö. På toppen av en hög klippa på andra sidan, med fönster som gnistrade mot den stjärnbeströdda himlen, reste sig ett väldigt slott med många tinnar och torn.**

 **"Inte fler än fyra i varje båt!" ropade Hagrid och pekade på en flotta av små båtar som låg i vattnet vid stranden. Neville och Hermione följde efter Harry och Ron ner i deras båt.**

"Jag är rätt så säker på att Ron uppskattade det ytterst mycket", sade George med en pompös röst.

"Ja, broder, det håller jag mycket riktigt med om. Han bör till och med ha sjungit en serenad för dem!" fortsatte Fred.

"Jag tänker mörda er", mimade Ron medan han sneglade på Hermione.

 **"E alla i båtarna?" skrek Hagrid, som hade en båt för sig själv. "Då så – framåt!"**

 **Och flottan med småbåtar satte sig i rörelse, alla samtidigt, och gled över sjön som var slät som glas.**

"Hur fungerar det?" frågade Sirius. "Eller, jag vet att det är magi, men vilken slags? Det är väl ändå inte Hagrid som gör det?" Han vände sig mot halvjätten. "Ta det inte personligt."

"Fattar, men..."

"Liksom hur fungerar det?" avbröt Sirius, och gav inte Hagrid en chans att svara.

"De är förtrollade att reagera på Hagrids – eller en vikaries – röst. De känner igen vem det är som säger vad och vid ordet 'framåt' sätter de fart efter den första båten, som Hagrid sitter i. Det är en simpel förtrollning som professor Flitwick kommer lära ut under årskurs sju", förklarade professor McGonagall.

"Vilken förtrollning är det?" frågade Hermione nyfiket. "Jag har hört om den och sett den i användning, men aldrig provat själv."

" _Agnosco***_ ", sade McGonagall. "Nu är jag dock inte professor i Trollformellära, men man ska..."

"Jag tror att jag avbryter dig där, Minerva, även om du svarar på både miss Grangers och mr Blacks frågor, men jag råkar veta att det är lite kvar på kapitlet, och jag är ganska sugen på att vara med på den här "Bertie Botts Bönor"-utmaningen som de pratade om förut." Han vände sig mot tonåringarna. "För ni låter väl ändå en gammal man som jag vara med?"

 **Alla satt tysta och stirrade upp mot det väldiga slottet ovanför. Det tornade upp sig över dem medan de fördes allt närmare klippan där slottet stod.**

 **"Ner me huvet!" vrålade Hagrid då de första båtarna nådde fram till klippan.**

"Hagrid, du vet väl ändå att det bara var du som behövde ducka?" frågade Neville och blev smått röd när alla såg på honom.

"Hade inte tänkt på det, Neville, tack för att du berätta", svarade Hagrid och kliade sig i skägget. "Fast sjundeårseleverna behöver allt ducka vettja."

"Sjundeårseleverna?" frågade Harry oförstående.

"Visste ni inte om det?" frågade Hermione chockat.

"Hur kommer det sig att du inkluderar mig tillsammans med Harry varje gång han inte vet något?" klagade Ron. "De flesta av mina bröder har ju gått klart, om du inte kommer ihåg det."

"En vana, antar jag", svarade hon. Hermione vände sig mot Harry. "Du förstår, när Hogwarts sjundeårselever har gått ut sitt sista år, med godkända betyg, tar de som tradition båtarna ner till Hogsmeadestationen för att de ska tas från skolan på samma sätt de kom dit, sex år tidigare. Jag läste det i..."

"Låt mig gissa. _Hogwarts Historia_?" sade Harry och flinade åt henne.

"Sant. Men du måste hålla med om att det är intressant?"

"Klart jag gör!" sade Harry. "Längtar allt tills dess. Fast ändå inte..."

 **De böjde allesammans på huvudet och de små båtarna förde dem genom en ridå av järnek som dolde en bred öppning i klippytan. De gled fram genom en mörk tunnel, som verkade föra dem rakt under slottet, tills de kom fram till en sorts underjordisk hamn, där de kravlade sig ur båtarna upp på klippor och småstenar.**

"Lade ingen märke till alla sjövarelser som väntar på er där?" frågade Luna med en rynkad panna. De andra skakade på huvudet. "Ingen alls?"

"Jag tror vi var för slagna av slottet", förklarade Neville. "Ingen hade tid att kolla på något annat.

"Det var synd", sade Luna och suckade. "De är väldigt snälla."

 **"Hörru du där! E de här din padda?" sade Hagrid, som kontrollerade båtarna då folk klev ur dem.**

 **"Trevor!" skrek Neville glädjestrålande och höll fram händerna.**

"Finns det seriöst något sätt för mig att se till att han inte försvinner hela tiden?" frågade Neville och såg runt på de som satt i rummet. "Han försvinner hela tiden, och jag har slutat leta. Jag vet inte ens vart han är nu..."

"Du kan väl sätta en Spårarförtrollning på honom?" föreslog Tonks.

Neville skakade på huvudet.

"Är inte begåvad nog..."

"Du, var inte så hård mot dig själv", sade Fred. Han sänkte rösten. "Så snart Harry skapat sin grupp kan vi säkert be honom att vi övar på den."

"Hoppas det", mumlade Neville tillbaka, men hans självkänsla kändes smått upplyft av Freds ord.

 **Sedan klättrade de uppför en gång i klippan efter Hagrids lykta och kom till sist ut på slätt, fuktigt gräs alldeles i skuggan av slottet.**

 **De gick uppför en stentrappa och skockade sig runt den enorma porten av ek.**

 **"E alla här? Du där, har du din padda kvar?"**

 **Hagrid höjde en jättelik näve och knackade tre gånger på slottsporten.**

"Och där var kapitlet slut!" sade Sirius.

"Har någon ett paket Bönor I Alla Smaker?" sade Bill.

"Vilka ska ens vara med?" frågade George.

"Uh, jag, Harry, Ginny, du, Fred, Luna?" började Ron och väntade på att den blonda Ravenclaweleven skulle bekräfta hans fråga, vilket hon gjorde med ett leende. "Neville, Mione, uh, rektorn, Tonks och Charlie?" De nickade. "Sirius, Remus?"

"Jag avstår", log varulven.

"Jag är på", sade Bill.

"Var det alla?" frågade Ginny. De som inkluderats nickade. Resten reste sig och började gå mot vardagsrummet.

"Jag lämnar dem med dig, Albus", sade professor McGonagall och vände sig i dörröppning. "Jag litar på att ingen skadar sig. Uppfattat?"

"Ta det lite lugnt nu, Minerva", skrockade Dumbledore på sitt farfar-sätt. "Jag ropar ifall någon får lik-smak..."

"Huh?!"

"Ta det lugnt, Hermione", väste Harry. "Han skojar säkert bara."

"' _Säkert_ '", upprepade hon och skakade på huvudet.

"Så", började Tonks. "Vilka regler?"

"Jag tycker vi bara vi tar en böna för att sedan gissa vilken det är...", föreslog Ginny.

"Eller kan man ta en böna, slå en tärning och skicka runt den så många varv?" frågade Sirius.

"Det är nog roligare än min idé", erkände Ginny. "Så du menar att man tar en böna för varje ny person så att man i slutet har..." Hon räknade deltagarna. "Tretton bönor."

"Mm. Alltså, vi häller ut paketet i mitten och alla tar en ny böna per ny runda. Så man börjar med att ta en böna, och så slår första spelaren tärningen och får kanske en fyra. Då ska _alla_ skicka bönorna fyra gånger. Nästa runda börjar efter att alla har tagit en till böna, och så slår nästa spelare tärningen. Vi säger att det blev en två, och då får man välja vilken böna man vill skicka, eftersom det gäller att behålla de man _tror_ är goda. Och så håller det på så i tretton rundor, tills alla har tretton bönor. Och då, då mina vänner, så äter man upp dem."

"Förstår alla?"

De andra nickade (även om de såg smått förvirrade ut).

De placerade sig runt matbordet istället för de sofforna som förut trollades fram, och Charlie hällde ut sitt paket Bertie Botts på bordet.

"Okej", sade Harry. "Alla tar varsin då, och så börjar Charlie att slå tärningen."

De gjorde som Harry föreslog och efter att Charlie fått en trea skickade de vidare bönorna tre gånger. De tog varsin böna till och skickade dem sex varv efter att Tonks slagit tärningen. Sjätte rundan var i gång och Dumbledore skickade en vitgul böna till Luna som satt till vänster om honom.

"Professorn!" sade hon högt. "Du skickade ruttna ägg med mening!"

"Åh, klart jag gjorde, miss Lovegood", sade han och flinade omärkbart. "Som om jag skulle vilja ha den själv."

"Äh, sluta klaga, Luna", sade Ginny. "Du skickade något som ser ut att vara spya till Neville, och han skickade det på en gång till mig."

Den blonda flickan räckte ut tungan åt sin vän.

"Du behöll den ju ändå inte."

"Nej", flinade Ginny och pekade på sagda böna som låg i Harrys hög. "Jag skickade den till Harry."

"Vänta, förlåt, va?!"

Hon fnissade bara åt honom.

Den tionde rundan slog Harry tärningen.

"Tjugoen?!" utbrast han när han såg vad den visade. "Hur fungerar det?"

"Magi, Harry? Någonsin hört om det?" frågade Sirius i en retsam röst.

"Åh, såklart", muttrade hans gudson till svar.

"Vadå?" ropade mr Weasley från vardagsrummet. "Har mugglarna inte så höga siffror på sina tärningar?"

"Nej, oftast inte, Arthur", ropade Tonks tillbaka medan hon misstänksamt petade på en kolsvart böna Charlie precis skickat till henne efter att de skickat tjugoen gånger.

Den näst sista rundan slog Ron en etta. Alla valde den bönan de minst ville ha och skickade vidare den.

"Förlåt, Georgie, men jag tänker ge dig den jag antar vara rått kött", väste Fred till sin tvilling "Antar du utmaningen att skicka vidare den till mr Albus Dumbledore?"

Hans tvilling nickade.

Sista rundan var igång nu. Sirius slog tre, och så var skickandet igång igen. George väntade tills den sista omgången med att skicka den de misstänkte vara rått kött, och Dumbledore kunde inget göra för att förhindra det.

"Och omgången är över!" ropade Sirius. "Det är dags att äta!"

Tonks tog upp en lila böna och ändrade sitt hår till samma färg medan hon tuggade. Efter ett tag grimaserade hon.

"Vilken smak?" frågade Hermione.

"Plommon, tror jag", svarade hon.

"Men den är väl god?" frågade Ginny och lade huvudet på sned.

"Nej, jag gillar inte plommon…"

Dumbledore tog en gul böna, bet i hörnet, och åt sedan hela.

"Solrosfrö", sade han och log.

Neville fick en brun jordböna och Luna åt en brun chokladböna. Sirius fick en grön som han misstänkte vara groda, och han försökte att hålla god min – men misslyckades totalt medan han stack ut sin tunga som blivit helt grön och slemmig.

"Nu tänker jag ta mig den här som måste vara marshmallow", muttrade han och stoppade in en vit böna med bruna fläckar i munnen. Det var inte marshmallow, utan blomkål. "Varför har jag alltid sån otur..."

"Du fick i alla fall inte Fänkål? Är det fänkål?" sade Neville. Han smakade på bönan och nickade. "Jupp. Fänkål."

Simpelt sagt – alla fick äckliga bönor, utom rektorn. Han sade att det var för att han redan fått så många äckliga bönor innan de ens fötts, ja, till och med innan deras föräldrar kom till världen.

Alla var säkra på att han fuskat.

Rummet fylldes snabbt igen med medlemmarna från vardagsrummet, och Harry tog upp boken.

"Jag vill gärna läsa det här kapitlet själv."

* * *

 **AN:** * = Bambi är något jag fått från andra fanfictionförfattare, alltså inget jag hittat på själv. Jag tycker det passade in här, så jag kommer kanske att använda det ibland, då smeknamn som "pup", "cub", "Prongslet" och "mini Prongsie" inte passar in lika bra i svenska HP fanfics (enligt mig).

** = Det finns många versioner av myten, och den jag använder här är hämtad från TV-serien _Merlin_ (rekommenderar att se den, svinbra enligt mig). Morgana var kanske inte en prinsessa, men det kändes bra att kalla henne en, och hon kanske inte var så snäll och sympatisk, men det är ändå bara en myt.

*** = En trollformel jag "hittade på" (om inte någon kom på den innan) som då gör att ett föremål känner igen . ett ansikte eller en röst. Tänkte att det behövde finnas en trollformel för det, så jag slog upp "recognize" på Google översätt engelska till latin och tog det som lät bäst.

 **Ni får gärna önska minnen eller historier som ska tas upp! xoxo**


End file.
